Sinus Infection
by Packersgirl492
Summary: Emily Fields is sick in bed with a sinus infection, but a visit from a certain blonde and her adorable canine have her feeling a whole lot better. EMISON! My take on how our ladies could still come together in 6B despite everything the writers are trying to do to keep them apart!
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired because I was sick in bed all weekend with a sinus infection and my lovable pooch (who looks freakishly like Pepe from the show) kept me company. He's seriously so sweet. Plus, a little Emison fluff never hurt anyone!**

 **All of the 6A plot points are pretty much the same (with some minor tweaking where appropriate wink wink)**

 **I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you guys think!**

Emison Oneshot: Sinus Infection

Emily groaned as she shifted in her bed. This was seriously the worst! She hated being sick as much as she hated this new texting tormentor who was stealing her eggs and making the others' lives a living hell. Like what the fuck universe!? It was bad enough that she was a college dropout who lost her father and spent the last few years lying to her mother about what she was really doing in California.

Feeling a huge sneeze coming on Emily fumbled out of the many blankets she was currently wrapped in to help with the chills that were pouring through her body and grabbed a Kleenex off her night stand just in time. Yeah that would not have been cute if her phlegm like secretions would have ended up all over her oh so comfortable blankets. Exhausted from the energy she just had to exert in her Kleenex seeking endeavor Emily falls back onto her bed with an exaggerated thump.

One of the many downsides of no longer living with her mother was the lack of constant care Pam would offer her when she was feeling ill. She was always there to make her soup and offer her soothing hugs while making her take some disgustingly tasting medicine. But nevertheless the elder Fields woman always had the former swimmer back on her feet in a few days maximum.

And her current roommate hadn't even been home in three days. Emily seriously loved living with Hanna-the two of them always had a blast and Hanna's blunt reactions to everything emoji psycho sent them kept Emily feeling not so down and out of control about their current predicament, but the spunky blonde seriously didn't have a maternal instinct bone in her body. In fact Emily didn't even know if her other best friends had even noticed her absence from the suburban town in the past few days that this sinus infection had kept her in bed and shut off from the world.

Spencer was too busy with her mom's campaign and sleeping with Caleb-and she knows it shouldn't creep her out as much as it does that the future politician and computer genius were now in a relationship-but it was just plain damn weird. That'd be like if she spontaneously decided to start dating Toby…or Ezra. Like gross it's just not okay, but whatever they were all adults now and if Hanna and Toby wanted to keep lying that the duo didn't bother them who was she to bring it up?

And she knows for a fact that it does bother Hanna because a couple weeks ago when they'd been drinking wine and watching Netflix she'd blurted out how much she missed and still loved Caleb. Emily didn't want to press her best friend at the time, but with her and Jordan's wedding fast approaching-she knew she'd have to bring it up eventually. And that daunting task just made her headache feel so much worse.

Aria was probably ghost writing Ezra's book which Emily also found very very odd. Emily worried about the tiny brunette's obsessive attachment to their former English teacher…and she feared not only would it cost the publisher her relationship with Liam but also her job if her hard as nails boss ever uncovered what she was actually doing in Rosewood. God why did it seem sometimes like none of them had actually grown at all or learned anything in the past five years? They still acted like teenagers a majority of the time-only now they had real adult world problems to coincide with the ones caused by their tormentor.

And Jesus the brunette didn't even want her mind to venture to the other blonde that encompassed her life (and no she's not talking about Sara Harvey).

Alison DiLaurentis…her Ali…her angel. GOD!? Why did she have to be falling in love with her again? Please her subconscious scoffed at her-you never fell out of love with her to begin with. Well, that was true. Emily let out a frustrated sigh…it's just that ever since Ali had gone with her to the hospital and been by her side through that entire fertilization ordeal…all she can think about is the gorgeous blonde.

And of course right after she thought there was still a spark between the two of them she finds out that Alison has been secretly seeing Dr. Rollins or Elliot-either way, gross she's throwing up regardless-for years now. Years?! Ugh she doesn't care that he 'saved Charlotte's soul' or whatever shit Spencer was spewing about why Ali fell in love with him, he could never make Alison as happy as she could. No one loved Alison as much as she did. The blonde was her entire world…and Emily didn't care if that was unhealthy-it was the fucking truth.

Her mom knew it, Hanna knew it, hell even fucking Tanner knew it. Hence why the Lieutenant was always lurking around wanting to talk to Emily about all things DiLaurentis…if everyone in Rosewood could see how much Alison still meant to her why couldn't the teacher see that? Oh yeah because Emily sucked at telling Alison how she felt (her track record was seriously lacking in that department).

For God sakes they both finally gave into their physical desires for one another after the blonde returned and then they never even fucking talked about it…but that can't stop her from dreaming about that night every time she closes her eyes. Because holy Jesus was Alison beautiful; and to make love to her was the best fucking thing that had ever happened to Emily.

But her relationship with Alison is so much more than just pure physical attraction. They share an intimacy and a spiritual connection that some people spend their whole lives trying to find. And if they both weren't so stubborn and actually talked things through they could have been building a future together instead of falling apart (for the millionth time).

Physically feeling like utter shit and suffering from a broken heart because of her own stupidity-she should have just told Alison how she felt five years ago but of course she fled to California and had very little contact with her afterwards-Emily buries her head underneath her blankets. She wants to scream out in frustration but her voice is so scratchy it would hardly be audible if she did. She doesn't even have Hanna here to keep her mind preoccupied and her ears were ringing so badly she couldn't watch TV, which meant she was going to be thinking about Alison until her drained body fell back into a restless slumber. But even sleep couldn't bring her reprise because Alison made up every facet of her dreams.

She was hopelessly in love and it was terrible because Alison belonged to someone else.

* * *

A few hours later Emily begins to stir but she's really confused because she's a lot more comfortable than she's been in the last few days. Despite how congested her nose is the brunette is enveloped by the scent of vanilla and her body isn't aching for a wonder. In fact she feels like she's completely wrapped around something…

What in the hell had happened while she'd been asleep? Deciding she needed to be a grown ass woman and open her eyes to figure out what was going on, Emily begrudgingly forces her sick eyes to open and she can only imagine the shocked expression that spread across her face as she takes in the adorable sight of her favorite dog in the whole world snuggled up against her. Now the comfort she'd felt makes sense because she had Pepe loosely secured in a hug. God this dog…and more importantly the woman he belonged to did unimaginable things to her heart.

Pepe's tired eyes slowly opened and he excitedly licked Emily's face in greeting. He was seriously the cutest thing ever (well not as cute as Ali but for dogs he was in a whole other league).

"Hey buddy it's good to see you too." She croaked out as the loving sheltie/terrier mix continued to nuzzle her face with his wet nose. Since she'd been sick she had missed the time she usually spent with Pepe every day. Given that her life had been seemingly falling apart once she'd returned to Rosewood and she was dangerously consumed by her dark thoughts Alison had offered that she could hang out with Pepe while the blonde was at work. Ali knew how much Emily adored the friendly furball and she got the sense that the blonde could tell how desperately the former swimmer needed the distraction. Spending all day with Pepe in the woods or at the dog park had helped relieve her of some much needed stress and given her amble opportunity to work out (which did wonders for her psyche). Plus spending all day with Pepe meant she had to bring him home every evening which meant she got to see Alison every day. Even if it was only briefly just the sight of her first love made Emily feel exponentially better-Ali's presence quieted the self-loathing voices that consumed her thoughts.

Pepe rolled onto his back like the complete goof that he was begging Emily to scratch his exposed tummy and let's be real she couldn't deny the adorable creature. Despite how weak she was from the lack of food she'd been consuming over the past few days Emily mustered up enough strength to scratch Pepe effectively enough that his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Well if that isn't the cutest thing I've ever seen." Ali's soft voice filtered into the bedroom from the door frame that she was leaning against and Emily had to ready herself to turn over and face the woman she was completely in love with-breathe Fields breathe.

But as she turned her uncharacteristically weak body towards the blonde it was to no avail. Alison managed to completely take her breath away. She was wearing a Rosewood High t-shirt, Nike sweatpants, and no makeup. Emily thought she never looked more beautiful-God how was she ever going to survive witnessing Alison and Dr. Rollins openly be in a relationship? It was going to destroy her plain and simple.

Alison was sporting a genuine smile which made the brunette smile right back (despite how seemingly ill she was) because the sight was too warming not to love. With Charlotte's murderer still not apprehended and a new tormentor lurking in the shadows it wasn't often that the blonde expressed sincere happiness…and it was just really nice to see.

"I swear Em that dog loves you more than he loves me." Pepe barked at his owner's statement and then affectionately jumped on top of Emily. Despite how much her lungs were going to be throbbing afterwards Emily let out a loud chuckle because it was kind of true. Pepe completely worshiped the ground she walked on.

However not wanting to make Alison feel bad the brunette slyly replied, "That's not true, Ali. He only likes me because I take him running and roll around in the dirt with him."

"Yeah I'm not one for rolling around in the dirt." Alison playfully threw out before crossing the room and sitting next to Emily on the bed. As she sat down Pepe leaped up from where he was currently laying to pounce on the blonde and affectionately kiss her face. The little giggles that escaped Alison's lips were all sorts of adorable and the brunette was just grateful that she got to witness one of the rare moments where the blonde let herself be carefree.

"See Ali, you're totally his favorite." Emily reasoned as Pepe settled between the pair. She rested her hand on top of Ali's that was on Pepe's back and felt her heart skip a beat when Alison shifted her hand so her palm faced upwards and she interlocked her fingers with Emily's. The brunette couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit-like yin and yang. Jesus Alison DiLaurentis was going to be the death of her, but what a sweet way to go.

"I was worried about you, mermaid." Ali's voice was sweet with an underlying caring tone and Emily wanted to reply that she didn't need to worry about her but the use of the nickname Alison had given her in her diary since before she disappeared threw the former swimmer for an unexpected loop. As if sensing that Emily had lost all ability to speak Alison continued, "You stopped replying to my texts yesterday. I figured you took a turn for the worse." Ali's mesmerizing blue orbs were swirling with what she swears to God is love (as if she'd be that lucky) and Emily can feel herself falling even further. She's one hell of a swimmer but she'd gladly drown in Ali's eyes any day of the week.

"And from the looks of things," Alison gestures to the used Kleenex that are scattered all over her bedroom floor, "My suspicions were correct."

It deeply touched Emily that Alison had shown up to her and Hanna's apartment unannounced strictly to check up on her. Over the course of her illness she's missed having human contact (especially since Hanna had jetted off as soon as Emily mentioned not feeling well).

"I know it was probably rude to just pop in here unannounced, but Pepe was going through Emily withdrawals. So…I apologize." Alison jokingly reasons and Emily lets out a gentle laugh. How was it possible that Alison was making all of her fatigue disappear simply by existing?

"There's no need to apologize, Ali. I love having you and Pepe around." _I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. Screw Elliot I could make you so much happier than he ever could._

Alison's eyes softened at her words and her bottom lip trembled ever so subtly as she squeezed the brunette's hand in her own and softly declared, "I'm so glad your back, Em."

Emily could have replied with a million different sentiments but she settled for the honest to God truth, "So am I." _As if I could ever leave after laying eyes on you Alison. Why can't you see how much you mean to me? How much you've always meant to me? How much you always will mean to me?_

* * *

An hour later Alison had convinced Emily to leave the hibernation chamber that her bedroom had become and venture out to the living room and kitchen area of the apartment. She'd had to lean on Alison for support the entire way down the stairs because it was the furthest she'd walked in the last few days. It was also an excuse to be completely enveloped with all things Ali and having the gorgeous blonde snake a strong arm around her midsection to keep her upright had sent an infinite amount of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Alison had insisted on making her something substantial to eat despite Emily's protest that she could keep surviving on water and saltine crackers.

However Emily made a mental note never to object to Alison cooking for her again after she realized how absolutely adorable Alison was in the kitchen. After gripping about how her and Hanna had literally "nothing" to eat and asking "how she could possibly work under these conditions?" the blonde had settled into a comfortable motion of preparing whatever it was she was making.

Emily was currently sitting upright on the couch with the throw blanket wrapped around her shoulders and Pepe resting his head in her lap. She was quietly watching reruns of _The Golden Girls_ and by watching she means stealing glances at Alison every chance she could. Damn why was the blonde taken again?

Scratching Pepe behind his ears Emily whispered to her canine best friend so Alison couldn't hear, "Pepe you have got to talk to your mom and convince her to ditch the doctor." Pepe looked at her with sympathy in his soulful brown eyes, "Convince her to leave the PhD and be with me…you're currently unemployed, college dropout bestie." Realizing how ridiculous the notion sounded out loud she buried her head in Pepe's neck and whined, "God, who am I kidding?"

A few minutes later Alison made it over to the couch with two steaming bowls of incredibly tasty looking soup.

Handing Emily her bowl she explained, "It was the best I could do given the circumstances."

"Are you crazy?" She gave the blonde an incredulous look as she settled on the couch on the other side of Pepe, "Ali this smells amazing. Thank you so much." Emily's voice was dripping with appreciation and sincerity. And seriously if Alison could somehow gather up enough ingredients in her and Hanna's kitchen to make delicious homemade soup, what couldn't the blonde do?

Alison seemed taken back by her gratitude and stuttered out, "Oh-h yeah. It's no big deal. You're welcome, Emily." That was odd. Did Elliot not thank her for her kind gestures? If that was the case he was a fucking idiot-she'd give anything to be with someone as thoughtful as Alison. Well okay that's a lie-she'd give anything to be with Alison.

After a few silent moments of both of them enjoying the blonde's soup (seriously if this teaching gig didn't work out for Ali she could open up a restaurant or something) Alison inquired, "I didn't know you liked this show."

Drawing her eyes away from the TV so she could properly look at Alison who had inched closer to her as Pepe had decided that the throw rug by the fireplace was more comfortable to lay on she replied, " _The Golden Girls_? Are you kidding? I love it. I used to watch it all the time with my grandma." Emily noticed that her throat didn't feel as scratchy and her voice sounded stronger than it had recently. This was most likely a result of the decongestants and Advil the blonde had made her take before venturing into the living room (not to mention that amazing soup). Ali really did have the magical touch when it came to healing her.

"Oh my gosh seriously!? I used to watch it with my grandma as well."

"Was her favorite character Sophia?" The brunette inquired with a knowing look.

"Yes! How'd you know that?"

Emily just shook her head as she explained, "Because everyone from that generation loves Sophia…with her smart comments and elderly wisdom-not to mention all the crazy antics she got herself involved in."

Alison smiles at her before asking, "Who was your favorite?"

"I didn't really have a favorite. I liked their dynamic. All four women were so different from one another-that's what made their friendship so strong." It isn't lost on Emily that she and Alison are mere inches apart now-if she just leaned a little bit forward she could capture those oh so inviting heart shaped lips with her own. Does Alison feel this pull as well? Does she feel drawn to me like I'm so drawn to her?

Flicking her gaze from Emily's lips back up to the brunette's eyes the blonde clarifies, "Kind of like our group."

The atmosphere between the two of them has become completely charged and Emily's head is spinning from something other than her sinus passages being clogged.

"Yeah…" She breathes out and she swears she sees Alison's breath hitch in her throat as the blondes eyes flutter closed and their foreheads rest together. Emily resists the urge to just kiss Alison senseless because she wants to make sure Ali wants this just as badly as she does. _Just kiss me Ali. Just kiss me to let me know you feel the same way._

Right as their lips are about to meet Alison's phone rings and the interruption causes both of them to reluctantly pull away from one another. Unless she's become completely incompetent when it comes to reading Ali's expressions the blonde communicates a silent apology to her as Emily lets out a sigh full of longing. That would've been their first kiss in over five years and it would have been magical.

Reaching into the pocket of her sweat pants Ali glances down at her iPhone and Emily sees excitement spread across her flawless face. Dear God if that's who Emily thinks it is calling she's going to throw up. Just add that onto the many symptoms she's already exhibiting.

Swiping her thumb across the screen to answer the call Ali's exuberant voice filled the apartment, "Principal Hackett thank you so much for getting back to me!"

Emily breathed out a sigh of relief given that Ali's boss was the one making her smile so radiantly instead of her…boyfriend (disgusting might she add).

But wait why was Ali's boss calling her on a Saturday?

"So hypothetically speaking if she were to apply what would her chances be?" Alison was gazing at her with a glint in her ever expressive eyes but Emily didn't understand why. Was the blonde talking about her to the principal? What the hell?

"No, that's great!...Yes I will definitely talk to her!...You too...Thank you again!" Alison was literally glowing after her conversation with her boss and Emily still had no idea why. Plus she was still reeling from almost kissing Ali as well.

"Ali, what was that about?" The brunette arched an eyebrow as she asked.

Alison collected their bowls from the coffee table as she sashayed her way into the kitchen as her voice rang out with an edge of mystery, "Ohhh, nothing."

After snapping out of the trance that she had been in watching Alison's backside retreat into the kitchen-damn what an ass-Emily wrapped the throw blanket securely around her shoulders as she mustered up all her strength to walk after the blonde.

"You're literally beaming. That's not nothing." Emily pointed out to the smiling blonde who was loading the dishwasher.

"Well if you must know Miss Fields…it was brought up at the last faculty meeting that Rosewood High needs a new swim coach…and a certain English teacher friend of yours might have brought your name up. I figured this way you could coach in the mornings and afternoons and attend classes during the day to finish up your degree."

Emily was rendered speechless and her mouth hung slightly agape. Alison had done what for her?

Interpreting Emily's silence as disapproval Alison began fumbling over her words, "I'm not trying to tell you what to do with your life or anything. I just figured if you're going to stay in town, then you-"

Emily closed the short distance between them and enveloped Alison in a strong hug. Her toned arms were secured firmly around the blonde's slim waist as Ali wrapped hers around Emily's neck and finished her sentence, "Might as well do something you love."

Emily buried her head in the nape of Alison's neck and just inhaled her unique vanilla scent. In the midst of their hug the throw blanket that had been around her shoulders fell to the kitchen floor but the brunette no longer felt chilled. She felt warm…so so warm. Maybe just maybe she could get some direction in her life after all.

Relishing in having Alison in her arms again for a few minutes Emily slightly pulled back from their embrace so she could stare into the blue eyes that completely held her heart and croaked out, "Thank you."

Alison reverently brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear as she proclaimed, "I just-I just want to help you as much as I can Emily."

Lightly cupping Alison's face and caressing her cheek with the pad of her thumb Emily wholeheartedly replied, "You do…just by being here."

That moment solidified for Emily why they were soulmates. They both continuously believed in each other and were willing to do anything to make the other see just how special they were. She knew she would never have this with any other woman…and she refused to believe that Alison could share this special of a connection with anyone besides her. They were two imperfect halves who came together to form an unbreakable union. Everything that sought to keep them apart-Elliot, emoji texting psycho, personal insecurities-be damned. She wasn't at her full strength now, but once she got over this damn sinus infection Emily vowed to win Alison back-to find some way for them to be together.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Feeling a million times physically better than she did a couple weeks ago Emily was currently jogging though the woods of Rosewood with her trusted canine bestie by her side. Pepe was definitely thrilled that she was back to her old active self. Rounding an all too familiar corner that led into a certain clearing Emily's pace slowed drastically as her eyes fell on the kissing rock… _their_ kissing rock.

Sensing that his running buddy was no longer keeping up with him Pepe turned around and jogged back over to where Emily was just standing and staring. The adorable fur ball didn't understand what had suddenly made his friend so sad as he lightly nudged her leg and whimpered. Crouching down besides the dog she scratched behind Pepe's ears to appease him for the time being. Emily could feel her soul crack as she took in the faded spray paint that adorned the rock enclosed by a heart.

 _EF + AD_

Feeling tears welling up in her eyes Emily bunched up the hem of her Rosewood High Swim Team t-shirt (compliments of her new job as the girls swim coach) and brought it up to hold against her eyes. She was hoping the pressure would keep her tears from cascading down her cheeks. But the reminder of the innocent relationship she used to share with Alison and how completely screwed up it was now was just too damn much to bare.

After Alison had spent an entire Saturday and Sunday nurturing her back to health, Emily was planning on telling her how she felt during one of their many cuddling sessions, but before she could even blink Elliot went and proposed and to make matters even worse Alison had accepted without so much as a second thought. It was then after Alison was gushing to the four of them about her engagement at The Brew that Emily realized how incredibly stupid she had been to even consider that Alison felt remotely the same as her. When the blonde had broken the news about her impending nuptials Emily had been so shocked that she could hardly mutter out a word edge wise. She thinks she might have offered a fake 'congratulations' but she honestly can't even remember.

And of course she would have to witness the love of her life marry someone else after she had made moves to make Rosewood her home for the forcible future-enrolling in classes at Hollis, accepting the position at Rosewood High-yeah the fucking irony wasn't lost on her. She wouldn't even have any excuse to leave. She'd have to witness Alison holding Elliot's hand, kissing him, laughing with him and those thoughts alone were why she hadn't been sleeping since she'd found out.

Accepting that it was no use trying to keep her tears at bay Emily wrapped her arms around Pepe and sobbed into his fur. Pepe nuzzled his head into her shoulder and Emily got the distinct impression that he was just as sad as she was. His two favorite people in the world were meant to be together…but one of them was engaged to someone else. Damn, life really wasn't fair sometimes.

Feeling utterly exhausted after her crying session Emily leaned back against the kissing rock and tried to calm herself down. Like the loyal companion he was Pepe sat right beside her. She ran her fingers through his soft fur as she began to explain everything she was feeling to the one living creature who wouldn't judge her,

"You know buddy I used to come to this rock all the time and cry over your mom...You see I thought she was dead and this place was so…special to the both of us. It was like the one spot where your mom could be open about how she felt and I wasn't scared to be who I really am. I don't know Pepe I always just thought the two of us would end up together, ya know?"

She locked eyes with the dog and she swears he understood every word she was uttering.

"I've been in love with her since I was fourteen. It didn't matter if I was in a relationship with someone else-I could never really be with them because your mom always held a piece of my heart. Honestly buddy…I didn't care. I never wanted to let her go, but now things have changed-and I have to let her go. I have to let her go so she can be happy."

Pepe gave her a look that conveyed the sentiment "Have you lost your mind?"

Resting her head against Pepe's strong shoulder Emily continued lamenting, "Don't look at me like that, Pepe. She's happy and as much as it kills me I have to accept that…But one thing's for sure buddy…I'll never stop loving her."

The sound of a twig snapping had Emily jumping up from her seated position and turning in the direction where the noise came from. Emily was surprised that Pepe remained composed because usually the dog was in full on protective mode whenever he thought someone could be a threat to her. But as the figure emerged from the wooded area into the clearing Emily understood why the dog was calm and collected because it was none other than Alison DiLaurentis.

The teacher was wearing a surprised expression as she tentatively walked towards Emily. Pepe had bound over towards his owner in greeting and Emily cast her eyes to the ground because shit…she had literally just opened her heart to Pepe and given the look Ali gave her she had heard everything.

Emily refused to bring her eyes up from the ground because her heart was cracking inside her and looking into Alison's ocean pools was only going to destroy her even more. But as Ali's boots came within a foot of her Nike clad feet she tentatively croaked out, "How much did you hear?"

"I could lie and tell you nothing and we could both do that thing that we're so good at and never actually confess how we really feel."

Ali's answer had Emily's pained eyes moving from their position on the ground up towards the woman who literally held her fate in her hands.

"Or I could be honest and tell you that I heard every word." Alison's voice is laced with emotion and Emily realizes that she's not the only one on the verge of tears.

Emily nods her head a few times and somehow manages to get out, "I just…I just want you to be happy, Ali."

Ali shakes her head at that answer and desperately implores, "How come you can tell my dog how you feel but you can't tell me?"

"Because-" Emily's voice cracks and she can't get the rest of her thought out as her throat constricts in pain.

Alison steps impossibly closer to her as she practically screams at her, "Because why!?"

That's when Emily snaps-how dare Alison yell at her for not being able to express how she feels, "Because if I never look in your eyes and tell you how madly I'm in love with you. How I've always been in love with you. How I always will be in love with you!" Emily can't see clearly because of all the tears that are messily cascading down her cheeks, "Then you can't look me back in mine and reject me." She whips furiously at her tears but it's to no avail, "Then I can still imagine that all of our little moments actually mean something to you." The brunette feels her heart completely crack as she bores into Alison's soul, "That I actually me-mean something to you!"

It's the most honest she's ever been with Alison and the blonde is now the one at a loss for words-funny how that always seems to happen.

After what feels like an eternity Alison whips away her own tears that have fallen because it's evident to the both of them that this conversation is going to change the course of their relationship forever. They won't be able to just be friends anymore and if they both aren't on the same page when it comes to whatever romantic feelings exist between them-there'll just be nothing left. And that's devastating because Emily can't imagine her life without Alison…and she's pretty sure Alison can't imagine her life without her. But that's where they stand-at a complete and total precipice.

"How can you not see, Emily?" Alison pleadingly asks.

"See what, Alison?" Emily exhaustedly lets out and turns her back to the love of her life because she's just so drained.

Alison steps around her and gently cups her face in her hands forcing Emily to meet her gaze, "That you mean absolutely everything to me. I love you, too."

Emily's heart swells to a capacity that can't be normal and all she wants to do is kiss Alison senseless, but the reality of the situation they're in causes her to point out the obvious, "You're engaged to Elliot, Ali."

The blonde beauty shakes her head, "No, no I'm not. Not anymore." And the brunette notices for the first time that the rock Alison had been sporting on her left ring finger isn't there anymore-could this really be happening?

"What?" Emily feels her heart stop beating because if this is a trick she swears to God someone's gonna wind up dead.

"That's why I was trying to find you, so I could tell you that I've been such an idiot for so long. I almost had myself convinced that he could make me happy, but…he's not you Em. He doesn't make my heart flutter just by saying my name. Or make me want to be a better person just by smiling at me. And he doesn't understand my love for _The Golden Girls._ " The brunette lets out a delighted chuckle at that remembering how many episodes she and Alison had binge watched of the 1980s series while she'd been sicker than a dog. "You're my everything Emily Fields and I can't believe it took me damn near a decade to admit that to you-to admit it to myself."

Emily wraps her arms securely around Alison's waist as she jokingly states, "Well…in your defense a lot of shit's happened during that decade-I mean for Christ sake Ali you came back from the dead."

Ali playfully nudges her shoulder and Emily can't believe this is real. That Alison actually feels the same way as her. That they can actually be together…

Ali's looking at her like she's the most precious thing on earth and Emily can't believe she can finally call this woman hers, "I love you, Emily. I don't want to live another second as anything other than your girlfriend."

Emily knows she's wearing the stupidest smile on her face but she can't help it-this is the best fucking day of her life. Pepe runs over to the pair and jumps on his hind legs in excitement, nudging the back of Emily's legs, which causes the swimming coach to lose her balance and start to fall backwards.

Given how securely she had Alison wrapped in her arms, the blonde came crashing down with her. She tried to soften the blow but she ends up on her back with Alison sprawled out on top of her right next to their spray painted initials on the kissing rock.

"Em, oh my God are you okay!?" Alison is searching her body for injuries and Emily thinks it's adorable how much the blonde really does care.

Grasping Alison's hands Emily waits for her to meet her gaze before proclaiming, "You love me. I'm perfect."

Alison kisses the back of her hand before offering her a coy smile, "Are you always this cheesy, Fields?"

The brunette lets out a hearty laugh, "Only with you, DiLaurentis. Only with you."

Alison leans down and captures her lips in a longing kiss that's filled with five years of separation and yearning. It hits Emily as their mid-lip lock that she can do this with Alison all the time now. She can openly love her and no one can say shit about it. And that's the greatest thing in the world. Emily moans into Ali's mouth as the blonde begs her for entrance with her tongue-and as she's never been able to resist her Ali before-she grants her access. This is simultaneously the hottest yet most innocent kiss that the two of them have ever shared. It's filled with unquenchable desire that sends a throbbing feeling straight to Emily's core and an exponential amount of love that makes her heart soar. She was going to make Alison DiLaurentis the happiest woman on the planet. They were going to be the couple that had the relationship everyone desires-and damn was it going to be one hell of story to tell the grandkids someday when they were as old as Blanche, Rose, and Dorothy.

She couldn't wait to embark on this adventure with Alison and as the blonde's hand made its way underneath her t-shirt and ghosted over her abs, she couldn't wait to get Pepe home and show Ali just how fucking much she loved her.

When they finally broke apart and were both gasping for air, Emily couldn't help but be grateful that she had been on the brink of sinus infection death two weeks ago. Those two days of spending nonstop time with Ali had solidified what she'd always known-they were soulmates and it was absolutely criminal for them to deny it anymore.

Pepe made his way over to the pair obviously feeling neglected given their intense make out session and Emily smiled warmly at the dog who had been responsible for her _finally_ opening up about how she felt about Alison. It seems as if Pepe really did talk to his mom about choosing Emily over that dumbass Dr. Rollins.

Alison helped Emily stand up and the trio made their way out of the kissing rock clearing into the next chapter of their lives. Emily's arm was draped over Alison's shoulders as the blonde leaned into her side smiling up at her like a hopeless fool in love (and the brunette knows she's looking down at her with the exact same expression). Pepe trotted ahead of the pair completely smitten that his two favorite people had finally stated the obvious and acted on their feelings.

Gently kissing her cheek Alison innocently chimes, "I love you, Emily. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

Squeezing Ali impossibly closer Emily kisses the top of her head before replying, "You were worth the wait and I love you too, Ali."

 **Seriously Emily, Alison, and Pepe make the cutest damn family ever! I hope this can bring you all a little joy as we're more than likely going to be livid for the next few episodes of PLL (I want to believe we'll get Emison in the finale, but with these writers you never freaking know and it's so frustrating)!**

 **Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Future

**Hello lovelies! Great big Emison hug from one shipper to another! Stay strong guys, stay strong!**

 **Much like Aria's face-my thoughts throughout that whole Ali and Rollins proposal (which by the way was lame as hell-dude you could have at least gotten on your knee! We all know Emily would have taken Ali to the damn Eiffel Tower to make that shit special) and wedding!? (talk about poor life choices Alison) was what the fuck!?**

 **I'm praying to God that this shot gun wedding means Ali and Rollins don't actually work out. And I mean that guy just looks like a serial killer! Oh I also love how Charlotte didn't approve of their relationship-we get it Char we all know you love Emison! But seriously guys I'm thinking maybe Charlotte had a thing with Dr. McCreepy pants or she just knew he was up to no good...either way shady boots get off my damn screen so my babies can be together!**

 **I was initially only going to keep Sinus Infection as a one shot but after that BS of an episode I just had to pound this out! We all need some Emison to recover!**

 **Let me know what you guys think! I apologize if it's not as polished as my other pieces-I needed to write this and get it uploaded for my own sanity so I just went with gut instinct!**

Sinus Infection Chapter Two

Our Future

It had started out as an innocent display of affection. Emily had merely brushed Alison's golden blonde hair over one shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck while hugging her from behind. Just a simple gesture to show the gorgeous woman how much she appreciated everything she did. Ali was making them tea because she was worried Emily was going to catch a cold from going running with Pepe without a sweater on and the blonde refused to let "her mermaid suffer another sinus infection-especially with her first swim meet as head coach fast approaching."

Now that Alison was hers Emily felt the need to be in constant physical contact with the teacher…she couldn't help it that Alison was mesmerizing no matter what she was doing and the coach craved her at all times. They'd always shared gentle touches before and Emily wasn't expecting Alison's reaction to say the least. She was anticipating Ali maybe leaning back into her hold and sighing contently or placing her hands over the brunette's. What she got was Alison turning around in her arms and quickly backing her up into the nearest kitchen counter and damn near devouring her whole.

Sure the sexual tension had been building between them (especially after Alison had ghosted her fingers over her toned stomach muscles while they'd been making out next to the kissing rock), but she was floored by how much desire was swirling in Alison's captivating eyes. Ali had never looked at her with such a predatory gaze before and to say it turned Emily on…well yeah she could have come from that look alone. Alison DiLaurentis was really going to be the death of her, but right now as Ali's tongue was shoved down her throat and unleashing an embarrassing number of moans from the brunette…she couldn't care less if she died against this counter top trapped in her girlfriend's hold.

Emily had always assumed the next time they made love it would be sweet and sensual much like their heated escapade over five years ago. Back then they had just fallen together naturally, succumbing to each other's touch and writhing long into the night. It had been absolutely perfect-they didn't need to say anything because they were communicating with their bodies and it didn't matter how many other women she slept with over the years-no one could ever make her feel as alive as Alison had done that night. She still doesn't understand how they had both managed to wake up the next morning and go to school acting as if nothing had happened.

Of course soon after that everything had started to fall apart. Emily had made the biggest mistake of her life and actually listened to Mona's bullshit about Alison being -A. How she could have thought someone who had touched her with so much passion and care could actually be plotting her demise still escaped her. The way Alison had looked at her with such disdain as she coldly stated "I actually believed you" had haunted the brunette for years afterwards. When she'd watched Alison walk out of her bedroom door that night following their confrontation a part of Emily had died because whether or not Alison had been –A she'd always love her. That eternal truth had propelled her to jump back into a relationship with Paige and do whatever she could to push all thoughts of Alison from her head. But no matter what she did, who she dated, or who she slept with while the blonde was locked away in Westchester Women's Correctional Facility, Alison always remained in her subconscious.

Once it was uncovered that Alison was only trying to protect all of them from –A, Emily thought she was going to die because she couldn't believe how foolish she had been. What floored her even more was how loyal Alison had remained to all of them despite the betrayal they had imposed on the blonde. She could have poured all of their secrets about what actually happened to Shauna that night in New York in order to save her own ass in prison, but she had kept her mouth shut. Alison may have come from the worst possible example of love in the history of Rosewood, yet she loved fiercer than anyone Emily knew.

After she'd realized her monumental error in judgement it had been too late-Alison was convicted of Mona's murder and she and the other three girls became ploys in Charlotte's dollhouse. The only thing that had gotten her through that month of torture was the thought of Alison-of finally being able to hold her and apologize for aiding in her ending up in prison. She was terrified that Alison would never be able to forgive her because of the merciless way in which she had treated her. But lone behold Alison was a better person than she was, because not only did she put her own life on the line to free all of them she had wrapped Emily in her arms the minute she'd laid eyes on her emerging form from the dollhouse doors. That one hug from the blonde did more to heal her psychological scars from the dollhouse than any therapy session.

Yet do you think that reality would have made Emily go fight for her woman and confess what she was actually feeling? Nope. In order to avoid dealing with her own trauma Emily had focused all of her energy into helping Sara. And she's still disgusted by the fact that she was so easily manipulated by the person who would turn out to be Charlotte's biggest helper. She can't believe she ever let Sara kiss her, let alone touch her in a way that should've only been reserved for one blonde in their suburban town.

She couldn't blame Alison for having a flame with Lorenzo (despite how perverted that relationship was-because hello the blonde had just gotten released from prison and a cop began hitting on her-gross), when she was literally sleeping with the enemy. It amazed Emily how both she and Alison could convince themselves that they were better off being with other people besides each other. Clearly that wasn't true because Emily had been a disaster in California (and yeah the passing of her father didn't help matters) and Alison had developed an unhealthy dependency on not only her sister, but the psychologist who was treating her as well. And Emily could understand Alison's desire to fix the shattered pieces that encompassed her family, but really she was never going to be able to erase the reality of what Charlotte had done. No matter the progress the former tormentor had made, she left a lot of irreparable damage in her wake. And her death was leaving just as big of a void for the woman Emily loved above everyone else.

She didn't know how long it would be until Charlotte's killer was brought to justice, but Emily was going to help Alison through every step of the process. The blonde would never have to face anything alone ever again. She might have grown up in one hell of a dysfunctional family where love was never expressed and manipulation was an instilled value, but together they would create a bright future. Emily would do everything in her power to see to that. From this point forward they would be each other's family (well them and Pepe-he was like their rambunctious pre-teen).

Ali's nimble fingers moving from around her neck and groping down to the hem of her sweatpants had Emily (all be it reluctantly) breaking their heated kiss and grasping the blonde's hands in her own. Because as much as she was craving Alison-their relationship though anything but new, was like an hour old-and Emily wanted her love to adjust to the idea of them before they acted on their physical desires. She had finally gotten her chance to be in a relationship with Alison, she wasn't about to mess it up by sleeping with her too soon.

"Ali…baby, we don't have to rush anything." Emily implored Alison to understand where she was coming from.

Alison's cheeks were completely flushed and she remained fully pressed against the brunette's toned body. They were both gasping for air and Emily could feel just how turned on Alison was…but this was too soon. She wanted their first time together as lovers in a committed relationship to be absolutely perfect.

Alison rested her head against Emily's chest and tried to calm her breathing. Emily wrapped her arms around the woman who she planned on worshiping for the rest of her life and sighed contently when Ali collapsed into her touch.

After a few content moments Alison collected herself enough to unnecessarily apologize, "I'm sorry, Em…I don't know what came over me."

"Lust?"

Alison playfully pinched her stomach and Emily couldn't help but let out a gentle giggle.

"It's not my fault you're so damn hot." Ali quipped back.

"Me? Have you looked at yourself?" She made sure Alison was holding her gaze before she proclaimed, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Ali…inside and out…and I can't believe I get to call you mine."

Her gorgeous girlfriend blinked back tears and she looked like she wanted to say something but no words came out when she opened her mouth.

Emily brushed a loose strand of Alison's hair behind her ear and offered a soft smile hoping it would encourage the teacher to express her thoughts.

"It just…blows my mind."

Emily furrowed her brow in confusion, "What does?"

Alison leaned into her palm that had stayed against the blonde's cheek and looked at the brunette with pure adoration, "How you've always just…seen me." Ali cast her eyes down in shame, "Even when I was a total bitch."

Emily tilted the blonde's face upwards so she could softly kiss her lips and she hoped Alison's insecurities away, "That's because I knew that wasn't the real you."

Alison rested their foreheads together and reverently stated, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Emily Fields."

Emily nudged her nose against Ali's which caused the blonde to emit the most heartwarming laugh. It was crazy how Emily's happiness was predicated on Ali's-as long as her blonde was smiling everything was right in the world (even if they had emoji texting psychos and lunatics after them again),

"Simple, you captured my heart."

* * *

Later that night after Alison cooked an amazing dinner-seriously wife material right there-Emily laid with said blonde in her arms, curled up on the couch. As she ran her fingers soothingly through Alison's glorious hair she couldn't help but marvel at how much her life had changed over the last two weeks. She'd gone from just floating with no solid footing to having a job she actually enjoyed, reenrolling in college, and _finally_ having the woman of her dreams. She had been so furious when she'd come down with that sinus infection, but now she wanted to personally thank whatever was the cause of her illness because it got her to this moment.

Emily had always cherished these intimate moments with Ali-when the blonde could stop carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and just breathe-and she'd come to find that they were so much more special than any sexual act. When two people could simply just exist in each other's presence offering support and love without words...damn that was the shit if you found with someone you never let it go. And Emily will never make that mistake again-she will never let Alison go.

"Em…" Alison's soft voice riffled through the ambient atmosphere as she shifted in the brunette's arms so she could look Emily in the eyes.

Emily averted her gaze from where it had been focusing on Pepe-her partner in crime-soundly asleep in front of the fireplace. God, that dog was too cute.

But as her eyes came to rest on Ali she concluded nothing was as cute as her girlfriend-damn she loved being able to call Alison that (and she planned on doing so whenever the opportunity presented itself).

"Yeah?" Her tone matched Alison's and Emily could sense that Ali was suddenly nervous (and here she thought she was doing such a great job alleviating the blonde's stress). What was she suddenly so troubled about?

"I know that our lives are anything but simple, but can you promise me that we'll survive…that no matter what this new psycho tries to do we'll get through it together…because I-I can't lose you Emily." Alison's voice was shaking and Emily could tell she was on the verge of tears.

Propping herself up so that she could draw Alison into a proper hug Emily firmly declared while rubbing soothing circles on her girl's back, "You'll never lose me, Ali. I'm not going anywhere."

Alison lifted her head from the swimmer's chest once more and whipped her tears with the back of her hand before she fearfully croaked out, "Promise?"

"Ali, we found our way back to each other despite murders, disappearances and a certain someone's resurrection." That got Ali to release a watery chuckle, "Not to mention numerous significant others and a marriage proposal." Emily whipped the remainder of Alison's tears away, "Babe, if we're not forever after enduring all that…then I don't know what the hell is."

"Forever as in…?" Ali trailed off and tried to gesture with her hands what she was trying to communicate.

"Forever as in...I have visions of us when we're married and have kids." She could feel a blush begin to creep up onto her cheeks, because they'd officially only been together for less than twelve hours and she really hoped she wasn't freaking Alison out by describing what she hoped their future would contain.

Given the cheeky smile Alison gave her, Emily assumed she was safe from scaring the blonde off, "Kids, huh? How many do we have in these visions of yours?"

"Umm, it varies, but usually two-a boy and a girl."

"What are their names?" Ali inquired with a hopeful lift to her voice.

When Emily didn't respond right away Alison raised her brow in question. Finally Emily muttered out, "You're going to think I'm so lame."

"What!? No, I'm not!" Alison insisted and when Emily still wouldn't spill what future names their son and daughter had Ali looked at her with puppy dog eyes that not even Pepe could match and semi begged, "Please?"

Emily found Ali's pouting expression so adorable that she wanted it to remain on her flawless face for as long as possible. After another minute of silence from the brunette Alison huffed out, "Emily Fields! As your future wife I deserve to know what names you have given our kids!"

Emily's heart skipped a beat hearing Alison describe herself as the swimmer's future wife (you bet your ass you are DiLaurentis) and she finally conceded, "Fine!" Alison wore a triumphant smirk and Emily couldn't even be mad that she had lost in their little competition. She also couldn't resist pulling Alison in for a passionate kiss and completely ridding the blonde of said smirk. Ali let out a surprised squeal before completely melting into the kiss. Their lips moved in perfect tandem and Emily still couldn't believe that she was going to be able to do this for the rest of her life. Kissing Alison set her soul on fire and if she had anything to say about it she'd never go a day without experiencing it at least once.

When they broke apart so they could both inhale some much needed oxygen but remained close enough so that their lips ghosted over each other's Emily breathed out, "Wayne and Estella."

Alison tenderly held Emily's face as the brunette explained, "Wayne for my dad and Estella after… _Great Expectations._ "

 **Shift in POV**

Ali's captivating eyes were taking in every facet of Emily's face as if committing it to memory. She was looking at the person who had always seen the best in her and she couldn't believe this amazing human being had waited almost a decade for her. What she hadn't told Emily was that she too had visions about their future together (and oddly enough she had come up with the same names for their future children-talk about being in sync). In Ali's vision they encounter all of life's challenges head on, manage to raise their kids (who of course become remarkable human beings), and grow old together (that part was probably due to their recent bonding over _The Golden Girls_ ).

She had wasted the last decade of her life trying to find her soulmate in other individuals...when in reality her soul was forever fused with the girl who had tentatively kissed her for the first time in their school library after Alison had managed to put into words, through the voice of Charles Dickens, what she'd felt for her best friend. She loved Emily Fields. She'd _always_ loved Emily Fields. Jesus...she was never letting her go-ever.

"That's beautiful, Emily…You're beautiful. I _want_ that future with you." The blonde declared as her mermaid bit her bottom lip and Lord Alison was not going to be able to resist the brunette for much longer. She understood why Emily stopped her sexual advances earlier. She knew how sentimental and caring this woman was. Emily wanted their first time-together together-to be absolutely magical. The teacher was just praying that she wouldn't have to wait too long for that moment to come, because absolutely everything Emily did simultaneously turned her on and warmed her heart. Without a doubt Emily Fields was going to be the death of her-but damn that'd be the sweetest way to go.

Emily's soulful brown eyes met her own before she placed a gentle kiss on her lips and God, Alison could feel a million butterflies explode in her abdomen at the brunette's sheer tenderness and absolute goodness.

"I promise Ali. I'm going to do everything in my power to give us that future." Nothing but sheer determination shined through in Emily's chocolate orbs and Alison was rendered speechless. She was just so…touched. She had spent her entire childhood never knowing what appropriate love or affection was and here was someone who was going to fight like hell to make all of her dreams come true. What did she ever do to deserve an angel like Emily Fields? She shook her head in amazement because she still couldn't believe Emily was hers.

"No, Em. _We're_ going to do everything in _our_ power to make that _our_ future." Alison knew Emily was a total badass who could literally conquer anything, but she also knew in the deepest crevices of her soul that they were stronger together. That it was going to be so incredibly rewarding some day when they were moms witnessing Wayne and Estella grow into amazing human beings because they'd do it side by side. They were in a relationship now and sure they'd have their ups and downs (but Alison suspected they'd have very little downs because of the sheer length in time it had taken for them to come together), but ultimately they loved each other and wanted a future together. That reality would give them light at the end of the tunnel on even their darkest days.

"I love you so much, Alison." A bright smile spread across Ali's face hearing Emily say those marvelous three words to her (she would definitely never grow tired of hearing them, that's for sure). She couldn't believe a few days ago she was actually trying to convince herself that Elliot could make her happy for the rest of her life-there's was only one person she wanted to spend all of eternity with…

"I love you too, Emily." Emily wrapped her in another warm embrace and Alison let out a content sigh-this was home. Emily was her home. She'd follow her to the ends of the earth and that's how she knew Emily Fields was the one-the one she was destined to be with-because she'd literally give up everything just to make her mermaid smile. And it doesn't get more soulmate than that.

 **I hope I was able to bring a little joy in this bleak time guys! I don't care what BS the writers try to pull, Emison has the best fucking love story on that show hands down and I will forever be in awe of them. The beauty that exists in their love honestly takes my breath away!**


	3. Chapter 3: Relationship Status

**Hello beautiful people! After that BS episode that was 90% Rollins and Ali making out I figured y'all could use a new chapter!**

 **Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

Sinus Infection Chapter Three

Relationship Status

 _Four Weeks Later_

"Should I be nervous?" Emily questioned the gorgeous woman who was driving them to school-definitely one of the perks of working at the same place as your significant other was carpooling in the morning. It also helped that the brunette spent almost every night at Alison's house as well. The two of them and Pepe had become their own little family and it was everything Emily could have dreamed it would be and more. It had become so rare that Emily even went to the apartment she shared with Hanna that the feisty blonde had joked that she didn't even have a roommate. And the coach felt a little guilty about not spending that much time with her other friends, but honestly she was so in love and so consumed by Ali that she never wanted to be away from her. And judging from the puppy dog look Alison gave her every night as she begged Emily to stay over, she's assuming the English teacher was feeling the same way.

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria hadn't directly asked the pair if their relationship had developed into something romantic and honestly Emily didn't want to have to explain it to them. She had a pretty good feeling that Hanna knew because she was way more inquisitive than people gave her credit for. Luckily Spencer was completely distracted because of her mother's fast approaching election and Aria was busy coauthoring Ezra's book. Emily prayed the brilliant brunettes wouldn't grill her for a million hours once the status of her and Alison's relationship was uncovered. Because as much as Emily loved living in this bubble she knew it couldn't last forever. And she and Ali weren't exactly hiding their affections for one another either. They publicly held hands and kissed and basically just looked like a couple of lovesick fools (which hello they were).

The only person (besides Pepe of course) that Emily openly talked to about her girlfriend (and Jesus was it amazing to call this remarkable soul hers after all these years) was her mother. She never wanted to keep anything from Pam again-the poor woman had enough lies spewing from Emily's mouth to last her a lifetime. So when the two of them went out for coffee last week following her psych class at Hollis, she unintentionally spilled the beans.

" _Emily?" The brunette was so lost in thoughts of a certain blonde beauty that she had been completely ignoring her mother._

 _Subtly shaking her head she turned towards her mom on the couch they were sharing at The Brew and asked, "I'm sorry…what was that?"_

 _Pam gave her a knowing look before repeating her previous question, "I asked how's school going?"_

" _School's great!" The coach gushed because really it felt amazing to be back in college._

 _Pam nodded her head, "And work?"_

" _Work's great!" A broad smile spread over Emily's face because coaching the girls swim team was just so…rewarding. The hours allowed her to still take almost a full course load at Hollis and being able to positively impact young people's lives-yeah that was an incredible feeling. No wonder Alison loved teaching so much. Emily lovingly sighed despite herself because just the thought of Alison set her heart on fire._

" _And Alison?"_

" _Ali's perfect." Emily adoringly breathed out. Oh shit. Did she just say that out loud? The brunette quickly tried to recover, "Um…um I mean I think she's good, but I don't know because we're both busy and-"_

 _Her mother's chuckling cut her off and Emily knew she was busted. Nervously meeting Pam's warm gaze she released a slight chuckle and asked, "Am I that obvious?"_

 _Pam just smiled at her before patting her knee and stating the obvious, "You've never been able to hide your feelings for her dear."_

 _Emily just groaned because damn if her mom could see how much she loved Alison who else could see it? Emoji texting psycho? Her other best friends?_

 _She didn't want to hide her relationship, but she also didn't want Ali to get hurt. God she'd do anything to keep her safe…_

" _When I heard that Alison broke off her engagement to Elliot I was hoping it was because you two finally admitted your feelings for one another." Pam took a sip of her coffee as Emily just stared at her in disbelief, "It's nice to know my mother's intuition is still intact." Emily's mouth was hanging open because she didn't even know what to say to her mom in response, "Well especially since Alison's always been like a daughter to me…or should I say daughter-in-law?" The smirk that Pam Fields was sporting was borderline hilarious._

 _But Emily couldn't help but blanch, "Mom! We just started dating!"_

" _Yeah but you've been in love with one another for almost a decade!" Was her genius mother's no nonsense response, "All I'm saying dear is I'm not getting any younger and I want grand babies who I can spoil rotten!"_

 _Emily knew Pam had always loved Alison even when all of their other friend's parents complained about the blonde she and Wayne had always stood up for her because they had seen the best in Ali (kind of like a certain daughter of theirs had…), but Jesus could her and Alison celebrate their one month anniversary before they walked down the aisle?_

 _Emily stuttered out, "I-I can't even look at you right now!"_

 _Pam scoffed back, "Oh please! Like you haven't been fantasizing about having kids with Alison since you were fifteen?"_

" _Fantasy and reality are two very different things mother!" Emily pointed out. But if she's being honest she had been envisioning spending the rest of her life with Ali since she had fallen for her freshman year. Hell even after the blonde "died" she'd still dream about them spending forever together in Paris…God, how could she have ever thought that anyone other than Ali would ever complete her?_

" _I know sweetie." Pam chuckled and her eyes sparkled as she explained, "I've just wanted you two to be together for so long…and now that you are…" Tears filled her mom's eyes and Emily held her hand tenderly._

 _Emily felt her own eyes begin to water, "Mom…"_

" _Ohh…I'm sorry." Pam chuckled as she whipped at her cheeks, "I'm just so happy." Emily's heart warmed at her mom's confession. She had no idea how much her and Alison's relationship meant to her mother…no wonder she had so desperately wanted Alison around following the blonde's resurrection. The brunette could kick herself five million times over for not trying to make things work with Alison back then. But at least they were together now._

 _That realization brought a smile to her face as she echoed her mom's declaration, "So am I."_

Alison gently grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers over the middle console in her sedan as she reassured Emily, "Not at all, babe." Hearing Ali use a pet name in reference to her always warmed Emily's heart to an unbelievable capacity. "Principal Hackett just wants to make sure everything's going okay."

When they reached the next stop sign Alison's majestic eyes held her own and Emily felt the nerves dissipate from her body.

"So…I'm not in trouble?" The brunette just had to make sure. Even though Alison had grown from her days as queen bee of Rosewood High she was still incredibly observant and brilliantly inquisitive-she understood the pulse of the student body better than any other faculty member and always managed to hear things through the grapevine. But Emily would like to believe that if she were screwing up in any way as the swimming coach her girlfriend would tell her…

"Em, would you relax! Everyone loves you at school!" Emily found Alison's lighthearted tone absolutely adorable (and really she found everything about Ali adorable, but that's beside the point). "God you should hear the way the students talk about you…" Her beautiful blonde trailed off and Emily couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at Alison's statement.

"What do you mean?"

Alison shook her head before she huffed out, "Well…according to the boys you're 'the hottest woman they've ever seen' and they'd 'definitely tap that'." Emily could tell it bothered Alison how she was being classified, but they were just high school boys with a crush…and plus she was so smitten with Ali (and hello gay) that they didn't stand a chance in hell (plus unlike Ezra she wasn't about to embark on an illegal relationship with a student, because hello that's disgusting). "According to the girls you're 'the nicest person they've ever met' and 'it's so unfair how pretty you are'." The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at Alison's facial expressions when she was mimicking the students they worked with…God the shit the average teenager worried about was ridiculous.

"Basically Em the students see you for who you are-beautiful, compassionate, funny…they respect you and that's something very few teachers can say. And if anyone's saying anything negative about you-they're just jealous. Don't worry baby, you're golden." Alison offered her an award winning smile before she brought Emily's hand up to her lips and placed a soothing kiss on it. God…she loved this woman.

Briefly taking in her surroundings Emily realized they had made it to the school's teacher parking lot. Taking advantage of Alison no longer needing to focus on the road, Emily leaned across the middle console and tenderly kissed Alison's cheek before pulling back ever so slightly to declare, "They should be jealous…I have the best girlfriend in the world."

Alison let out a soft giggle before she cupped Emily's face and brought their lips together in a soft kiss-definitely a great way to start the work day the brunette mused. Their foreheads rested together as Ali caressed her cheeks with her slim fingers and breathed out in a kidding manner, "I thought I was your future wife."

Emily smiled and subtly rolled her eyes because ever since the night they'd discussed the future they wanted with Wayne and Estella Alison had been deeming herself 'Emily's future wife and mother of her children' as opposed to 'Emily's girlfriend'. And the brunette's not complaining, but their closest friends didn't even know that they were dating and it would probably take them a while to adjust to Alison being Emily's girlfriend, let alone 'future wife'. But no matter what label Ali put on herself all that mattered was that her heart belonged to Emily and the brunette's to her.

She made sure Ali's ocean blues were locked with her chocolate browns before she intimately whispered, "You're my everything, Alison. That's the bottom line."

Alison bit her bottom lip before a devious smirk spread across her flawless face. Before Emily could even register what was happening Alison had brought their lips together in a fiery passion and moved to straddle the brunette in the passenger seat of her sedan. Emily was completely breathless as Ali's tongue begged her for entrance, which she more than happily gave. God Alison always tasted delicious and she wanted to curse herself for immediately thinking about other areas of the blonde's body that would taste delicious…but damn it had been a long time. She craved Alison and judging from the way the teacher grinded into her, Emily wasn't the only one dealing with sexual frustration. But as much as she wanted this (and given from how soaked her underwear currently were-it was a lot) she refused to let her and Alison's first time making love as a couple happen in a car (in front of the high school nonetheless). Not to mention she'll be late to her meeting with Principal Hackett and Alison will miss first period if they don't stop.

Surprisingly Alison is the first one to pull away from the bruising kiss. Since their relationship had started Emily had to be the responsible, seemingly in control, not going to devour her girlfriend whole one…but it was becoming more and more difficult. Especially since Alison had started walking around her house in nothing but her bra and under wear for the last week after she'd gotten home from school because 'it was just so hot out'. Emily understood Alison's sexual desires, but she needed the gorgeous woman to just hold out for another two weeks. She had planned a weekend getaway for them at an incredibly romantic place and she intended on worshiping Alison's majestic body all 48 hours of the excursion. Her mom had already agreed to dog sit Pepe who the elder Fields woman had deemed her 'furry grand baby' and Emily for a wonder didn't have a swim meet. But God, if Alison kept this aggression up Emily didn't know if she'd be able to resist for much longer.

When Emily's eyes flutter open she's met with Ali's only reserved for her smile. The sight is so heartwarming that Emily's completely rendered speechless. Alison gently rests her forehead against Emily's before she whispers, "I love you."

The brunette was still trying to recover from the unexpected make out session. When her lungs finally began to function properly again she pulled Alison impossibly closer, "I love you, too."

A few content moments pass before Emily brushes some of Ali's beautiful hair behind her ear, "But…if you could refrain from damn near killing me before I have a meeting with my boss I'd appreciate it."

Alison lets out a heart-warming laugh and Emily can't help but share in her joy.

* * *

Emily's fingers fly across her iPhone screen as they reply to Alison's text message.

 _You're being a horrible influence on your students…texting during class Miss DiLaurentis…shame shame._

She was sitting in Principal Hackett's office waiting for the man who had insisted she stop by first thing this morning only to be informed by the school secretary that he was running late…at least Ali always proved a wonderful distraction.

 _Well then stop consuming 100% of my thoughts Miss Fields._

A stupid smile spread across Emily's face reading Alison's smart reply.

 _C'mon mermaid do it for the kids!_

Emily let out a hearty laugh before she texted back.

 _How can I do it for the kids? It's not my fault I'm all you can think about._

That reality was pretty incredibly. A few weeks ago Alison was engaged to someone else and now here they were flirting with one another over text.

 _Ummm…yes it is! Stop being so damn fine and I might be able to focus once in a while! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be teaching and then BAM images of your gorgeous physic-well and beautiful soul-but mainly gorgeous physic come flashing through my mind?!_

Emily glanced up from her cell phone and took in her surroundings making sure Principal Hackett wasn't hovering over her or anything before she replied,

 _This coming from the woman who's spent the last week walking around the house in nothing but her bra and under wear…at least I keep my clothes on, Ali._

When Alison didn't respond instantaneously Emily worried that maybe she had taken things too far, but c'mon Ali was having some major double standards here. She was tempting the brunette at every turn while Emily had been on her best freaking behavior. Alison DiLaurentis definitely didn't play fair…

When Emily's phone buzzed with Alison's reply the coach nearly choked on her own tongue reading the blonde's sexually charged question.

 _Are you complaining?_

A few seconds later…

 _By the way mermaid…feel free to take your clothes off at any time._

As she took in Alison's charged statement Principal Hackett walked into his office.

"Coach Fields sorry to keep you waiting."

Emily jumped up from her chair much too quickly, but damn Alison got her feeling some sort of way…

"Oh it's no problem, sir." She waved her hand in a nonchalant manner to convey her sentiment, "I hope everything's okay."

The Principal rolled his eyes before he huffed out, "It is now…well…temporarily at least."

When Emily arched her eyebrow in an inquisitive manner the balding man explained, "My wife and I recently got a puppy and needless to say house training is not going very well. Rocky made a huge mess in the living room right as I was walking out the door."

"Oh my gosh! What a rascal!"

"He is! But he's so cute I can't even get mad at him. My wife says Rocky has me totally whipped."

Emily lightly chuckled, "Don't take this the wrong way, sir…but you totally are."

Principal Hackett crossed his arms across his chest and Emily quickly rambled, "Which is totally cool because my dog has me whipped too."

Her boss gave her a surprised look, "I didn't know you had a dog, Emily."

 _Oh shit! Technically Emily didn't have a dog-her gorgeous girlfriend had a dog-who had become her partner in crime. Crap how does she explain this?_

"Ummm, well…technically he isn't my dog, but I spend a lot of time with him-m." The brunette tried to suppress her stutter but at times she reverts back to her 15 year old shy self. She's praying to everything that's holy that Principal Hackett doesn't inquire more about Pepe, because she doesn't know if it's against school policy for faculty to be dating, but the last thing she wants to do is cost Alison the job that she loves (and hell Emily loves her job, so…if they could both avoid getting fired that'd be great.)

"Oh. Well that's nice of you. Dogs can never have too many friends." Emily lets out a relieved sigh as her boss moves to sit in the chair behind his desk. _Close call Fields close call._

Principal Hackett motions for her to take a seat, which she quickly does. If her behavior since the man had walked into his office had struck him as odd he hadn't mentioned it thank God, but then again he was a pretty polite guy. _Oh my God Emily stop overthinking everything! Alison said you're golden! And why would she lie to you? She loves you! Holy fucking shit she loves you!_

"So…Coach Fields how do you think things are going so far?"

"Really well." She smiles because it's the honest to God truth. Things have been going extremely well and granted a large part of that is because she gets to see Alison periodically while she works and the sight alone just makes Emily swoon which is probably why her attitude has been so positive with the students, "I think I've built a great repore with the students and my team is just…"

"Phenomenal." Principal Hackett finishes her train of thought and offers the brunette a small smile before continuing, "Undefeated since you've taken over the position. The district is very pleased with the work you've done, Emily." The brunette feels her heart swell at that news, "And I've had several positive phone calls from parents."

"Oh wow…really?" Emily asks because jeez she didn't know that.

Her boss clasps his hands over his oak desk, "Mmmhmm. You've made quite an impact."

After a few content moments where Emily can feel herself brimming with pride as she softly declares, "Well...that's all I've ever wanted to do."

"You're taking courses at Hollis too, correct?"

"Um, yes. I'm hoping to finish up my degree in the next year or two. I got a little derailed while I was out in California, but I'm a lot more focused now." She assures her boss, because she doesn't want the man thinking she can't handle her job on top of classes. So far she's getting straight A's and apparently doing really well here-so it looks like things are definitely looking up. Not to mention she's also dating the love of her life…who constantly encourages her and edits her papers before she turns them in. Ali was the focal point behind her dramatic turn around and Emily muses that all of the success she'll ever have in life can in some way be tied to the beautiful blonde. That thought makes her smile-they both definitely bring out the best in each other.

"Your father would be really proud, Emily. I didn't get to speak with him much while you were a student here, but from the limited conversations we had I gathered he loved you a great deal and just wanted you to be happy."

Emily instinctively runs her fingers over her father's army dog tag that's hanging around her neck. She usually just keeps it on her bedside table (or Alison's bedside table), but today she wanted to feel extra close to him. As she's gotten older Emily's realized how blessed she was to have Wayne and Pam for parents. They loved her unconditionally and instilled fantastic values in her. She wonders what her dad would have to say about her blossoming romance?

Clearing her throat Emily holds her boss' gaze and stresses, "Principal Hackett, I am really happy being here."

He smiles back at her and nods his head, "Good. Good."

From his facial expression Emily can tell that there's something else the principal wants to ask her.

"Principal Hackett…is there anything else?"

He lightly chuckles and awkwardly looks at Emily, "Uh…this question is always awkward for me to ask..."

Emily offers the man a perplexed look.

After a few silent moments Principal Hackett brings his eyes back to meet Emily's, "What's the status of your relationship with Alison DiLaurentis?"

Emily's mouth goes dry and she suddenly can't breathe. _Shit. How does she answer this question?_ The brunette doesn't want to lie, but she and Ali haven't even discussed _how_ they want to tell people or _who_ they want to tell. But then again she was sick and tired of living in fear. Alison was the best thing that had ever happened to her and for the rest of eternity she never planned on denying it.

After weighing about twenty different options in her head in the span of ten seconds Emily stops nervously playing with her fingers, takes a deep breath, and confidently proclaims, "She's my girlfriend and I love her more than anything."

Principal Hackett has a neutral expression on his face and Emily doesn't know if she should be shitting in her pants or breathing a sigh of relief. It did feel amazing though to unequivocally confirm what she and Alison were-although the 'girlfriends' label didn't really do what they had justice. Soulmates would be more fitting.

After a good minute of uncomfortable silence Principal Hackett offers a subtle nod before stating, "Thank you for your honesty. Alison's one of my best teachers and I just wanted to make sure you two were on the same page."

 _He wanted to make sure we were on the same page? That's a little odd, but maybe he just really cares about his staff or something…_

Emily's brow furrows in confusion as she asks, "Wait, you already talked to Ali?" That's strange why wouldn't Alison have mentioned that?

Principal Hackett chuckles, "I didn't have to. You two aren't exactly…subtle."

Emily can feel her cheeks turn a bright chrisom color. Were they really that obvious?

Before her brain can catch up with her mouth she hears herself unnecessarily explaining, "Well…it took us a _really_ long time to come together. There was always something standing in our way and then I don't know we both just finally admitted what we had always felt after Alison took care of me when I was dead to the world with this horrible sinus infect-" When Emily realizes what she's saying-to her boss of all people-she immediately starts apologizing, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. You really don't need to hear about the start of my relationship-"

"Hey, it's okay." Principal Hackett cuts off the brunette's rambling and shakes his head before expressing, "True love is a powerful thing. Once you find it, you never want to lose it…and you can't help but gush about it."

Emily is so embarrassed, but at least her boss is being incredibly understanding about her and Alison's relationship.

"If you and Miss DiLaurentis could just try and keep it PG while you're on school grounds that would be appreciated."

Emily knows she's blushing again, "Uh…yes-s-s. Definitely…totally, sir-r-r." She could face palm herself for how much she just stuttered, but God she was suddenly so very flustered.

A sly smirk spreads across Principal Hackett's usually kind face, "Because I don't think the student body can handle another show like the two of you put on in Alison's car this morning."

If Emily hadn't died of embarrassment before, she was definitely six feet under now.

* * *

When Principal Hackett dismisses her after getting a good laugh out of Emily's reaction to his request that she and Ali cool it down on school property, the brunette's fingers fly across her iPhone screen as she hastily walks to her office inside the girl's locker room.

 _You are never allowed to straddle me in your car again!_

Emily lets out a flustered huff as she literally collapses into her desk chair and turns her cell phone over on her desk. She had been planning on working on her essay on Ralph Ellison's novel _Invisible Man_ for her African American literature class, but there was no way she was going to be able to formulate any semblance of an intelligent thought after the conversation she just had with Principal Hackett.

When her phone vibrates to indicate she's received a new text message Emily waits a minute before she reads it. But as time has constantly proven, Alison DiLaurentis will always be able to floor her…

 _Can I still straddle you in my bed?_

"Jesus Christ, Alison." The coach lightheartedly mutters under her breath as she reads her girlfriend's reply. Yeah she was definitely not getting any homework done now. She was way too turned on.

* * *

Later that evening Alison is curled up against her chest while they're cuddling on the couch after a long night of grading papers. It's amazing really how dedicated Ali is to her students (and it makes Emily fall for her all the more). When you consider the time she spends preparing lesson plans, grading, and actually teaching she puts in well over 70 hours a week. Yet she still finds time to be an amazing girlfriend-Jesus how had Emily gotten so lucky again?

Pepe is curled up on their legs and Emily can't help but imagine what this scene will look like in a few years when they hopefully have a little Wayne and Estella to add to the mix. Sometimes Emily forgets to live in the moment because she gets so excited about her future with Ali. But she never ceases to cherish every instance her and Alison share-every kiss, every touch, every conversation...

The blonde deserved to be treated like a queen and even if Emily couldn't financially give her girl the world, she could damn sure love her and support her and just make sure she understood how absolutely amazing she was.

Alison let out a content sigh as Emily continued to gently massage her scalp.

"God, Em. That feels sooo good."

The brunette released a light chuckle because Ali literally just moaned out her statement.

Placing a gentle kiss on her girl's forehead and drawing her closer with her non massaging hand Emily declares, "Anything for you, babe."

Ali hums in response as she hugs Emily tighter, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why?" The brunette inquires. _What do you have up your sleeve Miss DiLaurentis?_

Alison began tracing a pattern over Emily's defined stomach muscles under the brunette's shirt with her slim fingers and the coach's breath hitched in her throat. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to control her body's response to Alison's touch.

"Because I may have invited Spencer, Aria, and Hanna over for dinner tomorrow," Alison nervously began and then shifted her head so she could meet Emily's gaze, "And I was thinking…maybe we could tell them about us."

There was a slight shake in Alison's voice and this left Emily confused. Why would Ali be nervous about asking her about telling their best friends about their relationship? She loved Alison more than anything and she wanted to be able to openly share that love in front of the other three. And besides the five of them haven't even gotten together that often since Charlotte's hearing had brought them back to Rosewood. It would be good to catch up.

Emily leaned forward and softly kissed Ali's worried lips. Pulling back ever so slightly she caressed Alison's cheek, "I think that's a great idea."

Alison beamed at her, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Emily confirmed and then jokingly asked, "The question though is do we tell them about our future kids?"

Alison laughed, "I think springing Wayne and Estella on them might be a little much, Em."

Pepe released a strong bark following Ali's response and Emily turned to the canine who had helped her so much and feigning betrayal gasped, "How could you, Pepe? Taking her side after everything we've been through! I'm hurt."

The dog just gave her a look that said _"Gurl please!"_

"I'm his mother Emily he has to take my side." Alison reasoned.

Turning her attention back to Ali the brunette halfheartedly implored, "And what am I?"

"His best friend, therefore he can ignore you."

Alison's eyes were sparkling and all nerves regarding their best friends coming over for dinner had vanished. _Mission Accomplished, Fields._

"This is how it's gonna be with Wayne and Estella isn't it?" Emily asked and the perplexed look Alison gave her was just too damn cute. The brunette chuckled before explaining, "They're _always_ going to take your side."

Ali's confident bravado shined through as she declared with complete seriousness, "Damn straight, baby."

Emily pulled Alison into another kiss. This one was more passionate than their last as the adrenaline from their teasing back and forth was coursing through their veins.

When they broke apart to catch their breath Emily reverently looked at Ali, "God, I love you."

Alison bit her bottom lip in response (which drove the brunette absolutely wild because it was the sexist damn thing) before settling back on Emily's chest, "I love you too, mermaid."

 **Lord guys I am so hoping we get Emison in the finale, but this show just irks me like no other! I feel like Marlene just gives us bread crumbs so we'll keep tuning in and it's really annoying. Like Marlene read some damn fanfiction and see how much potential Emison has to be absolutely beautiful! Ugh and did y'all hear that Paige is coming back in Season 7?! Like what the hell ain't nobody want that on their screen! (Sorry my hood voice comes out when I'm angry).**

 **My cat literally hacked up a hairball when I saw that shit on twitter and she also hacked one up when Ali and Rollins were making out on their honeymoon. Basically my cat is rejecting the BS of season 6B and from the looks of it season 7! Side note she always purrs contently when Emison's on screen which LOL never fucking happens! I swear sometimes I wish I was an Ezria shipper-it would make life so much easier.**

 **Holy crap sorry for the long rant-I feel like I always do that!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4: You Deserve the World

**Hello beautiful people! Here's another chapter for you!**

 **Warning another rant about PLL: My God I called that Rollins was a fucking psycho who was in love with Charlotte-ugh I'm just praying it doesn't take Alison all of 7A to discover who he really is. And Mary Drake what the fuck is that shit?! So Alison's family is even more screwed up than they already were? Fantastic! I swear Mrs. D is just too damn much-no wonder Kenneth was just like peace out bitches-see ya! Can Jason and Emily please team up and beat that creepy ass Wilden face mask wearing freak? God my heart just breaks for Ali-she thinks she's losing her mind and really it's just her twisted aunt and psycho 'husband'-make me barf-fucking with her. That poor woman can't catch a break! Hence why she needs some Emily Fields in her life.**

 **Ugh I didn't want to swoon over Emison in the finale especially after it wasn't really romantic at all, but I just love them so much. Y'all when they were bonding over their dead parents oh my God I was losing my shit. And personally I love that Emily didn't kiss Alison in the church-she's too good of a person to take advantage of Ali like that. I guess I just hate how much Marlene queerbaits (especially being a member of the LGBTQ community herself)-like what the hell is her problem? And how much the hetero main ships get. Like ain't nobody want to see Aria riding Ezra dick and yes I used to love Haleb-but that was just wrong to do to Spencer. And can I tell y'all how stupid it is that they want to make that shit a love triangle? Like Spencer and Hanna had a beautiful friendship-don't make them fight over a guy! God these writers drive me insane!**

 **Now ideally in season 7 for Emison-my pure ship that's just so damn beautiful...7A is building for a Emison romance-the liars find out the truth about Rollins, Mary Drake, and all that other shit. Emily helps Ali realize that she's not crazy and in the process Alison realizes that Emily's the only one who's ever really loved her and then they TALK about their FEELINGS which they were supposed to do TWO years ago (cough cough Marlene) and confess their love and kiss in the rain and then move to Paris (whoa getting ahead of myself there)...and then in 7B Emison is fucking established with the liars recognizing each as the others significant other and they just have a lot of cute fluffy scenes and some nice little kiss/steamy scenes would be great as well. For me this makes sense, but knowing these damn writers-ugh I don't even want to think about how badly they could fuck it up (sigh)!**

 **As for Sinus Infection Em and Ali are together and will stay together (take that Marlene)!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **I was also thinking of incorporating some mystery into this story now that we know for sure Rollins is evil scum. What do you guys think of that? But if I do it would probably be resolved in a chapter or two because let's face it-we have better shit to worry about like Emily and Alison actually being in a relationship!**

Sinus Infection Chapter Four

You Deserve the World

 _The following morning_

"Oh my God dude isn't that the hottest fucking thing you've ever seen?!" James' not so subtle whisper rang throughout her classroom. Alison had given her third period class time to work on their presentations that they were giving next week, but not everyone was discussing the novel they had just finished reading…

The English teacher was used to James disturbing the rest of class. He was Rosewood High's star athlete-quarterback of the football team and starting shooting guard on the basketball team-basically a modern day Noel Khan. James' constant outbursts didn't really bother Alison because she encouraged her students to freely express themselves and his were usually good natured at heart. Plus, when the athlete actually applied himself to something other than stroking his ego he was incredibly intelligent and insightful. But this was the third time today that he had goaded one of his fellow teammates with that question.

"James I hope whatever _hot_ thing you're asking all your friends about pertains to _The Scarlett Letter_." Alison's calm and commanding with a hint of a threat voice brought the entire class' attention back to her and had James frantically trying to shrink his 6'5" body into his desk chair. Needless to say he looked ridiculous and when the teacher raised a perfect eyebrow at whatever it was he was trying to do, the muscular boy let out a nervous laugh.

"Damn teach…you heard?"

She offered the boy a genuine smile, because she did really enjoy having him in her class, "You're not exactly quite my friend."

"I wouldn't be fitting into the jock persona if I was." The charming boy light heartedly shot back at her.

The blonde just shook her head at his antics. "That may be true, but you're disturbing your classmates who are trying to get their work done."

James looked around the classroom and cleared his throat before apologizing, "Sorry, guys."

"Thank you for that James." The teacher stood from her desk chair and smoothed out her light blue sundress that Emily had gotten her two weeks ago when they'd been moseying around in downtown Philly. The coach had dragged her into the vintage clothing store and gushed that it made Alison's eyes pop and the blonde had smiled like a love struck idiot for the rest of the afternoon. Come to think of it…she smiled like that all the time now, because of the gorgeous brunette. _Focus Alison, focus. You're in front of your students do NOT let your mind wander to Emily's huge heart or flawless face or perfectly toned physic. HOLY SHIT! God Emily was perfect and Alison was becoming hornier and hornier the longer the two went without having sex. She knew Emily wanted their first time together together to be special, but Jesus she was dying from her all-consuming craving for the coach. She was practically throwing herself at Emily and she knew the brunette wanted her. Emily wasn't exactly good at hiding how worked up she kept getting…and yeah maybe Ali was being a little unfair by walking around practically naked whenever she got the chance but ugh Emily drove her crazy…in the best fucking way possible._

Internally scolding herself for her mind's deviation from the task at hand, Alison met James' pleading stare, "Now can I speak with you out in the hallway?" Her tone left no room for objection.

The athlete stammered out in complete shock, "What?! But teach, I apologized! Look I'm sorry-"

"James you're not in trouble I just want to talk to you." The blonde reassured her student, because she was afraid the boy was going to have a panic attack.

Easily falling back into his confident bravado the athlete scoffed out, "Oh well in that case…later suckas!"

As the athlete walked out into the hallway Alison turned to the rest of the class and asked, "I trust the rest of you will stay on task."

When they all nodded in response, she followed after the tall boy and closed the classroom door behind her.

James was leaning against a nearby locker in the otherwise deserted hallway and the teacher walked over to join him.

Alison took a minute to access the young man. His head was leaning back against the cold metal and she noticed the dark bags under his eyes that blemished his light brown skin. He looked _completely_ exhausted. She knew James had a lot on his plate with practice, working out, school, his job at the rec center, and babysitting his younger sister whenever his mom got called in to work the evening shift at the hospital…

Sometimes the blonde hated being so fucking perceptive…she honestly loved all of her students and to see one of her most promising pupils, who had a bright future ahead of him if he could ever catch a break, suffering just absolutely killed her. But she knew that despite how tired he was James was managing. She had made it a point at the beginning of the year to draw the star athlete aside and assure him that she was here if he ever needed to talk. She had seen right through that flare and bravado that he showed everyone else-much like her queen bee persona freshman year had done for her-James was masking how he truly felt about _everything_ through his cockiness. Deep down she knew he was a good person and luckily he had slowly started to let that show to his peers as well. Over the course of the semester he had taken her up on the offer a few times and she knew if things were becoming too overwhelming he would seek her out…

"Teach." James' voice started her. She thought he had fallen asleep against the lockers. His tired eyes opened and he honestly declared, "I am sorry. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. I really do love your class."

Alison smiled up at the boy who literally towered over her, "See that's why I was confused, because I thought you loved _The Scarlett Letter_ and couldn't wait to 'destroy this presentation'." James chuckled at her impersonation of him when she'd assigned the presentation last week.

"Yo, I do love this book! I mean I just feel for Hester. Poor woman…everyone takes advantage of her and totally screws her over." James shook his head as he passionately continued, "Then you got that bogus ass minister like quilting himself to death, but never actually acknowledging how his actions hurt Hester and Pearl-I mean bro, c'mon! How can you be a man of God and want to save your soul and shit yet you let Hester take all of the blame for something that was half your fault! Douchebag…"

And this was why James was one of Alison's favorite students his analysis of literature was spot fucking on and he was hilarious.

"See! You're so passionate about the themes of injustice, morality, and gender inequality that Hawthorne explored in the book; which is why I was stunned that you kept showing your friends 'the hottest fucking thing you've ever seen' instead of working on your presentation."

James offered her a sheepish smile and Alison lightly crossed her arms over her chest as she raised a curious eyebrow at the young man, "What could possibly have grabbed your attention so profoundly?"

"You and Coach Fields." James stated and from the quickness with which his hand flew up to cover his mouth-she's guessing he didn't mean to let that slip.

Alison could feel her instinctual protectiveness for her girlfriend flare up, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, shit." James mumbled and she could see the panic fill his tired eyes.

The teacher gave James a look with her icy blue eyes that conveyed he better explain himself right fucking now.

James gulped and took a calming breath as he began, "At practice last night one of the guys was showing everyone this video they had taken earlier in the day before school started…and um-"

Before school started yesterday? What had she and Emily been doing before school started? _Oh shit!_

"Well…uh…you and Coach Fields were in uh…your car…and um…you straddled her and there was kissing-"

Saving the nervous athlete from relaying anymore about her and Emily's heated make out session in her car yesterday morning Alison waved her hands for him to stop talking. The awkwardness that filled the hallway was enough to make Alison want to run away and never address this issue with her student, but she knew how shy Emily was and dear God if that video of them had gotten on the internet…

"James how many people have seen this?"

"He was showing everyone he could in the locker room and once I saw it I demanded that he give me his cell phone…"

 _Oh dear God did one of her favorite students who she thought she had built a wonderful repore with post it on Instagram or Facebook or something?_ Alison felt like she was going to be sick. She herself wasn't embarrassed by everyone in Rosewood knowing what she and Emily had done, but she knew the gorgeous brunette would be. Despite how much Emily had grown over the years from the insecure 15 year old girl who could hardly hold Alison's gaze for more than 5 seconds without turning as bright as a tomato into this total badass-she was still an incredibly private person when it came to relationships. Alison found it endearing how protective Emily was over what they had…and she'd be damned if Emily came in to coach the girls swim team this afternoon with her head down in shame because of a damn video.

"I sent the video to myself and deleted it before he could do anything else with it. He wanted to kick my ass…but I'm the quarterback and captain of the team-ultimately what I say goes." James finished and Alison breathed a sigh of relief. This was manageable-at least it wasn't on the internet…

"Why did you do that?" Alison quietly asked because she was curious.

James looked at her like the answer was obvious, "Because what you and Coach Fields do is _your_ business, it shouldn't be up for public consumption. Plus, you're my favorite teacher and Coach Fields is like the nicest person on the planet. The last thing I wanted was for the two of you to get in trouble for expressing your love and knowing this prissy town someone would have something to say or at least someone's ultra conservative parents would." James rolled his eyes at the thought and Alison chuckled because yes some uber privileged people in Rosewood seriously made her blood boil (and unfortunately most of them were her student's parents). The athlete scoffed, "The JV kid who took the video was just showing it to get kicks from people who otherwise wouldn't even know his name and it irked me to no end." Alison felt herself begin to smile. The athlete turned to her more fully as a smirk took over his face, "Which hate to break it to ya teach a video with that much gorgeousness in it would shut down Youtube if it would've gotten posted. Because damn you and Coach Fields mmmhmmm a brother can dream."

Alison playfully swatted at the athlete before she scolded, "James! Stop fantasizing about my girlfriend!"

James threw his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" After their shared laughter died down a serious look overtook the student's face, "Teach?"

Alison secretly loved James' nickname for her and he was the only student who she'd ever let call her that, "Yeah?"

"How do you ever get anything done with a significant other that smoking hot?"

"You know it is incredibly difficult, because no matter how hard I try she's always in my thoughts."

James continued to smirk at her, "I can imagine."

A content silence spread between them before James mumbled out, "You definitely know how to upgrade."

"What?"

A surprised look spread over James' face as he obviously wasn't expecting her to pick up on his utterance, but after spending years on the run and in prison she rarely missed anything. Debating with himself on whether or not he should express what was on his mind James groaned and then playfully edged out, "Aww c'mon teach that doctor you were dating was so damn stiff and boring-not to mention creepy looking. We-me and all the other kids who gossip about you constantly-still don't understand how you could have ever accepted a proposal from him." Alison honestly didn't know how she could have either. Thank God she came to her senses and realized what had always been right in front of her-Emily Fields was her forever. Elliot was nothing but a temporary stand in while her mermaid was away, "Coach Fields is like the yin to your yang. I don't know…you just bring out the super good shit in each other. I've never seen you happier, teach."

Alison and James shared genuine smiles before they walked back into the classroom and resumed their work. The blonde didn't know where this kid got his wisdom from, but she was glad to have him on her side.

When the bell rang to signal the end of third period James came up to her desk and waited for the rest of the class to clear out before he grabbed onto the shoulder straps of his backpack and offered her a soft smile, "I just want you to know that I deleted the video too, teach."

Ali smiled at that, "I trusted that you would."

* * *

After her bazaar morning Alison needed an Emily fix desperately. The thought briefly came to her that it was unhealthy how much she relied on Emily's presence to help her even function, but she quickly brushed it aside. She reasoned her body, mind, and soul were just trying to soak up as much Emily as they could because they had been deprived for over five years. Also she figured they were trying to cleanse themselves of any semblance of Elliot that remained. She shuttered at the thought of her ex-fiance. She can't believe she ever allowed herself to fall for him, to sleep with him, to agree to marry him. It was laughable to her now, because there was only one brunette who she planned on spending forever with and it wasn't the psychologist…

Emily had always been her endgame…it had just taken her damn near a decade to accept that.

Walking into The Brew on her lunch break Alison can feel her heart warm as she takes in the sight of Emily sitting on the couch near the back of the coffeehouse. She has books and notes spread around on the table in front of her and her laptop sitting on her crossed legs as she fervently types away on it. It always amazes Alison how effortlessly beautiful Emily looks no matter what she's doing. _How had she gotten so lucky again?_

For a second she considers just turning around and leaving Emily to do her homework because the last thing she wants to do is distract the brunette, but she figures her mermaid could use a break. And what better way to spend a study break than with coffee and endless kisses from your girlfriend? Smirking at the very notion of her last thought, Alison confidently walks up to the counter and orders two coffees for them along with two muffins (chocolate chip for Em and blueberry for herself).

Her mermaid hasn't noticed her yet and Alison is hoping she can surprise the studious coach. Emily's so cute when she studies-her face all scrunched up in serious thought and the wheels turning in that brilliant brain of hers-

"Alison?" Sabrina's soft voice draws her out of her daydream. The teacher shakes her head so she can focus and grab their muffins and coffees without spilling anything all over the beautiful dress Emily had gotten her… _God, Emily_. Lord she really was becoming pathetic, but if it meant she got to spend forever with her mermaid she'd make a full of herself any day.

"Thank you." Ali offers Sabrina a genuine smile. She really likes the woman Ezra had chosen to manage this place.

Checking her surroundings as she hands Alison the bag of muffins and the carrier for their two coffees, Sabrina lowers her voice slightly, "So…you finally got your girl, huh?"

"What?"

"You and Emily?" The kind woman trailed off, "You're together now, right?" A worried look spread over Sabrina's usually calm face as she wanted to eat her words-had she been misinterpreting the glances the two had been sharing these past few weeks when they'd come into the coffee shop?

Ali couldn't hide the small smile that spread over her face (not that she wanted to), "Yes, we are."

Sabrina let out a relieved sigh before she stated, "I always knew Emily would end up with you."

Ali quirked a curious eyebrow at the woman, "How?"

Sabrina just shrugged her shoulders before she explained, "Just the way she's always looked at you…like you were her everything. Even if there never would have been a hearing for Charlotte's release…" Sabrina offers her a sad smile and Alison at least knows she's being genuine about what happened to her sister. Usually when people in this town express their concern it pisses the teacher off, because it's so incredibly fake. But Sabrina isn't like that, "I believe Emily would have come back to you…You're her home, Alison."

A few silent moments pass between the two before Ali holds the manger's gaze, "She's mine, too…It just took me a _really_ long time to figure that out."Alison could seriously kick herself five million times for letting her own insecurities and fears get in the way of her and Emily being together.

"Well…you have the rest of forever to make up for it, right?"

Alison glances over to her mermaid and she knows her eyes must be swirling with nothing but love. Her mother would cringe at how transparent she's become…

Bringing her ocean blues back to Sabrina she declares, "Yeah, I do."

When the manager goes to help the customer who just walked through the door, Alison finally makes her way over to her love.

Quietly walking behind the couch Emily is sitting on; Ali crouches down and places a gentle kiss on her mermaid's cheek before grazing her earlobe with her lips as she whispers out, "Hello, beautiful."

"Ali…" Emily breathes out and Jesus Christ Alison almost just came because even though her mermaid intended that to be a loving declaration all Alison heard was the slight moan in Emily's tone. God, she was so horny…

Standing back up Alison walked around to the front of the couch and set their coffees and bag of muffins down on the table before turning to face Em after she had composed her raging libido. The sight of Emily's soulful brown eyes made her absolutely melt and she sweetly declared, "Yes, my lady. And I come bearing gifts."

Alison sat down next to Emily on the couch expecting to cuddle up next to her but she let out a surprise yelp as the brunette set her laptop aside and proceeded to bring the teacher into her lap instead.

Emily brushed some lose strands of blonde hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear and cupped Alison's face bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Okay…Alison may want to rip Emily's clothes off all the time because hello the coach was a fucking goddess, but this intimacy they shared was so unique. She treasured it more than words could even explain. Emily Fields was the only real thing she'd always had in her life and the reality that they were together and so in love made her swoon so hard.

Emily rested their foreheads together and then kissed her nose. The gesture made Alison giggle as Emily inquired, "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

Ali bit her bottom lip before she truthfully replied, "Only about a million times a day, mermaid."

Emily wrapped her arms securely around Ali's middle, "Well…I never plan on stopping."

Alison snuggled further into Emily's embrace before breathing out, "I never want you to."

God she was so smitten it was pathetic, but for once in her life Alison DiLaurentis didn't give a fuck what anyone else thought. She was insanely happy and even though she and Emily would inevitably hit some rough patches, moments like these solidified why they were forever. Why they were just so much stronger as a pair than merely individuals or as James put it why they brought out 'the super good shit in each other'. When they told their three other best friends about their blossoming romantic relationship tonight at dinner, Alison prayed that Spencer, Aria, and Hanna could see just that.

But even if they didn't nothing was keeping her from Emily Fields ever again.

* * *

 _Babe, can you please pick up more wine on the way home from practice?_

Alison was finishing up cooking dinner and if it wasn't for Pepe's cute face keeping her cool, calm, and collected she'd be strangling Hanna right now (okay that'd be a little impossible given that Hanna wasn't even at her house yet, but she was seriously driving Alison insane). The feisty blonde had been demanding that an obscene amount of booze be at this dinner and Alison thought it was ridiculous because hello she had school tomorrow morning, Emily had to coach practice tomorrow morning, Spencer's mother would kill her if she showed up hung over to a campaign strategy meeting, and Aria-well Aria probably shouldn't get drunk either.

When she'd been with Elliot the blonde always felt the need to keep booze in the house. Maybe to have a vice to drown out her pain or fill the gaping hole in her heart…But since she and Emily had started dating the two of them didn't even really touch alcohol. Especially with the brunette being back in school and Alison taking her job as a teacher very seriously-they just didn't see the point in it.

At their impromptu lunch/study break at The Brew today Emily had joked that coffee was her alcohol and Alison couldn't agree more. Plus the buzz she used to get from alcohol just didn't compare to the natural high she got just being around her mermaid.

 _Is Hanna giving you shit for de-boozing the house?_

Alison laughed out loud at Emily's reply-how did she always just know?

 _Yes! She's hurting my feelings Killer_

Ali can imagine Emily's tan skin turning a bright shade of red as the blonde called her by the nickname she'd given her in middle school after shy innocent Emily always made it a point to defend her honor. God, she didn't recognize it back then, but Emily had her swooning so hard.

 _Calm down baby I'll be there shortly to kiss you and make it all better._

Alison smiles at Em's text because she knows for a fact her mermaid will keep her promise.

Thirty minutes later as she's finishing setting the table her cell phone vibrates from the kitchen counter indicating she's gotten another text…if it's Hanna with one more demand she's going to fucking scream…

Alison steps over Pepe and laughs at the adorable furball who had decided it was a good idea to stretch out in the entry way between the dining room and kitchen.

 _Picked up the wine. Be home soon!_

Ali felt her heart flutter because it just occurred to her that she and Emily had been referring to the blonde's house as their home…

Hmm…maybe she should just ask Emily to officially move in? But would that be pushing things too much? She just never wanted to be away from the brunette. And Emily practically lived here as it was…plus Pepe absolutely loved her. God Alison calm yourself…but Emily is her soulmate so it wouldn't be that weird, right?

A few seconds later…

 _Ali…you have clothes on, right?_

The teacher choked on the water she had just taken a sip of. She had been trying to calm her raging libido from the thought of permanently living with Emily, because that meant Emily's gorgeous body could be around all the time…after she went running and was dripping in sweat and after she stepped out of the shower smelling like absolute heaven…

"Jesus, Pepe I need to have sex." The sheltie raised his head for a millisecond to look at her and then settled back into the hard wood floor after he determined she was okay-just _extremely_ horny.

Trying to regain her composure even though she was incredibly turned on, Alison replied back with her usual confident flare,

 _I only parade around in my bra and panties for you, mermaid._

* * *

"Oh my God Ali this is soooo good." Hanna exaggeratedly proclaimed as she scarfed down a second plate full of the dinner the teacher had prepared.

Alison couldn't help but chuckle at her spunky friend's antics. She had missed Hanna's crazy ass these past few weeks. Really she had just missed all five of them spending quality time together. It was nice to just be in each other's presence and not be discussing –A or Charlotte's murder. A wave of sadness washed over Alison at the thought of the fragile women she had spent the past five years of her life getting to know and trying to redeem. There were moments during the last few blissfully amazing weeks with Emily where she would become overridden with quilt, because her sister had suffered such a horrendous fate and she was alive and thriving-dating the love of her life.

A warm hand grabbed Alison's under the table and the blonde almost melted on the spot when her eyes met Emily's concerned ones. The brunette mouthed, "Are you okay?" And Alison was seriously amazed because her solemn expression had gone unnoticed by her other three best friends, but Emily _always_ just knew.

Ali rubbed her thumb over Emily's knuckles and offered her a soft smile.

 _I have you. I'm perfect._

"I swear to God I'm going to have an orgasm." The fashion designer moaned out and all thoughts of sorrow were ripped from Alison's mind as she, Emily, Aria, and Spencer burst out laughing. Hanna seriously had no shame whatsoever.

"Oh dear Lord I do NOT need that visual." Aria exasperated through her chuckles.

"I've already had that visual…" Emily trailed off and Alison's eyebrows shot upwards. Wait-what!? How had her mermaid seen Hanna mid orgasm? Oh my God did they hook up!? Hanna had always said Emily was her girl crush and if she was going to experiment with any woman it'd be with her. Jesus fucking Christ she was going to murder Hanna if that were the case!

"In my defense I told your ass not to hurry back!" Hanna threw her hands up and playfully yelled at Emily.

"Han, when I said I'd be five minutes-I meant five minutes!" Emily reasoned.

Hanna crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out, "It is NOT my fault that Caleb was looking extra fine that day and my boss was driving me so insane I needed a release...which Caleb _always_ provided." The blonde finished by winking at Emily who just shook her head at their ridiculous friend. But at the mention of a certain computer genius an awkward tension had entered the room. Spencer was now glaring at Hanna-who didn't notice because she was definitely feeling the effect of the three glasses of wine she'd had-and Alison was just praying that shit didn't hit the fan. Because up until this point it had been a fantastic evening where they could just enjoy each other's company and she and Emily hadn't discussed their new found relationship yet with their trio of friends and Alison would be damned if they waited any longer. It was such a relief to not have to hide their relationship from Pam and Alison wanted that freedom around Spencer, Aria, and Hanna as well.

"Sooo, Ali how's school going? Students driving you crazy?" Aria quickly tried to change the subject and the blonde couldn't have been more grateful. She gave Aria a "thank you Jesus" look before she gushed,

"No! I'm really blessed…my students are great! They all work so hard and are so creative…it _really_ makes every day stimulating." It might have sounded corny but Alison didn't care-she loved her fucking job and she told anyone who would listen how much her students inspired her. They had been her salvation through everything that had happened to her recently…well until a certain brunette had come down with a sinus infection and made her realize what she had actually been missing…

"Ali…" Her mermaid's soft kind voice drug her out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

When she noticed four pair of eyes on her, Emily cast her head down shyly, before tentatively raising it to meet the blonde's gaze after Ali gave her love's hand a gentle squeeze. Alison thought shy Emily was absolutely adorable-well Emily at any given moment was nothing but mesmerizing. God, how could one human be so damn cute?

"I was just gonna say that they adore you just as much as you adore them. You should hear the way they talk about you…You're _really_ an amazing teacher, Alison." If she wasn't smiling like an idiot before she sure was now, because even though the blonde never doubted her abilities in front of the classroom hearing the love of her life talk about the work she did with pride had her damn near exploding in feels.

"And an _amazing_ cook! Seriously I am coming over every night for dinner! I swear to God I'd marry you if I didn't have Jordan." Hanna bluntly declares and they all chuckle, except for Emily who has a look of jealous rage flash across her soulful brown eyes and if looks could kill Hanna would have dropped dead...but seriously Emily had _nothing_ to worry about. The teacher was all hers.

Alison just shakes her head at the feisty blonde who's sporting a dopey smile-yeah she was clearly wasted, "Thanks, Han…but you're _really_ not my type." Emily's eyes meet hers and Ali subtly winks which causes the brunette to flush.

An offended look spreads across Hanna's animated face as she takes yet another gulp of wine and asks, "Why? Because I'm not a tall brunette swimmer?"

Alison feels her breath catch and her heart clench.

 _Oh shit. Hanna totally knows about them…_

A worried look has spread over Emily's face as well and Alison just squeezes her hand and offers her a small smile. This is okay, they wanted to tell their friends about their relationship and it looks like Hanna just indirectly beat them to the punch. It was pretty ridiculous that so many people underestimated the spunky blonde-she was seriously the most perceptive person (other than herself) that Alison knew.

"Tall brunette swimmer?" Spencer is wearing a perplexed look as she inquires, "Hanna what are you talking about?"

"Ugh c'mon Hastings! How have you NOT noticed?" Hanna exaggeratedly groans out.

"Noticed what?"

Hanna goes to speak, but Aria chimes in before she can get a word out, "That Em and Ali have been inseparable these past few weeks." The publisher is practically beaming at the couple and Alison thinks it's adorable how much of a sucker Aria is for romance and in their case true love.

"Well yeah, but Ali just broke off her engagement to Elliot and she's always sought comfort in Emily…" Spencer reasoned and Alison could see the gears churning in the lobbyists head trying to put the pieces together.

"And why do you think Alison broke off her engagement brainiac? Especially since you just said that she always 'sought comfort in Emily'?" Hanna questioned and then answered, "Because Emily is her safe place, her person, her soulmate, love of her life, her fucking home! Elliot was just a damn stand in."

Realization starts to overtake Spencer as she furrows her eyebrows, rubs her temples, and ghosts out, "Oh my God…how long has this" She motions between Emily and Alison, "Been going on?"

"Well considering Emily hasn't been to the apartment in like a month-I'd say that long." Hanna interjects and Alison laughs when the swimmer playfully swats the blonde's arm.

"I come to the apartment, Hanna!" Emily argues.

"Stopping by once a week to pick up clothes doesn't count Emily." Hanna throws back and then adds as an afterthought, "You're definitely _not_ sleeping in the apartment…"

And Alison knows that's true because Emily had held her in her strong arms every night since they'd finally confessed how they felt about one another at the kissing rock all those weeks ago. While Ali really wishes that they were doing more than just cuddling at night-she loved falling asleep snuggled up to the coach regardless. True intimacy was incredibly rare to find and she and her mermaid had that (she was just praying to God that they acted on their physical desires soon because she literally had to restrain herself from just taking Emily at any given moment).

* * *

All five of them had moved into the living room after Hanna _finally_ finished eating and they cleared the dishes from the dining room table into the kitchen.

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were sharing the couch that she and Emily tended to snuggle up on every night, but Alison was still comfortable relishing in her mermaid's hold. She was sitting in Emily's lap on the lounge chair and Pepe was curled up at their feet. Emily had absentmindedly been tracing patterns along her arms and Alison thought it was such a gentle gesture…and just so damn sweet. She in return had her arms lightly wrapped around Emily's toned middle- _God those abs_ -and her head rested comfortably on the brunette's chest as she was soothed by Emily's strong heartbeat.

"So you two have had feelings for one another for almost ten years and just _now_ decided to act on them?" Spencer had been pestering them with questions since she'd learned about their blossoming romance and if Emily wasn't here to ease the tension Alison would have snapped about half an hour ago. She understood that it was in Spencer's nature to be inquisitive, but Jesus she didn't go harassing the taller woman about her love life after it was revealed she was sleeping with Caleb. And personally Alison found that a whole hell of a lot more scandalizing (given that Hanna was obviously still in love with the computer genius) than the fact that she and Emily were finally together.

Sighing out for what felt like the millionth time Alison locked gazes with the brainy brunette and implored her to understand, "Spencer, for the last time _yes_ we've always had feelings for each other." Ali gave Emily a gentle squeeze and she smiled when Emily placed a soft kiss on her head, "But something or someone always stood in the way of us being together…but that's not the case anymore…" The teacher paused so she could add a special emphasis to what she was going to say, "Because I love Emily too much to live one more day without her as anything less than my girlfriend."

Aria chuckled at her assertiveness, while Hanna snorted out, "Careful Spence, Ali's claws are coming out."

Spencer threw her hands up in defense, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing…it'll just take me a little while to wrap my head around it."

"Well I think Em and Ali are adorable." Aria gushed out and Alison had to chuckle at the writer. The tiny brunette had always been a sucker for epic romance stories and honestly what love was more epic than her and Emily's?

"Not to mention fucking hot." Hanna added after a pregnant pause.

"Hanna!" Four voices chastised in response to the buzzed designer.

"What?! It's the truth! Rosewood's definitely got a new power couple…with a fur baby to top it all off!" The feisty blonde reasoned and they all shared a laugh. Pepe even lifted his head to see what all the commotion was about.

"Wait…" Aria nudged into Hanna on the couch, "Who was Rosewood's power couple before?"

"I don't fucking know. But whoever they are better step aside because these two beautiful bitches…" Hanna motioned to Emily and Alison on the lounge chair, "Slay everything that existed before them."

 _Never fucking change Marin, never fucking change._

A comfortable silence fell over the five of them (and Pepe) after they all recovered from Hanna's hysterical commentary; and the blonde couldn't help but relish in this moment. For so long she had thought she'd never end up with the love of her life and yet here she was secured in her love's embrace surrounded by her other three best friends who had always been her family. And they fully supported her relationship with Emily (well once Spencer's big brain analyzed every segment of it to death-Ali's pretty positive she'd support them as well), and it was the absolute best feeling in the world.

* * *

A few hours later Alison walked into her bedroom after finishing up her night time routine wearing Emily's Rosewood sharks swim team sweatshirt and sweatpants and her breath caught in her throat, because Emily's gorgeous body was wrapped around Pepe much like it had been almost six weeks ago when she'd been battling a sinus infection.

The blonde felt like her feet were cemented in the doorway. Her girlfriend and Pepe were such a cute sight and she really didn't want to disturb either one of them by entering the room any further. The couch was actually pretty comfortable and she'd more than once fallen asleep on it while grading papers…

Right as she was about to turn and head downstairs Emily's mesmerizing voice stopped her, "Are you just going to stand there and stare?"

Glancing back towards her bed she sees that Emily has opened her eyes now and is sporting a flirty smile-God this woman would be the death of her.

The teacher quirked a flirtatious eyebrow, "What if I like what I see?"

"You'd like it a lot more if you came over and joined in the snuggle party." Emily giggled in return and Alison was tempted to just ignore these insecurities that kept popping up in her head, but her mouth decided to move faster than her brain.

"Em-m…do-o you lik-ke wha-at you se-e?" Alison asked in such a quiet voice she was positive Emily didn't even hear her. And she hated how much she stuttered, but these thoughts had been plaguing her for weeks and she really just needed to talk to the woman who she wanted to spend forever with about them.

Emily lifted her head from the crook of Pepe's neck and gave her a perplexed look, "What?"

Alison took a deep breath before she asked again with no stutter this time, "Do you like what you see?"

"Ali, what are you talking about?"

The teacher casts her eyes down because she can't be looking into Emily's chocolate orbs when she voices these thoughts, "When you look at me…do you like what you see?" Alison begins to nervously play with her fingers, "Just be honest Emily, because I understand if you don't." She feels tears start to well up in her eyes because what other explanation could there be for Emily not sleeping with her yet-for avoiding _all_ of Alison's sexual advances towards her, "I mean…I know...I know I'm not as thin as I used to be...and that must be frustrating for you because you're in _amazing_ shape." Alison wraps her arms around her stomach trying to shield herself from the Greek Goddess before her, because she isn't worthy. Emily could be with any woman on the planet-why would she ever be with her? She can hear her mother's demeaning voice screaming at her to be perfect and she knows what drastic lengths she had gone through before she disappeared to make her body tantalizing. How else would she have known how to coach Hanna through bulimia except from personal experience?

"Whoa-whoa, Alison, baby, babe…" Emily's urgent voice filters into her mind and the blonde can hear frantic rustling. She assumes the coach is trying to carefully untangle herself from Pepe without waking the sleeping sheltie.

Emily's sock clad feet come into view right in front of her and the blonde tries desperately to suppress her crying, but that's shot to shit when the brunette tenderly cups her face and tilts her chin up so she has to meet her loving stare.

Emily whips her tears and desperately implores, "Where is this coming from?" Before she proclaims, "You _are_ the most beautiful woman I have ever seen or will _ever_ see." And Alison feels her heart clench again. How did Emily always manage to do this to her? "What would ever make you doubt that?"

There's concern riddled in Emily's tone and Ali knows she has to explain where her insecurities are coming from, but she suddenly feels embarrassed.

Yet Emily's eyes shine with nothing but understanding and she knows she safe, "It's just…it's just that ever since we've been together I've practically been throwing myself at you…and you've been avoiding _all_ my advances…" She's praying to God that Emily understands where she's coming from.

Emily chuckles out, "And do you have any idea how hard that's been my _gorgeous_ girlfriend?"

"But…but why have you been…resisting…having sex with me?" Emily gives her an amused look and the teacher quickly adds, "Not that I need to have sex with you all the time or anything. I love doing anything with you…I swear…it's just…"

"You're really horny?" Emily finishes and the blonde lets out a genuine laugh because was that ever the fucking truth.

Emily pulls her into a heated kiss before Alison even has time to register what is happening and dear Lord when Em decides to be bold and dominate her like this-it is the absolute hottest thing. As she runs her fingers through the swimmer's luscious locks, Emily tangles their tongues together and the blonde can't suppress the moan that vibrates from her throat. Her heart was beating so quickly Alison's positive that Emily can feel it through her pajamas because of their close proximity. When Emily's strong arms bring them flush together Ali lets out a pleading whimper. _Just take me right now. God, Emily I'm all yours._ She knows her panties are soaked and it really wouldn't take much of anything to send her over the edge…

But just when she thinks Emily might _finally_ touch her where she needs it most, the swimmer breaks their kiss and rests their foreheads together. The brunette's panting heavily and Alison knows she's going to hell because all she can think about is Emily panting like that _because_ of her. "I'm just as horny as you, Ali."

The blonde groans out in response, "Then why are you resisting?" She knows she's pleading and that she probably sounds absolutely pathetic, but Alison doesn't give a fuck. She just wants her girlfriend to…you know...please her and stuff.

Emily's loving eyes find hers and the blonde almost crumbles, "Because…because I want our first time to be perfect."

"Our first time _was_ perfect." Alison challenges. That night over five years ago after she'd returned home had been the absolute best of her entire life. Emily Fields had made her feels things she didn't even know were possible. And Alison had been terrified that she was going to screw it up, because hello it's not like she had ever slept with a girl before, but Emily had been so patient and so gentile with her…Jesus she'd known since they'd kissed in the library that she was in love with the brunette, but that marvelous night that they'd never even talked about afterwards for fear that the other didn't feel the same way had just confirmed it. In a sense being completely vulnerable with Emily that night and exposing herself in such a deep way had prevented Alison from ever giving herself completely to anyone else. Sure she'd had sex with other people after that, but she never allowed herself to completely lose control. With Emily she had just let down all her guards and inhibitions and it had been absolutely incredible. All she wanted was to feel that euphoria again, because she knew this time would be even more mind blowing because they were in a relationship and didn't need to question what the other person felt-they knew.

"Trust me Em, it'll be perfect because it's us." She skimmed her thumbs over Emily's exposed hip bones and began to suck on the tantalizing skin of the swimmer's neck.

"Ali…Ali-i-son." Emily moaned out and Alison thought her tender love bites might have done the trick until-

"I don't want to have sex with you."

"What?!" The teacher all but screamed. _How the fuck are we going to be together forever and not have sex Emily?! Dear God I love you, but I have needs!_

She tried to move out of Emily's embrace but that proved futile when Emily's right hand caressed her cheek and she frantically explained, "I mean I don't want to _just_ have sex with you." Ali's soft piercing blue eyes implored the coach to continue, "For God sakes Ali you're not just someone I'm casually dating or someone who I hook up with when I'm stressed. You're the woman I plan on spending forever with. The woman I…I will one day marry…and have children with."

Alison felt tears springing to her eyes once more because how in the hell was this woman real again?

"Em…"

"And because of that I can't just have sex with you…because…because you deserve _so_ much more." Alison was so deeply touched she felt weak in the knees and if Emily wasn't supporting her she would have crumbled right there onto her bedroom floor. Emily tenderly tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear, "You deserve for me to make love to you for hours on end and to worship every inch of your _majestic_ body."

Alison was completely rendered speechless. She realized her insecurities were so incredibly ridiculous to have. Emily wasn't not having sex with her because she found her unattractive; she just loved her so deeply she didn't want it to be merely a physical act. Alison didn't know what she had done in a previous life to have a soulmate who was so thoughtful, but she thanked her lucky stars that Emily Fields would always be the one to cherish her heart.

"You deserve the world, Alison. And I promise when we do make love…I'm going to rock your world." Emily's confident bravado shined through and the blonde was swooning so hard. She loved shy Emily, but damn bold Emily just turned her on to a whole other level.

She chuckled and pulled Emily into a warm embrace before declaring, "You better. Making me wait this long and all."

Emily hugged her back before whispering in her ear, "Oh trust me, beautiful. It'll be _sooo_ worth the wait." A shiver shot down Alison's spine as _very_ inappropriate thoughts began to race through her mind.

The swimmer pulled back but kept her strong arms loosely wrapped around Alison, "Now, will you please come cuddle with your girlfriend? Because I'm exhausted and I can't sleep unless you're next to me."

A devious smirk spread across Ali's flawless face, "Only if you spoon me."

Emily gasped and then jokingly declared, "But I was spooning Pepe! I really don't think he'd forgive me if I stopped..."

Alison took a quick peak over to her bed and saw that Pepe was still soundly asleep.

 _Two can play this game Fields._

"Well in that case I'll just go sleep on the couch. Since you don't need me to provide cuddles and all."

As she was about to turn around so she could head downstairs (even though she had no intention of sleeping anywhere other than Emily's arms) a pair of toned arms wrapped around her flat stomach and pulled her flush against those rock hard abs that she couldn't resist.

"Don't you fucking dare, DiLaurentis."

Cocking her head so she could look in Emily's eyes she knowingly replied, "As if I could seriously _resist_ you, Fields."

Once they'd settled in her bed and Emily was indeed spooning her, the teacher let out a loud exhausted yawn.

"Seeee Alison we couldn't have had sex. You're much _too_ tired." The brunette teased and Alison groaned before she burrowed even further into her love before responding with no bit to her tone,

"Shut the fuck up."

A few silent moments passed before Emily pulled her in even closer and nuzzled her cheek, "I love you, Ali."

Alison smiled into the dark bedroom that had again become a place of joy instead of torment over the past few weeks because of this amazing human being, "I love you too, Em."

 **God these two are just toooo cute! I realized I used the word swoon an awful lot in this chapter-maybe that's because I _swoooon_ so hard over Emison...who knows? **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blow My Fucking Mind

**Hello beautiful people!**

 **All I'll say is I think this is the chapter A LOT of you have been waiting for (wink wink)!**

 **I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

Sinus Infection Chapter Five

Blow My Fucking Mind

 _Two Weeks Later_

"Em, will you please just tell me where we're going!?" Alison was smiling like a complete dork but that was just what her girlfriend did to her. Emily had been acting jumpier than normal this entire week and this afternoon when she'd practically swept into the teacher's classroom to 'whisk her away for the weekend' Ali had damn near tackled her at the door. Because Jesus did she need a vacation. To say it had been the week from hell would be a complete understatement.

Lieutenant Tanner had asked her to come into the police station on Tuesday after work, only to tell her that no progress had been made on Charlotte's case. Why she needed to go all the way to the station just to confirm what she already knew was beyond her? It took everything within her not to annihilate the entire police force right then and there. Then on Wednesday the head of the English department bitched her out because she was going off book with her curriculum, which hello she was doing because the curriculum was stale and boring! Her students were creative and she loved bringing that out of them. Why that was considered a bad thing was beyond her! Amazingly Alison had held her tongue during that encounter as well. And on top of all of that it was midterms for her students so she was holding numerous tutoring sessions before and after school to help them prepare. If it wasn't for Emily who was just absolutely wonderful about everything-like she always was-and Pepe-who was just the cutest thing ever-she would have lost her fucking mind. Needless to say an entire weekend of just her, Emily, no work (and hopefully no stress) was just what the doctor ordered.

"Ali, if I tell you then that will ruin the surprise." Came Emily's coy response and even though she was blindfolded the blonde knew her girlfriend was sporting a gentle smile. And all Alison wanted was to catch a glimpse of Emily's flawless face…Emily was driving she wouldn't notice if she just raised the blindfold-

"Hey! None of that, Alison!" Emily chastised before lightly grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers which made the teacher smile despite her mission of seeing Emily being compromised.

She turned towards Emily and offered her most adorable pout, "But I just wanted to see your face."

Her statement made Emily let out the most heartwarming laugh before she kissed Ali's hand and promised, "You will, babe! You just have to be patient."

Seeing as Emily was not going to budge Ali lightly huffed out with adoration seeping through her tone, "Fine!" before she leaned her head against the coach's shoulder. Even though she couldn't look at Emily she could still be close to her and relish in her absolutely amazing scent. She wrapped her arms snugly around Emily's right arm and drew her as close as she could. Alison let out a content sigh when Emily placed a gentle kiss on her head and she smiled when she heard the brunette inhale. She knew Emily loved her vanilla shampoo and given the slight edge Em had to her in height she got to breathe in the scent _all_ the time. They must have been stopped at an intersection or something because the tip of Emily's nose remained in her blonde hair for longer than the usual few seconds. The sensations from Emily's mere existence had Alison on fire. Every nerve in her body was on edge. She could feel Emily's breath hitting her head and it sent shivers down to her toes.

 _God_ , if she felt like this when Emily was innocently touching her…what would happen when she touched her touched her?

Sure they'd made love five years ago, but she hadn't even had time to think before her body reacted to Emily's electric touch…now being in a full blown _established_ relationship with the love of her life made everything between them so much more profound. Suddenly she understood why Emily was so adamant about their first time _now_ being insanely special.

In all honesty, despite her endless teasing and how horny she was all the damn time, Alison wanted sex between them to be perfect as well, because Emily meant absolutely everything to her. And if Emily was whisking her away for the weekend she could only pray to _all_ that was holy that it included some hot love making. Though she had been extremely busy over the past two weeks, it still couldn't calm her raging libido that soared every time she even looked at Emily. And her blue eyes weren't just taking in her mermaid's gorgeous physic, but beautiful soul as well.

When she'd first picked up on Emily's crush on her all those years ago, she didn't have the emotional capacity to comprehend just how special the love Emily had for her was. It was genuine and pure…and despite all of the shit that had transpired in their lives in the decade since…Emily's love still remained just as wonderful as ever. There had been moments in her life where she'd had to endure absolute hell, whether it was surviving her mother's manipulation and wrath, squirming under the pedophilic touch of Jason's friends, struggling to survive on the streets of New York City for two years, being convicted of a murder that never even fucking happened, or having to bury her sister after finally establishing a relationship with her. But Alison would go through it all again if it meant she ended up with Emily. If it meant she got to spend the rest of her life with this amazing human being she'd gladly endure –A's and everyone else's torture. No matter what pain they had brought to her life, she had survived it because of one person.

Emily's touch sent her ablaze in anticipation and her boundless heart slowly, but surely healed Alison's shattered soul. Emily Fields had been saving her since the day they met and not a day passed where Alison took that for granted. Ali knew that very few people got to experience sheer happiness in life and as her heart continued to soar because of this woman…she knew she was one of the lucky ones.

Emily placed another gentle kiss on her head before Ali felt the brunette's Toyota move again, "You make me insanely happy, Alison DiLaurentis."

And even though she couldn't see it, Alison could sense Emily's blush creeping over her tan cheeks as she held Ali's hand tighter and stuttered out, "I just…I just wanted you to know that."

The blonde found it comical how embarrassed Emily still got when discussing how she felt sometimes. There was really nothing she could say or do that would change Alison's opinion of her. In Ali's eyes the brunette was perfect and always would be.

Reassuringly Alison ran her thumb in soothing circles over Emily's hand before declaring, "You make me insanely happy too, Em. I-I can't even…comprehend my life without you." Emily was the only person who brought out this sappy side of her and she didn't even fucking care. She was too in love to give any sort of fucks about how cheesy she sounded.

"Well…then it's a good thing we're forever, right?" Was Emily's sly response and Ali couldn't help but agree. _Great, fucking thing._

* * *

Her long ass week must have taken more out of her than she realized because when Alison's eyes fluttered open she was no longer sitting in the passenger seat of Emily's car, but lying on an incredibly comfy couch with a wool blanket wrapped around her. Her knee high leather boots were sitting neatly next to the couch and she sighed, because that meant that Emily more than likely removed them so she could rest blissfully. It took Alison's breath away how damn thoughtful the brunette was.

Where was she even? And how had she gotten out of Emily's car? Wait…did the brunette carry her into…wherever here was? _Smooth move, Fields. Smooth move._ Alison was seriously falling more and more in love with Emily every moment she shared with her.

She found it incredibly endearing that Emily let her rest despite wanting to be all ultra-romantic with her surprise weekend excursion and insisting that Ali remained blindfolded in the car…the blonde felt guilty that Em's surprise was kind of ruined because she had fallen asleep.

Rubbing her sapphire eyes Alison glanced down at her watch and saw that it was just past 6:30 pm. Sitting up so she could stretch the teacher was taken back by how quaint and absolutely adorable wherever they were was. It looked like a Bed and Breakfast…only it had a more home feel to it. The walls were adorned with French décor and looking over to the end table next to the couch Alison picked up a business card for the Inn and read,

 _Philadelphia Paris: A Little Escape to the City of Love_

Ali felt tears form in her eyes. Her mermaid was so sweet and sentimental. Paris had always been _their_ place. The blonde had been serious during freshman year she would have run away with Emily to Paris and never looked back. –A was making her life a living hell and at the time Emily was the only thing that made sense. She let out a silent laugh at the notion because Emily was _still_ the only thing that made sense. Sure she had a career, a beautiful home, a wonderful dog, and amazing friends; but none of that mattered without her love.

Standing up from the couch Alison left the comfort of the wool blanket behind and walked towards what she assumed was the kitchen. When she made it through the entryway her breath caught in her throat because there at a small table next to a huge bay window that looked out onto a beach was a romantic dinner set for two. Not only were there candles and a little wine, but Emily had _actually_ cooked. Which she rarely did…in fact it looks like the coach had prepared one of Pam's dishes which meant she must have gone to her mother's house for advice…oh my God that must have been a chore to try and endure. Pam Fields was seriously the best (especially since she was watching Pepe for the couple this weekend), but she got over bearing and territorial in the kitchen…

"Hey! You're awake…" Emily's cheerful voice rang through the small room, "I was just going to come ge-"

Alison had made it over to the brunette in two strides and cut off her sentence with a heated kiss. She tangled her fingers in Emily's gorgeous hair and drew her impossibly closer. Ali poured everything she was feeling for Emily into the kiss and she sighed happily when the swimmer's strong arms wrapped around her waist. She swept her tongue in Emily's mouth and left her reeling when they parted-both panting heavily and trying to remain upright.

After a few moments Emily met her gaze and chuckled, " _Damn_ , remind me to cook for you more often."

Alison reverently ran her finger along the curvature of Emily's face and whispered, "You brought me to Paris." _God, I'm so in love with you it's ridiculous._

Emily kissed her nose which made the blonde giggle, before she explained, "Well…I couldn't afford to take you to the _real_ Paris, sooo I was hoping this place would do."

Ali hugged the coach and gazed up at her, "It's perfect, Emily." She waited a moment before adding, "Just like you."

Emily's tanned neck turned a faint shade of pink as she gently wrapped her arms around Alison again. Secretly (or maybe it wasn't such a secret anymore) Alison loved drawing this reaction from Emily. She was just so adorable when she was embarrassed and Ali knew it might be a little cruel, but it was all done from a place of love. They stayed wrapped in each other's embrace for another minute before Emily took her hand and led her back over towards the romantic spread she had assembled for dinner. Ali felt her heart flutter when Emily pulled her chair out for her. Before Emily could go over to her side of the table Alison snaked her hand around the brunette's neck and drew her into another gentle kiss. She could feel Emily smile into the kiss which in turn made her smile.

They stared lovingly into each other's eyes while Emily continued to hover over Alison's sitting frame. The brunette bit her bottom lip before nervously breathing out, "I hope everything tastes okay. I mean you're such a great cook and all…but I really wanted to do something nice for you, because I love you so much."

Alison held Emily's face tenderly in her hands, "Em…you could have made microwave popcorn and I would have thought it was the sweetest thing ever."

Emily's chocolate orbs were swirling in confusion, "Really?"

"Really." Alison confirmed, "As much as I love _all_ of this." The blonde gestured to the private Inn they were staying in, because she did-it was honestly so sweet of Emily to plan this for them, "Don't feel like you _have_ to do all of this…" Because even though she knew Emily wasn't as financially strapped as she was when she returned to Rosewood…let's just say Alison had a little more liquidity in her assets following her sister's death and she would feel so much better if she were the one paying for things…"You loving me is the greatest gift I've ever received. I'm happy just…existing with you…even if that means cuddling with Pepe and watching _Golden Girls_ reruns at home." She gave Emily a cheeky smile and was relieved when the nerves seemed to dissipate from the brunette as she sat down across from Ali.

"Sooo…I don't need to spend money to woo you Miss DiLaurentis?" Emily joked and Ali laughed at the brunette's expression.

She shook her head and softly stated, "No." And Alison didn't know if it was wise to be talking about her ex-fiancé right now, but she felt compelled to explain, "When I was with Elliot he used to buy me stuff all the time." A flash of anger spread through Emily's eyes and Ali grabbed her hand that was sitting on the table. She wasn't trying to upset Emily but since they'd gotten together she's had time to reflect on the years she spent with Elliot and a lot of things about her relationship with him just bugged her…and she could tell Emily anything, right?

"I mean don't get me wrong material things are nice, but I'd much rather spend time with someone…" Ali was looking at her hand that rested on top of Emily's- _they just fit._ "I don't know…I think he was trying to compensate for the fact that I never…" The blonde paused for a moment, "that I never really was with him 100%." She lifted her gaze from the table and was met with a much softer expression spreading over Emily's beautiful face- _that's more like it mermaid._ "I think a part of him could tell-even if he never acknowledged it-that a part of _me_ would always be holding back." The teacher smiled at Emily, "Just…waiting for you to come back."

"Did…did you ever tell him about us?" Emily asked so quietly if she wasn't so in sync with the brunette she would have easily missed it.

Ali mused over the question before nodding and lightly shaking her head as the memory came flooding back, "Indirectly. Once…in a therapy session with Charlotte when she was first hospitalized ironically."

" _Alison, do you think you could try explaining?" Dr. Rollins voice dragged the blonde out of her thoughts. She tore her gaze from the spot on the wall that had become so incredibly fascinating since this 'therapy session' began and looked at her sister and the psychologist who were sitting a few feet away from her. She wanted to help her sister she did, but she was understandably angry with her for what she had done while she'd been -A…and Alison was reeling because she had been without Emily for 6 months now. Emily who she had come to realize was her entire world and the love of her life. To make matters worse she'd heard through Hanna that Emily and Paige were seeing each other again. Just when Alison thought she and the brunette could actually be in a relationship she moved all the way to California for college and hooked up with her ex who had abandoned her. Would the blonde never be good enough?_

" _I'm sorry, what?" She asked because she honestly quit paying attention about ten minutes ago. She had a shit ton of homework to do and she had gotten into yet another fight with_ _her father_ _regarding the family house a mere hour before she'd come to make her daily visit to Charlotte. Needless to say she had a lot on her fucking mind._

" _You said you knew what genuine love was." Dr. Rollins reminded her. He was staring at her and suddenly Alison felt uncomfortable as she crossed her arms over her chest. She realized her mistake in doing so after the psychologist's gaze went from her eyes to her now highlighted cleavage. Great. Just great. She was 19 for God's sake and this 'doctor' if you could even call him that had been checking her out since he'd taken over Charlotte's care from Dr. Sullivan…God what was with the men in this town? Yeah technically she was an adult, but that didn't mean she wanted to be gawked at by her sister's doctor of all people._

 _Uncrossing her arms and playing with her fingers in her lap she looked over to Charlotte, "I've only ever been genuinely loved by one person."_

 _Her sister raised an eyebrow before asking, "Who?" And that's when Ali saw red. She wanted to strangle this bitch…and okay maybe that was a little harsh given how fractured Charlotte was, but dammit she knew who the Education major was talking about. She knew who Alison loved more than anything!_

" _You know who." Alison seethed out. She rarely fell back into her pre-disappearance tone, but this was ridiculous. Her glare was so deadly right now she wouldn't be surprised if Charlotte burst into flames right in front of her. "And you made damn sure we'd never be together."_

 _Charlotte cast her eyes down before treading carefully, "Ali…that wasn't me."_

" _Yes it was Charlotte!" She screamed with emotion seeping into her voice. Wiping furiously at the tears that had sneaked out of her eyes and fallen down her cheeks, Alison relatively collected herself before stating in a stern tone, "Just because you had a screwed up childhood and needed help doesn't excuse what you did. You tortured me and my friends for years."_

 _Tears had collected in Charlotte's eyes as she choked out, "I know and I'm so sorry." Alison could see the sincerity swirling behind her sister's baby blues that so resembled her own and she was hit with the realization that Charlotte was trying to get better and she felt guilty for lashing out, but she just missed her mermaid so much._

" _You know what's so messed up?" Ali asked rhetorically before continuing, "I'm not even upset about all the times you tried to kill me and all the secrets you exposed that made my life a living hell. I'm not mad that my own mother buried me alive to cover up what you did or that I spent two years living on the streets or that I sat in prison getting assaulted every day for months because you know 'the game was just too good to give up'. I don't care that I'll wear physical scars for the rest of my existence reminding me of all the pain I've endured because of you. All of that shit doesn't keep me awake at night."_

 _Dr. Rollins was looking at her like she had lost her mind. Oh if only he knew how fucked up she really was. Charlotte wasn't the only nut case in the DiLaurentis family…_

" _You know what does?" Alison's anger had transformed into turmoil. She wasn't crying anymore, but it was evident she was suffering._

 _Charlotte whipped her own eyes before meeting Ali's gaze and whispering, "She does."_

 _And it was true. Emily Fields' beautiful smile, soulful chocolate brown eyes, gorgeous physic, and just sheer goodness made it impossible for the blonde to ever sleep soundly. The tanned brunette consumed her dreams. She simultaneously broke Alison's heart while giving her strength. It was seriously the most fucked up thing ever. Ali knew she'd never stop loving Emily and she'd never honestly be happy without her as well._

 _Alison hadn't even realized she'd started sobbing uncontrollably until she felt slender arms wrap around her and draw her in. Charlotte had sat next to her on the couch and was cooing in her ear. In all honesty Alison wasn't actually furious at the older woman for everything that had happened with Emily. She was furious at herself for letting the brunette slip through her fingers._

" _Elliot, can you give us a minute?" Her sister asked the psychologist and if she hadn't been so hysterical at the moment Alison would have found it odd that she was addressing him by his first name._

" _Of course. I'll just be in my office down the hall if you need me." Alison heard the door shut behind the doctor._

 _Charlotte was gently stroking her fingers through her blonde hair as Alison continued to sob into her shoulder. Ali hadn't cried since the day her three best friends and soulmate left for college and in turn left her. And despite the circumstances it felt really good to release everything she'd been feeling. It was also nice to be held and comforted by someone._

 _Her father was hardly ever around and Jason was off in Philly working. She knew she could call him, but they had never exactly been close…and conversations between them tended to be more awkward than productive. Also, besides Pepe she didn't really have any friends in Rosewood. After everything she'd been through Ali was cautious about opening up to new people and that in turn left her classmates at Hollis assuming she was stuck up or standoffish or simply just a bitch. And it hurt to be so misunderstood when she was simply protecting herself. She knew she was complicated and far from normal, but it would be nice if people gave her a chance._

" _Let it out, babe. Let it out." Charlotte's voice was so loving and sounded so much like Cece's used to when Ali would have occasional breakdowns on the run that she momentarily forgot they were in a mental institution. Without knowing the setting of the scene one would have assumed that a big sister was helping her little sister through obvious heartbreak. Maybe there was hope for her and Charlotte's relationship after all…_

 _Alison felt bad because she was getting a mixture of snot and tears all over the older blonde's gray crew neck sweater. Charlotte didn't seem to mind as she continued to envelope Ali in a warm embrace._

 _After her breathing had settled down the younger blonde sniffled and croaked out, "I love her…but it's not enough."_

" _Don't say that, Ali." Her sister pleaded and Alison heard pain seep through Charlotte's voice…almost as if it was killing her that the Education major was in such a state of despair._

" _But she's back together with Paige. She's happy without me." Ali stubbornly argued._

" _As if," Charlotte scoffed before giving Alison a gentle squeeze, "You've always been Americano's whole world, Ali. Trust me her and Paige will break up and she'll get her ass back here when she realizes that she can't live without you either."_

" _You think?" The blonde asked as she looked up at the woman who was actually acting like her big sister…instead of tormenting her. It was a nice change._

 _Charlotte smiled at her before she brushed some of her hair behind her ear in a loving gesture, "I know, babe." Her sister's tone was so reassuring Ali almost believed her words. "You and Emily are soulmates which means you'll never be complete until you're reunited and together of course." Ali knew that was the case for her at least. Even if she dated other people while Emily was away, her heart would always belong to her mermaid. "Besides Emily would be a complete idiot if she didn't come back for you because hello Alison you're fucking hot."_

 _Alison let out a boastful laugh at her sister's declaration. She really needed to hear that. This time Ali initiated the hug with the older blonde, "Thanks, Charlotte."_

 _She knew the other woman was smirking as she returned the hug, "No problem, gorgeous."_

 _Alison couldn't help but smile. She may have temporarily lost her mermaid, but it looked like she was gaining a sister and that was pretty incredible._

"I think Elliot figured out who the "she" was I was referring to during that session on the night Charlotte was killed." Emily was holding her hand across the table with both of hers and Alison appreciated it immensely because thinking about how brutally her sister's life ended was still really fucking hard for her. God she wished the police would just get their shit together and solve her murder…"I was absolutely hysterical and he kept asking what he could do to help and I just kept saying 'get me Emily. Get me Emily!' And then you showed up and I just could…breathe again." Ali shook her head, "I think that's why he proposed so suddenly…because he was intimidated by you…because he could see the obvious affect you had on me." She beamed at her mermaid, "As it turns out he should have been scared, because he never stood a chance in hell."

Emily laughed before rubbing her thumb in the shape of a heart over the back of the blonde's hand. "When Elliot called me that night I was already walking up your front porch steps." Her mermaid revealed and for the millionth time in her life Alison felt her heart flutter because of Emily Fields.

"You were?"

Emily nodded and shrugged like it was nothing, "I knew you needed me."

The teacher shook her head in disbelief. How did she ever get so lucky for Emily Fields to be the one to cherish her heart?

She gazed at the brunette with nothing but love swirling in her sapphire orbs, "You're too good for this world, mermaid."

Emily gave her a cheeky smile, "Nah, I'm just madly in love with you."

Ali giggled before leaning across the table and placing a gentle kiss on Emily's lips. She just couldn't help herself, the coach's lips were just so damn tantalizing. When she pulled back from their kiss in a complete day dream like haze Alison bit her bottom lip before declaring, "I'm madly in love with you, too."

 _At some point during the night Alison had completely wrapped herself around Emily's toned frame and when her bloodshot eyes opened the next morning she found herself almost lying completely on top of the brunette. Her mermaid's strong arms were wrapped protectively around her. Despite the circumstances the blonde found herself feeling safe and completely at ease. Emily's sheer presence assured her that she was going to survive this latest blow. So far she'd endured everything life had thrown her way and as long as she had Emily she knew she could survive Charlotte's death as well._

 _Emily was still soundly asleep and Alison found herself becoming endlessly enthralled by her mermaid's effortless beauty. Her conscious was screaming at her that this was wrong. That she shouldn't be finding solace in the arms of anyone besides Elliot. After all he was her boyfriend and they'd been together for two years…even though he insisted that they keep their relationship a secret. And Alison understood that sentiment somewhat-people's eyebrows would surely rise in Rosewood if Dr. Rollins was dating his patient's sister or she supposes it was former patient's sister now. On paper Elliot was perfect. He just wasn't perfect for Alison..._

 _Emily Fields was. Letting out a sigh she internally corrected herself: Emily Fields always had been._

 _She rested her head back on Emily's chest and was soothed by the former swimmer's strong heartbeat. Her heart fluttered when the brunette drew her in even closer. It was hard to tell where Alison ended and Emily began…they had literally become one being._

 _When her eyes opened two hours later she was met with Emily's soulful brown ones gazing into her own. The brunette caressed her cheek before whispering so as not to ruin the intimacy of the moment, "Hi."_

 _Alison tried desperately to keep her tears at bay and smile at this beautiful soul as she echoed, "Hi." However…she was unsuccessful as her smile fell flat and tears streaked down her cheeks._

 _She buried her face back in Emily's shoulder before practically wailing out, "She's gone, Em! She's gone!"_

 _Emily held onto her and just let her grieve. The brunette ran her hands up and down Alison's back and shoulders and whispered comforting words in her ear. Ali held onto Emily for dear life, because she had already lost so much and if anything happened to her mermaid…she couldn't even comprehend it. Losing Emily was the one thing Alison wouldn't be able to survive…_

 _As if reading her thoughts, Emily kissed her head and declared, "I'm right here, Ali. You'll never lose me. I promise."_

As she took another bite of the dinner Emily had so thoughtfully prepared, Alison was pleasantly surprised. Given how horrible of a cook her mermaid usually was. Emily had recently stated that the fanciest dish she could successfully prepare was Mac N Cheese and the blonde found it endearing how honest Em was about like her one shortcoming. However, currently the teacher's taste buds were cheering in approval.

"Babe, this is seriously so good!" Alison gushed.

Emily gave her an apprehensive look, "You're not just saying that?"

"What?! No! This is honestly some of the best Mediterranean food I've ever had." Alison reassured and smiled across at her gorgeous girlfriend before joking, "I might have to have you cook more often."

"But you look so much better in an apron." Emily teased back at her.

"That may be the case." Alison giggled and then used her table knife to point at Emily, "But I can't be the only housewife in this relationship."

"What if…" Emily began and Alison couldn't wait to see what proposition the coach was going to come up with, "I always mow the lawn in the summer and shovel the driveway in the winter? You know do all the heavy lifting chores…" Emily trailed off and was looking at her with huge puppy dog eyes that would put Pepe to shame. Alison had a vision of Wayne and Estella someday giving her the same look when they misbehaved or wanted something. She knew if their future kids were anywhere close to as adorable as Emily she'd never be able to refuse them anything. If it was possible she'd give them the world, just like she was planning on doing for Emily. "…I could be like your own personal handy woman. I'd even wear the tool belt and everyth-"

"Move in with me." Alison's statement cut off Emily's rambling about whatever her cute ass was going on about-Ali didn't even know. Did it really even matter? _But, shit! That was so not how she wanted to ask Emily to officially move in with her._

"What?" A broad smile had spread over Emily's face and Ali realized she had nothing to be worried about…besides the brunette basically lived with her as it was. In fact they hadn't spent a night apart since they started dating.

"Move in with me…officially." Alison stated with more confidence this time around. She then reached across the small table and held Emily's hand before honestly confessing, "Since we've been dating and you've been staying over…for the first time _ever_ my house has actually felt like a home."

"Ali…" Emily breathed out and she could see the tears forming behind her mermaid's eyes.

The blonde mustered up her most adorable pout before she playfully begged, "Please…do it for Pepe and I?"

Emily let out a watery chuckle before pushing her chair out and moving so she could kneel in front of Alison.

She cupped the blonde's face before replying, "As if you had to ask twice." Emily was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world and Ali found herself getting lost in those soulful brown eyes she loved so damn much, "I would love to… _officially_ move in with you, Alison." God did Alison love when Emily used her name like that…it sent her swooning into a whole other dimension.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow, "But I should warn you I have _a lot_ of shit."

Alison laughed before she shook her head and pulled Emily into a heated kiss. God she was so in love with this dork it wasn't even funny. The blonde kept their close proximity as she slowly ended the kiss. She was about to throw out a retort that she didn't give a damn how much stuff Emily had as long as she moved in, when her breath caught because Emily's eyes had turned black and were swirling with want. Alison gulped. Swirling with want… _for her._ Holy shit. Would tonight be the night when they _finally_ made love? _Please mermaid, please…just take me._

Ali could see Emily struggling to control her desire. The sexual tension had been steadily building between them since they confessed their feelings for one another at the kissing rock almost two months ago. The blonde had been ready to take their relationship to _that_ level that very night, but Emily was just too much of a sweetheart to act like a horny teenager then. But as the brunette unknowingly licked her lips as her eyes continued to _devour_ Alison, the teacher couldn't help but hope she acted on those impulses now.

Thinking she might need some encouragement Alison brought them flush together and wrapped her legs around Emily's waist. She knew that Emily could feel how turned on she was…for God's sake she was literally dripping in anticipation. The coach let out a loud moan and Ali knew she had her. She attached her lips to that oh so inviting tanned skin, sucking and nipping her way up Emily's neck to her earlobe, before husking out, "Emily, I love you…and I want you to have _all_ of me."

She was giving Emily complete control of this situation. When they had been young teenagers Alison had manipulated the brunette in every aspect. But things were definitely different now. They were different now. Their dynamic had changed and their blossoming romantic relationship was the most beautiful thing Alison had ever experienced. The last thing Ali wanted to do was push Emily before she was ready, but Jesus she just wanted her to know how completely she was _hers._

The blonde could feel Emily's erratic heart beat reverberating through her own chest because they were so close...she just wanted to feel every part of Emily…to experience every part of the person whose soul was fused with her own.

Suddenly Emily's strong arms wrapped around her hips and hoisted her out of the chair and into the coach's toned frame as she moved into a standing position. Alison let out a playful squeal before she smirked down at the brunette. For once she was taller than Emily and she had to admit she liked it. She felt powerful…and strong…and like she could accomplish anything she set her mind to. _Maybe with Emily by her side she could._

Draping her arms loosely around the swimmer's shoulders she leaned down and whispered challengingly into Emily's ear, "You better rock my world Emily Fields."

The brunette pulled her in even tighter and offered up her own smirk before confidently shooting back, "Oh please, Alison. I'm going to blow your fucking mind."

Dear Lord Alison nearly had an orgasm right then and there. This woman was going to be the death of her.

Emily kissed her with a mind blowing intensity that was making Ali squirm even more in her secure arms. As their lips meshed in a fiery passion Emily expertly weaved their bodies through the kitchen and into the living room. If Alison wasn't so consumed by this goddess of a woman who was making her feel things she thought she'd never experience again, she would have been mightily impressed with her mermaid's ability to guide them through unfamiliar rooms without bumping into anything. _Duh Ali she probably scoped it out while you were sleeping on the couch._ Although the blonde doubts that Emily was planning for their romantic dinner to turn out like this…especially after cooking such an amazing meal that they both only took a couple bites of. _I'll definitely find a way to make it up to her._

When they made it to the base of the staircase Emily lightly pushed her against the wall and the blonde groaned into her mouth. It was fucking hot when Emily just decided to go after what she wanted and the fact that she wanted Alison this badly was driving the teacher wild. She had never felt so desired in her entire life.

Emily gently bit Ali's bottom lip and broke their kiss. Alison's pained sigh at the loss of contact with her mermaid's mouth quickly turned into a moan when Emily placed hot kisses along the base of the blonde's neck and onto the exposed flesh that her blouse revealed. Emily's tongue was dancing down her cleavage and Ali felt like she was on fire. Her heart was beating so quickly she was afraid she might die before they even got to the bedroom. Her body had been craving Emily like this for years and her senses were on complete overdrive.

She dragged her nails along Emily's flexed back muscles and clutched onto the coach for dear life. She was already so worked up and Ali began to panic that she was going to cum before Emily even touched her where she needed her most. Alison rocked her hips into Emily's torso creating some much needed friction for her throbbing clit.

She felt the brunette chuckle as she continued to suck and nip on her exposed skin, "Patience, baby."

"Emily…" Her voice was desperate and needy and she could feel her body already shuddering, "I'm not…not going to-o…" Alison tried to take a deep breath and calm herself down but Emily's tongue was still swirling on her sensitive skin and one of the coach's hands had snaked under her blouse. _God._ "Be-e…able to-o…hol-d ou-t-t much…much long-ger."

Alison had her eyes shut and she was desperately trying to get her body to listen to her. As amazing as what Emily was doing to her now felt, she knew it would be absolutely mind blowing if her body relaxed enough to _really_ experience the swimmer. _Deep breathes, Ali. Deep breathes. You don't want your first orgasm with Emily to be against this wall._

As if sensing how close the blonde actually was to completely losing control, Emily backed them away from the wall and began climbing the stairs towards what the blonde prayed was a bedroom.

Her eyes were still closed and she was trying to calm her damn near exploding libido down when she felt her body being lowered ever so gently down onto a soft surface. Her heart was still racing and her breathing was erratic. _Jesus, Emily hadn't even touched her center yet and she was practically dead._

Alison sighed contently when she felt Emily's weight settle on top of her. She needed the brunette to stay close and she loved that Emily just knew that. Even in her most out of control moments, Emily never stopped being considerate. Alison DiLaurentis was seriously the luckiest woman on the planet.

She held the coach flush against her and just breathed in Emily's unique lavender scent. It was seriously amazing how just the smell of Emily could get her going yet simultaneously calm her down.

Emily nuzzled her neck and softly asked, "Ali, talk to me? Please."

When Alison finally opened her ocean blue eyes chocolate brown were staring back at her. The swimmer's orbs were no longer black with lust and desire swirling in their depths, but laced with concern and so much love.

Alison felt tears spring to her eyes because she felt absolutely ridiculous. She had been the one teasing Emily senselessly for weeks and yet she could hardly last when the brunette finally acted on her desires to worship her body. God what was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry, Emily. I've just…wanted you like this for so long…and everything's just like on overdrive or something…"

Emily rested her forehead against Alison's and then grabbed her trembling hand within her own. The blonde's brows knitted together in confusion. Emily kissed her slowly and brought their joined hands in between their bodies.

Alison let out a surprised gasp when Emily guided her hand inside her own jeans and under her panties. The brunette continued to kiss her and Alison could feel just how wet she was. It looked like the blonde wasn't the only one almost losing control. Feeling brave the blonde tentatively brushed her fingers against Emily's dripping folds. The swimmer moaned into her mouth and Alison felt satisfied that she could garner that kind of reaction from her girlfriend. Inadvertently Alison's nimble fingers stroked Emily's clit as she was removing them from the swimmer's pants and onto her oh so toned abs. She could feel Emily shudder and the teacher smirked because she couldn't wait to learn all of the things that made the brunette shudder so deliciously.

They were both panting when they pulled away from their kiss and Emily shakily breathed out, "Trust me, Ali…I've wanted you for just as long and…and my body's on overdrive too." That little confession made Alison feel so much better, because she knew it wasn't just her that was damn near losing it so quickly into their foreplay.

Wanting to elicit another reaction from Emily Ali ran her fingers over the brunette's perfect stomach muscles because hello how could she seriously resist them?

"Ali…" The swimmer groaned, "You don't play fair."

Alison beamed up at her, "Never have, mermaid."

Emily chuckled before placing another tender kiss on her lips, "I love you."

The blonde just stared at this woman who she was so blessed to call her own and thanked her lucky stars before echoing, "I love you, too."

They looked into each other's eyes silently communicating and Alison felt completely enveloped in safety. Back in Rosewood they had texting psychos to deal with and murderers to catch, but here lying underneath Emily Fields, none of that mattered. All that mattered was them.

Even though she was about to become completely exposed to Emily, she knew the swimmer would cherish her for the rest of their lives and that dissipated any reservations the blonde had had while she'd nearly lost it pressed against the wall at the bottom of the stairs a few minutes ago.

Emily undid the buttons on her blouse one at a time and the anticipation was slowly killing Alison…in the best way possible. Moving so Emily could discard the fabric Alison was left in her red lace bra. She knew that Emily loved the color on her and given how her mermaid had practically frozen in awe…the blonde wanted to go back in time and give herself a high five for putting it on this morning.

After a few moments Emily snaps out of her haze and adoringly proclaims, "God, Alison…you're so beautiful." Ali's heart swells at Emily's declaration. Sure the brunette told her she was beautiful all the time, but every time felt like she was hearing it for the first time. Because of the way she'd been raised Alison had numerous insecurities-especially when it came to her body-but she could feel the judgmental voices that haunted her slowly dying with every moment she spent with Emily Fields.

Alison reverently ran her finger along Emily's perfectly sculpted face. _How was she real again?_ The blonde gazed up at this miraculous human being,"So are you, Emily."

Emily leaned down and kissed her gently before snaking her hand behind Alison's back and swiftly unclasping her bra. _Oh my God it's finally happening._

A concerned look spread over Emily's face, "This is okay, right?"

Alison wanted to roll her eyes, but resisted the urge to do so because she knew the swimmer was just being considerate. How could Emily seriously think she wasn't okay with _this_? She's been dreaming about experiencing this with Emily for years for God's sake…and Lord she's been practically parading around the house naked to try and entice Emily to take their relationship to _that_ level.

Despite the circumstances the blonde finds it endearing just how damn sweet Emily Fields is all the freakin' time. She was honestly too good for this world. God truly outdid himself when he created her…

Making sure Emily met her gaze Alison whispered out, "This is perfect."

Getting the reassurance she needed Emily planted hot kisses along Ali's neck and slowly removed her bra. Alison was going absolutely insane with anticipation…and the funny thing was she knew Emily wasn't even trying to drive her wild. But every touch and kiss her mermaid placed on her ignited her burning passion that much more.

When Emily's talented tongue made its way to the teacher's exposed breasts Alison moaned out in approval. _God, she had never felt this good in her entire life._ The blonde rocked her hips up against Emily's hovering body trying to create some friction. She was in dire need of her mermaid's touch to say the least.

One of Emily's hands continued to gently squeeze her breast that wasn't being lavished by her tongue as the other snaked in between their bodies.

Alison couldn't suppress the sounds that were spilling out of her mouth. Emily's hands were electric-they were literally giving Alison life. None of her other sexual partners had ever done this to her…had ever made her feel secure enough to just completely give into her pleasure. But Emily…Jesus Emily was a goddess. Every movement she made served a purpose and Ali couldn't believe she was on the receiving end of it.

Clutching onto the swimmer's strong back Ali pleadingly breathed out, "Baby…please don't stop."

Emily's free hand made it to the clasp of the teacher's black dress pants and expertly undid them in one try. Alison eagerly lifted her hips so Emily could shimmy her out of these damn pants. To her surprise Emily didn't just rid her of her pants but grabbed her red lace panties as well. Jesus it was hot when Emily just took control. In all of her other romantic relationships Alison had never been willing to give up control, but with Emily it was so different. She completely trusted the brunette.

Even now, lying completely naked underneath Emily's heated gaze with all of her scars on display, Alison felt safe. And as the coach damn near drooled, Alison smirked because she felt damn sexy as well. Emily moved to lie on top of her again and Ali placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders effectively stopping her movements.

Emily raised her eyebrows in surprise and Alison groaned out, "Baby…I am here completely naked and you," Alison paused and threw in for good measure, "my gorgeous girlfriend," Emily's cheeks flushed at the compliment. _Could she seriously be any cuter?_ "are still fully dressed…" The blonde trailed off as she played with the hem of Emily's t-shirt. She hoped the brunette would pick up on what she needed from her…

Emily's chocolate orbs were filled with nothing but understanding as she stood up and slowly began to undress. Alison perched up on her elbows so she could get an _amazing_ view of the show Emily was putting on. Ali's ocean blue orbs grew darker by the second as more and more tanned skin became exposed. My God…Emily had only gotten more beautiful with age.

When Emily stood before her completely naked Alison couldn't help but let out, "Holy shit." Jesus, running and swimming had served her mermaid _so_ well. She was absolutely perfect. Nothing but lean muscle adorned her body and the only blemish on her dark skin was the scar on Emily's shoulder from when she'd saved Aria and Mona from Charlotte. Alison wanted to pinch herself. Could she honestly be the last person who would ever get to see Emily like this?

Emily reverted back to her fifteen year old shy self as Alison's eyes continue to devour her and she looked down at the floor and began to nervously play with her fingers.

"Em…" Alison softly began and continued once those soulful eyes were looking back at her, "You seriously have _nothing_ to be bashful about. You're _so_ beautiful inside and out."

Emily tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "So are you, Ali." The blonde just smiled. She had always been outwardly attractive, but she only developed her inner beauty because of Emily…Emily made her want to be better person, because she had _always_ seen the best in her.

 _I love her with every fiber of my being. Oh my God I'm going to marry her someday. I'll get to call her my wife! And we'll be a family with Wayne and Estella. I don't even care where we live. As long as I'm with Emily and she loves me…I'm perfect._

They were both just staring and taking each other in and Alison couldn't handle it any longer.

"Emily…will you please bring your sexy ass over here and make love to me like you so promised?"

The brunette let out a heartwarming chuckle before she crawled back on the bed and hovered a mere centimeter above the blonde before husking out, "Your wish is my command baby."

And that's when Alison knew. She was in for the ride of her life.

As their bare skin came fully into contact they both moaned at the delicious sensation. Alison's body was on fire and she just couldn't believe how perfectly she and Emily molded together.

Chocolate brown held ocean blue and Ali felt like she was drowning…except she knew she'd resurface. She and Emily had always been able to communicate _so_ much through their expressive eyes and the blonde prayed her mermaid got the message that she needed her-like now.

Their intense gaze lasted a few more moments before their lips crashed together in a fiery passion. Emily's mouth was hot against hers and she was begging for entrance…as if Alison would deny her that. As their tongues caressed one another Alison couldn't help but let her hands wander over Emily's body. She couldn't get over how amazing Emily felt beneath her finger tips. God she couldn't wait to _really_ touch the tan skinned beauty.

Alison let out a strangled gasp when Emily's hand found her dripping core and began running torturous circles over her throbbing clit. _Holy shit._ If Alison thought she was on sensation overload before, Jesus her mermaid was taking her to the fucking moon.

As Emily's fingers found their way in between her folds and completely filled her, the brunette kept kissing her. _Oh my God! Oh my God! This was the best fucking feeling in the world._

Emily's mouth and her hands and just oh my God everything she was doing was driving the blonde wild. Alison was completely at her girlfriend's mercy.

When Emily began moving in and out of her Alison felt fireworks explode within her. She swore in that moment that she was going to die. But if her life were to end in the throngs of passion underneath Emily Fields, that really wouldn't be a bad way to go. She smirked at the notion it'd be with a complete and utter BANG. _Best death ever._

Alison didn't want to break their extremely hot kiss but with every thrust of her mermaid's fingers into her Emily's thumb pressed against her clit…and she could feel her climax coming.

"Ohh-hhh my-y Go-o-d-d! Em-! Don't st-toop!" Alison's voice was filled with arousal as she screamed out.

Emily's lips were now sucking on her pulse point and the blonde could feel the layer of sweat that began to cover her body form as Emily's magical fingers found that one spot that would surely send her: Over. The. Edge.

Her back was arched and her eyes were slammed shut as she experienced complete ecstasy. Emily's fingers were relentless as they continued to send waves of pleasure through every pore in her body. She could feel her walls clenching and her breathing labor in anticipation. The blonde knew this was going to be the best fucking orgasm she had ever had in her entire life.

With her free hand Emily tenderly caressed her cheek and cooed, "Ali, look at me."

It took everything within her, but Alison managed to fight her climatic pleasure and open her eyes. Emily held her gaze before proclaiming, "I love you."

And Alison wanted to respond, God did she ever. But she _literally_ couldn't. She loved this woman so fucking much, but she could hardly breathe at the moment.

Staring her dead in the eyes Emily commanded, "Cum for me, Alison." And with one final thrust Emily hit her g-spot and Alison couldn't hold it in any longer as she wailed out for literally the entire world to hear, "EMILY!"

Alison saw stars as she _finally_ succumbed to her orgasm and dear Lord she didn't know if she'd ever recover. Her breathing was so erratic and her heart was literally pumping out of her chest. During her release she had pulled Emily down on top of her and wrapped her arms and legs around the brunette.

Emily had stayed inside of her and Ali was relishing in the feel of her mermaid's fingers helping her prolong her pleasure and her lips placing loving kisses all along her scorching skin. That was simultaneously the hottest, yet sweetest sex Alison had ever experienced. Jesus, the things Emily did to her.

As her breathing began to even out, Emily slowly removed her fingers from the blonde's center and Alison whimpered at the loss of contact. Emily made up for it by rubbing their centers together. _Okay, she's forgiven._

Emily kissed her way up to Alison's ear before whispering, "So…how was it?"

Ali let out a small chuckle as she turned so she could capture those glorious lips in a loving kiss and responded, "You blew my fucking mind, Em."

Emily smirked at her, "Well…that was my intention."

The blonde brushed some of Emily's hair out of her face as her eyes sparkled like never before, "I love you, Emily Fields."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow, "Even though I held out on you?"

Alison playfully nudged her before truthfully stating, "It was worth the wait."

Emily kissed her and it was so chaste that Alison felt like she was fifteen again sitting in the school library reading _Great Expectations_ to the girl who would become the love of her life. She couldn't believe this was her life.

After she'd recovered from her mind blowing orgasm Alison shifted underneath Emily so she could garner some momentum and switch their positions. It was her turn now. She wanted to make Emily feel just as amazing as she did.

When she hovered over Emily's exquisite body the brunette reverently ran her finger along her cheek, "Ali, you don't have to do this. Tonight can be all about you."

Alison leaned into Emily's touch and gently kissed her palm. Her mermaid was too thoughtful.

"I don't want tonight to be about me." The blonde confessed and confusion spread over Emily's flawless face, "I want tonight to be about _us._ " Alison explained and she saw Emily's eyes water. The brunette was overcome with emotion and honestly so was Alison.

She never thought in her wildest dreams that Emily would ever really be hers-that she'd ever be worthy of Emily's love. Yet here she was not wanting to be selfish and desiring to rock her girl's world. It had taken her a long ass time to become a better person and it had taken _them_ a long ass time to get out of their own way so they could actually be in this beautiful relationship. Much like the amazing sex she had just experienced…for Alison it had well been worth the wait.

She rested her forehead against Emily's as they both just relished in each other's existence. The swimmer held her like she was a precious jewel that deserved to be protected at all costs and much to the dismay of what she had been conditioned to do and feel growing up Alison was holding Emily just as tenderly. Emily had taught her what genuine love was and for that the brunette deserved the fucking world.

Lifting her head Alison smirked down at her girlfriend, "In order for tonight to _really_ be about us…that means we both have to have our minds blown, mermaid."

 **Hold on while I drown in my feels guys! Lord...Emison might just kill me, I swear!**

 **So...that was my first time writing an Emison sexy scene. Did I do okay? And of course I had to throw in some fluff, because let's face it Emison just needs some damn fluff okay!**

 **And what did you guys think about the flashbacks? We have Charlotte being an actual big sister (Marlene wants to never address her and Ali's relationship haha then I'll create it dammit!) and of course Emily being the sweetest human in existence comforting Ali.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6: Naked With You

**Hello beautiful people! So sorry it took me forevaaaa to update this story! Work has been crazy busy and now my company caught wind of the fact that I'm leaving at the end of June so I can travel, relax, and basically just treat my damn self before I begin Grad School in September and they're just like "Oh my God! What are we going to do?!" And like I should feel semi bad about the predicament and I know I'm really good at what I do but DAMN y'all you've got like 7-8 weeks to plan! Jeez la weez ya try to give a significant warning so things don't completely turn to shit once you're gone and you'd think they'd appreciate that...but apparently not! Anyways y'all being an adult is just so damn weird and confusing sometimes...**

 **Plus it's NBA playoffs and I'm a basketball junkie and there's games on like every night (really not good for my addiction lol)! And it was Mother's Day (shout out to all the moms out there-you're all amazing!) and since I have the best mom in the world I had to plan out and make her day incredibly special! It's hilarious every year because my brother just looks at the sentimental stuff I do and goes "Damn! I can't compete with that!" I swear once I get my PhD and become a professor and get my research published I'm gonna spend so much damn money on my mom it's not even funny haha.**

 **Anyways back to Sinus Infection! You ALL are so incredibly sweet! Your kind words about my dabble into smut last chapter made me so happy. Like it's embarrassing but I was grinning like a damn fool!**

 **AND to the person who said this story makes them realize how stupid Marlene and the show is for just not having Emison together already-boo that's basically what I try to accomplish with every fic I write! Even with all the crazy shit that's happened in season 6 it really wouldn't be that difficult to keep all the plot line shit the same and have EMILY AND ALISON JUST BE TOGETHER OH MY GOD!**

 **And soooo much love to Sasha and Shay for damn near killing me with that photo shoot! I love when actors and actresses on a show literally just say fuck it this is ridiculous our characters are meant to be so here ya go fans: EMISON!**

 **Pllrose on twitter pretty much said it best about how I feel about the state of Emison on the actual show: "I have faith in Emison, but no faith in Marlene. See my dilemma?" Like my GOD there a'int ever been a realer statement! Preach! Our babies are so beautiful, yet the writers are so stupid...**

 **So since Marlene continues to be evasive as hell beautiful people, don't fret there will be amble amounts of Emison in this story!**

 **I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

Sinus Infection Chapter Six

Naked With You

"Oh my God!...Ali!...Pl-l-e-ease d-o-on't stop!"

Emily's body is completely on fire. Her fingers tangle in Alison's hair and she hopes she isn't causing her girlfriend any pain, but God DAMN when Ali's tongue was ravishing her in ways she couldn't even fathom…she needed to grasp onto something. She's never experienced this type of euphoria before. Her heart is pounding against her chest and her breathing is so erratic she might just hyperventilate. Her eyes have long rolled into the back of her head and she knows at any moment she'll be seeing stars for the umpteenth time tonight.

Emily had lost track of time they'd gone so many rounds…and she knew she probably wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow…but it'd be for the best reason ever. In their Philadelphia Paris private inn she and Ali had worshiped each other's bodies on almost a spiritual level. It was surreal for the coach because they just couldn't seem to get enough of each other. They'd both had exhausting weeks, but you'd never know it given how earnestly they just kept going. If she were with anyone else right now, writhing uncontrollably and coming over and over again, Emily would have been embarrassed.

But for God's sake she's been hopelessly in love with Alison for a fucking decade. It's only fitting that she'd lose control so easily…and so often while they made love. The beautiful blonde had many talents…but making Emily come undone might just be her greatest one the coach muses as Alison's tongue talentedly moves within her and she deliciously sucked on her clit.

"Ali…I'm close!" Her loud moans had transformed into breathy pleas. She was completely at the blonde's mercy and she absolutely loved it. When they'd made love during senior year Alison had been so hesitant and almost fearful like one wrong move would make Emily question the way she felt. And oh the irony, because despite how wonderful that night had been and how many times they'd whispered 'I love you' to each other, the brunette had done just that the following morning after Mona showed them that botched video. She'd completely disregarded Alison's feelings as a manipulative plow…and how wrong had she been. The brunette still kicks herself for ever doubting Ali, because Jesus they could have been in a relationship and having mind blowing sex this entire time. Instead of desperately trying to make up for five years' worth in one night…

Hanna once said that when two stubborn fools fall in love it takes them a decade to realize and admit it. At the time she'd been talking about her mom and Pastor Ted-who skated around their feelings like they were playing hockey when they ought to just be together-but Emily had a sneaking suspicion that the feisty blonde was also commenting on her and Ali's previously complex but now just absolutely wonderful relationship.

But all that time waiting and longing to be with one another just made moments like this that much more special. Despite how much she's _always_ loved Alison, Emily knows she might have taken her for granted had they gotten together before the blonde disappeared or after she first returned to Rosewood. She can lie and say she'd never do such a thing, but Emily knows she hadn't started completely trusting Ali until her father's funeral two years ago (and yes she knows how ridiculous that is because her now beautiful girlfriend had never done anything to warrant such suspicion after she'd come back from the dead, but Emily was an idiot.) As Ali's tongue continues to lap up her overflowing signs of arousal Emily can at least rest assured that she'd never make that mistake again. Alison deserved the best of everything and Emily would spend the rest of her life trying to give her just that.

* * *

 _Two Years Ago_

" _Sweetie, there's someone here to see you."_

 _She hears her mom's quiet pain stricken voice, but can't seem to offer any form of acknowledgement. She knows her mother's worried about her. Emily has been uncharacteristically numb since she'd gotten the news a few days ago about her father's unexpected passing. Sure she knew it was always a possibility that his heart condition could worsen…but never in a million years did she think it would happen so suddenly. The former swimmer had talked with her father the night before he passed away and he sounded as strong as he always did. All he'd mentioned was that he'd felt tired, but she assumed that was a result of him getting older…not getting sicker._

 _She can still hear his reassuring voice as they ended their conversation: "I love you, Emmy."_

 _She supposes maybe somewhere down the line she'll find comfort in those being the last words her father ever said to her. But right now she can't seem to feel anything other than shock. And it's absurd she should be crying her eyes out like her mom, but the brunette hasn't shed one single tear and she doesn't understand why. Maybe it just hasn't hit her yet. Maybe she was just trying to be strong for her mom. Whatever it was, Emily has a feeling that it isn't healthy and that when her emotions finally do catch up with her it'll be a tidal wave that she can't handle._

 _Her father's funeral is tomorrow. She wonders if it will hit her then. Maybe when she finally takes in his lifeless form…it'll become more real. She knows a lot of people will come…after all her father had honorably served his country and seemed to have friends everywhere he went._

 _She remembers having conversations with Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Alison. They'd all rearranged their schedules so they could come and Emily appreciates it, she really does…because she knows she'll need them. When she finally grieves she'll need them more than ever._

 _And as much as she doesn't want to be hung up on her lost love her heart had hammered in her chest uncontrollably when she'd talked to Ali. She had been the first one to reach out after Emily had gotten the news. Maybe it was because Alison knew how painful it was to lose a parent…but the brunette's hoping it's because maybe just maybe there was still something between them. Because whenever it came to the gorgeous blonde Emily felt an indescribable pull towards her. Even from 3,000 miles away it felt like Alison was sitting right next to her in her dorm room when she'd called. How was that even possible? How could Ali still have that effect on her?_

 _Duh, you always have and always will love her._

" _She hasn't grieved at all…I'm worried about her, dear." Her mom says to someone in the foyer just a little ways away from the living room couch Emily's sitting on._

" _I'll try and talk to her Mrs. Fields. I know better than anyone how suppressing your emotions works…" Came Alison's soothingly sweet reply._

 _Wait, Alison was here? Emily had assumed that her four best friends (and okay Alison's always been more than a friend) would come see her tomorrow morning before the funeral started…just in case she collapsed on the way there they'd catch her. They'd always been her rocks after all._

" _Thank you, Alison." Her mom sniffled and there was a pause before she continued, "You know Wayne always thought of you as like a second daughter to him."_

 _And Emily knows that's true. Her dad had always loved Alison. He'd been devastated when Ali had come up missing and then later pronounced dead…When they were young, the blonde always seemed to shed her queen bee persona when she was at the Fields house. It was like the only time Alison felt comfortable enough to let her walls down was around Emily and her parents. But who could blame her-Pam and especially Wayne were total sweethearts. The former swimmer's often wondered if her father had an inclination on the romantic components of her and Ali's relationship from back then. He often mused that it was special the way they looked at each other…and he'd been pestering Emily for years to just tell Ali how she felt about her. If only her father understood just how many Pandora boxes that would open and how much it'd kill Emily if Alison didn't return her feelings. Truth be told it was easier to live in this weird in between stage of denial where they just didn't bring it up. That way she could still hold out hope that she and Ali would someday be more…_

" _Well, he was more of a father to me than my own dad ever was…He was a great man Mrs. Fields. I'm going to miss him a lot." Emily could hear the emotion creep up into Alison's voice and she wondered just how close her parents and Ali had become in the three years since she left for Pepperdine._

 _Emily could hear shuffling and she knew that arguably the two most important (even though she rarely talked to Alison) women in her life were embracing-supporting each other as they dealt with her father's death._

 _A good minute passed before Alison hesitantly asked, "Would it be okay if my best friend came in as well? He's been bouncing up and down I swear since you picked Emily up from the airport. It's like he can sense when his favorite person's around…"_

 _Emily's brows scrunched in confusion…who the hell was Alison talking about?_

 _Her mom let out a quiet chuckle and mockingly huffed out, "Okay, fine. Just as long as he doesn't mess up my house."_

 _Now Emily was really confused as she heard Alison let out an excited squeal followed by a, "Thank you! Thank you!" She heard the front door open and Ali rush out to the porch._

 _Before Emily could spend any more time pondering over who this mysterious best friend of Alison's was a flash of fur jumped up next to her on the couch and started licking her face while letting out gleeful barks._

 _Oh my God, Pepe!_

 _Of freaking course he'd be Alison's best friend! And here Emily was all paranoid that the blonde had a boyfriend or something…but if that were the case there's no way in hell Ali would bring him over to see Emily because the brunette would likely pummel the motherfucker!_

 _For the first time in days Emily felt some semblance of emotion as a wicked smile spread over her face and her hands moved to scratch the adorable sheltie through his thick fur. My God she'd almost missed this dog as much as she missed Alison…almost._

" _Hey buddy! Oh my God I missed you too, Pepe!" Emily let out joyful giggles as the bundle of energy continued to playfully jump into her body and place sloppy kisses all over her face._

 _After a few more delightful moments Emily wrapped her arms around Pepe and playfully wrestled him into the couch. The dog didn't seem to mind as he just struggled to break free so he could perch himself on top of Emily who was now lying down. It was a good thing Pepe wasn't overly heavy…and with his huge smile and tongue hanging out of his mouth there's no way Emily would have been able to even get annoyed at him. The brunette gave Pepe her own big ass grin in response as she lightly scratched behind his ears. Looking into those big brown eyes she knew she'd let this pooch get away with just about anything._

" _If that isn't the more adorable thing I've ever seen."_

 _Glancing towards the entryway of the living room she was met with Alison leaning against the wall and looking incredibly sexy in her black jeans and leather jacket. My God, how did Ali manage to just get more and more beautiful as time passed? Emily felt her mouth go dry and she swears a little smirk spread over Pepe's face as he took in her bewildered state._

 _Alison slowly walked over towards the couch and despite how inappropriate it was given what was going to happen the very next day Emily felt herself get wet. Yup. She was still very much attracted to the gorgeous blonde…that would never change._

 _Gently Ali sat down on the middle cushion of the couch right next to Emily's hip and ran her own fingers through her dog's soft fur. And God help the brunette because she shuddered as they came into even the slightest physical contact with one another. Luckily Pepe's panting covered up her strangled sigh._

" _Sorry he almost licked you to death. He's just gone through some serious Emily withdrawals…" Ali was sporting a sheepish smile and the brunette could feel her heart melting as the blonde trailed off, "…Much like his owner."_

 _Looking into Alison's ocean blues Emily knew she was being completely honest and the swimmer felt guilt spread through her. She'd distanced herself significantly from this woman over the last three years because she was so madly in love with her…and that literally made no sense. But the less she talked to Ali the more she could convince herself that the blonde wasn't her entire world._

 _Gaining some courage Emily moved her hand that was scratching behind Pepe's ear and covered Alison's that was resting on his back. Ali's skin was just as smooth as ever and Emily swears electricity passed between them._

 _As her thumb brushed over Ali's wrist Emily sincerely whispered, "I missed you too, Alison." And God did she ever. She missed Alison with every fiber of her being. It didn't matter how many other women she slept with…her heart would never be fooled. It would always long for Alison DiLaurentis. "And I'm really glad you're here."_

 _A few tender moments passed between them where they just seemed to be relishing in the other's existence._

 _Ali offered her that smile that got Emily every fucking time, before taking her free hand and brushing some hair out of the brunette's face and hollowing out, "I know how much it hurts to lose a parent, Em…and I just-"_

" _I don't want to admit he's gone." Emily's voice quivered and effectively cut the blonde off. Looking into Alison's ever expressive eyes Emily felt the emotions she had been suppressing begin to rise. Her chest felt tight and tears sprang into her eyes as the reality hit her. Her father was dead and he was never coming back._

" _He-e-e can't b-e-e-e go-n-n-ne…" A sob erupted from Emily's throat and before she could even register what was happening she was completely losing it. Pepe shifted off of her and began to whimper in concern and Alison effortlessly pulled her into a sitting position so she could offer her a proper hug. Emily buried her head in between Alison's neck and shoulder and despite shedding her characteristically strong exterior, she felt safe. With Alison's arms wrapped around her she wasn't scared to be vulnerable._

 _Emily doesn't know how much time had passed before Ali slightly turned her head and whispered soothingly into the brunette's ear, "You're dad will always be with you, Emily. He loves you so much…and he's so proud of the young woman you're becoming. Every time you perform an act of kindness or display courage in the face of adversity you're honoring him. Your father lives on in you, Em." Emily was rendered speechless and all she could manage to do was hold the blonde tighter. Alison always knew how to bring her back from the brink of despair._

 _They were the most heartfelt and comforting words Emily heard during her entire time back in Rosewood. Ali had succeeded in making Emily fall even more in love with her...not like that was the blonde's intention, but Jesus talk about wife material._

 _Throughout the funeral and burial she clutched onto Alison-which the blonde didn't seem to mind at all-and Emily found it amazing how Ali could still be her rock even after all this time. Emily knows for a fact that she never would have survived seeing her father's coffin being lowered into the ground if she didn't have Ali's warm body pressed against her. Her mom held onto her the entire time and she held onto Alison. So whether the future teacher realized it or not she was effectively supporting both Fields women. Now Emily understood why her father loved Alison so much. He knew she'd take care of his girls even in his absence…_

 _And as much as Emily wanted to just stay at Alison's side and let the blonde and her wonderful dog take care of her for the rest of her life, she had to get back to Pepperdine._

 _When they got to the Philadelphia airport her mom had brought her into a bone crushing hug and kept proclaiming how much she loved her. Emily of course kept saying the same sentiment back…because she did love her mom so very much. Even though she had lost her father at least she still had Pam Fields. Emily was blessed that she'd had two incredible parents raise her…most people were lucky if they had one._

 _When her mom finally released her Emily turned towards Alison and she nearly crumbled to the ground. Ali was trying to smile through her tears and Emily knew her eyes wouldn't stay dry for long._

 _She grabbed Alison's always warm hands and met her gaze before sternly joking, "You are not allowed to cry right now, Ali."_

 _Alison let out a watery chuckle before she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and buried her face in the swimmer's strong shoulder. Emily's own arms wrapped protectively around the blonde and she was mesmerized at how well their bodies just fit together. Even thought she'd managed to forge some semblance of a life for herself in Malibu, Emily had felt disconnected. And she knew why. It was because she was away from this woman. This woman who snatched her heart when she was thirteen and wouldn't let it go (not like Emily ever wanted her to) even in death…If she'd ever needed confirmation that Alison DiLaurentis was her soulmate-these past few days solidified it._

" _I can't believe I'm letting you walk out of my life again…" Alison painfully breathed out and Emily was taken back. Could Alison's statement really mean what Emily thought it meant. Did she long for Emily just as much as Emily longed for her?_

 _Emily placed a soft kiss on the shorter woman's head because she just couldn't resist and softly declared, "I won't be gone forever, Ali. I promise." And she meant it. Emily didn't know when, but she'd come back to Rosewood. She'd come back to Alison. After she graduated she'd look for jobs near her suburban hometown…she'd do whatever it took to be near Ali permanently. Because her heart couldn't take this separation much longer…even if Alison just saw her as a best friend (which Emily doubted given how Ali had shuddered when she'd kissed the top of her head) she couldn't stay away from her much longer…_

 _Alison pulled back slightly from their embrace and fished something out of the pocket in her leather jacket…and Emily couldn't explain just how damn good Alison looked in that thing._

 _Ali whipped her eyes with her free hand and said, "I want you to have this Emily."_

 _Emily glanced down at the blonde's outstretched hand and felt her heart skip a beat. Ali was holding a laminated picture of the two of them with her parents on the camping trip they'd taken together before freshman year of high school. Emily's father's arms were draped around her and her mom's shoulders and Alison was pressed tightly against her side with her arms wrapped around Emily's waist. They were all wearing huge smiles and Emily marveled at how carefree she and Alison looked then at fourteen. This was before any of the –A texts had started and one of the absolute best weekends of her life. She was pleasantly surprised when Alison had shown up at her front door and charmingly asked if she could tag along on their family camping trip because her parents were out of town on business and she didn't want to be home alone all weekend with Jason and his friends. Her parents had of course agreed because they adored Alison and knew how ecstatic their daughter was any time she got to be with Ali. And Emily had been thrilled to share her tent with the girl she was head over heels for. Then again she never expected Alison to be as clingy as she was that weekend…Not like she would ever complain about that though._

 _Reverently Emily took the picture in her hands and remembered how her dad had asked the guy staying in the campsite right next to theirs if he could snap a photo of him and his "three girls". He was leaving for Texas the following week and wanted to have as many reminders of his favorite people as possible. And it still made Emily swoon that Wayne had basically made Alison a part of their family that day. Come to think of it her dad had winked at her after he'd made the statement…yeah he totally knew that not only was she gay but that she was in love with her best friend._

" _When I was on the run I always kept that picture with me…" The sincerity in Alison's voice made Emily look up and gaze adoringly at her. The blonde smiled before she continued to explain, "I never wanted to forget why I was fighting so hard to survive. Why I was so desperately trying to get home…So I could come back to my real family."_

 _Emily's heart is beating so fast she might just have a heart attack before she even catches her flight, "Ali…"_

" _It's true, Em. You and your parents always treated me so well and I just…" Alison paused before slowly stepping towards Emily once more and declaring, "You mean the world to me, Emily Fields."_

 _Emily couldn't breathe. Oh my God was this going to be the moment? The moment that would change their relationship forever…_

 _Just tell her you love her Emily! Just say it…she totally feels the same way._

 _The brunette was trying to muster up enough courage to say the words she'd needed to say for over three years, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to do it because she was leaving for California in no time and if by some miracle Alison returned her feelings, it would destroy her not to spend every waking moment with her…_

 _As was so often the case with the two of them it just wasn't the right time. Emily sighed-when would it ever be the right time?_

 _Tenderly she cradled Ali's flawless face in her hands and softly stroked her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Jesus, she was so in love with this woman._

 _Completely shutting out the rest of the world and only focusing on her, Emily echoed, "And you're everything to me, Alison DiLaurentis."_

 _It wasn't an exchange of 'I love you's-even though it was evident to any one observing their interaction especially Pam Fields that the two young women did-but it was a promise of sorts. A promise to one day make it to a place where they could exchange those feelings-openly and often._

 _Alison leaned forward and for a split second Emily thought she was going to kiss her…and God that would just kill the swimmer on the spot. And Ali did. She kissed her on the cheek in such an intimate manner that it could never be misinterpreted as being anything other than romantic._

" _Take care of yourself, mermaid."_

 _Though she'd promised Ali that she would…Emily's life slowly started to fall apart after she'd returned to California. Her grades started to slip and before she hardly had the chance to blink she'd lost her scholarship. Her overall GPA was stellar but one of the provisions of her scholarship was that she'd maintain a 3.3 or higher GPA every semester. She tried explaining to the committee that her father had recently passed away and it was an incredibly challenging time in her life, but they held zero sympathy for her. Citing that every student has to deal with "personal issues"-as if the loss of a parent was the same as recovering from a hangover…She tried gathering up enough money to pay her tuition, but she couldn't swing it. And Emily refused to take out any student loans because she knew the financial trap that would put her in for the next decade or two. So she'd reluctantly dropped out with the full intention of going back to finish up her last year once she had enough money. She tried not to get too down on herself, but bar tending was not nearly intellectually stimulating enough to make her feel fulfilled and satisfied with her life. And with the cost of living in California being so insanely high it looked like she'd never be able to save enough money to be able to finish up her degree. She'd been contemplating returning to Rosewood where she could attend Hollis and it would be a whole hell of a lot cheaper…plus it'd be closer to her mom and a certain blonde beauty._

 _And as fate would have it the lease on her shitty apartment was expiring at the end of the month when she'd received a certain letter from a certain love of her life asking for help. It had been a no brainer. Plus it's not like she'd ever be able to not come running when Alison needed her. So she packed all her belongings into her Toyota Corolla and left her life on the west coast behind._

* * *

Alison's letter had been nothing short of a God send. It was the reason she was able to call Alison her girlfriend now and plan an amazing future for the two of them…and why she was currently experiencing the _best_ sex of her life.

"Fuck! Shit!" The brunette let out a strangled shout and came out of her thoughts as Alison bit down on her bundle of nerves and made Emily's core throb even more.

Ali placed heated kisses along her sweat laced skin as she crawled up Emily's body. The blonde's tongue was replaced with two strong fingers and the swimmer knew she wouldn't survive much longer as her hips moved in tandem with her love's expert fingers…

Alison was a sex goddess and she was just along for the ride.

Sure she'd had sex and even orgasms before…with Maya and Paige and all those random ass hook ups in Rosewood like Talia and Sara and in California with Italian girls who she couldn't even remember their names…but she has _never_ felt this sensational before. No one's touch has ever made her feel like she could soar, and the most amazing thing is Emily knows she will get to experience this for the rest of her life. Because the one thing she'd come to realize over the last few weeks was that she and Alison were forever.

As Alison's sparkling baby blues held her gaze, Emily couldn't help but think about where they'd be five, ten, twenty years from now as her climax began to ripple through her body.

 _I'm going to marry her. We're going to have a family. We'll travel the world and be the best moms ever. We'll survive anything life throws at us, because we'll have each other…God, I'm lucky._

"Come for me, mermaid." Alison commanded and that's all it took for Emily to release yet again underneath the love of her life, because when Alison's voice is dripping in want nothing sounds sexier. And it's the biggest turn on in the world when her girl just tells her what to do.

"ALIS-!"

Ali swallowed her screams of pleasure as their lips met in a searing kiss. Despite feeling weightless and like complete jelly Emily clutched onto Alison's strong back and brought their bodies flush together. Emily could taste herself on Alison's tongue and it heightened the sensations of her orgasm that much more.

As she came down from her majestic high breathing heavy and trying to slow her heart rate Alison continued to lazily kiss her. And as much as Emily loves the euphoria she feels when Ali's making her lose all reservation and control, this stage of pure bliss in the afterglow was her absolute favorite. Because Ali was always so caring and so sweet and she just couldn't fathom that she got to spend her life with someone that thoughtful and wonderful.

When Ali gently broke their kiss Emily _finally_ felt like she had enough strength to open her eyes. As her eye lids fluttered open she was met with the most beautiful sight-the soft smile that Alison only reserved for her. And God if that didn't send her swooning then nothing ever would…

"Hi." Alison's voice was so tender and barely audible. God, this woman would be the death of her.

"Hi." Emily breathily replied in just as quiet of a tone. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the intimacy of the moment.

Still recovering from yet _another_ mind blowing orgasm, Emily didn't have the wherewithal to object when Alison rolled off of her and effectively switched their positions. Now Emily's head was resting comfortably against Alison's chest and the blonde's arms were wrapped protectively around her.

As if sensing the brunette's confusion Alison placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before explaining, "You always hold me when we fall asleep. I just…I just wanted to hold you for a change."

Emily smiled at the sentiment. Alison really had turned into a softy…

And to be honest the brunette was relieved that they were _actually_ going to bed now because as much as she _loved_ making love to Alison…she was utterly exhausted and the last thing she wanted to do was not perform well. Although all she really had to do was look at Ali and the blonde seemed to lose her mind… _Jesus Emily your body reacts the same way when Ali looks at you. What's the word she's looking for? They were insatiable for one another? Yeah, that would work._

She could feel her deliciously tired body succumbing to sleep as she burrowed further into her angel and placed a gentle kiss over Alison's heart-her absolute favorite thing about her girlfriend…Because Emily's almost positive that no one has a greater capacity to love than her soulmate.

Yawning she managed to mumble out for the millionth time that night, "I love you, Ali."

Running her fingers soothingly along the swimmer's bare back Alison declared, "I love you too, Em."

It was the absolute best way to end the absolute best night of her life. No woman would ever compare to _her_ Alison…and no couple could even hold a candle to what they had. Their love was other worldly.

The last thought Emily had before she comfortably fell into slumber was:

 _I'm the luckiest woman alive._

* * *

To say that Alison DiLaurentis loved waking up with the delicious sensation of Emily Fields' gorgeous _naked_ body on top of her own wonderfully sore one was a vast understatement. It was the greatest feeling in the world. She swears on everything that's holy that she and Emily were one being. It was impossible to tell where Ali ended and the swimmer began. And if their screams from last night didn't show it-they were connected now more _soundly_ than ever.

Alison had been fantasizing about making love to Emily again for over five years and needless to say nothing her mind came up with could _ever_ compare to the real thing. There was no other way to put it: her girlfriend was a sex goddess and she was just along for the ride. The very incredible ride she might add. Although the teacher doesn't think she bode too poorly either…Emily seemed to writhe just as uncontrollably as she did. It really was incredibly just how responsive they were to each other's touch. The teacher supposes it's a result of the deep emotional connection they have…not to mention that they're also hopelessly in love.

As she took in her lover's still sleeping form Ali smiled, she loved just watching over her mermaid. She hadn't gotten a change to do it since Emily had been suffering from that horrendous sinus infection over two months ago…because the brunette always held onto her when they slept. Not like that was a bad thing at all…Alison just enjoyed the change in position.

Rays of sunlight poured in through the bedroom window and created absolutely breathtaking shadows along Emily's tan skin. As Ali lightly drew patters along the swimmer's exposed shoulders she couldn't help but marvel at just down effortlessly beautiful she was…her outer perfection being a metaphorical replica of her heart and soul. And Alison still couldn't believe that out of all the people in the world Emily had chosen her to spend her life with. How had that become Alison's reality?

It honestly felt surreal, because four months ago Emily Fields wasn't even in her orbit…their phone calls had become less and less frequent while the brunette had been in California and Ali was secretly dating Elliot. The teacher much preferred her life now where she and Emily were damn near inseparable.

She had gone from never seeing her love to lying _naked_ underneath her and there was simply no where she'd rather be.

There was no one she'd rather have see every single part of her. All the imperfections and insecurities laced with the elements of her soul that were inherently good. She wanted Emily to _really_ know her and remarkably the brunette always had.

Ali felt a smirk spread across her face…her bestie in New York was right…there was no one she'd rather be _naked_ with than Emily Fields.

" _From my head to my toes feeling numb and exposed…I wanna be naked with you! All my faults, all these scars…Who I am, who you are. I wanna be naked with you! Naked with you!"_

* * *

 _Two Months Ago_

 _The engagement ring on her left hand felt like it weighed five million pounds as she raised it to knock on the door of the New York City apartment in front of her. In her right hand she was holding a cardboard carrier with three dark roast coffees…she figured her older best friend would need ample caffeine at such an early hour especially to endure such a heavy conversation._

 _Alison hasn't felt like herself the last few days and she desperately needed to get the fuck out of Rosewood so she could clear her head. And she needed to talk to someone who just got her…which is why she ended up here at 7:00 am on a Saturday morning. And yes that meant she'd gotten up at 3:00 am to make the long trek…but hey there was hardly any traffic…so that had been a nice change._

 _After knocking she waited with baited breath and sighed heavily. How had her life become such a disaster in the manner of a week? She went from taking care of Emily Fields all last weekend and remembering why her heart had so long yearned for the brunette to accepting Elliot's marriage proposal four days ago. Seriously what the fuck had she been thinking?!_

 _Now it was Saturday and she just felt so damned confused. Elliot was a good man. He was a doctor. He cared about her. And she loved him. Dammit! She loved him._

 _Fucking Christ who's she kidding? She doesn't love him…not in the way that she loves her mermaid: all- consuming and with her entire being. Hell she didn't even know if she liked Elliot most of the time. God…she was screwed._

 _And of course it didn't help matters that sweet Emily was still taking care of Pepe every day despite probably dying inside because of the news of Ali's engagement. Alison felt her eyes water. God, how could she hurt Emily like this? After all the pain she'd caused the brunette when they were younger how could she do this to her as well? How was she going to fix this?_

" _Alison, you are sooooo lucky I love your ass and that I actually went to bed at a decent time last night or else I'd be soooo pissed that you were standing at my door," Up until this point Brittany's voice had been traveling from inside her apartment and then she dramatically opened her front door and drawled, "At 7:00 am on a Saturday morning."_

 _Given the charming smile that Brittany was sporting Alison knew the tall brunette wasn't actually peeved at her for showing up unexpectedly. Hell, Ali had been doing it ever since they met over three years ago._

 _Alison had been attending a conference on education policy at Columbia University during her junior year of college when Brittany had literally come running into her life. Ali had been taking pictures in Central Park-it was a particularly gorgeous day-and she hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking and tripped over some construction materials. Brittany had swooped in and caught her just before her face would have collided with the pavement. Not only had she 'saved' Alison but she'd managed to catch the blonde's expensive ass camera as well and prevent it from shattering into a million pieces. The future teacher had been so grateful she insisted the drop dead gorgeous woman let her at least buy her coffee. They'd hit it off right away, which rarely happened to Alison at Hollis-it had been a nice change to just make a friend without having them prejudge her because of her past and her family._

 _Brittany had to be one of the most unique people she'd ever met-a social activist who worked for the CIA (that juxtaposition never ceased to make Alison lose her shit), and one of the kindest souls she'd ever encountered. When life just became too much for her in Rosewood with Kenneth being a complete douchebag and the reality of Charlotte's condition...Alison found herself packing Pepe in her sedan (because the sheltie was completely smitten with the brunette) coming to New York and seeking solace in the older woman's ridiculously nice Bronx apartment (one perk of being a top CIA agent was the huge salary). Given how distant Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and especially Emily had been since they'd left for college Alison found herself relishing in the new found friendship. Brittany helped her sort through her shit and made her laugh uncontrollably. The athletic brunette encouraged her to pursue her passion of teaching and praised her for being such a great sister to Charlotte._

 _Bottom line Brittany was always there for her, and as Ali's blue eyes met slightly lighter hued ones she knew that would be the case today as well. As expected the athletic woman was in black Nike sweatpants and wearing a New York Knicks hoodie…why Brittany still supported that God awful team was beyond Ali…Then again her friend was loyal to a fault…especially to her sports teams._

" _I come bearing coffee if that makes the early intrusion any better." Alison gestured to the holder in her hand and she could literally see Brittany begin to salivate…yeah the CIA agent was worse than Spencer when it came to the glorious stuff._

 _Brittany smirked before stepping aside and letting Alison into her high end apartment and dramatically exclaiming, "That makes the intrusion infinitely better."_

 _Alison walked in and set their coffee on the granite kitchen breakfast bar before setting her purse down._

 _The taller woman graciously took the disposable cup of coffee from Ali's outstretched hand and savored her first sip, before a perplexed look crossed her face a few seconds later. Shit._

 _Alison knew Brittany was analyzing her hard core right now-picking up on the subtle hints and nonverbal means of communication the blonde was inadvertently throwing her way. God sometimes she hated how perceptive the older woman was…Brittany was seriously a genius and Ali was just glad that she was using her gift to do good in the world…as opposed to so many people in Rosewood who used their intelligence to enact evil._

" _Alison…" Brittany began and then tentatively stepped forward grabbing the teacher's left hand, arching an eyebrow and finishing her question, "When the hell did you get engaged?"_

 _Looking into Brittany's soulfully concerned eyes Ali knew she wasn't going to be able to keep up her strong façade for much longer…_

 _Feeling her emotions bubble up inside her Ali took a shuddering breath and stammered out, "Things are a disaster to say the least…"_

 _A knowing look spread over Brittany's much more alert face before she set her coffee down and drew Alison into a warm hug. The blonde let out a content sigh-Brittany's embraces always reminded her of Charlotte's-protective and sisterly. And it felt incredibly nice especially after her sister's sudden death not too long ago._

" _What happened, Ali?" Brittany's voice was so soft and soothing that it made the teacher smile despite the mist that was forming in her eyes. At least she had Brittany to help her sort through this…she wasn't exactly close to Spencer, Hanna, or Aria anymore._

 _Moving out of Brittany's hug and over to the brunette's comfortable sectional in her living room, Ali sat down, crisscrossed her legs, and confessed, "God, Britt, I don't even know…one minute I'm nursing Emily back to health and the next I'm saying yes to Elliot."_

 _Grabbing her not to be forgotten coffee, Brittany sat down next to her and couldn't mask her disdain as she scoffed, "Ugh Jesus Ali, don't marry that fool."_

 _Alison couldn't help but chuckle. She never had to wonder how the tall brunette was feeling._

 _Brittany took a huge sip of coffee before exasperating, "Let me get this straight. The man who didn't even want to go public about your relationship now wants to spend the rest of his life with you? And decides to pop the question right after your sister was murdered?!" The CIA agent shook her head in disbelief, "If that doesn't scream suspicious I don't know what does?!"_

 _A few silent moments passed between them as they both continued to drink their coffee._

" _It just doesn't feel right…" Alison trailed off after Brittany's words sank in. Could Elliot have an ulterior motive for wanting to marry her? She assumed that he was probably threatened by Emily, because it was kind of obvious how much the swimmer meant to Alison, but was there more? Was he after her inheritance? Charlotte had left her and Jason tens of millions of dollars after all…not to mention control of the Carissimi group. And that still blew her mind. She always knew that Charlotte was a master at investing…but she had no idea just how successful her older sister really was. It was ridiculous to think that at 23 Alison could literally retire and she'd be financially set for life..._

" _Well no shit it doesn't feel right, Alison! You're not in love with him!" Brittany's New York flare was showing and Ali's heart warmed because she knew the older woman only got this passionate when she really believed in something. Sure Britt was usually blunt and always seemed to possess some sass, but she only let The Bronx accent out when she needed to get her point across to someone she loved…and the teacher felt grateful that she fell under that category._

 _The blonde looked down and began to play with her fingers, "I could learn to love him. I just don't want to be alone. Maybe over time-"_

" _Ali, stop." Brittany's hand wrapped around her fidgeting fingers and the blonde looked up at her._

" _With Charlotte's death you understandably feel incredibly vulnerable," On numerous occasions over the past three years Alison has been amazed by Brittany's wisdom and this moment was no different as her best friend stressed, "But you're not alone sweetie…You have Pepe and Pam," The blonde smiled at the mention of her adorable dog and Mrs. Fields, "You also have Emily." Ali opened her mouth to object, but Brittany forged ahead effectively shutting the teacher up, "She enrolled at Hollis and took the swim coach position, Ali. Trust me she's not walking out of your life this time."_

 _Alison desperately wanted to believe Brittany's words, but a part of her still worried that Emily would leave again. Maybe that's why she had found such comfort in Elliot. He had been pursuing her for years before she'd finally agreed to go on a date with him. And he completely spoiled her. She knew he was safe and since she wasn't all that emotionally invested in the relationship it wouldn't hurt that much even if he did leave…But no matter how seemingly perfect Elliot was, Alison just couldn't seem to bring herself to feel for him the way he obviously felt for her. A part of the blonde would always hold out for Emily. Just waiting for her mermaid to say those three words that would make her whole again…_

" _Alison, do you remember that X Ambassadors concert we went to last year?" Brittany asked and completely changed the direction of their conversation._

" _Yes…" The blonde replied with what she can only imagine was a perplexed look on her face. Where the hell was Brittany going with this? Honestly, Ali hadn't even heard of the Los Angeles band until Brittany and her younger brother, Bradley were dragging her to a club in Brooklyn to see them perform live. Needless to say the group was phenomenal and Alison had immediately fallen in love with their smooth instrumentals and meaningful lyrics (she was an English teacher after all)._

" _You know their song "Naked"?" Brittany inquired even though she damn well knew the answer. It was Alison's favorite song of theirs after all. That sexy acoustic saxophone combined with the message of loving someone despite their imperfections got her every time._

" _Yeah…"_

 _The tall brunette continued to gently hold her hands and implored the teacher to understand the sentiment she was trying to convey, "You can only marry someone who you want to be 'naked' like that with…and I know there's only one person on this planet who you trust enough to be that vulnerable with…and it's not Elliot Rollins it's-"_

" _Emily Fields," Alison lovingly sighed out and inadvertently finished her best friend's explanation. Brittany offered her a soft smile and the blonde shook her head before playfully groaning, "God, Brittany how do I make this right?"_

" _It's not about making it right, Ali. It's about fighting for an adventure of a future with the love of your life as opposed to settling with Dr. Boring."_

 _Alison knew Brittany was right, but what if she went to Emily and professed her feelings and the brunette couldn't get past her accepting Elliot's proposal? What if she'd broken Emily's heart one too many times? What if she didn't get the future she so desperately wanted with her mermaid?_

" _Alison, she's going to welcome you with open arms when you tell her how you feel. She loves you just as much as you love her." Brittany declared with such conviction that Ali forgot how to breathe._

 _When she finally regained her ability to speak, the teacher self-consciously asked, "How can you be so sure?"_

 _Brittany waited a few moments before answering, "Because I was at Charlotte's funeral and I'm highly observant." Ali quirked an eyebrow at the CIA agent and Brittany rolled her blue eyes before sighing, "Emily Fields never took her eyes off of you. She was hyper aware of every tear you shed…and I could see how much it was destroying her that you were in such pain, Alison. It was evident that all she wanted to do was hold you in her arms and put you back together with her love."_

 _Alison felt her eyes water. Had Emily really been looking at her like that at Charlotte's funeral? How had she not even noticed? Well her sister was being laid to rest…so that probably explained it…_

" _Bottom line Alison, Emily Fields is your soulmate and the love of your life…and frankly it's about damn time that she knew that."_

 _The tall brunette wiped Alison's tears that were cascading down her cheeks and the blonde knew what she had to do. It had been a decade in the making._

" _Elliot's going to be mad…" A worried expression spread over Alison's face as all the scenarios of breaking up with her (ugh…gross) fiancé going terribly wrong flashed through her mind. She didn't think he'd turn violent…but sometimes you never saw someone's true colors under you pushed them to the absolute brink. She's seen seemingly stable people break before…_

" _Bradley and I will go with you. We'll wait in the car when you give the ring back. You'll be safe, Ali." Brittany reassured and Alison felt her fear dissipate. With the Johnson siblings as her back up she knew she could do this._

 _A smirk spread over Brittany's face as she joked, "Hell, if you really need reassurance I'll bring my mom along. She's the biggest gangster of us all."_

 _Ali chuckled. She knew how much of a protective momma bear Teresa could be. She may be tiny, but damn she was intimidating when someone threatened her children-and Alison was just one of the many fortunate ones the nurse had 'adopted' over the years._

" _No, that's okay, Britt. I'm worried she might kill Elliot." Ali cringed. She may not be in love with the man, but she didn't want him to be the victim of any physical harm._

 _Brittany snorted, "I wouldn't put it past her." The CIA agent then finished her coffee and got up from the sectional after giving Ali a reassuring squeeze on the arm._

" _Let me shower quick and then we'll go pick up the little bro and get you broken up with Dr. Eww and reunited with your future wife."_

" _Brittany!" Alison blanched. My God her best friend already had her walking down the aisle to marry Emily?! She hasn't even asked her mermaid out yet!_

 _The brunette turned around and gave Alison an incredulous look before firing back,_

" _What?! Like you haven't been fantasizing about spending the rest of your life with Emily for years?! Please you probably already have the names of your future children picked out!"_

 _Alison went to respond, but she was rendered speechless because damn...it was the truth. She wanted a boy and a girl-Wayne and Estella to be exact…but what would their last names be? DiLaurentis?... Fields?... DiLaurentis-Fields?...Fields-DiLaurentis?...She liked her and Emily's last names together…they just kind of rolled off the tongue._

" _That's what I thought!" Brittany proudly declared when Ali offered no comeback before she strutted out of the living room and entered her bathroom. All Alison could do was marvel at her older friend's perception and dream about her (fingers crossed) future with Emily (future wife? Yeah, future wife) Fields._

* * *

With her mermaid sleeping so peacefully against her chest Alison felt bad gently rolling her over so that she could break free, but she knew Emily was going to be starving when she finally did wake up. And Ali refused to let her mermaid not be well nourished. After all she needed to refuel because Alison planned on rocking her world again tonight.

When the brunette released the blonde's waist and wrapped her arms securely around a large pillow, Ali marveled at how absolutely adorable Emily was. She was the perfect combination of cute and sexy… _and she's all mine. Hot damn!_

Placing a soft kiss on her lover's shoulder, Ali sat up and had to refrain from laughing when she took in _all_ of their discarded clothing from last night that was strewn all _over_ the bedroom. Noticing Emily's Rosewood Sharks t-shirt on the floor Alison moved off the bed and padded over to the fabric pulling it over her naked body. It smelled like her mermaid and the blonde sighed contently…it was her absolute favorite scent in the entire world.

Looking up, the teacher noticed two suitcases next to the dresser and she grinned. That meant Emily had packed their bags before she'd literally swooped into Ali's classroom and declared she was whisking her away for the weekend. Seriously, how much sweeter could her mermaid get? Knowing that the brunette had chosen the pink suitcase for her (because hello that just made sense), Ali opened it and pulled out a clean pair of underwear. Figuring Emily wouldn't mind the blonde moving around the kitchen and cooking them breakfast in just her t-shirt and panties, she walked back over to the bed where wonderful images of their night together flashed through her mind and placed a loving kiss on Emily's forehead. She swooned when Emily's lips subconsciously moved upwards into a smile despite still being asleep. God, the effect they had on one another was unreal…

Given how meticulous the teacher was, Alison just had to clean up their abandoned dinner from last night before she could cook anything else once she reached the kitchen. The blonde wasn't the type of woman to just ignore a mess. Ali felt a twinge of guilt as she did the dishes because she and Emily really only enjoyed a couple of bites of the meal she knows her mermaid worked so hard to prepare. But then again after she'd asked Emily to officially move in with her the atmosphere became so sexually charged it wasn't like they could just ignore it. It's not like the sexual tension had been building between them to the point of explosion for weeks or anything...

* * *

Twenty minutes later when she was making pancakes, Alison felt strong arms wrap around her midsection and she giggled as Emily pulled her impossibly closer and placed tender kisses along her neck.

Alison turned her head so she could press a chaste kiss to Emily's tantalizing lips and was pleasantly surprised when her mermaid moved a hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss-running her fingers through Ali's blonde hair. God, she _loved_ when Emily just took what she wanted.

"I could get used to this." The brunette hummed when they pulled slightly apart.

Ali's eyes finally met Emily's chocolate brown orbs as she blissfully inquired, "What?"

Emily caressed her cheek and adoringly replied, "You…cooking breakfast in my t-shirt. It's _incredibly_ sexy, Ali."

Alison let out a quiet chuckle before confidently stating, "Well, I aim to please."

A lustful look flashed through Emily's eyes, "Oh believe me, babe, you do. In _every_ conceivable way."

God if Emily doesn't stop talking like this Alison is going to say fuck it to breakfast and just devour her mermaid instead…

"I don't know what I did to ever deserve you, Alison." All of the blonde's sinful thoughts go away as her heart expands hearing Emily whisper those sincere words into her ear. As she finishes their pancakes and shuts off the griddle with Emily remaining deliciously pressed against her the entire time, Ali tries to contain her emotions…but as always seems to happen when she's with Emily-she just can't.

Of course her mermaid notices how abnormally quiet she's become and the lone tear that cascades down her cheek. Ali allows Emily to turn her around so they're facing one another and she can't stop the tears.

Emily gently cradles her face and worriedly asks, "Baby, why are you crying?"

Alison took some deep breaths and tried to calm herself down so she could express what she was feeling, "Because…because I'm just so happy." Wrapping her slender fingers around Emily's soft hands that are so tenderly holding her face Alison stresses, " _You_ make me so happy. God, Emily because you loved me back then I became a better person and because you love me now I've learned to love myself." Every single word the blonde stated was true. Emily was her salvation, "Yet you think you don't deserve me?! If anything mermaid…I don't deserve you."

The swimmer's eyes watered as she leaned in and kissed Alison so softly that the blonde damn near melted to the kitchen floor. Emily Fields' orgasms sent her over the edge, but her love kept her grounded. Ali wouldn't have it any other way.

Emily rested her forehead against Alison's and quietly asked, "Can we settle on…we both _deserve_ each other…for the rest of our lives?"

"That sounds perfect." Ali whispered in response before moving further into Emily's embrace and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's toned stomach. This was her safe spot and she breathed easier when the swimmer drew her in even more.

After a few content moments, the blonde kissed the brunette's heart and declared, "You mean the world to me, Emily Fields."

Alison was hoping her girl remembered the last time she'd said that to her at the Philadelphia airport following Wayne's funeral. What she'd meant to say then was 'I love you', but they of course wouldn't admit their feelings for another two years. But even before they were constantly declaring their love for one another they always found ways to convey the sentiment. That truthful phrase had been one of Ali's...and she wondered if Emily remembered hers.

Her girlfriend placed a gentle kiss over the scar on the top of her head and echoed, "And you're everything to me, Alison DiLaurentis."

Alison smiled. Of course Emily remembered their goodbye in the airport. She was just as, if not more, sentimental than the blonde it appeared.

The teacher shifted her head so she could gaze up at the woman who she planned on waking up to every morning, "I love you."

Emily beamed down at her before kissing her nose and mirroring, "I love you, too."

 _That's more fucking like it._

It might have taken them a decade to get to this place, but oh what a glorious place it was to be.

 **Fluffy Emison is my favorite Emison!**

 **So...what did we think?! Couple more flashbacks this chapter (one of which Emily remembered right before her climax lol) Ali and Em in the airport tore me up and PEPE! God, I love that dog...and y'all know I just had to make Wayne ship Emison haha!**

 **And I hope it's cool with everybody that Brittany, Ali's best friend in my Guardian Angel story periodically appears in this fic. Personally I think it's a bit unrealistic that Alison would literally only have a relationship with Charlotte and no other REAL connections/friendships outside of that during those 5 years (yet another weird ass thing the writers decided) SO I gave her Brittany! I am planning on incorporating some of the Big Bad (or whatever the hell) you want to call new -A into the story (without those fucking emoji's) and let's face it y'all the Rosewood Police Department is so incompetent I had to snag my girl from Guardian Angel so the liars stood a change in hell of figuring this shit out :)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and please leave me your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7: Blunt Force Trauma

**Hello beautiful people! Sorry for the delay in updating! Work has been absolutely cray cray and unfortunately it looks like it will be that way until I leave at the end of June. Also, my company's starting to do the whole guilt tripping thing because I'm taking an extended break before I start Grad School in September, but to quote my wonderful mother who I'd go absolutely insane without, "Baby you've worked your ass off for 23 years straight and finally got financially rewarded with a fellowship for Grad School. You deserve to do some self-care for two months before your life turns to complete chaos for the next five years!" Thank you momma for keeping it real lol! I don't know who keeps me in better check-her or my younger brother...I always jokingly tell my friends that I'd suck at being in a romantic relationship because these two are pretty much the loves of my life.**

 **But now back to the important stuff: our beautiful Emison! Oh my God guys I'm actually starting to have faith that our ladies our getting together in season seven like as a couple and I can hardly contain myself! Like Marlene please let Emily beat Elliot's ass and dear Lord can you just imagine Alison being so lost but finding solace in Emily and slowly realizing that she's always o _nly_ found solace in Emily Fields. Dear God I need to stop before I get another fanfic idea in my head lol! **

**Anyways A LOT of stuff happens in this chapter so be ready for that! And thank you so much for the support-you all are honestly so kind!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and I hope you enjoy!**

Sinus Infection Chapter Seven

Blunt Force Trauma

 _Two Weeks Later_

It was one of those gloriously beautiful fall days where the sun was shining just perfectly and the wind gently rustled the leaves on the trees. The temperature was in the low 50s so all you needed was a sweatshirt to stay warm. Days like today were what made Emily Fields love that Pennsylvania experienced all four seasons. Sure it had been nice to live in California where it rarely dropped below 60, but there was just something about witnessing nature go through changes (adapt to its surroundings in a sense) that made her feel so much more connected to the physical world she was living in.

Days like today also made her marvel at how wonderful her life had become in a few short months.

She was excelling in her classes at Hollis currently getting straight A's and unless something crazy happens-she knows she'll make the Dean's list. And her professors had not so subtly been encouraging her to apply to Grad School when she mentioned she'd been looking into master's programs in social work at the beginning of the semester. Working with high school students as the swim coach helped the brunette realize that she wanted to have a career where she got to work with young people and make a positive impact in their lives. Getting a master's in social work would allow her to work as a guidance counselor, which honestly she'd be perfect for. She couldn't imagine anything more fulfilling than helping students sort through their problems and work towards achieving their academic and life goals.

On top of college going well, everyone at Rosewood High told her she was doing an amazing job. The swim team hadn't lost a meet since she'd taken over as coach...and the entire student body seemed to connect with her (much like they did with her beautiful girlfriend). The local papers predicted that the Sharks would win state…which Emily didn't want to get ahead of herself but it was kind of hard not to…because well her girls had been performing phenomenally and she didn't see them letting up at all. The brunette felt herself smile because she knows it's a direct result of the job she's done...and will continue to do. And to think she'd been bartending three months ago just to get by. Now it was like she had a purpose at work…and a direction in life.

But out of all the amazing changes she's experienced in her life moving back to Rosewood…reconnecting with her mother, three best friends, and the love of her life had to be the most important.

The life she was building with Alison honestly brought tears to her eyes when she thought about it for too long. They'd officially been living together for a little over a week…and while it might seem lame Emily couldn't get over how wonderful it was just to share moments of domesticity with Ali. She got excited to do the dishes and fold laundry and just cuddle. Yeah the mind blowing sex she got to experience every day was great too (and you'd better believe her and Ali blessed every room of that house), but moments of intimacy had always been what made Emily's heart flutter. And she knows they were her girlfriend's favorite as well, because Alison (despite what she used to convey to the world) was a complete softy.

Hanna had warned Emily that Alison might start to get on her nerves when they moved in together because they'd already been damn near inseparable, but that couldn't be further from the truth. If anything she fell more and more in love with Alison with each passing day. And she didn't think that would ever stop happening. She found all of Ali's quirks adorable and she just couldn't get enough of her…

A part of Emily wonders if Hanna was jealous of her and Alison's relationship. Against all odds they'd found their way back to each other and _finally_ embarked on the life they'd always wanted to have together. And the brunette knows the feisty blonde was struggling because even though Jordan was seemingly perfect for her, she still harbored feelings for Caleb. But the computer genius was smitten with Spencer. _Damn talk about a mess._ Emily had a sinking feeling that shit was going to hit the fan between the two strong willed women before things were all said and done. How could it not? And the swimmer feared this 'love triangle' would put an unnecessary divide within their group. She didn't want to choose sides between two of her best friends (although she'd always been closest to Hanna-outside of Alison of course). _God that's why you don't date your friend's ex…ever!_

She just wanted the friendship between the five of them to remain strong. Not only because they all meant so much to her, but their bond was their greatest defense against whoever had murdered Charlotte and whoever this emoji texting psycho was (assuming they were different people). Sure new –A hadn't been bothering them for weeks (really since her and Alison had confessed their feelings at the kissing rock), but Emily was suspicious that they were still watching every move all five women made. The brunette smirked. New –A probably saw her and Ali making out _a lot_ then. But seriously Emily just wanted to figure out who this motherfucker was so she could move on with her life and focus on what was really important: loving the shit out of her drop dead gorgeous girlfriend.

Emily sighed; just thinking about Alison made all of her worries disappear. As she turned onto _their_ street and pulled her Toyota into _their_ driveway, Emily smiled. It felt amazing to have someone to come home to.

Turning the ignition off Emily grabbed her backpack from the passenger seat and giggled when some of Pepe's fur flew in the air. _That's what you get for letting him ride shot gun on the way to the dog park._ The sheltie was currently shedding like crazy and therefore his hair was literally everywhere and on everything. Not like the brunette could even be mad about it, one look into those big brown eyes and she was at her canine best friend's mercy. Ali joked that Pepe had her more whipped than the blonde. Which Emily found hilarious because that was _so_ not true. Alison had her wrapped around her finger and Emily couldn't have been prouder of that.

As soon as she walked through the front door Pepe was jumping excitedly at her feet with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Emily smiled and set her backpack down on the ground; it was obvious that her bestie needed a walk. The sheltie's energy was seriously endless, which the brunette didn't mind given that she was incredibly hyper as well. Emily crouched down so she could lavish the pooch with affection. Pepe leaned into her and proceeded to pester kisses all over her face.

"Jeez, buddy I missed you too!" Seriously could Pepe get any cuter?

After a couple more minutes of petting Pepe all over, Emily kissed his forehead and inquired, "Pepe, where's your mom?" The sheltie offered her a perplexed look and titled his head to the side. Sometimes she forgot that Pepe didn't actually understand what she was saying nor could he reply to her questions.

Emily just found it odd. Usually Ali met her at the door whenever she got home. She had actually ended practice early so that she could spend some time with her girlfriend. It was such a beautiful day Emily thought it'd be a perfect opportunity for them to go on a nice stroll with Pepe to the park.

Standing back up Emily walked through the ground level of the house with Pepe jogging right behind her. Ali's laptop was at the breakfast bar and it looked like she was in the middle grading some of her student's midterm papers. That's strange. Ali never left her work unattended.

"Ali?" The coach called out. She was trying not to panic, but with each passing moment that she didn't know her girlfriend's location she felt her heart beat quicken. _Breathe, Em. Breathe. Alison's fine. She probably just went to get something from upstairs or the basement. Yeah…that's it. Nothing to worry about._

But Emily was worried, which was made evident by the fact that she took the stairs leading upstairs two at a time. The swimmer felt fear spread through her body when she checked their bedroom and Alison wasn't in there. _Where could she be?!_ Emily was just waiting for a text message alert…

It would be just like emoji psycho to strike when she's least expecting it. And she swears to God if anything happens to Alison, she'd find whoever this bitch is and strangle them with her bare hands.

Moving further down the hallway towards Ali's parent's old room that had been converted into Charlotte's bedroom (and now rarely entered) Emily called out again with panic seeping into her tone, "Alison?!"

Making it to the doorway of the room, Emily felt her heart stop. _Oh thank God!_ Her angel was sitting on the bed holding a picture frame in her delicate hands. She appeared to be lost in thought, but she was safe.

Emily inhaled deeply, taking some calming breathes. She felt like she'd just run a marathon she'd gotten so worked up when she couldn't find her angel. Before entering the room Emily took a moment to just observe Ali. Her girlfriend looked haunted and there were unshed tears in her majestic eyes. Her finger was reverently tracing over the image in her hands and the brunette could only assume it was a picture of Charlotte…maybe even one of the two of them. Alison hadn't noticed her yet, which was also odd because they could just sense when the other was near. Something must have happened in the couple hours since school ended and Ali returned home to make her this upset. But what could it be?

Cautiously Emily approached the teacher and softly alerted, "Ali, it's just me," before sitting down beside her on the bed. Subconsciously Alison cuddled into her side and Emily let out a relieved sigh. It was amazing how they instinctively found solace in one another…without even realizing they were doing it.

When it appeared that she wouldn't scare Alison by doing so, Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde beauty and drew her into a warm embrace. Ali's hands remained around the frame that indeed held a recent picture from Christmas of the two blondes. Charlotte had her arms wrapped around Alison's middle from behind and was resting her head against her younger sister's shoulder. She looked surprisingly content, which Emily knew from hearing stories from Alison was a rarity for the troubled older woman. Ali was sporting a genuine smile. They looked _so_ happy and Emily felt her heart clench because she'd been ripped of the chance to get to know this gentle faced Charlotte who obviously loved Alison. The woman in this picture was not the same one who had spent years torturing her and the others. Charlotte's blue eyes held no malice or manipulation in them, just sheer adoration.

Alison nuzzled her head against Emily's chest and the swimmer breathed a sigh of relief. Her angel was coming back to her…wherever she'd gone in her mind…Emily's touch seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Do you think Charlotte's upset with me?" Alison asked so quietly that the brunette had to strain her ears to make sure she heard her girlfriend correctly.

 _What was Ali talking about?_ Emily gently ran her fingers through Ali's long blonde hair and softly inquired, "What do you mean?" She didn't understand where Alison's self-loathing was coming from (hell she'd done everything in her power since they'd been together to stop any thoughts like that from creeping up into Alison's head, but she wanted to understand). She always wanted Ali to feel comfortable voicing her troubles to her...even if it killed Emily to hear the woman she loved unnecessarily doubt herself.

"I've been so wrapped up in you…in us and what we have…that I…that I haven't been trying to find who killed her." Alison's voice was laced with emotion and Emily just held her tighter, "She's my sister, Em. I should be tearing this town apart until I uncover the truth."

"Ali, I didn't know Charlotte well…you know after everything...but I know that she loved you." Alison sniffled and Emily urged, "And I know that she'd want you to be happy. She'd never hold that against you."

She and Ali's relationship had been so wonderful since they'd finally admitted how they felt about one another that sometimes Emily forgot that Alison was still suffering. That Charlotte's absence had left a gaping hole in her heart. The brunette would do anything to take her pain away. She knew Ali was only going to heal with time, so she had to settle for placing a soothing kiss on top of her head and trying to shield her wonderful girlfriend from any more harm.

"Somewhere deep down I know that…but I can't help but feel guilty. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life," Emily felt her heart soar at the revelation because she knew she was the cause of the blonde's happiness (or at least a huge part of it), "But she's not even here to see it…" God if only she could go back in time and stop whoever bashed Charlotte's head in from doing so-Emily would do it in a heartbeat. Alison let out a giggle as she reflected, "Charlotte always wanted us to get together. She used to tell me that I should just go out to California and drag your ass back home." The teacher scrunched her nose up in amusement. Given how blunt Charlotte had been as Cece…Emily can only imagine some of the things she'd said to her younger sister over the years. Alison's smile faltered as she uttered, "I just hate that some monster murdered her before she could show the world who she actually is."

"I know, babe."

Emily took a moment before continuing. She wanted what she was about to say to be received correctly, "But you have to remember that…that every time you make a mistake and learn from it, you're honoring Charlotte's memory. You're the exemplification of everything positive she had to offer the world-everything she could have become. Your sister lives on every day in you, Alison."

Ali looked at the picture of her and Charlotte from Christmas before setting it on the nightstand and _finally_ lifting her head to meet Emily's gaze. Her tears had subsided and she smiled up at Emily. God, that smile-it got Emily every fucking time. For the millionth time in her life, the coach was rendered speechless by Ali's existence and mesmerized by her effortless beauty.

Alison brought her hand up to caress Emily's cheek before she sweetly declared, "Just like your dad lives on in you, Em."

Ali's blue eyes were swirling with so much adoration it took Emily a minute to recover. Suddenly she was back on her mother's living room couch being coaxed back to life by Alison before her father's funeral.

Emily leaned into Alison's touch and sighed as she wrapped her own hand around Ali's that remained on her face, "Yeah."

They were honestly each other's life lines-they always had been and always would be.

They both leaned in and shared a long chaste kiss. It was definitely the perfect cure for just about anything…and Emily was dying to feel Alison's lips against her own. It had been far too long since she'd tasted them (even though it had maybe been a few hours at most). God the brunette was seriously addicted to every facet of Alison DiLaurentis' being.

When their kiss broke they remained close with their noses touching and breathing the same air.

After a minute Alison murmured, "Thank you for being the best girlfriend in the world."

A small smile spread over Emily's face as she playfully rubbed her nose against Alison's, "That's what I'm here for, Ali. And thank you for letting me take care of you." The brunette knew how huge of a step it was for her girlfriend to be vulnerable and allow others to help her. The teacher had grown up _so_ quickly and endured _so_ much at such a young age that her initial reflex was always to just handle everything on her own. Emily was just grateful that Alison wasn't pushing her away.

"I love you, Emily." Ali breathed out and fused their lips back together in a little deeper of a kiss. Nothing too passionate because it really wasn't the time for _that_ , but it was still enough to drive Emily crazy…to leave her desperately wanting more. _I'll never grow tired of this._

Cupping Alison's face Emily cheekily replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

The nice weather continued into the evening so Emily and Alison found themselves cuddled up together on the porch swing gazing up at the stars following dinner. The swimmer had her arm wrapped protectively around the teacher and even though Ali hadn't voiced it Emily knew her girlfriend needed her close. That was made evident by the fact that Alison had maintained constant physical contact between them all night (not like Emily minded at all).

The blonde had been unusually quiet all night-usually she talked incessantly about her students and the progress they were making in class or about a new recipe she was dying to try out. She'd talk to Emily about anything really…But tonight she'd uttered a few sentences at most. Emily was never one to push her girlfriend to open up before she was ready to, but it was driving the coach slightly nuts because she could just sense that something had _obviously_ happened to Ali to make her abandon her work and cling to Charlotte's picture like it was a sacred vessel.

Running her fingers soothingly up and down Alison's arm, Emily smiled because even in her sad stupor she knew the teacher found comfort wearing her clothes…which is why she'd subtly left her Rosewood Sharks Swim Team sweatshirt next to Ali's chair while they ate. _Hell it looks better on her anyway._ And Emily knows she probably lite up like a Christmas tree when Ali had slipped it on half way through their meal. God, did Alison have any idea how _every_ little thing she did made Emily swoon?

Letting her eyes roam away from her breathtaking girlfriend for a moment Emily smirked as she took in Pepe's sprawled out form. She'd managed to successfully tucker the dog out playing fetch in the back yard. Emily found it endearing how the adorable canine laid down right next to the porch swing in case he needed to spring into action and defend his two favorite people. No wonder her and Pepe were besties-they were both fiercely loyal and could become downright ferocious if someone came after their girl.

There was no one else outside besides the three of them and Emily was still finding it hard to adjust to living in small town America again where most people were in bed by 10. In Malibu the party never stopped and the constant sounds of drunken rants, police sirens, and stumbling had become the brunette's white noise. When she'd first come back Emily found it almost unnerving how quiet Rosewood usually was when the sun set. She'd had trouble sleeping, but since she'd been with Ali her nights were spectacular…for more than one reason…and filled with sheer contentment.

"My dad called today," Alison's soft voice echoed around the porch and it took Emily a few seconds to come back to herself and comprehend what she'd even said. When it finally registered with her, the brunette realized: This is it. This is what sent Ali into her stupor.

With concern lacing her voice Emily asked, "What did he want?" She could only assume it was nothing good. It seemed like it never was with Kenneth DiLaurentis. And to think at one time she actually thought he was a good father to her angel. Then again his late wife had put him through hell on earth _and_ from the grave, so his issues weren't necessarily all his fault, but still…did he have to be such an ass?

"He wanted to know why Charlotte didn't leave him anything. Why she left everything to Jason and I." Despite the low volume in which the blonde was speaking, the contempt dripping through in her words was undeniable.

"Seriously?" Emily found it hard to hide her own disgust. Who the hell did Kenneth think he was?

"Yup…" Alison shook her head that was still resting against Emily's chest and scoffed painfully, "No inquiry as to how I'm coping with the death of my sister or you know if the police have made any progress on her case."

Emily was in disbelief, "God, I'm so sorry, Ali." No wonder her girlfriend had been in such pain…

"All he cared about was the money." Jesus, what kind of father does that?Did Kenneth forget that his daughter was senselessly killed?!

"He never even accepted Charlotte for who she was while she was alive and he didn't even come to her funeral. Yet he wonders why she didn't want him to have any of her money? Asshole…" Emily was impressed that Alison had refrained from yelling. She knows at one time the blonde had revered her father and actually thought she could have a family with the silver haired businessman. It must be killing Ali that yet another member of her family had disappointed her.

Knowing there was nothing she could say to make this any less horrible; Emily settled for running her fingers through Ali's hair to provide some comfort.

After a few quiet minutes, Emily asked what had been plaguing her since Alison opened up about her father, "Why is he even concerned about Charlotte's money? Isn't he loaded?"

Her girlfriend lifted her head so her ocean blues could meet Emily's chocolate brown but she remained enveloped within the brunette's arms. Ali nodded her head, "Yeah his real estate firm's one of the most successful in all of Philadelphia, but…Em, Charlotte was a genius when it came to investing."

A perplexed look crossed Emily's face, "Okay…"

"Babe…she…" Alison stammered and looked down as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

Now Emily was even more confused, "Ali, what is it?"

Ali took a deep breath and looked up at her with a look that just made the swimmer melt.

"Em, my inheritance alone is tens of millions of dollars…and it just keeps growing because Charlotte invested everything so wisely."

Emily was speechless. _Holy shit! Her girlfriend was like mega rich?!_ Not like that even matters, because she'd love Alison no matter what…rich or poor. _Well at least Wayne and Estella would always be taken care of…_

She must have zoned out because Alison's hand lovingly caressed her cheek to draw her back in, before she whispered in a worried tone, "Em, please say something."

Warmth spread through Emily as she playfully asked with a grin on her face, "Is that why you never let me pay for _anything_ when we go out? And why you won't let me pay any of the bills? And why-"

"And why I plan on spoiling you for the rest of eternity?" Alison finished as she returned Emily's bright smile, "Yeah, mermaid. That's why."

Emily exaggeratedly wiped her hand over her forehead as she joked, "Oh thank God! And here I was thinking you were just taking pity on my broke ass." Alison playfully swatted at her and Emily caught the blonde's hand in her own before bringing it up to her lips so she could place a tender kiss on Ali's wrist, "On a teacher's salary mind you…it's nice to know I'm not completely taking advantage of you."

Ali let out a giggle and then seriously inquired, "Does it bother you…that I have that much money?"

Emily held Alison's gaze and truthfully revealed, "Honestly? Yes and no. Yes, because I'll never be able to financially provide for you like you can provide for me. No, because it's kind of a relief to know that our kids will always be taken care of." Alison blushed at the mention of their future children and Emily grinned. Wayne and Estella were going to be so damn spoiled as it was…but now with one of their moms being a gazillionaire, Emily could just imagine the situations they were going to find themselves in. God she couldn't wait to be a parent…especially with Alison right by her side.

She tucked some of Alison's hair behind her ear, "It's just kind of hard for me to wrap my mind around." Ali gave her a look that conveyed to the brunette that she felt the same-inheriting that much money had to trip someone out. "But it doesn't change the way I see you _or_ the way I feel. You're the love of my life whether you have nothing or millions of dollars, Alison."

"I feel the same way, Emily." Alison scrunched her nose, which the brunette found absolutely adorable, as she bashfully looked down momentarily, "This is gonna sound so cheesy, but everything you give me-your heart, your love-can't be measured by a dollar amount."

Emily laughed as Alison cuddled into her side again, "You're right babe that was cheesy. But since I love you so much I'll let it slide."

The swimmer wrapped her arms around the teacher and effortlessly brought Alison almost completely onto her lap. One of the advantages of the blonde being so tiny was how snugly she could just fit against Emily in practically every situation.

"Talking to my dad today just made me so grateful that I have you." Alison declared a little while later. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Emily Fields."

After a pregnant pause Emily playfully argued, "I think you mean we're the best things that have ever happened to each other."

Alison looked up at her and giggled, "Now who's being cheesy?"

Emily just pulled her girlfriend in tighter.

 _Touché DiLaurentis touché._

* * *

 _Three days later_

 _Hey beautiful, I'll be home in ten! Sorry it took me longer than expected to email all the scouts back after practice ended. I love you._

Emily sent the text to Ali as she locked the door to her office inside the girl's locker room and slipped her iPhone into the back pocket of her jeans. She'd only meant to stay an hour after practice ended to get all her work done, but given the Sharks undefeated record at swim meets as of late, scouts from colleges all over the east coast were inquiring about her seniors…which meant she had to answer numerous questions for several different people. The coach really didn't mind. She'd do anything to help land even one girl a college scholarship. The only downside was that putting in a good word for the girls on her team was keeping her away from _her_ girl at home…and of course their adorable dog.

Walking down the dimly lit hallway of Rosewood High towards the front door of the school, Emily was convinced that she was the last person in the building. It was nearing ten at night after all…and Jesus it was unnerving just how quiet it was in the usually bustling atmosphere at this hour. It sent a shiver down the brunette's spine. For a split second she thought back to when –A had trapped her in these very halls and her father scaled the side of the building like spider-man in order to save her. _God, I miss him._

The swimmer's cell phone vibrated and she jumped. Her heart was thumping against her chest and her breathing was slightly erratic. _Jesus, Em. Calm down. You're fine._

Pulling her phone out, Emily relaxed as she read Ali's reply. Even through text Alison never ceased to make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside…not to mention settle her nerves.

 _No worries, mermaid! And you know I love you more than anything…for a moment I thought I'd be going through Emily withdrawals but…Hanna's here and keeping me company. And by keeping me company I mean eating all of our food…_

Emily laughed at the image of Hanna rummaging through their cupboards…most likely with a glass of Pinot in her hand.

She couldn't help but ask,

 _Oh God, is she drunk too?! She's gonna scare our baby, Ali._

Emily loved Hanna endlessly, but when she got alcohol in her system she became so loud and Pepe was sensitive to noises. And she worried about her canine best friend. He was probably hiding in the corner of the living room…

To her surprise the next text she received wasn't from her gorgeous girlfriend, but her feisty blonde best friend.

 _Bitch, I'm just a little buzzed! And calm down your dog is fine! Seeeee he's all cuddled up with your future wifey._

Attached to the text was a picture of Ali and Pepe in front of the fire place and Emily felt her heart damn near explode. _God, how was Alison hers again?_

By this point Emily had made it out to the staff parking lot at the school and was walking towards her Toyota. She couldn't wait to get home to her family…and well Hanna of course.

She sent a quick text to the designer as she fished her keys out from the front pocket of her leather jacket and unlocked her car.

 _Thanks for taking care of them for me, Han._

 _No problem, Fields. Now get your ass home! I fucking miss you!_

Emily chuckled as she read Hanna's reply while distractedly putting her bag into the back seat of her car. Her best friend was seriously too much sometimes, but she wouldn't trade Hanna for anything. She'd always welcome the blonde's bluntness and brutal honesty…

Never looking up to actually take in her surroundings Emily doesn't notice the figure dressed all in black swiftly approaching her.

Right as she closes the back door of her car and moves to open the driver's side one so she can get home to the love of her life, two strong arms grab her from behind and hoist her up in the air.

The swimmer doesn't even have time to scream before she's brutally body slammed into the ground. Emily's head smacks against the unforgiving black top of the school's parking lot and her vision immediately blurs as tears spring to her eyes. There's a searing pain that spreads through her body and she knows she has multiple contusions on her face. She can feel the blood dripping from her forehead and mouth and pooling underneath her. Her muscles tense as whoever grabbed her begins to mercilessly kick her ribs with their steel toed boots. She can feel her ribs bruising…

 _Fuck. Fuck! Oh my God! Please don't let them break…_

"AGH! HELP! PLEASE!" She finally cries out in pain and tries to shift her body so she can protect her most vital organs…but everything fucking hurts. And whoever's after her just _won't_ stop.

She and the others hadn't heard from uber –A/emoji texting psycho/whatever the fuck you want to call them since she and Ali _finally_ confessed their feelings for one another and embarked on their glorious relationship. She'd been so happy since then, but now her world was crumbling around her…

Whoever this was wasn't just trying to scare her or hurt her, they were going for the kill. They were looking to end her life.

Her head was throbbing severely and Emily desperately tried to stay conscious. But everything was becoming fuzzy…

Suddenly whoever was beating the shit out of her stopped. The brunette could faintly make out the sounds of a struggle. _Had someone come to her rescue?_

Her eyes were swelling but Emily forced them to remain open so she could see what was happening in front of her-even if the image was blurry. Someone dressed all in black and of course wearing a black mask (how very –A of them) had been tackled to the ground by another muscular male who landed a furious hook right across her assailant's jaw. _Damn, that'll leave a mark._

Her attacker was able to flip her rescuer off of them and scamper away, but not before they'd endured a couple more punches to the face.

 _Their face will probably swell…that'll make it easier to find them…to identify this monster._

Emily doesn't know how much time passes. The next thing she's aware of is someone crouching beside her and gently holding her hand running soothing circles along it. Their touch is kind-almost healing in a way. But it's not as tender as Ali's…

 _Oh my God, Ali!_

What happened to her was going to absolutely destroy her beautiful girlfriend. Emily knew she was going to blame herself…when there was literally nothing she could have done to prevent this from happening. It was a sneak attack that none of them could have seen coming…

"Hang on Coach Fields. Help is on the way." That voice…Emily knows who it belongs to, but she just can't place it right now. God, she must have a concussion…Then again how could she not after being speared to the ground face first?

She's never been in this much physical pain in her entire life. Not even when she'd torn her rotator cuff saving Aria and Mona from -A…

"Ali…" She incoherently calls out. Thoughts of her love are the only thing keeping her from just giving in…from just throwing in the towel and succumbing to the darkness. She needs to hold on for Alison…for the life that they're planning on having…for Paris…for their wedding…for Wayne and Estella…for growing old together.

Emily makes out the sound of sirens in the distance. The ambulance must be near…

"God…you would think about Teach right now." Her rescuer painfully whispers. It sounds like they're trying to refrain from crying. _Jesus, she must look horrendous._ "That's why everyone in school loves you two together…a love like yours is what we all hope to have some day…So authentic and so pure. You have to hold on Coach, you're Teach's entire world."

Emily vows to fight like hell so she can get back to Ali…but right now she knows it's no use…she's slipping into unconsciousness. Her body can't fight it any longer…

* * *

"Han, it's not like I don't enjoy you being here but…is everything okay?" Alison asked her friend who had just been _off_ since she'd shown up on her and Emily's doorstep thirty minutes ago. The designer hadn't even touched her glass of Pinot…something was definitely wrong.

When Hanna's eyes finally met hers, Ali damn near gasped. She'd never seen her friend look so completely shattered. After a few seconds the feisty blonde hollowly asked, "Do you ever wish you could go back and everything would be different?"

 _Well, that wasn't what I was expecting…_ The teacher took a few tentative steps towards Hanna who was sitting at the breakfast bar and darkly chuckled,"You're seriously asking _me_ that?" After all the horrendous shit Alison had done in the past and all the people she'd hurt-including the ones who loved her the most-Hanna couldn't seriously think that she didn't have regrets.

After a few moments the feisty blonde just shook her head, "Right…stupid question."

Alison reached across the granite countertop and held Hanna's hand in her own.

"Hanna, what's going on?" She knows that Hanna doesn't like to appear weak. Much like Ali she was a master of keeping up appearances and would reassure everyone until she was blue in the face that she was completely fine. This sentiment was usually solidified because of the designer's always present sense of humor. Since she threw out constant one liners everyone thought she was good. Very few people ever saw through her façade.

The only person she was ever _really_ vulnerable around was Emily. Funny how Emily had that effect on both of them...she and Hanna really were very much alike. If the situation were different Alison would have scoffed out loud. _Shit, they could pass for twins most days._

Despite Hanna's reluctance to open up to anyone other than the teacher's girlfriend, Alison is hoping that Hanna will confide in her. She honestly hates seeing any of her friends in pain and would do whatever she could to ease their suffering.

"Jordan keeps asking me to set a date for our wedding…" Hanna's bottom lip trembles and she struggles to keep her tears at bay, "And…and I can't give him an answer."

With the hand that Alison's not holding, Hanna's wipes her blue eyes that just keep producing more tears, "He's so-o perfect. He's gorgeous for starters and is just so-o sweet. His family's wonderful…and he has a great job. Not to mention he's loaded…but…but…"

It's evident that Hanna can't finish what she so desperately needed to get off her chest, so Alison softly uttered after a few moments, "But he's not Caleb."

And that's when Hanna lost it. It took Alison all of three seconds to make it over to the side of the breakfast bar that Hanna was sitting on and envelope her friend in a comforting hug. Hanna clutched onto her and sobbed into her chest. She and Emily thought that Hanna still harbored feelings for Caleb, but the teacher had no idea just how much it was _killing_ the feisty blonde not being with him.

Knowing there was nothing she could say to make the situation any better Alison settled for rubbing soothing circles along the designer's back. At the drop of Hanna's first tear Pepe had trotted over to the blonde and began rubbing his head along her leg-to offer some sign of support. Ali lovingly looked at the fur ball and shook her head-he was literally the dog version of Emily-just so ridiculously sweet all the damn time.

The teacher doesn't know how much time passes before Hanna's breathing begins to settle. It could have been hours…Alison really didn't care. She wasn't about to abandon Hanna when the blonde so desperately needed her.

"Do you remember when we were in prison?"

Hanna couldn't see her expression because she was still burrowed into Alison's chest, but needless to say the teacher was not expecting _that_ to be what she said next.

"That's kind of hard to forget, Han." Alison honestly replied after an awkward silence filled the air. And it was _so_ true…no matter how much time passed some nights Alison was still haunted by what she'd endured during those six months behind bars. Only recently because she'd been surrounded by a certain love of her life, had those nightmares begun to fade. Emily will never truly understand just how much her sheer existence helps Alison heal from all the pain she's lived through.

"When Caleb would come visit me, I'd find myself just looking across at him and thinking 'God, he's the one. He's standing by me while I'm in here and can't even touch him. I'm going to marry him someday. We're just fucking meant to be'." Hanna paused and lifted her head so she could turn and hold Alison's gaze, "Did you think that when Em would come visit you?"

Alison's mouth is slightly ajar and it takes her a minute to answer, "Not really. I'd find myself staring across at her thinking 'Jesus, she's so beautiful and I'm so fucking in love with her. I just wish she knew that…' At that point Emily and I were barely talking and we'd both hurt each other so much…" The teacher trails off and then lets out a slight chuckle, "It's actually funny."

Hanna gave her a perplexed look, "What is?"

Ali took a deep breath before she hesitantly explained, "When you and I were in prison together I found myself being so insanely jealous of what you and Caleb had."

Alison can remember numerous nights where she'd bitterly cried herself to sleep. She knew Hanna was trapped just like she was, but she'd been angry because at least Hanna had Caleb, who loved her and was fighting like hell for her on the outside. If anything Alison was sitting in a jail cell _because_ of Emily-who –A conveniently let her know not only thought she was a psychopath but planted evidence against her as well. Talk about twisting the knife in her heart just a little bit more severely.

"And now I'm insanely jealous of what you and Emily have." Hanna truthfully declared and Alison felt her mouth go dry.

"You two are the definition of soul mates…and I'm so happy for you guys." Alison can see that there's no malice in Hanna's eyes. She really is happy for them…but she just wishes she had that with Caleb-then again no one can have what she and Emily have. They're just _that_ special and Alison feels so damn lucky. "I mean for God's sake if _any_ two people _ever_ deserved to be in love and building a life together it's the two of you."

Alison felt her own eyes water. _Damn you Hanna Marin getting me emotional when I'm trying to comfort you._

"But I guess it just scares me because it makes me question whether or not Caleb _actually_ is the one for me."

Ali tenderly moves some of Hanna's hair behind her ear as the blonde continues to express, "And I mean if I tell him how I feel then I'm betraying Spencer and she means so much to me and I don't want to hurt her…but I never stopped loving him, Ali and I don't want to hide it anymore."

If there's one thing Alison understands it's feeling a desperate need to just shout to the world how much you're in love with someone…but Hanna couldn't do that right now. It wasn't fair to her or Caleb…or Spencer for that matter. _God, talk about a cluster fuck._

With extreme care Alison hedged, "Han, I know you don't want to hear this, but you really need to just give it time. You're technically still engaged to Jordan and trust me you want to end that before you embark on anything else," She hopes Hanna understands that she's speaking from personal experience with her whole Elliot fiasco. When the designer offers her a small smile, Ali knows she gets it.

Alison can't help the slight smirk that spreads across her face, "Plus, it's destiny that Spencer and Toby will end up together…so once _she_ realizes that and falls back into his chiseled arms…you can fall back into Caleb's."

Hanna offers her a smug look, "Isn't Toby engaged to Yvonne?"

An all knowing look spread across Alison's face, "Ugh you forget Marin that Toby and I were the only two fools to remain in this town after everything, so we've talked _a lot_ over the years."

"Seriously?" Hanna asked in disbelief. _Why did everyone react that way when they found out she and Toby were friends? Probably because you sent him to juvie, Ali…_

"Yes! And needless to say he's _never_ fallen out of love with Spencer." Alison felt a little bad about revealing how Toby truly felt, but whatever he knew she wasn't revealing the information to be malicious so that's all that mattered. "Spencer helped design that house he's building, Han. There's no way he's planning on living there with anyone else."

She offered Hanna a more sincere smile while she wiped the last of her tears, "I'd like to believe in time things will work out and everyone will end up with who they're meant to be with." There was still pain swirling in Hanna's blue orbs, but Alison also saw hope. _God, please let everything I just said actually happen._

The teacher gently untangled herself from Hanna and asked, "Now…are you staying for dinner?"

Hanna took a sip of her previously untouched glass of Pinot and replied with her usual candor, "What the fuck do you think, DiLaurentis? Your food is orgasmic…and I _need_ to be satisfied."

This time around Alison did gasp.

 _Oh dear God, Hanna Marin!_

* * *

"Oh my God! You're too cute!" Hanna gushed while she ungracefully plopped down next to her and Pepe in front of the fire place. She might have texted Emily that she was only buzzed…but Ali knew better.

Alison asked with no bite to her tone, "What the hell are you talking about?", even though she had a pretty good idea what Hanna was referring to.

"Em's gonna be home soon and you're just lite up like a Christmas tree!" The designer exaggerated as she leaned into Alison's shoulder.

"Is that such a crime to be excited to see my girlfriend?"

Hanna scoffed, "Ugh please, Emily isn't your girlfriend, Alison," and before the teacher could raise an eyebrow in question the feisty blonde finished knowingly, "She's your future wifey!"

Alison giggled and nudged the other blonde. She was too damn much…even if she was speaking the truth…

She and Hanna actually had a really good night and it had been so nice to just spend time with her again. She'd missed her sometimes doppelganger more than she realized. And after their intense heart to heart the teacher thinks they might just be closer than ever before.

Before she can jokingly argue with Hanna anymore on what Emily's title in their relationship actually is her iPhone starts ringing in front of her and she's surprised when Toby's name flashes across the screen. It'd been a while since they'd talked, but why was he calling her after ten o'clock at night during the week?

Leaning forward with some difficulty given that Pepe's adorable face was resting in her lap and Hanna's borderline drunk ass was leaning completely against her one side, Alison swiped her thumb across the screen and answered cheerfully, "Hey Toby!"

"Ali…" The police officer's voice was laced with pain and the teacher felt her heart drop. _Oh my God what happened?!_

"Em's been attacked…You have to come to the hospital." Alison feels tears well up in her eyes and her hand shakily covers her mouth. It's her _absolute_ worst fear. _No! No! This can't be happening! Not her mermaid…she was just texting her and she was fine!_

"She's not in critical condition, but she was knocked unconscious and was beaten pretty severely." _Oh my God sweet Emily…please no. She's too good of a person to go through any pain. Not her angel…please Emily was her entire world._

Alison couldn't breathe and she was shaking. Sobs were threatening to explode from her throat at any moment. Pepe sensed her distress and began to whimper, and Hanna sobered almost instantaneously because of how distraught the teacher had become.

Miraculously she managed to stutter out through her tears, "I'm-m-m on-n my-y wa-y-y."

As soon as she ended the call with Toby an inexplicable resolve poured through her veins. She had to get to her mermaid. Standing abruptly she sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed her purse and car keys.

"Ali! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Hanna shouted after her.

"Emily's been attacked. We have to go to the hospital." She rushed out as she made it to her front door and her heart damn near stopped-the front door that Emily had carried her bridal style through after they got home from their weekend in Philadelphia. _Don't let your mind go there Alison. You have to focus. Get to the hospital!_

But it was to no avail as her mind wandered to that Sunday evening not too long ago…

" _Babe, you could have at least let me carry one suitcase…" Alison called after her girlfriend who just walked through their front door (well it would be theirs soon after Emily officially moved in) with all of their stuff while she remained outside with Pepe who was rolling around in the grass. Pam had spoiled the dog senseless over the weekend but it was obvious he was happy to be back in his own front yard again._

 _Ali was smiling down at the sheltie when she felt two strong arms wrap around her taunt stomach from behind. Instinctively she leaned back as Emily whispered into her ear, "Well if I did that I wouldn't be a very good gentlewoman…"_

 _The teacher giggled because Emily was just too cute and just so kind. How had she gotten so lucky?_

" _Plus you're my queen and I plan to always treat you like royalty."_

 _The blonde turned her head so she could kiss Emily's tanned cheek and mused, "Hmmm a mermaid and a queen. I don't think there's any fairy tales with those two ending up together."_

" _Well…" An amused look spread over Emily's flawless face before she swiftly picked Alison up bridal style. The teacher let out a playful squeal. God, the swimmer's strength was so damn sexy…and useful._

" _Then we'll just have to write our own." Emily's soulful eyes were swirling with so much love that Alison was momentarily rendered speechless._

 _After a few moments Ali somewhat regained her composure and leaned forward to place a sound kiss on Emily's lips. Miraculously the coach walked them up the front porch steps while their lips moved against each other's in a familiar rhythm. The blonde sighed contently. She could spend the rest of her life kissing Emily Fields and it still wouldn't be long enough._

 _When Alison pulled back she couldn't help but beam up at the woman who meant absolutely everything to her, "That's why I love you. You're big on happy endings."_

Tears were silently streaming down Alison's flushed cheeks as she stood by the front door of the house. God, what if she and Em didn't get their happy ending? _No, stop it, Ali! Toby said she's injured…not critical. You'll get to write your fairy tale with her._

"I texted Spencer and Aria…they're on their way to the hospital. And I just talked to Mrs. Fields. She's on her way to."

The teacher could vaguely make out what Hanna was saying, but she couldn't seem to form a coherent response.

Hanna held her hand out and wiggled her fingers, "Give me your car keys."

That brought Alison out of her haze and she stuttered, "Han, you've been drinking."

The designer scoffed, "Ali, I'm fine. I'm just a little buzzed. Jesus, I used to drive for uber in New York City when I was low on cash and needless to say I was _never_ sober. I think I'll be fine in Rosewood."

Alison looked into Hanna's blue eyes and noticed how alert they were. She could drive them. Hell, she'd had the where with all to tell their friends and Emily's mom about what happened…while the teacher had been drowning in thoughts of her mermaid.

Ali gave Hanna the keys to her Sedan and offered the designer a weak smile, "Thank you, Hanna."

"No problem, bitch." Alison shook her head in disbelief at Hanna's curt reply. Other than Charlotte no one said that term with as much endearment as the feisty blonde.

Hanna grabbed her hand supportively and gently ushered Alison out the front door and towards her car, "Emily's the strongest person I know, Ali. She's gonna be fine."

Alison nodded her head in agreement with Hanna's reassurances-forcing herself to believe them. Emily _had_ to be fine.

"Now c'mon let's get you to your future wifey."

Hanna threw the car in reverse and backed out of the drive way like a bat out of hell. _Jesus, they might not make it to the hospital alive. Whatever at least she'll get me to my mermaid soon._

* * *

True to form, Hanna broke nearly every traffic law in existence to get them to Rosewood Hospital in just a little over five minutes. Alison would have bitched her out for her reckless driving if she wasn't so desperate to find out what happened to Emily.

The two blondes rushed through the emergency room glass doors at the hospital and nearly ran over a few people in the process-which earned them a few harsh looks (not like she and Hanna really gave a fuck though).

Frantically looking around Alison spotted Toby standing in the waiting room.

Grabbing Hanna's arm the teacher rushed over to the police officer and hurriedly asked, "Toby, how is she?! Can I see her?! What's happening?! Where is she?!"

Toby was incredibly calm and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders that were rising and falling with every breath she took.

"Ali, I need you to take a deep breath, okay?" Toby's blue eyes were swirling with concern and she knew she must have looked a hot mess. Closing her eyes Alison tried to calm her racing heart and slow her breaths to a somewhat normal pace. Hanna snaked an arm around the teacher's waist and Ali leaned into her friend.

After she'd settled a little, Toby softly explained, "Emily's going to be okay." Alison breathed a sigh of relief and the muscular officer soothingly rubbed up and down her arms. _God, why Spencer ever left this man was beyond her. Much like her girlfriend, Toby Cavanaugh was too good for this world. I mean for God's sake he'd forgiven her even after she sent him to juvie…_ "They're doing a cat scan right now to see if she has any broken bones." Alison winced and Toby offered her a sympathetic smile, "Then they're gonna patch her wounds because she was beaten pretty badly." Alison's eyes water and her bottom lip starts to quiver. Hanna squeezes her, but she doesn't dare look at the designer because she knows Hanna is most likely on the verge of tears as well…and that will just send Ali over the edge. With extreme composure that just blew the teacher's fucking mind Toby continued, "Emily's unconscious and most likely has a concussion, but she should wake up after she's rested for a while. Do you understand, Ali?"

The blonde can feel herself nodding and she's about to ask how long it will be until she can see Emily, when a familiar voice filtering in from an adjoining hallway has her head snapping towards its direction.

"Look lady how many times do I have to tell you?! I was doing sprints on the track because I exercise when I'm stressed out-which hello I just had midterms and I'm in the middle of the football season-so I'm hella freaking out right now about everything! I heard someone yell for help, so I rushed over to the parking lot. I saw someone dressed all in black-black hoodie, black pants, black boots wearing a black mask kicking the shit out of Coach Fields so I tackled them to the ground like the chump ass motherfucker they are! We struggled back and forth and I cold cocked them a few times across the jaw. Before I could rip the mask off, they squirmed out from underneath me and ran off! And I'm sorry I didn't run after them, but I thought it was more important to call an ambulance and help Coach Fields! You know to make sure she didn't die or something!"

 _Oh my God! James! Did he save her mermaid?_

"Young man you really need to calm down…" She recognized Lieutenant Tanner's voice and cringed. _Great. She would be the one in charge of trying to find out who hurt her angel._

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! Coach Fields is like the nicest fucking person on the planet and someone tried to kill her, yet you're coming at me like I'm the criminal because I chose to stay by her side?! You should be finding whoever the hell did this instead of unnecessarily analyzing what I was doing!"

"That's what we are trying to do. Hence why we're questioning you because you were the only witness to the crime…" Tanner tried to reason in that annoying voice of hers.

James scoffed and huffed out, "Yo, whatever. You have my statement. I've gotta go."

"And just where do you have to be young man?" Tanner inquired and Alison just knew the older woman was wearing a smug look on her face.

"Well, you see Lieutenant it is a school night and it is very late." Alison would have chuckled at the sarcasm dripping from James' voice if they were in a different situation. Sensing that Tanner wasn't amused James dejectedly explained, "Look, my little sister can't fall asleep until I've read her a bedtime story and my mom's probably having a heart attack because I'm not home, okay? I'll come down and answer more questions tomorrow if you need me to." It was clear to anyone who was listening that the teenager was exhausted.

"Thank you, James. We'll contact you if we need anything else." Tanner replied with an uncharacteristic sincerity in her voice. _Jeez, maybe she did have a heart after all._

James emerged from the hallway a few seconds later and was walking towards the emergency room exit. Alison quickly moved away from Hanna and Toby so she could catch the star athlete who had probably saved her girl's life.

"James!"

The teenager turned around at the sound of his name and Ali felt her heart clench as she took in the dried blood on his workout clothes. She knew that was Emily's blood. _Oh God…_

"Teach…hi," The tall athlete moved towards her and began to apologize, "I'm so sorry about Coach Fields. I should have gotten there sooner-"

"No, James…you…" Alison waved off his apologies because he had done more than any other person who'd been in his position probably would have, "Thank you."

James arched his brow in confusion, "Thank you? For what?"

The teacher looked down at the ground because the reality of what Emily's fate _could_ have been had James not been there was just so painful. She was trying not to cry but she knew it was no use, "For saving my girlfriend's life."

James offered her a soft smile, "Well, you are my favorite teacher after all…"

Alison knew as a teacher she wasn't really supposed to have favorites, but dear God James kept her chance at a happy ending alive. She knows she'll probably teach thousands of other students during her career, but this one…this one right here…he'd always hold a special place in her heart.

* * *

According to her watch she'd been at the hospital for three hours, but it felt like an eternity. With each passing minute that a doctor didn't come out to the waiting room to inform them on how Emily was doing, Alison's worry increased. The only thing that was keeping her from blowing an absolute gasket and flat out demanding that someone tell her what was going on was the presence of her future mother-in-law in the waiting room.

Alison's head was currently resting in Pam Fields' lap as the older woman ran her fingers through the teacher's blonde hair. It was incredibly soothing and Ali was so grateful that Pam considered her family. Growing up with a mother and father like hers she'd never been one to seek comfort or solace from a parental figure. But it was different with Pam and Wayne. She knew all of the affection that they showed her was genuine and sincere. They weren't seeking to manipulate her or convince her to harbor some deep dark family secret…they just wanted her to be loved. Wayne had treated her like a second daughter from the moment they met…and over the years Pam had become one of her best friends. They'd always been pleasant with one another, but after Emily left for California their relationship quickly grew…and since Wayne's passing they never went a couple days without seeing each other. It was because of this treasured bond that Alison allowed herself to be so openly taken care of right now by the person whose best qualities had been passed down to her incredible girlfriend.

Looking across the waiting room Alison's observant eyes took in the four others who were waiting with them to hear some news. Spencer and Aria had arrived at the same time as Pam and after an explanation of what had transpired so far from Toby, all six of them had fallen into an impatient silence in the waiting room.

The teacher thought it was funny how quickly Spencer and Toby had gravitated towards one another. The lobbyist's head was currently resting against Toby's broad shoulder and Alison found it amusing how the officer had _yet_ to take his eyes off Spencer. If Toby was trying to be discreet about his true feelings for the brilliant brunette he was failing miserably. And Ali couldn't help but notice how at ease Spencer was just being near Toby…almost like all of her stress disappeared (well other than being worried about Emily obviously). Ali always loved Toby for Spencer because he never put pressure on her to be anything other than who she was. He valued her intelligence and determination, yet he always made sure that she took care of herself as well. God, these two stubborn fools would probably _never_ admit that they still loved each other. _Jesus is that what people thought when they looked at Emily and me before we got together? Were we that obviously in love too?_

Next to Spencer and Toby, Aria and Hanna were leaning against one another. It looked like they were both asleep.

"Are you Emily Fields' family?" A tall African American woman asked from the front of the waiting room and Alison jumped up so quickly from where she was lying that it was probably a miracle she didn't fall flat on her ass. The others stood up just as ungracefully and the scene would have been rather comical if they weren't in a hospital about to hear news on Emily.

Pam was the first to speak, "Yes, we are."

There was so much conviction in her tone that if the young doctor even thought about questioning whether or not all of them were _actually_ Emily's family, she would be eviscerated. Alison almost smirked. Never under estimate the tenacity of momma Fields-especially when her baby girl was involved.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Dr. Williams and I'll be taking care of Emily while she's here." Dr. Williams offered them a genuine smile and Alison found herself liking this woman already. It appeared like she actually knew what she was doing, which given the usual intelligence of Rosewood's service provides (cough cough Rosewood PD) was an appreciated change.

"How is she?" Pam asked with worry seeping through her tone. Without taking her eyes off the kind doctor Alison reached behind her and grasped Pam's hand within her own. It was the least she could do after Pam had been so wonderful to her.

"Given what she's been through, she's doing amazingly well." Dr. Williams smiled reassuringly before she continued, "She doesn't have any broken bones, which is great!" Six collective sighs of relief filtered into the waiting room, "Her ribs are severely bruised however and will cause her some discomfort for quite some time and she has several abrasions on her face." _Don't cry, Alison…don't cry. It's a blessing that she just has some cuts on her face and bruised ribs._

"Can we see her?" Alison doesn't know where she found the strength to even ask, but she knows her internal panic attack won't stop until she laid eyes on her mermaid. This doctor might be telling her that Emily was doing well, but Alison needed to assess that with her own eyes.

"Emily also suffered a concussion and will probably wake up shortly, but given how disoriented she'll be I'd prefer if only one of you was in the room with her."

Alison didn't even have to take a step towards the doctor because five sets of hands ushered her to the woman. The teacher was glad that they all wanted her to be the one Emily saw first, but she looked back at her future mother in law for approval. This was her daughter after all.

Pam gave her an incredulous look as she declared, "Sweetie, you're the love of her life. Go! We'll come see her after she wakes up!"

Ali found herself nodding as tears welled up in her eyes, "Okay."

The older woman who so resembled her girlfriend came up and wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks, "Take care of my baby, Alison."

"I will." Alison promised. And she would take care of Emily-not just now during the wee hours of the morning in this hospital, but for the rest of her life.

* * *

Alison was currently sitting next to Emily's bed, gently holding her hand. Their fingers intertwined-just as perfectly as always. Her girlfriend was beaten and bruised, but she was alive and breathing. Even though it killed Ali just to see a scratch on Emily's usually unblemished face, she'd take that over the alternative any day. She could handle steristrips, stitches, and medical tape. She couldn't handle walking through life without Emily Fields by her side.

It appeared as though her girl was resting comfortably-which made Alison breathe exponentially easier. Whatever pain medicine was flowing from her IV line into her veins must have been doing wonders.

It was so quiet in Emily's hospital room that Alison nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Using her hand that wasn't holding her _still_ gorgeous girlfriend's, Alison reached into her pocket with annoyance. Who the hell would be texting her at four in the morning? Swiping her thumb across the screen in order to unlock it, the teacher's heart dropped into her stomach.

 _It's always the loyal ones you have to take out first. Charlotte…Emily…Next time your favorite student won't be there to save her._

 _-Do I really need to sign my name at this point?_

Alison felt hot rage course through her veins. It was now confirmed. Whoever had killed her sister had just attempted to kill her girlfriend. That fucking does it. Ali was done playing by the rules. Emoji texting psycho/big bad/whatever the hell they went by had gone way too fucking far. If they wanted to play dirty, they'd better be prepared to deal with her secret weapon.

Glancing at Emily's battered face once more was all it took for Alison to steady her resolve as she pressed her cell phone to her ear.

 _She'd pick up. She always picked up…_

"Ali, if you're calling to tell me how amazing Emily is in bed again I swear to God…" Brittany teasingly greeted her and the teacher was so relieved to hear her older best friend's voice that she ignored the dig at her recent habit of calling the CIA Agent to brag about her mind blowing sex life. It wasn't her fault Emily was a total goddess.

Shaking her head Alison refocused and hollowly stated, "Brittany, Emily's been attacked."

"Wait, what?!" Knowing Brittany kept to a regimented routine Ali knew her best friend was currently on her morning run through Central Park and she could just picture her halting suddenly as she gasped.

"Whoever murdered Charlotte went after Emily…"

"How do you know it's the same person?" Brittany asked.

Ali felt rage boil through her once more as she darkly replied, "I got a text."

"Oh, fuck." The CIA Agent breathed out.

Taking a staggered breath Alison began to ramble, "Look I know Reggie has you working on like a million different cases right now, but the cops here are complete idiots and they haven't figured out anything regarding Charlotte and I don't trust Tanner at all-"

"Ali!" The older woman cut off her rambling, "I'm on my way. As if you'd even have to ask…" Leave it to Brittany to pull through for her. God, she should have just asked the agent to figure out who this new –A was months ago, but she'd wanted to keep her out of the cross fires. But things were different now. With Emily getting hurt, all bets were off. Plus, she knew Brittany could take care of herself and honestly there was no one else she'd want putting the pieces of this fucked up situation together. No matter how many twists there were to uncovering the truth, the teacher knew Brittany would do it.

Alison's voice trembled as she replied, "Thank you. Brittany, this has to end…"

"Hey, when have I ever let you down before?" _Never. You're like the one fucking person in the world who hasn't._ "We'll get them Ali. No one causes you this much pain and gets away with it."

Brittany's older sister protectiveness (metaphorically speaking) was shining through and Alison couldn't help but feel some reassurance for the first time in hours. This new –A had no comprehension of who Alison had just unleased on them. Very few people in Rosewood even knew that she was friends with Brittany (Pam, Emily, and previously Charlotte)…She'd kept the relationship pretty under wraps because of the nature of the other woman's job and well just in case her torment ever started up again. She'd always had a sinking feeling that Charlotte might not have been the master manipulator behind the –A game. Sure she'd played a large part in it, but something about her story on how everything unraveled always left Alison questioning its validity.

As she ended the call Alison couldn't help but think now was as good a time as any for everyone to become properly acquainted with the woman who was responsible for saving the entire fucking world on more than one occasion. With Brittany coming to Rosewood, the teacher wasn't scared about tearing the suburban town to shreds until she discovered who had not only murdered her sister but gone after the love of her life.

 _Tormenting motherfuckers beware._

Leaning up, Alison placed a soothing kiss on Emily's forehead and squeezed her hand as she whispered with steely conviction, "I'll find out who did this to you, mermaid. I promise. I love you."

Come hell or high water, she'd find who ever dared to hurt her soulmate.

Alison DiLaurentis might have changed over the years-shedding her queen bee exterior to become a doting girlfriend-but she was still a bad ass. In case this psychopath forgot she'd faked her death, lived on the streets for two years, and survived six months in prison when the only thing she'd had to hold onto was the hope that Emily Fields could one day be hers. Could you imagine just how much hell she would raise _now_ when she was fighting for her very real happy ending?

Going against her better judgment Alison's fingers flew across the screen of her iPhone and typed out:

 _No, you don't have to sign your name. But you should watch your back, because I'm coming for your ass! You tried to kill the person I love more than anything on this planet-you just signed your death certificate._

She was done living in fear of this faceless monster. The teacher hit send and leaned back in her chair. With Emily's hand still in her own she vowed to end this shit once and for all.

 **YESSSS! Alison bad ass DiLaurentis is back and ready for action bitches!**

 **But DAMN new -A sure knows how to make an entrance-mother fucker attacking Emily like that-but thank God for James coming to the rescue!**

 **Soooo A LOT happened in this chapter! Any favorite scenes?**

 **I loved writing Alison and Hanna's heart to heart-especially the irony that Ali envied her and Caleb's relationship while they'd been in prison and now Hanna envied her and Emily's. Also, the scenes in the beginning...Emily Fields you're like the best girlfriend ever-in case you didn't know! And just yeah the flashback of Emily sweeping Ali off her feet after their trip...God I made myself explode with feels!**

 **Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: Unearthed Secrets

**Hello beautiful people! So sorry it took me literally forever to update this story! My apologies as life got crazy!**

 **Marlene totally stole the Emily becoming the girls team swim coach and Ali working as an English teacher at Rosewood High idea from me...which I'm totally okay with lol! But serious though if some of my cute ass fluffy Emison scenes end up getting in the actual show...I might just have to contact her and be like "boo where the hell's my check?!" Honestly though I'm been waiting seven long ass seasons for Emison to rise and actually be in a relationship so I really don't care! Please turn Sinus Infection into the actual show! I'm freakin begging you!**

 **With all that being said it might be a good idea to read chapter seven again because a lot of shit went down and a lot of stuff goes down this chapter as well!**

 **Alison bad ass DiLaurentis is back and ready to take names! Also, there's some more Charlotte in this chapter so you have that to look forward to!**

 **In one of the scenes this chapter I quote the song "Somebody to Die For" by Hurts and honestly there has never been a more perfect song to describe Alison DiLaurentis and really Emison as a couple...just saying. If you don't know it, you should definitely give it a listen!**

 **I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

Sinus Infection Chapter Eight

Dying Declaration and Unearthed Secrets

Emily's head was throbbing and her ribs hurt like a bitch. Her body has _never_ been this physically sore before. She doesn't know where she is or how she even got there. The last thing she remembers is texting Hanna and Ali while she was heading out to her car in the school parking lot…in a state of bliss…and distraction. Wait, was she attacked?

 _Well given that you're in all this physical pain Em, I think that'd be a safe bet._

She feels perfect heart shaped lips press against her forehead and the coach suddenly feels like she's coming back into her body-like she's regaining some control. She knows those lips can only belong to one person and given that her fingers are also intertwined, the brunette knows Alison is right by her side. God, what she wouldn't give to just _see_ Ali right now. Her girlfriend makes everything better.

"I'll find out who did this to you, mermaid. I promise. I love you." The sound of her angel's voice sets Emily on fire. All she wants to do is open her eyes and tell Alison she loves her too. Her girlfriend must be going absolutely insane right now-with her being unconscious and all…and given how steely Alison's voice sounded Emily can only assume she was attacked. God whoever hurt her better watch out, because when her love got protective, she turned into a complete bad ass. Which was such a damn turn on...well anything Alison did was a turn on, but...there was just something about seeing Ali defend those she loves that got Emily all sorts of aroused.

 _Okay seriously Fields not the thing to be focusing on right now! How about we try and open our eyes…_

Using all of her strength Emily forces her eyes to flutter open as she croaks out, "Ali…"

Everything in her line of vision is blurry. _God, why do I feel so disoriented? Was my head bashed in? Why does everything hurt? What the hell?_

She hears a chair skid against the tile floor in the hospital room and before her thoughts can lead her into a complete panic, Ali's free hand is caressing her battered cheek. The coach feels her heart rate return to normal…Alison's touch is just that soothing. _God, I love her._

Emily blinks a few times trying to get her eyes to refocus. She just wants to see her perfect girlfriend.

When things _finally_ become clear Ali's beautiful face is hovering mere inches from her. The English teacher's usually glorious blonde hair is matted, dark circles present under her tired eyes, cheeks red from crying, and make up smudged; yet she's _still_ the most gorgeous creature Emily's ever seen.

Alison's looking at her with a mixture of relief and reverence. She briefly wonders just how long the blonde had to wait to get news on her condition, because God she knows it would drive her insane to wait to hear how Ali was doing if she were the one who was hurt. And God she must have been hurt pretty badly- _why you feel like utter shit Fields-_ because tears form in her love's baby blues and cascade down her flushed cheeks as she hollows out,

"God, you have no idea how beautiful your eyes are, Em…"

Despite how weak she feels, Emily raises her hand to Ali's cheek so she can catch her tears and draw the woman who means absolutely everything to her into a gentle hug. It truly is amazing how the swimmer's need to take care of and love Alison can overpower any physical ailment preventing her from doing so. What can she say? She can't stand to see her girl in pain.

As Ali's head settles in the crook of her neck, Emily slowly shifts in her hospital bed so there's enough room for Alison to get in beside her. Her ribs protest profusely as she shimmies over, but Emily could care less. They _both_ needed this embrace. Even though the brunette can't exactly remember what happened…she knows the teacher must have been scared shitless…and being in close proximity with Emily _always_ seems to calm Ali down.

When Ali scoots in flush against the swimmer; her breathing immediately starts to settle. _There you go, babe. Just breathe. I'm right here._

After a few moments Emily gently runs her fingers through Ali's gorgeous (even when it's a tousled mess) blonde hair and holds her gaze as she softly inquires, "What happened?...The last thing I remember is sending emails after practice…and then texting you and Hanna…"

A pained look flashes across her girlfriend's ever expressive eyes and Emily knows she isn't going to like whatever she's about to hear.

"You were attacked in the school parking lot," Anger seeps through Alison's tone as she explains why Emily's in such physical anguish right now, "This low life body slammed you into the pavement…and kicked you relentlessly…" _That explains the throbbing headache…and why my ribs feel like five hundred pounds of concrete crashed into them._ The teacher gently runs her finger along the curvature of Emily's face, "…And they would have hurt you _so_ much worse if James hadn't shown up when he did."

"James?" The brunette's eyebrows rise in confusion. After a couple seconds the images of her attack come flooding back. She remembers being so happy once she'd finally finished with emailing the college scouts, texting first Alison and then Hanna, when someone brutally grabbed her from behind and pummeled her damn near into oblivion. She remembers being terrified that she was going die when out of nowhere a tall, muscular male had tackled her attacker to the ground. She remembers drifting in and out of consciousness with blood pooling around her as someone held her hand…

" _You have to hold on Coach, your Teach's entire world."_

"He saved your life, Em." Alison truthfully declares as her ocean pools continue to envelope the brunette.

 _Oh my God! I recognized the voice, but couldn't place it then…It was James…Alison's favorite student had saved her life. Jesus, it's almost poetic._

The coach leans into Alison's touch and softly kisses her wrist as she breathes out, "You must have rubbed off on him, Ali…You're really good at saving my life."

Her girl lets out a strangled laugh and the brunette will take it. Even pained, Alison's laugh is still the most beautiful sound the swimmer's _ever_ heard.

Ali leans up and places a soothing kiss on her forehead as she intimately proclaims, "I love you so much."

Despite the cuts and bruises that mark her face, Emily's lips curve into a smile.

She has no clue how long it's going to take her to recover, but she knows she'll get there with Alison by her side. Her girlfriend was just so sweet and so caring…and totally bad ass…

"I love you, too."

Emily loses track of time with Ali lying so close beside her and it was utterly amazing how her pain just seemed to subside under the blonde's healing touch. Feeling safe with her girlfriend so close, Emily closes her eyes and tries to remember everything she can from her attack…anything to identify the person responsible. Her attacker was dressed just like –A back in the day…black hoodie, black pants, black combat boots, and a black mask. Given how much everyone adored the brunette in Rosewood, Emily figured the only person who could attempt to kill her would be the one who had started up a new reign of torment for all five of them following Charlotte's murder…

Slowly the brunette opens her eyes and quietly voices her fears, "It was –A, wasn't it?..." _Or whatever the hell we're calling them now…uber –A, emoji texting psycho, annoying ass motherfucker…_

Alison lets out a heavy sigh as she looks back at Emily and confirms, "Yes. They sent me a text a few hours after you were attacked."

Taking a deep breath the brunette asks-somewhat begrudgingly, "What did it say?" All Emily wanted was to build a life with Alison…which is what she had been doing for the past ten weeks. They were the best weeks of her entire life-getting to openly love the woman who's always meant the world to her. And she'd fight like hell to make sure she and Ali get their happily ever after.

 _Tormenting motherfuckers beware._

Ali gently strokes her cheek as she recalls her girlfriend's attacker's threat with a twinge of sadness, but complete resolve, "It's always the loyal ones you have to take out first. Charlotte…Emily…Next time your favorite student won't be there to save her."

Emily gulps. _Next time?_ That meant whoever came after her would try again or worse yet they'd go after Ali or someone else the kind hearted coach loved.

As if reading her thoughts Alison reassures, "They won't lay another finger on you, Em. I promise."

The brunette wants to believe her girlfriend more than anything, but how can the teacher be so sure that they'll all stay safe from whoever had so brutally attacked her when she'd least expected it?

 _Well, now you'll be on high alert Fields…definitely no more texting absentmindedly in the school's parking lot…_

"How can you be so sure, Ali?"

A small smirk overtakes her girl's flawless face. _What have you got up your sleeve DiLaurentis?_

"Because babe, I called in my secret weapon."

* * *

" _Sooo Miss DiLaurentis is there a reason you insisted on coming all the way to my swim meet in New York City?"_

 _Since Emily had taken over as coach, the Sharks had been performing so well that they got invited to a prestigious tri-state meet in the Big Apple where scouts from numerous east coast schools came to recruit. It was a great accomplishment for their program and Emily was praying that some of her seniors could land a scholarship with the performances they put on (which were stellar by the way). She was so damn proud of her team and the brunette was beyond ecstatic that her girlfriend had made the long trek and been in the stands the entire duration of the meet._

 _Emily snaked her arms around Ali's slim waist and pulled the teacher flush against her once she'd reached the bottom of the metal bleachers. She could hear the girls from the Sharks swim team whistle at the gesture from across the Manhattan natatorium, but she didn't care. She was just insanely happy that Ali was here supporting her…and probably fantasizing about her…because the teacher had made it really clear that she loved seeing Emily in her coach jacket. Hell the blonde almost always devoured her whole when Emily came home from practice still wearing it…not like she was complaining about that at all._

" _What I can't just be a supportive girlfriend and cheer you on Coach Fields?" Ali feigned innocence with a flirtatious lift to her tone and smiled up at her (after she none too subtly gave Emily an appreciative up and down glance)._

" _No, no you can…" Emily reassures and then giggles as her eyes land on the sign that Alison had made for the meet._

' _I Love the Coach! Go Mermaid!'_

 _It was clear to say her girlfriend didn't shy away from telling any and everyone how much Emily meant to her. Ali was seriously the best cheerleader ever and Emily loved her for it…no matter how loud she could get from the stands (seriously though she gave Hanna a run for her money)._

"… _I love the sign by the way."_

 _Ali brushes a lose strand of hair behind the coach's ear (which of course makes Emily shiver) and smirks, "Cute, right? No wonder all the students ship us…"_

 _The coach quirks an eyebrow, "Ship us? What's that even mean?"_

 _Alison shakes her head as a dopey smile spreads across her beautiful face, "Basically they fan girl about our relationship."_

" _Really?" The brunette asks disbelievingly._

" _Yup. We even have a name…"_

" _Wait…the students named our relationship?"_

 _Ali laughs before explaining, "Yeah, James came up with it…Emison."_

 _A few moments pass as Emily ponders the new information. Emison…Emily and Alison blended together…it definitely has a nice ring to it._

" _Wow. I have to say…I kind of like it."_

" _I know, right?" Ali's simply glowing as she stays wrapped in Emily's hold and the coach feels her heart warm at the sight. Her girl deserved to be this happy every single day. "It's almost as cute as you mermaid…almost."_

" _God, I love you."_

 _Despite knowing that her team is going to give her endless teasing about it on the long bus ride back to Rosewood, Emily leans down and captures Alison's tantalizing lips in her own. She simply couldn't resist and she swoons when Ali leans further into her to deepen it. Their lips move in perfect tandem and as expected several voices from across the natatorium start to shout in approval._

" _Get it Coach Fields!"_

" _Rosewood's power couple right there!"_

" _We've said it all along! Emison's endgame!"_

 _She and Ali pull apart lightly chuckling at the members of the girls swim team's obvious joy at the sight of their kissing._

 _Shyly Alison looks down and bites her bottom lip which Emily finds all sorts of adorable. When she glances back up she's sporting the soft smile she only reserves for the swimmer and the brunette nearly crumbles._

" _I love you, too...And you totally caught me mermaid." A sly look has overtaken her face and Emily is all sorts of curious as to why. "There's actually someone I want you to meet…"_

 _Grabbing her hand Alison interlocks their fingers and begins pulling her back up the metal bleacher steps. What the hell? Had someone been sitting with her girl during the meet? And if that were the case how did she not notice that? Well you were supposed to be coaching there, Em…_

 _When Ali stops walking Emily's eyes settle on a tall athletic brunette with bright blue eyes and a warm smile. The coach had to admit she was incredibly attractive. Not anywhere as beautiful as her girlfriend, but yeah, you know…for other people to look at…definitely easy on the eyes._

 _Before her girlfriend can start the introductions, the mystery woman-who gives off an aura of protectiveness-speaks with a slight teasing tone, "You must be Emily…who Alison never shuts up about."_

 _Ali rolls her eyes at the woman before playfully hedging out as she snakes her arm around Emily's waist, "Yes, she is." When Emily chances a glance down at the blonde, Alison's looking up at her with sheer adoration and love swirling within her sparkling irises. "Babe, this is my best friend Brittany Johnson, who despite the sass is an amazing person."_

 _Emily smiles at the revelation. Brittany was like the only new friend Alison had made during her college years. And from what her girlfriend had told her about the older woman, the CIA agent was pretty incredible. Needless to say the coach had been dying to meet her ever since Ali had mentioned their friendship, but given how often Brittany was out of the country on a top secret CIA mission that proved to be a little challenging._

" _Yeah Ali calls me her secret weapon…whatever the hell that means." Brittany laughs and then sincerely proclaims, "It's really great to meet you, Emily."_

" _You too, Brittany," The coach echoes and sticks her hand out for a handshake, but the agent scoffs before pulling her into a hug instead._

" _Anyone who loves Alison the way you do gets a hug Emily. Thank you for taking such great care of her…She deserves it."_

 _As Emily returned the CIA agent's embrace she couldn't help but agree. Her girlfriend deserved the fucking world and she was going to love the shit out of her for the rest of eternity in order to give it to her._

* * *

All of the fear Emily had previous felt disappeared as her lips curved into a smile.

"Wait…you called Brittany?"

To say Emily liked Alison's New York bestie would be a vast understatement. She absolutely adored the CIA agent who had become a much needed support system for her girlfriend since they'd met over three years ago. Brittany would seriously do anything for Ali and the swimmer loved the tall brunette for being the absolute best friend Ali could ever have. The two of them had struck up a fast friendship as well after they'd met at her swim meet in Manhattan a couple weeks ago. Brittany was just super chill and cool, not to mention her rants about societal injustice and political corruption were just fucking gold.

Ali offered her a sheepish look, "Mmmhmm."

Raising an eyebrow, the coach inquired, "I thought she was swamped with cases."

"She is…" Ali confirmed before a steely resolve flashed across her eyes as she implored, "But you getting attacked changes everything. If this psycho wants to attack the love of my life then I'm going to call in my CIA agent, ass kicking best friend. Because if anyone can make sense of this cluster fuck of a situation…it's Brittany."

Emily chuckled at that. She'd only met The Bronx native once, but she'd definitely gotten the distinct impression that she could handle anything that was thrown at her. The brunette found it endearing how Ali was willing to pull out all the stops once she'd been hurt. Then again if emoji texting psycho/new –A/ whatever the hell they were calling them had attacked Alison, Emily would have contacted all of her dad's old friends from the army and started a motherfucking war. Yeah maybe they both got a little carried away when it came to protecting the other…

Alison scooted further up in the hospital bed and Emily gladly snuggled into her chest inhaling her vanilla scent. And it was seriously unreal how much that calmed the swimmer down. When the teacher's slender arms wrapped protectively around her, Emily let out a content sigh.

Absentmindedly tracing patterns along Ali's toned stomach, Emily asked a few minutes later, "You really think Brittany's going to be able to figure all this out?"

The blonde playfully scoffed, "Well, she _might_ need my help a little bit…"

Emily smiled. Ali being a detective scoping things out would be so damn cute. Well really Ali doing anything is cute…

Overcome with exhaustion (a side effect of the pain medicine being pumped into her veins), Emily's eyes fluttered shut as Alison placed a reassuring kiss on the crown of her head and whispered out,

"Don't worry, mermaid. You're safe. I've got you."

 _Boy, do you ever._

* * *

 _Hey, just wanted to give you an update. Bradley and I are going to Welby to check things out. I was looking through the police's case on Charlotte's murder and things just aren't adding up…We're going to see if we can make sense of things…How's Em doing?_

Alison let out a heavy sigh as she read Britt's text. Of course things with her sister's murder didn't add up. The cops in this town (besides Toby) were complete idiots. The teacher was glad that her best friend and Bradley (who was like the younger brother she never had, but always secretly wanted) were looking into things now. She figured Brittany would bring him along, even though technically he didn't work for the CIA (well not yet at least). However his tall stature, gigantic muscles, intelligence, and huge heart proved to be valuable assets in almost any case. And really Bradley was just protective by nature (much like his sister) which Alison figures she and the others are going to need a lot of before things are all said and done.

Glancing down at her _still_ beautiful girlfriend (scrapes and bruises did nothing to diminish Em's shine in Ali's eyes) that's resting comfortably against her chest, the blonde smiles. Em had been drifting in and out of consciousness all morning because of her pain medication, but luckily she'd been awake when Pam, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Toby had all come in to check on her. Much like Ali they all seemed more at ease once they saw that Emily was indeed going to be alright.

Pam was currently on a coffee/food run to The Brew (leave it to Alison's future mother in law to never let anyone go hungry) and Toby was back at the police station. Lieutenant Tanner had all but demanded that the kind officer get his 'ass back there' to look over surveillance tapes. Which was completely futile because Ali knew the tapes at the school hadn't captured anything (new –A was too fucking smart for that). But it wasn't like the blonde was about to explain to Tanner that her investigative skills weren't going to solve shit, because she'd already gotten text confirmation on who had attacked the most important person in her life. Yeah no, she'd much rather work with Brittany-who just got her and actually solved cases.

Despite only having access to one of her hands (because she wasn't about to not have her girlfriend enveloped in some warmth) Alison expertly typed out in reply to her best friend,

 _Em's hanging in there. She's in and out of consciousness and resting right now. We're still waiting to hear when she can be discharged._

Alison's praying to God that she can get her girl home later today; because she knows just being back in _their_ house with Pepe would help Emily immensely.

 _Thank you again for looking into everything Britt, I really appreciate it._

Seconds later Alison gets a response and she has to stop herself from giggling, because she can just get imagine Brittany teasing her and wiggling her eyebrows.

 _Well, I'm sure resting in your arms helps her immensely, Ali!_

A few seconds later…

 _Given that she has such a great support system at home, Emily should be discharged soon (and yes Alison I was talking about you!). They're probably just sorting through the paper work right now-you know insurance bullshit and all that jazz…_

Alison felt all warm and fuzzy inside as she took in the CIA agent's assessment of why Emily would be going home soon: her. She and Emily really were building a beautiful life together and as soon as Brittany and Bradley put the pieces together regarding this tormentor (and Ali kicked some serious ass) they could get back to that. She smiled at just the thought.

 _And seriously stop thanking us. Bradley and I would do anything for you. Just focus on taking care of Emily and we'll try and figure all this out!_

"Are you texting –A again, Ali?" Spencer's accusatory tone snapped the teacher out of her conversation with Brittany. The brainy brunette had been furious with her ever since she found out that Alison had basically thrown down the gauntlet with emoji texting psycho and had therefore been delivering jabs all morning. She knew Spencer was stubborn, sleep deprived, Toby deprived (given that he had to go back to the police station), and in desperate need of coffee; but she was seriously getting on Ali's last nerve. For fucks sake she did not need to deal with an annoyed Hastings on top of everything else.

Before she could reply to the woman who was honestly too smart for her own damn good sometimes, Hanna came to her defense, "Spence c'mon. This psycho murdered Ali's sister and tried to kill the love of her life. What was she supposed to do? Remain passive?"

Spencer turned towards Hanna and offered her fiercest glare as she gritted her teeth, "She could have _at least_ consulted us before she decided to poke the bear, Han!"

Glancing towards Emily who was remarkably still asleep despite the commotion, Hanna whisper shouted right back at the lobbyist, "Newsflash Spencer! The bear was going to be poked no matter what because James stopped them from killing Em! Ali being a protective girlfriend isn't causing Big Bad to do anything they already weren't planning!"

"Well it isn't helping matters either!" Came Spencer's curt reply and Alison had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Oh my God can we please not fight about this?" Aria's drained voice filled the hospital room and the feuding blonde and brunette gave her their full attention, "Bottom line we _all_ love Emily and just want whoever did this to be found and stopped…" The tiny brunette's reasoning seemed to appease Spencer who let out a tired sigh and slouched back in her chair.

After rubbing her temples for a few moments Spencer lifted her head and looked the teacher in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Ali…it's just…I'm just on edge…and I just want _all_ of this to be over."

Alison offers her neighbor a forgiving smile because let's face it it's not like she could really stay mad at any of them for very long...shit she'd forgiven all four of them after they aided in her being thrown in jail for Mona's 'murder' in a heartbeat.

Before she can go to say something to her brilliant friend, Hanna walks over to Spencer and wraps her arms protectively around her slim frame and whispers comfortingly, "We all do Spence. We all want this to be over…But at the end of the day we all love each other and that's what will get us through this shit…no matter how long it takes."

Spencer falls into Hanna's embrace and Alison can't help but be touched by the sight. She'd been worried that their friendship was going to falter because of Caleb, but it looks like they both realized how much they'd be losing if they let a man come between them.

And Alison can just _feel_ that things will eventually work out better for both of them soon…because she knows Spencer's falling in love with Toby again…and let's face it Hanna was just destined to be with Caleb.

When Aria joins in on Spencer and Hanna's hug, Alison finds herself promising her three friends, "Things should be over soon guys."

Three pairs of doubtful eyes meet her crystal blue ones and despite not really knowing how to explain her friendship with Brittany (and the fact that she works for the CIA), Ali takes a deep breath and draws strength from her beautiful girlfriend as she reveals, "I have a friend looking into everything…and she's _never_ let me down before…She'll figure this out."

 _Brittany and Bradley always figure things out. We have nothing to worry about, right?_

* * *

"Baby, can I get you anything else?" Alison sweetly asked her girlfriend as she crouched down by the couch because there was no room for her to sit on it. Pepe hadn't left Emily's side since they'd gotten home from the hospital and the coach was completely wrapped around his furry body much like she had been three months ago when she'd come down with that horrible sinus infection. Ali found the sight absolutely adorable and as she ran her fingers soothingly along Emily's battered face, she couldn't help but marvel at how much stronger her girl appeared just being back home.

Alison, Pam, and the other girls spend a good part of the afternoon reassuring Dr. Williams that she could discharge Emily because they'd all be there to take care of the brunette once she got home. The kind doctor had made sure all five of them understood what activities Emily should and shouldn't be doing because of her concussion and bruised ribs, what her medication schedule was, and how important it was that she rest so her body could heal. Alison appreciated how thorough the young woman was and made sure to thank her profusely when Emily was given the all clear to go. Hanna of course had to pipe up and correct Alison when she described Emily as her 'girlfriend' to the doctor, claiming that the coach was Ali's 'future wifey'. Dr. Williams found the assertion hilarious and it made both Emily and Alison blush profusely (which was of course the feisty blonde's intention). Leave it to Hanna to lighten the mood in any situation.

And Ali knew her love was drawing strength from the fact that her mother, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all planned on spending the next couple of days at their house so that she could get the best care possible during the rough first few days of her recovery.

After a few moments her girl offered her a small smile and carefully hedged out, "Ali...the selfish part of me wants to ask you to just sit here all night and hold my hand…but I can see how much it's driving you crazy…"

"Em, what are you talking about?"

Her mermaid gave her a knowing look, "You want to be out there with Brittany and Bradley putting the pieces together."

The teacher averted her gaze because she literally couldn't look into those soulful brown eyes right now. Goddamn Emily knew her so completely, and the blonde felt so incredibly guilty that instead of wanting to watch over her girlfriend all night she was desperate to be out in the trenches with her New York besties.

A beat passed before Emily rested her hand against Ali's cheek and gently guided her face so she'd be looking in her eyes again.

Feeling her emotions well up Ali shakily declared a few seconds later, "I just want to keep you safe, Emily."

"Alison, I _am_ safe." Her mermaid stressed and God did the English teacher ever want to believe her.

Alison sniffled before asking, "But what if I go with them and new –A comes here to finish what they started?"

 _Jesus Christ I'd never be able to live with myself._

Emily stroked her cheek with the pad of her thumb and Alison melted into the carpet beneath her. The touch was so gentle and so soothing and exactly what the doctor ordered.

"You've never been able to sit on the sidelines, Ali…" Emily pointed out and the blonde had to laugh at that because it was the fucking truth. "You're badass-ness is one of the _many_ reasons I fell in love with you…"

"Em…" Jesus her girlfriend was so sweet in every situation.

"Besides Toby, Caleb, and Ezra are on their way over to make sure nothing happens…" Ali knew how much the three men cared about all of them and even though all of the women currently sitting in their living room could hold their own, it made the teacher feel slightly more comfortable leaving the love of her life to go be a CIA agent for the night…

"And James has the entire football team patrolling the streets of Rosewood tonight."

The teacher quirked an eyebrow, "Wait, really?"

The coach giggled and Ali relished in the sound, "Yeah, he's calling it the Emison Defense Squad. Look he even posted a video warning my attacker…"

Emily grabbed her iPhone that was sitting on Pepe's back and pulled up James' Instagram page. There were several pictures of James and his fifty some odd teammates walking the streets of Rosewood wearing blue t-shirts. The school's mascot was on the front and #EmisonDefenseSquad adorned the back in white letters. Alison felt her heart swell as she took in the images. The students really did love her and Emily as a couple. Enough to put themselves at risk in order to keep them safe…if she could she'd hug every single student at Rosewood High right now.

When Emily clicked on the video James posted over an hour ago, the teacher couldn't help but smile throughout the duration of it.

" _Yo! This message goes out to the punk ass motherfucker who hides behind a mask and thinks they can come up into our town and attack Coach Fields and get away with it…If you ever so much as think about coming after Coach Fields, Miss DiLaurentis, or any woman for that matter ever again…You'll have to get through me and all my guys! And haha I know I got a few good licks in during our first go round…but just imagine what I'll do to you this time, when I'm actually prepared. Hashtag Emison Defense Squad will be out here every night until your ass gets apprehended!"_

Alison shook her head in amazement, "God, he'll forever be my favorite student…"

Emily squeezed her hand in agreement, before she cheekily proclaimed, "Plus…my mom is a better shot than my dad and I combined…"

"And you better believe I'm _always_ packing." Pam spoke up from the lounge chair across from the couple. Ali knew her future mother in law wasn't joking. Don't let that sweetheart exterior fool you-when needed Pam Fields turned into a total gangster. Smirking at the five of them the older woman declared with complete honesty, "Anyone who tries to hurt my baby girl again will get a bullet in their ass."

A beat passed as the five of them exchanged glances. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were totally surprised to say the least…

Which was made evident by Hanna's blunt exclamation, "Damn momma Fields! Going all _Mob Wives_ on us!"

Nudging Spencer a few seconds later the designer rhetorically asked, "Can you imagine how protective she'll be once Em and Ali start popping out babies?!"

They all laughed for the first time in hours and it honestly felt amazing to do so. Even Pepe had to lift his head from where it was resting on Emily's chest to see what all the commotion was about.

When their giggling quieted down Ali turned her attention back to her mermaid and gently kissed her cut lips before soundly declaring, "I love you so much."

 _And I'm going to fight like hell for us…for all of us._

"I know. I love you too." The teacher would never grow tired of hearing that. Emily leaned up and kissed her cheek before demanding, "Now go call Brittany and kick some serious ass, babe.

Ten minutes later when Alison got off the phone with Brittany she stood back in the kitchen and just observed the scene in the living room. Spencer, Hanna, and Aria had all moved to sit in front of the couch so they could be closer to Emily. They knew her soulmate was going to need them given that Ali was about to embark on an uncertain journey. She had absolutely no doubt that Brittany and Bradley would keep her safe, but still there was a risk…

Pam remained in the lounge chair protectively watching over the other four women and Ali smiled. Maybe some of her and Wayne's protectiveness had rubbed off on the teacher over the years. She certainly didn't inherit that trait from her own parents who sought to save their asses before anything else…

In this moment as she looked at the people who meant the world to her and pulled her black leather jacket over her shoulders, an unshakable resolve poured through the blonde's veins.

Alison DiLaurentis was ending this shit once and for all, "How lucky am I to have so many somebodies to die for…"

" _I could drag you from the ocean, I could pull you from the fire, and when you're standing in the shadow I could open up the sky. And I could give you my devotion until the end of time…And you will never be forgotten with me by your side…Because no matter where they take me in death I will survive…And I will never be forgotten with you by my side…Cause I don't need this life. I just need somebody to die for."_

 _Hurts, "Somebody to Die For"_

* * *

"So…where are we going?" Alison asked from the back seat of Brittany's blue Chevy Camaro, which the blonde had to admit was a damn sexy car. They'd been driving for over ten minutes and the siblings had hardly said anything…which was very odd considering how boisterous they both usually were. For God's sake they were from The Bronx after all…Ali was finding the silence slightly unnerving. It was almost like Brittany and Bradley seemed haunted.

 _What exactly had they found out today about new -A?_

"Ugh, we're going to a cottage outside this Amish community like an hour or so from here…" Brittany _finally_ answered after staring at her brother for an obscene amount of time and the teacher couldn't explain how _off_ everything felt.

After a minute of more awkward silence the blonde carefully questioned, "Why exactly?"

This time Bradley answered, "Because we found a lease at Elliot's apartment for it…"

Alison's brows furrowed in confusion at the mention of her ex-fiancé, "Elliot? What the hell does he have to do with this?"

"Everything," Brittany darkly seethed out and it was then that Alison noticed how tightly her best friend was gripping the steering wheel. Her knuckles were white and at just hearing Elliot's name she looked like she wanted to strangle someone; which was a complete contrast to her normally sweet demeanor.

 _What the fuck had Elliot done? Did he kill Charlotte?! Did he attack Emily?! Oh my God…I agreed to marry that sick bastard. I'm gonna be sick…_

Brittany had always said the psychologist looked like a psychopath and that she got a really bad feeling from him, but he had never done anything suspicion while they'd been dating…And Ali had been so lonely when she finally agreed to go out with him, that she'd completely disregarded every warning Brittany gave her.

Bradley turned around from the passenger seat and handed Alison a manila envelope before he explained, "We went to Welby to scope everything out, because well things with Charlotte's case just weren't adding up…" A painful look flashed across Brittany's eyes at the mention of Charlotte's name as she desperately turned her head and tried to focus on driving. _Well that's odd._ Deciding not to mention anything Ali gave her full attention back to the muscular male in front of her, "And we figured you know go to the place where she lived for the last five years…Anyway when we got there this nurse acted like she was expecting us…or well Brittany at least…it was _really_ strange." Bradley took a deep breath before he motioned to the manila envelope Alison was now holding, "And she gave us that…"

Glancing down, Alison reached into the ominous envelope and pulled out a handwritten letter and tablet of some sorts. _Why would a nurse at Welby give Brittany this?_

From what she could see it looked like Charlotte's writing on the letter. The pristine cursive was a dead giveaway…

Alison could feel her heart clench. Why had her sister left a letter for Brittany at Welby? Especially after being allowed to come home with Ali? Did she know something was going to happen to her?

Well there's only one way to find out…

Reaching up Ali turned on the dome light in the middle of the roof of the Camaro and began to read Charlotte's letter:

 _Dear Brittany,_

 _You're probably wondering why I left you this letter at Welby of all places. The nurse who gave it to you is the only person I ever trusted while I was there and I knew she'd keep it safe._

 _I'm being released tomorrow to go home with Ali, which should be the best news ever. But what my sister doesn't realize is that in doing so I won't be gaining my freedom, I'll be sealing my fate._

 _As I'm sure you've always suspected I wasn't completely honest that night in Radley when I told Ali that I was behind the –A game. Was I a part of it? Yes. Did I do a lot of horrible things to Alison, Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily? Yes. But that 'reveal' if you can even call it that was a well thought out plan executed by the_ _real_ _person in charge. Given my unique history-transitioning and actually being a member of the DiLaurentis family-they knew that if I took the blame for everything it would be believable. And given how idiotic everyone is in the Rosewood Police Department they knew they'd fall for it._

 _But the truth is I was nothing more than a pawn and the game never stopped being played. I stopped playing that night because I couldn't cause my sister anymore pain. She so earnestly wanted me to live and get better so we could be an actual family, and I swear to you Brittany I haven't done anything –A like since. I couldn't…_

 _But the other –A team members have never stopped plotting. They've merely been hibernating for the past five years so the girls think that they're safe. There are_ _a lot_ _of people involved: Elliot Rollins (yes Britt your inclinations were correct-he's shady as hell), Sara Harvey, Jenna Marshall, Noel Khan, Sidney Driscoll, Melissa Hastings, Wren Kingston, Lorenzo Calderon (why I don't trust the Rosewood PD whatsoever), and Mona Vanderwaal._

 _Mona_ _was_ _and_ _is_ _the person in charge of everything. I know that will be pretty shocking to Ali and the others, because Mona plays the victim so very well and is a master at manipulating situations…but I never stole the game from her. As if she'd ever give it up…_

 _She and Elliot pretty much work side by side. He was one of her psychologists back at Radley and they've been in a relationship since then (I know disgusting, right?). So with that being said if Alison's still dating him please GET HER THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!_

 _Mona has been trying to get me to rejoin since I was admitted to Welby, and because I refuse to be a part of her sick schemes I know I will be killed once I'm released. And my murder (God that's weird to write when it hasn't happened yet) will start the game again for Ali and the other girls._

 _Over the past five years I've been collecting evidence so that the game can be stopped once and for all. I knew that if I turned it into the Rosewood PD they would just fuck it up somehow and honestly the –A team would have found some way to get a hold of it and use it against Alison and the others…_

 _That's why I'm giving it to you._

 _You once told me that you believed in me and the progress I was making. That you couldn't wait for the world to see who I actually was…_

 _You'll never know just how much that meant to me. Having someone as astonishing as you really see me for me, gave me hope on even my darkest days. _

_That's why I'm trusting you with this. I believe in you Brittany and I know you'll put the pieces together and end this game once and for all._

 _It's too late to save me, but_ _please_ _save Ali. Save the others. They all deserve to be happy. I aided in making their lives a living hell at one time and I will never be able to apologize enough for that, but I just don't want them to suffer anymore._

 _And for the love of God please get Alison and Americano to sit down and have an honest conversation about their feelings. Seriously Brittany I don't care if you have to lock them in a room-just do it! You and I both know they've been living in denial for far too long._

 _Speaking of living in denial, I can't believe that I'm about to tell you this in writing, when there were so many moments I wanted to tell you face to face. But much like my sister (although she's getting a lot better at it) I'm horrible at expressing my emotions and explaining how I feel._

 _But the truth is...I'm in love with you. I've been falling for you since the day we met over two years ago when you came with Ali to visit me. You were so sweet and you treated me like an actual human being, which I wasn't used to. And that day as you ranted about institutional racism and political corruption you completely captured my heart. I mean it helped that you were fucking gorgeous, but really it was your beautiful soul and sheer goodness that did it for me._

 _There were so many times I wanted to tell you what I was feeling, but I was scared. I mean for starters you work for the CIA and I live in a mental institution-that is just the definition of complicated. Plus let's face it I'm not worthy of someone like you. You deserve the world Brittany and I am so incredibly flawed and damaged, but I guess I'm telling you now anyway because I thought you deserved to know…I mean shit if you're reading this then I'm already dead so what have I got to lose?_

 _I'd wish you luck, but honestly you don't need it. You never have…_

 _Stay beautiful Superstar._

 _All my love,_

 _Charlotte_

"Oh my God, Charlotte…" The blonde sobbed.

Tears were streaming down Alison's cheeks as she ran her finger reverently over her sister's dying declaration. The teacher's head was spinning at all of the revelations she just read through. Mona was still –A?! She never gave up the game and was just acting like she was on their side?! _How the fuck could she do that to Hanna?!_ And Elliot was in on everything the whole time…Alison had never felt sicker to her stomach. He'd played her throughout the duration of their relationship…he never once loved her. He was just using her for whatever Mona's endgame was. _Jesus fucking Christ and to think I damn near married his dumbass._ That's why he was fighting so hard to get Charlotte released-so that he and Mona could eliminate the problem that posed the greatest threat to them. Ali cried harder as it hit her that she had unknowingly aided in her sister's murder. _If I see either of them, I'm killing them. I swear to God I am._

And Jesus Alison cannot explain how severely her heart cracked in half reading her sister _finally_ tell Brittany how she felt about her. She'd always noticed the sparks between them, but she had no idea just how profoundly Charlotte revered the CIA agent. Hell she didn't even know Charlotte was capable of loving someone in _that_ way. Her sister had always insisted that she blushed when Brittany was around because the athletic brunette was 'beautiful and kind'. _God how could I have not known?_

Looking back, the signs had always been there…

* * *

" _I made this bracelet in art class this week…" Charlotte explained as she fastened the garment around Brittany's right wrist and then gently ran her thumb along the agent's smooth skin. She had to refrain from shuddering as a jolt of electricity passed between them._

 _Shyly ducking her head the blonde asked, "Do you like it?"_

" _Charlotte it's beautiful. I love it." Brittany sweetly reassured as she gently grasped the blonde's hand in her own. It was surreal to Charlotte how the brunette's sheer presence could give her the strength to keep fighting._

 _Being brave Charlotte interlocked their fingers marveling at how perfectly they fit together and confessed, "I used the blue because it matches your beautiful eyes…"_

" _Well they're not nearly as beautiful as yours…" Brittany flirtatiously retorted and then inquired, "Why'd you write out Superstar though?"_

 _Feeling nervous again Charlotte used her free hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she quietly uttered, "Because…because you're a superhero now and you used to be a basketball star. So…if you put that together you get Superstar."_

 _Brittany grinned at the beautiful young woman. Charlotte really was too sweet sometimes. Why she convinced herself that she had nothing good to offer the world would forever baffle the kind brunette._

" _You think I'm a superhero?"_

 _Charlotte lifted her head so she could look Brittany dead in the eyes as she earnestly proclaimed, "You're my superhero."_

 _Alison observed the pair from a bench a few feet away._

 _Hmmm…is there something there? My God the way they look at each other is like…holy shit it's like me and Emily!_

* * *

" _Happy birthday, Charlotte," Brittany smiled at the blonde as she held out a small wrapped package._

" _Superstar you didn't have to get me anything…" Charlotte argued even though she was really excited to receive a present. Of course Alison had given her several gifts over the years (her forgiveness being the best one), but everything with Brittany made her heart flutter._

" _Yes, I did. Now, c'mon open it birthday girl!" Brittany jokingly demanded and Charlotte couldn't help but offer her that smile that she only reserved for her._

 _As she ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the small box, the blonde marveled at the small wood carved statue. Looking back up at the woman who was making her swoon like no other she stated, "It's beautiful, but who is it?"_

" _Saint Paul." Brittany answered and then explained as she stepped closer to Charlotte, "He went from persecuting the disciples of Jesus...literally hell bent on slaughtering every single one of them...to being one of the most important apostles to ever preach the gospel."_

 _Charlotte felt her eyes water. Was Brittany trying to say she was worth saving?_

 _Brittany brushed a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and tenderly caressed her cheek as she stressed, "Saint Paul was convinced that he didn't deserve redemption either." Charlotte felt herself crumbling as Brittany's gentle touch healed her in ways that no individual or group therapy ever could._

" _I believe in you, Charlotte." The athletic brunette spoke with so much sincerity that the blonde could literally feel her heart warm. Not being able to resist any longer she stepped into Brittany's protective arms and hugged her like her life depended on it. She relished in the feel of defined muscles and the scent of dark roast coffee. God, this felt like home…_

 _Brittany kissed the crown of Charlotte's head and declared, "You're making such great progress and I can't wait for the world to see who you really are."_

 _All Charlotte could think as she choked out a quiet, "Thank you," was 'oh my God I love her'._

 _Alison stood back in the doorway of Charlotte's room holding a small birthday cake observing her best friend and sister embrace for a few moments before making her presence known. She had never seen either one of them look more at peace than they did in the other's arms…_

* * *

No wonder Brittany had seemed so off when Alison got in the car tonight and why she had gone radio silent this morning after going to Welby. She was in shock. Charlotte's declaration had thrown her for a complete loop.

Alison attempted to wipe her tears on the sleeve of her leather jacket, which proved to be an extremely difficult task. Bradley noticed her struggle and handed her a couple Kleenex. Offering the young man a grimaced smile of appreciation, Ali was able to somewhat clear her blurry vision.

As her eyes settled on her best friend; the teacher felt her breath hitch. The sleeves of Brittany's leather jacket had moved down slightly and illuminated in the glow of the Camaro's dome light was a blue bracelet with 'Superstar' in white lettering on the agent's right wrist. That's when Ali knew…

"You were in love with her too." The blonde hollowed out. _Holy shit…_

After a few moments Brittany painfully croaked out, "Yes." Alison could tell the CIA agent was trying not to cry, which made Ali's now silent tears roll down her cheeks even faster.

 _God they're both finally able to confess how they feel and one of them is dead…it doesn't get more fucking devastating than that._

"I tried denying it for the longest time, but there was just this…instantaneous connection…and I was drawn to Charlotte like I've never been drawn to anyone before." Brittany sniffled and Ali tried to control her emotions because she knew the tall brunette's pain all too well, "And I felt like when she was around me she was her true self-beautiful…kind…sweet…caring..."

Despite knowing it wasn't going to make much of a difference in easing her best friend's pain (because really what could?), Ali felt compelled to confirm, "She was Britt. Around you she was the person I always knew she could be."

"I wanted to tell her how I felt so many times, but…" Ali could see Brittany wiping her tears in the rear view mirror and it was eating her alive. "But…I knew that she was vulnerable…and I didn't want her to think that I was trying to take advantage of her..."

"She'd never think that Brittany," Ali interjected.

"And I didn't want you to think that I was only friends with you so I could see her…"

Jesus, how had Alison not noticed how conflicted her best friend was? And how had she not noticed how broken up Brittany was when Charlotte was murdered? God she'd looked like she'd been gutted when she'd seen Charlotte in her casket...

 _Well you were grieving yourself. Plus Emily wasn't your girlfriend yet, so…_

Leaning forward the teacher placed a reassuring hand on Brittany's flexed forearm and whole heartedly urged, "Britt, you are the _most_ selfless human being I know…" It was the honest to God truth. Emily Fields was Alison's favorite person ever, but Brittany was right there with her mermaid. Hoping to provide some comfort the blonde honestly professed, "And I couldn't have asked for a better person to love Charlotte than you."

That earned a weak smile from her best friend. Ali would take it. Bradley gave her an appreciative glance as the teacher settled back in her seat a few moments later. She could see the unshed tears pooling in his brown eyes-in obvious pain for his older sister and what she had lost-and it made Alison more determined than ever to stop Mona, Elliot, and every other member of the –A team. Not just because they had so vicious attacked the love of her life and sought to destroy all five of them, but because they had stolen Charlotte and Brittany's chance at happiness. Her older sister didn't deserve to die and Brittany didn't deserve to live in a world without her.

 _God, that'd be like if I had to live in a world without Em…it'd be unbearable._

A few minutes later Brittany shook her head in disbelief and confessed, "I just can't believe this whole time Charlotte felt the same way…"

 _Funny how that happens…Emily and I pined over each other for a damn decade convinced that the other didn't feel the same way._

"They won't get away with this, sis." Bradley piped up from the passenger seat with a steely conviction underlying his tone. The teacher was really hoping Bradley decided to join the CIA officially someday, because he was honestly just as gifted as his older sister when it came to keeping his composure in stressful situations and figuring things out, "We have the evidence from Elliot's apartment and everything Charlotte collected over the years. Plus, who knows what we'll uncover at this cottage in the middle of nowhere…"

"I know," Brittany responded as Bradley supportively grabbed her hand over the middle console. Ali smiled at the gesture. _God, I wish Jason was like Bradley. Having a brother be there for me would be really nice sometimes…_

Being distracted by the sweet interaction, it didn't hit Alison until a few moments that she had no idea what Bradley was referring to, "Wait, what did you guys find at Elliot's apartment?"

"A bunch of shady shit," Was Bradley's blunt reply and Ali giggled. _There's The Bronx accent I love._ "Black hoodies, black masks, fake passports, forged documents, glass bottles of creepy ass medicines, you name it that psycho has it…"

Even though she was 99% sure Ali asked for confirmation, "Was Elliot the one who attacked Emily?"

Bradley nodded, "Yeah, we found bloody clothes, boots, and a mask in his place. And once we analyze that stuff I guaran-damn-tee the DNA will match Emily's and his-you know given that James got a few good punches in and all…"

"I'm going to kill him. _No one_ attacks my future wife and gets away with it!" Alison was dead serious. The next time she sees Elliot, what James did to him will look like motherfucking child's play!

"No worries there Ali cat," Bradley's use of the nick name she only ever let him call her got Ali's lips to curve into a smile. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood and the blonde loved him for that, "When we catch Elliot we'll let you pummel him for a few minutes before we take him into custody." Bradley was sporting a childish grin probably imaging the scene that would unfold if Ali really lost her shit and went at Elliot like she desperately wanted to. Don't let her size fool you, when need be the teacher could turn into a protective lioness, especially when her precious mermaid was concerned…

"Okay," Alison took a steady breath and tried to dispel her hot rage as she asked, "And where's the evidence Charlotte collected?"

Drawing strength from her brother, Brittany took a calming breath before she explained, "On the tablet Charlotte gave me there's surveillance footage of _every_ member of the –A team committing the various crimes she confessed to, a paper trail linking different purchases to all of them, and all of the forged documents they produced over the years…"

Alison glanced down to the tablet that was still sitting in her lap. After reading Charlotte's letter she had forgotten that it was even there.

"And don't worry, I already copied all of the files and sent them to Reggie back at CIA headquarters…so even if Mona or one of the others get a hold of the tablet…we've got enough to bury all of them. They're not making this evidence disappear."

 _Well, that's good. But Jesus how had Charlotte been able to compile all this stuff while she was living in a mental institution?_

Despite not really knowing if she wanted the answer, Alison inquired, "What did Charlotte actually do while she was on the –A team?"

Brittany lightly shook her head as she chuckled, "Brought in the money. Her investment moves at the Carissimi group kept the funds high…but as far as actually doing anything –A like…from what we could gather, she killed Wilden and beat Mona's ass when she staged her murder, but other than that…nothing."

"Wow…" Alison couldn't believe it. She'd always questioned whether or not Charlotte was telling the truth about how things transpired but damn…

"I know, right?" Bradley chuckled in disbelief before he turned around once more to face the teacher, "And get this…Charlotte was double crossing them the entire time. Going along with Mona's schemes to her face while secretly storing away evidence to take her down once and for all…I mean _damn_ talk about gangster. That's some cold shit right there." A sense of wonderment spread across Bradley's chiseled face and Ali couldn't help but mirror the expression.

"Why…why would she do that?" Ali's bottom lip trembled as she thought about her older sister and everything she had done for the blonde behind closed doors.

Bradley grabbed her hand in a supportive gesture, "Because Cece Drake _really_ was your best friend, who would do anything to keep you safe," He paused so Alison could let his words sink in, "Even if that meant joining forces with the people trying to kill you and torturing your friends, so that she could eventually bring them down."

Ali had to fight to keep her tears at bay as Bradley continued to speak, "And Charlotte DiLaurentis _really_ was your big sister, who wouldn't let a mental institution, crazy doctors, or psycho short people keep her from protecting you at all costs."

Alison was in shock as she hallowed out, "She was always on my side…"

Her sister had been protecting her from the day they met. Oh my God…

She didn't know if the older blonde could hear her, but Alison found herself almost praying…

 _I love you, Charlotte. And I promise I'm going to stop them. Mona, Elliot, all of them._

Her eyes settled on Brittany who's determined, ass kicking demeanor was back on full fledged, but underneath there was an emptiness to her being that Ali had only just noticed...an absence...a void that only Charlotte could fill.

 _I'm sorry you didn't get your happy ending with Brittany, Charlotte. But I'm not going to let you die in vain. I'm going to fight like hell to get mine._

 _Just like you taught me to, big sis._

 **Soooo what do we think? Any favorite moments? Personally I loved writing the flashback of Em's swim meet (that's just a little taste of the fluffiness that will return in a couple chapters)!**

 **Mona's in charge of everything, say what?! And her and Elliot are in a relationship, WTF?!**

 **I know Charlotte's more than likely evil as shit on the actual show, but I decided to make her the hero in Sinus Infection. I hope that's cool with everyone!**

 **Anyone else find themselves shipping Charlotte and Brittany? Because I know I did...**

 **Writing those flashback scenes between the two of them damn killed me-like it tore me apart! Looks like making their loves bracelets is a DiLaurentis sister thing! And Brittany seeing Charlotte's humanity and loving her regardless of everything-ugh the feels!**

 **Let me know what you guys think! As always thank you for the support! And fingers crossed that Emison starts to rise in 7x06 this week! Can Emily pretty please save Ali again like she did in 5x06? Please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Never Let Me Go

**Hello beautiful people! As always sorry for the wait between updates! My life has been cray cray lately! I was out of town with two of my best friends for a little end of summer vacation and now I'm trying to get my brother all set for when he moves next week to begin college and also get all my own stuff straightened out for Grad School! Then one of my other best friends had a baby shower and yeah...just yeah.**

 **Funny story while I was gone my Emison apparel (that is literally so beautiful I can't even explain) came in the mail, and when I got back home I opened it up and my brother jokingly goes, "Is this your way of telling everyone your bi or...?" Needless to say I just swatted him on the arm and rolled my eyes. I came out to him and my mom a few months ago and it's honestly so refreshing that they both can openly joke with me about it now. Like for example when I was packing for my trip my mom went walking past my room while I was folding up a tank top and goes, "Oh sweetie that always looks so good on you. You'll definitely get yourself a man OR woman in no time."**

 **Oh and after looking at my Emison shirt and sweatshirt they both can't believe that the writers haven't just put our two beautiful ladies together already. To quote my brother, "Why would you keep the gorgeousness separated? That's just stupid!" Tell me about it bro, tell me about it!**

 **Now y'all already know that it wouldn't be an update if I didn't rant about the actual show! Lord, where do I even begin?**

 **I guess since I've had my own self discovery over the past year with regards to my own sexual orientation I am incredibly annoyed that there has been ZERO exploration into Alison's sexuality (especially since Marlene said there would be). Like Sasha plays the character so well and always does all these subtle things to show that Alison IS attracted to Emily (hello did you see that puppy dog gazing during that bench scene in 7x08) but the fact that Alison has never talked about it with anyone is just weird. And really it's just another example of how PLL's LGBT rep is horrible! Like they make Emily have five million girlfriends (exemplified by the fact that she had coffee with Ali for breakfast, met up with Paige for drinks, and then had more drinks with Sabrina afterwards all in the same damn day)! I don't understand why the writers feel the need to do this with Emily. As much as I hated 6B-Emily's story line was lit. Like she actually didn't have a million love interests and dealt with real life struggles-losing a parent, lying to another parent so you don't disappoint them, being broke as hell...you get the point.**

 **Ugh seeing Paige on my screen again damn near killed me. Like Emily you have a goddess in Alison who's just waiting for you to make a move and you decide to open up that door with Paige again...like girl WTF?! And I don't care what anyone says there is no way in hell Paige's ass is in every episode of season 7B to explore something other than her relationship with Emily-like she's never had a story line outside of Emily so why would she now? And Paige I'm sorry but you being in a car accident does not equate to Emily losing her father. Girl bye!**

 **And Ezra thinking Emily doesn't know what he's going through with regards to Nicole haha bro you're funny! Like the girl literally thought her first love was dead for three years and then when she found out Ali was alive it changed everything (and really would have made the show a whole hell of a lot better if the writers had just built Emison from 5A onward, but I digress!)**

 **Y'all I'm still trying to figure out what the purpose of Spaleb was if Haleb was going to get back together three seconds later. I'll probably never be able to make sense of it...**

 **My heart breaks for Spencer. She finds out Toby started building the house for her, but he can't live without Yvonne (who I actually really like) and is moving to Maine-like God talk about getting stabbed in the heart!**

 **Hanna taking matters into her own hands and turning into a total gangster-like yes girl get shit done!**

 **Ali's students suck-like I really wish James was in the actual show because he would have gone in on all of them!**

 **And y'all she fucking threw up at school! Ugh you know Marlene's gonna make her be the one who's pregnant. If she is in fact pregnant with Emily's egg (because why else would that random ass story line have happened in 6B...oh wait it's PLL never mind) I guess I would be okay with it IF the two of them had already talked about and confessed their feelings. But if this forced pregnancy is what brings them together...like Marlene are you on crack?**

 **Like I wanted Emison to be girlfriends and take Pepe to the dog park and do cute fluffy shit...why you gotta throw a forced pregnancy in there?**

 **Now watch Aria's the one who's pregnant and the fandom has been losing our shit over nothing! Or it'll randomly be Spencer or some shit...**

 **Anyone else done with this Mary Drake second child having spawn of A.D. story line? Cause I know I am lol.**

 **I really wish I wasn't so in love with Emison because I could have dropped this show after the writing took a shit in 5B!**

 **Anyway onto Sinus Infection!**

 **This chapter is pretty crazy and A LOT happens!**

 **I really hope you all enjoy and please let me know your thoughts and reactions!**

* * *

Sinus Infection Chapter Nine

Never Let Me Go

 _Hey Toby, it's Alison._

 _I know this is going to come as a surprise, but Mona is Uber –A. She never gave up the game and has been working alongside Elliot Rollins since she was a patient at Radley. The other members of the –A team are: Sara Harvey, Jenna Marshall, Noel Khan, Sydney Driscoll, Melissa Hastings, Wren Kingston, and Lorenzo Calderon._

 _Charlotte's confession was nothing more than a ploy to have the five of us believe that the game was actually over. My sister was working as a double agent and collecting evidence so she could one day bring Mona down. She was always on our side, and she was killed because of it._

 _There's evidence to support all of this that is now in the hands of the CIA._

 _With all that being said please keep everyone safe. I love you all._

Alison sent the text message to the kind officer from her best friend's iPhone because the teacher had lost service about a half hour ago. Working for the CIA Brittany _never_ had to worry about that problem.

The blonde didn't really know how to inform everyone back at her and Emily's house everything she'd discovered in the last hour, but she hoped the text made some sort of sense. She just wanted them to be aware in case Mona tried to show her psycho ass up at their front door and offer some bullshit excuse that she was concerned about Emily's well-being. This way Pam could put her _packing_ skills to good use if the manipulative brunette tried to pull anything towards the people that Alison loved more than anything in the world.

"Thanks, Britt," She offered the CIA agent a soft smile as she held out her cell phone that of course had a New York Knicks otter box protecting it.

"Yeah, no problem," The tall brunette replied as she took the device and placed it back in the pocket of her form fitting leather jacket. She returned Ali's smile before focusing on the front door in front of them.

"Jesus, this place is creepy as fuck." Bradley bluntly stated a few minutes later after the three of them made it inside the cottage outside the Amish community that was literally in the middle of nowhere. It had taken them a little longer than expected to break into the place, but Mona and Elliot (and dear God Alison still cannot believe that Mona never gave up the –A game and that Elliot is her right hand man…or boyfriend…or whatever…any way you slice it is disgusting) had numerous sensors in place that needed to be disabled and all sorts of surveillance equipment set up. But really it was no match for Brittany and Bradley who had seen just about everything in the cases they'd worked on together for the CIA. It was mesmerizing to see the siblings in action as they calmly destroyed every barrier that sought to keep them from entering the cottage.

And the teacher could kick herself a thousand times for not contacting Brittany sooner about the new reign of torment that was being inflicted on the five of them, but for God's sake her best friend was swamped with her _actual_ job-having to prevent a nuclear war with North Korea and dealing with a resurgence of ISIS in the Middle East...Ali thought mentioning some threatening text messages would be a little insensitive. But now knowing how the CIA agent felt about Charlotte, it had been incredibly stupid on Ali's part.

And the teacher still cannot explain how devastated she is for her sister and Brittany.

 _They would have been perfect together…just like Emily and I. God, can you imagine the double dates we could have gone on? Holy fuck! Alison stop! News flash Charlotte is dead! And from the looks of things Brittany might as well be too…No wonder she's been volunteering to work on any case Reggie even mentions…it keeps her preoccupied so she doesn't have to think about losing Charlotte. God…_

Alison took a deep breath and tried to refocus. She'd be completely useless on this CIA agent for a night thing if she didn't stop letting her mind wander to what her sister and best friend's life could have been together…

As she took tentative steps further into the grungy place, Alison felt a chill crawl down her spine as Brittany turned on a light switch and the small cottage was illuminated in a soft glow. This would definitely be the perfect spot to do very –A like things…

"Well, looks like we found Mona and Elliot's lair…" Brittany observed as she moved towards the back of the cottage where computer monitors and a whole array of technology adorned the desk in front of them. Not to mention there were several bulletin boards with hundreds of pictures of Alison, Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna fastened to them. _Well if this a'int some trippy shit…_

Alison's eyes scanned the images in amazement. They all looked to be from the last three and a half months…after Charlotte was murdered…and the five of them had been instructed not to leave Rosewood or else. It's almost ironic though because none of them really had the desire to leave anyway anymore. She and Emily were certainly planning on remaining in the suburban town for the next few years, Hanna was launching her own fashion design business with Lucas' backing, Spencer would probably be put on her mom's payroll after she won the election (because c'mon like Veronica would ever really lose?), and Aria…well Aria was obviously 'slipping' with Ezra again so Ali highly doubts the tiny brunette will head back to Boston…even though the teacher much prefers her with Liam…

"Don't you think it's a little weird though, sis?" Bradley asked as he came up to stand next to Ali in front of the bulletin boards. His brown eyes scanned the photos in disgust (obviously bothered by the fact that someone was spying on every facet of all five women's lives) and his muscular arms folded across his chest before he continued, "That Mona and Elliot would choose a place so far away from Rosewood to make their 'base camp' or whatever. If they were gonna do some serious damage and needed to act quickly wouldn't they need to be closer?"

Alison found it strange too. There were several other small towns near Rosewood that would have serviced Elliot and Mona's _unique_ needs just as well…

Brittany pondered her brother's inquiries for a minute before she shook her head and revealed, "With so many people on the –A team Mona and Elliot wouldn't need to be close to Rosewood at all…they could just have one of their minions do the dirty work…"

"Especially with Lorenzo working for them…they can literally get away with anything," Bradley added as an afterthought and Ali cringed. _Jesus, how could I have ever had a thing with him?_ And to think that son of a bitch was initially in charge of investigating Charlotte's murder. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing Tanner had taken over…

"But I _do_ think Mona and Elliot are planning something. There's a reason they chose this place. It's incredibly secluded and damn near off the radar. The only reason we found it is because we have CIA level resources at our disposal…" Brittany hypothesized and a worried look spread across Alison's face as she turned towards the other woman.

The teacher's voice tremored as she hedged out, "Do you think they're planning another doll house?" _Dear God the first go round was horrific enough…_ Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria _are_ still suffering PTSD from that month of torture.

"I don't know, Ali. Honestly, we'll probably never understand Mona or Elliot's motives when it comes to this shit," Determination seeped into Brittany's tone as she promised, "But you don't have to worry; we're going to stop them before they can do anything else."

Bradley brought her into a comforting side hug and offered the blonde that charming smile that had every girl back in New York City swooning for him, "Yeah Ali cat, Reggie already has CIA agents from across the country apprehending Sara, Jenna, Noel, Sydney, Melissa, Wren, and Lorenzo all stealthily and shit…The game will be over soon."

Ali offered him a weak smile.

 _God, I hope you're right._

A few moments later, Brittany turned around and began examining the technology that Mona and Elliot had set up. She fished a flash drive like device out of her pocket and put it into the computer's hard drive before typing away furiously on the keyboard.

Alison's eyebrows furrowed as she curiously questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Copying every single file on this thing…"

Right after Brittany responded to her question the computer's monitors lit up and several documents began flashing across the screen. There were photos, videos, blueprints of different buildings…it was like she was seeing into –A's brain…or Mona's brain.

 _Haha their psychopath unhinged…okay really not the time to joke, Alison._

Alison was in amazement as she ghosted out, "How are you able to do this? Don't they have password protections or whatever?"

Her technology skills weren't all that great, but Jesus this was unreal.

Bradley smirked as his sister let out a quite chuckle and continued sorting through Mona's hard drive as everything that was on the computer transferred onto the flash drive or whatever that thing was.

The CIA agent dryly explained, "At the CIA we have access to the best technology in the world, Ali…This one little device allows us to bypass any security system we encounter and see what any individual, group, or country is hiding…"

"Holy shit…" _Jesus, that had to come in handy. No wonder Brittany and Bradley solved every case they worked together._

"Yeah and people in America _think_ they have privacy…" Bradley playfully scoffed and Alison gulped.

"So that means…" The blonde began but didn't quite know how to finish her thought.

"That the government knows _everything_ about _everyone_ within its borders?" Brittany finished the teacher's question as her brilliant blue eyes continued to dart across the monitor she was sitting in front of, before she solemnly answered, "Pretty much…"

"Doesn't that violate our Constitutional rights?" Alison was horrified. How could the government legally do that? Brittany always made little comments about the corruption within the United States government, but Ali had no idea how terrible things really were.

 _I guess freedom really isn't free…_

Brittany swiveled around in the chair and looked Alison in the eyes, "Yes, it does." Ali could see how much it bothered her best friend that this technology existed. Sure it was great in situations like this, when there really were dangerous people who needed to be apprehended and stopped, but if this were to fall in the wrong hands…God, the damage would be irreparable. And really it was just unnerving that the government could literally find out anything about you…

"But you see that little bill that Congress passed following 9/11 called The Patriot Act basically lets any government agency claim that the person whose privacy they're invading was a suspected terrorist and therefore they are legally allowed to do all the shady shit they do…" Brittany explained as she disgustedly shook her head before a crestfallen look overtook her face and she revealed, "Honestly…I wouldn't even be using it if Elliot and Mona hadn't killed the woman I love and tried to kill the woman you love. That fact erases any ethical conflict I have with infringing on their privacy…"

Alison felt her heart clench as Brittany swiveled back around to face the monitor and continue her work. She could see the water forming in her best friend's blue eyes and the teacher had no clue how to make this better as the older woman fought to keep them from cascading down her cheeks.

A few moments later Bradley walked up behind his sister and wrapped his muscular arms around her shoulders as he leaned his head gently against hers. The gesture seemed to help the CIA agent immensely and Ali felt her lips curve into a smile.

"I love you," Bradley supportively whispered a few seconds later.

 _God, why can't I have a brother like him again? Shit, I don't even know where Jason is at the moment…he didn't even come to Charlotte's funeral…_

Brittany took a settling breath. Her emotions now in check she echoed, "I love you, too."

* * *

Ten minutes later Bradley had moved near the front of the cabin in order to stand watch/snoop around 'the creepy as fuck place', while Brittany examined some of the blueprint documents on the monitor. All of the files on the computer's hard drive had successfully been copied to the CIA's privacy invading device five minutes ago. Apparently the device sent the information directly to the CIA headquarters in New York City, which meant Brittany's boss Reggie was probably already scoping through everything with a fine tooth comb. Ali found comfort in the fact that Mona and Elliot had no way to make any of the evidence disappear (even if it kind of was collected illegally).

Alison's eyes continued to scan the hundreds of pictures that some member (or multiple members) of the –A team had taken of all five of them. _Jesus, there's so many of them if I stare for too long I'll have an aneurism._

Despite the fact that it was creepy as hell that someone had been spying on their _every_ move, Ali smiled as she took in one particular image. It was of her, Emily, and Pepe at the park two weeks after they had started going out. They were all snuggled up under a tree following their exhausting game of fetch…

* * *

 _Alison let out a content sigh as Emily pulled her into a tender embrace and kissed her temple. Her mermaid's back was against the huge oak tree in the park not too far from Alison's house, and the teacher was sitting in between her legs. Pepe was resting comfortably curled up to Emily's side with his head resting against her leg. Ali smiled at the sight; she and Emily had definitely succeeded in their endeavor to tucker out the adorable sheltie. Alison began to absentmindedly run her fingers along Emily's arms that secured her in a protective hold._

 _Jesus, I'm such an idiot. I could have been feeling this complete for years…_

" _You know I realized I was in love with you when you were holding me like this…" The blonde revealed after a few minutes of them just basking in each other's existence. She doesn't know what possessed her to open up in this exact moment, but Emily just had her feeling some sort of way._

 _Her mermaid encouraged softly, "What do you mean? I thought you fell in love with me when we kissed in the library freshman year?"_

 _Alison turned her head so she could look into those soulful brown eyes that she'd been drowning in for a decade._

" _Em, I confessed my feelings for you through that passage in Great Expectations," Alison professed as she smiled at her girlfriend and pointed out, "That would mean that I already knew that I was I love with you…"_

 _As the teacher's words sank in Emily's face morphed from confusion to sheer adoration and Ali found all of it adorable. The brunette leaned forward and kissed her so gently that Alison swears she melted into the ground beneath her._

" _I can't believe I never realized that…" Emily whispered when their kiss broke and Ali let out a laugh. Her mermaid was just too cute…especially when she was surprised._

" _Looking back I started falling for you the day we met, and I always knew we had something special, but…" Alison briefly looked down because her girl's gaze was going to make her cry and she really didn't want to cry right now because this was a happy memory. Collecting herself because she knew Emily wouldn't care even if her emotions got the best of her, the teacher looked back up at her soulmate and confessed, "I um didn't figure out that what I was feeling for you was romantic until we were on that camping trip with your parents."_

" _Ali…" Emily rested their foreheads together and began gently caressing the back of Ali's neck (which felt incredible)._

 _Relishing in her mermaid's gentle touch, Alison continued to explain, "It was storming that second night and you held me…all night long because you knew how scared I was…and I'd never felt more safe in my entire life. Your heartbeat kept me calm and helped me fall asleep...it was so soothing. And that's when I knew. That's when I knew that I loved you."_

" _You know…" Emily began a few moments later as she held Alison so tenderly, "That camping trip was just confirmation for me that you were it for me…I never wanted to let you go after that night."_

" _I wish I would've just let you love me then instead of pushing you away out of fear," The blonde hollowed out a few beats later as she snuggled into Emily's chest._

 _God, maybe things wouldn't have gotten so screwed up if I had just let Emily be there for me like she so desperately wanted to be. Maybe Mona never would've felt the need to start the –A game because I would've been a better person. I would've treated her better from the start. Emily brought out the best in me…Queen Bee Alison DiLaurentis never would have risen to power…_

" _You're letting me love you now, Ali. That's all that matters," Emily kindly countered as she wrapped her arms around the beautiful blonde once more._

" _Yeah nine years after the fact…" Alison stubbornly argued._

 _Emily let out a gentle laugh and kissed the top of Ali's head before she truthfully declared, "I would have waited forever for you, Alison. If you can believe it I love you more now than I did then."_

 _Alison waited a moment before she hugged Emily slightly tighter around her toned middle and promised, "I can believe it, because I love you more too, mermaid."_

* * *

"Ali where was Charles' grave again?" The sound of Brittany's voice drug Alison out of her feel good memory (then again every moment she shared with Emily got her feeling all tingly inside).

Shaking her head the teacher turned towards the CIA agent who was intensely concentrating on a blueprint…not like Ali knew what it was for because she hadn't exactly been paying attention…

After what was probably an obscenely long wait, Ali responded, "Behind my Aunt Carol's house, why?"

"That's what I thought…" Brittany trailed off and the blonde could see the gears in her head turning a million miles a minute.

"Was there a basement or storm cellar at your Aunt Carol's?"

 _Well, that's an odd question…_

Alison's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Not that I can remember…"

Brittany shook her head, "Well according to these blueprints there _is_ a storm cellar there and it's been expanded into a basement."

 _What the hell? First off, why would Mona have blueprints for my dead Aunt's house? And secondly, why would she know if the basement's been expanded?_

"My dad sold Aunt Carol's house a couple years ago…"

"Exactly," Brittany's gaze finally met hers, "And it was purchased by a young woman named Meena Davis."

They shared knowing looks.

Alison felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach, "Oh my God…Britt that was the alias Mona used when she tried to visit Charlotte at Welby."

Brittany stood up with her usual confident flare and faced her, "Well would you like to find out what Ms. Davis has done with your Aunt's old house, Ali?"

A beat passed.

"Um, hell yeah!"

As if Brittany had to even ask if she was game for this endeavor.

Her tall best friend chuckled at her enthusiastic reply and Alison realized how much she had missed the sound.

Brittany's cell phone vibrated as she was shutting down all of the technology at Mona and Elliot's lair and Ali was confused. The only person who would be calling the tall brunette during a mission would be:

"Hey, Reggie. Did you get the files from Mona's hard drive?" Brittany greeted her boss and as always got straight to the point.

"Yes, I did. But I'm not calling about that…" Reggie's stern voice filtered throughout the small cottage and Ali knew whatever he had to say was important.

Brittany moved over towards where Bradley and Ali were standing near the front door and inquired, "Okay, so what's up?"

Reggie took a deep breath before he explained, "Those bottles of medicine you and Bradley found at Elliot's apartment…all of them were standard stuff for a psychologist to have except for one…"

Alison gulped. What concoction could her ex-fiancé possibly have in his possession that would cause Reggie to raise an eyebrow? Her best friend's boss had been dealing with psychopaths for nearly twenty years…

"In the pictures you sent me Elliot had a glass bottle labeled _Latrodectus Mactans_ …which isn't the name of any type of medication…That's the scientific name for the black widow spider…"

The English teacher's head was spinning. What was Reggie trying to tell them and why in the hell did Elliot have something labeled with whatever the scientific name was for a black widow spider?

"Which leads me to believe that Elliot had black widow spider venom in the bottle," Reggie concluded.

The three of them shared confused expressions as Brittany asked what they were all thinking, "Why would he have that?"

Reggie cleared his throat, "Because a high enough dose is lethal or…"

"Or what?" Brittany impatiently questioned when Reggie didn't finish his train of thought.

After what felt like a million years the Harlem native _finally_ continued, "I've never seen it executed properly but if you use just the right amount of black widow spider venom it would induce paralysis and stop someone's heart for a while…basically create a simulated death. They'd wake up alive and well a few days later."

"Wait, what?!" Brittany was shocked, Bradley was stunned, and Alison was flabbergasted. The teacher supposes they'd look hilarious to any outside observer right now…hovering around a cell phone in a creepy cottage having their minds literally blown from what Reggie was telling them.

"Okay you know that movie _Salt_ where the Russian president is declared dead then a couple days later it's announced he's alive and well?" Reggie rhetorically asked because he knew all three of them had seen the Angelina Jolie film (it was completely bad ass who didn't see it?), "That's what this stuff _could_ potentially do to someone, but the calculations would have to be spot on or else you'd kill the person."

 _What the literal fuck? Spider venom…simulated death…when the hell did my life become a Marvel comic?_

Bradley ran a frustrated hand through his brown hair, "So, what? Mona and Elliot are planning to simulate their deaths so they can escape everything they've done and start a new life?"

Reggie let out an exhausted sigh, "I don't know what they're planning to do…if I understood what psychopaths were thinking I would have written a book on my findings and retired a long ass time ago…"

Alison scoffed a few moments later as she shook her head in disbelief, "Well Mona already faked her death once and got me convicted of _her_ 'murder'…I wouldn't put anything past her."

Brittany groaned, "Jesus, not even ISIS gives me this much of a headache…"

The three of them leaned against one another, trying to draw the necessary strength to solve this cluster fuck of a situation, when Bradley joking threw out, "Not even the dumb ass decisions the Knicks make give _me_ this much of a headache…"

Alison and Brittany playfully swatted the younger man as they lightly chuckled-Bradley was just too much sometimes.

"Brittany, just be careful if you find Mona and Elliot," Reggie warned the CIA agent and suddenly the atmosphere turned serious once again, "We've apprehended every other member of the –A team, which means Mona and Elliot's entire world is crumbling down around them…And given everything the both of them have already done when they're not unhinged, I shudder to think what they'll do now…"

Alison felt a chill crawl down her spine.

 _Dear God please don't let them be anywhere near Emily or anyone else I love…_

"You haven't found Mona and Elliot with the satellite surveillance yet?" Brittany asked obviously surprised and Ali knew Reggie was more than likely a little annoyed that that was all the tall brunette had taken from his statement…He probably was hoping she'd heed his warning about the psychopathic duo being unhinged, but Ali knew her best friend wasn't scared of Mona or Elliot, which made the blonde feel a whole hell of a lot better.

Reggie annoyingly huffed out before he sassed back, "Well excuse me, but you and your brother have given me just a _little_ bit of shit to process within the last couple of hours. I thought you'd be happy that I found Sara Harvey, Jenna Marshall, Noel Khan, Sydney Driscoll, Melissa Hastings, Wren Kingston, _and_ Lorenzo Calderon with the satellite surveillance and had their asses apprehended by federal agents but I guess not…"

Brittany rolled her blue eyes before she stressed, "I _am_ happy that you found them Reggie! I'm just surprised you haven't found Mona and Elliot yet, because you're usually on top of everything…"

A beat passed before Reggie stated, "Well wouldn't you know…I _did_ find them." Ali could just imagine him leaning back in his chair as he continued, "But I'm guessing you, my brilliant CIA agent who never ceases to amaze me, already have an inclination as to where they might be…"

A small smirk spread across Brittany's face as she hedged out, "Alison's Aunt Carol's old house."

The teacher and her New York besties waited with baited breath for Reggie's confirmation…

After a few tense moments Reggie let out a lighthearted chuckle and declared with pride evidently seeping into his tone, "Goddamn Johnson that's why you'll be running this agency in twenty years…"

Ali saw her best friend blush at the compliment before she cleared her throat and stated, "Not like we need the help, but it'd probably be wise to send federal agents to the area surrounding Aunt Carol's house, you know, just to be safe."

"They're already there Brittany," Ali could just imagine Reggie rolling his brown eyes before he explained, "But I figured the three of you would want to be the ones to take Mona and Elliot down."

 _Hell fucking yeah we would._

Alison felt adrenaline course through her veins as they made it back out to the blue Camaro. The teacher couldn't believe that this was happening…that the –A game was _finally_ going to be over once and for all. Mona and Elliot weren't going to win. She was getting her happy ending. Now she just had to survive the over hour long car ride to get to her Aunt Carol's old house…

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Alison was bored to say the least. She understood that Brittany couldn't exactly drive like a maniac because that would draw the attention of local law enforcement who they weren't working with, but still the anticipation was killing her. She just wanted to get to her Aunt Carol's old house, stop Mona and Elliot, and continue building a beautiful life with Emily.

"Whoa…" Bradley's surprised voice from the back seat of the Camaro caught Alison's attention. He'd insisted on riding in the back for their long trek so he could have more space to look through the files on Mona's hard drive on his laptop (that of course got Wi-Fi even in the middle of nowhere because it was connected to the CIA's server). Ali had been more than happy to oblige. Let's be real she much preferred riding shot gun anyways.

"Sis…I think Mona knew _how_ you and Charlotte felt about each other…" Bradley reluctantly stated.

"Why do you say that?" Alison could hear the slight shake in Brittany's voice and noticed her knuckles turn white as she clutched the steering wheel that much harder.

"Because there was a file labeled 'How to make C.D. crack' and in it there was a picture of the two of you and the caption 'Go after the woman she loves'."

Bradley folded the keyboard of his laptop so that the device became a tablet and handed it up to Alison.

The teacher felt her heart clench as she took in the image. Her sister and Brittany were wrapped in each other's arms with their foreheads resting together and eyes closed. It looked like they had just kissed…

 _Why would Mona be so cruel? And who the hell had taken this?_

Ali's eyes scanned the document. From what she could gather the file was created a week before Charlotte's murder and Ali knew the picture was taken only a month or two before that given what her sister was wearing. Welby had changed their dress code policy so patients could wear clothing other than the standard gray crew neck sweatshirt and sweatpants, as long as it wasn't revealing or suggestive…and Brittany had made it a point to bring Charlotte some New York Knicks gear…but Ali wasn't there that day…She'd been out of town with (dear God help her) Elliot of all people.

* * *

" _Okay so I know you're not really into sports but I thought you might like this…" Brittany smiled as she held out the New York Knicks clothing and Charlotte felt her heart swell. How was this woman real?_

 _Charlotte took the articles of clothing in her hands and shyly looked down, "Brittany, you really didn't have to do this. Ali already brought me a lot of clothes…"_

 _The tall brunette stepped closer to her as she insisted, "I know, but I wanted to."_

 _Charlotte looked up so she could drown in those eyes that never looked at her with judgement but only understanding and kindness._

 _Brittany tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "Plus now you'll have something to wear when I take you to a game."_

" _What…what do you mean?" The blonde stammered._

 _Brittany raised a curious eyebrow as she sincerely explained, "Ali said you'll be getting out soon and I'd love to take you around the city…show you all my favorite places…introduce you to my mom and brother…and of course take you to a Knicks game."_

 _Charlotte felt her heart stop beating. Brittany wanted to take her around New York City? She wanted to introduce her to her family? Oh my God…_

 _Before the blonde can stop herself she quietly squeaked out, "Like…like on a date?"_

" _Um…yeah," Brittany let out a nervous laugh before she stuttered out (which Charlotte found absolutely adorable), "But only if you're ready for that…and I completely understand if you're not…and I mean maybe I've just been misreading things…because I do that sometimes-"_

 _Charlotte put her pointer finger on the other woman's lips to stop her unnecessary rambling, before she reassured in that tone she only used with Brittany, "You haven't been misreading things…trust me," A large smile spread across the blonde's face, "I'd love to go on a date with you."_

 _Even though Charlotte knew that date would probably never happen because of what Mona was most likely planning to do to her, she relished in Brittany looking the happiest she'd ever seen her. She relished in the knowledge that the absolute best person she'd ever met who she was completely in love with wanted to go out with her. My God Brittany, do you have any idea what you do to me?_

* * *

 _She knew Brittany was dying to ask her about the scar on her back (but she was much too thoughtful to do so). She was a CIA agent after all-that meant she was inquisitive by nature. Without thinking Charlotte had discarded the white blouse she was wearing and slipped on the Knicks t-shirt right in front of the other woman. It wasn't her fault that Brittany made her feel so incredibly safe…Of course the blonde forgot that she had never told the gorgeous brunette what had happened to her all those years ago to leave such an angry mark across her skin (Alison was the only person she'd ever told the truth to)…_

 _They were walking along the nature trail in Welby holding hands. Honestly it was Charlotte's favorite thing about the mental institution…the woodsy area was secluded and peaceful. Hardly any of the other patients ever took advantage of it and she and Brittany always went for walks along it when the brunette came to visit._

 _When they reached the small clearing in front of the large maple tree Charlotte took a deep breath and turned towards Brittany, ready to reveal the truth that she had kept buried for so very long._

" _My dad threw me into a mirror when I was five…" There was really no easy way to begin the story and Charlotte wasn't surprised when Brittany let out a gasp._

" _He caught me trying on my mom's clothes and he got so angry…" Charlotte couldn't keep the emotions out of her voice-it didn't matter that it had happened over twenty years ago-she could still feel the sting of the glass as it tore through her skin. Brittany's thumb ran soothing circles along the back of her hand and the blonde felt some comfort in that. The brunette was telling her it was okay to be vulnerable and let down her walls-that she'd be there to help her pick up the pieces._

" _I tried apologizing…but it was no use. He just picked me up and threw me across the room like I was nothing…and he just kept screaming 'Why can't you be normal?! Why can't you be normal?!...as I was laying there bleeding…dying right in front of him…and he didn't even care…" Charlotte was sobbing into Brittany's chest by this point and she hadn't even realized the other woman had drawn her into a hug._

" _The only reason I survived was because my mom showed up soon after and took me to the hospital…" Charlotte was clutching onto Brittany for dear life and she cried even harder when she felt moisture hit the top of her head-that meant the brunette was crying as well._

" _I'm so sorry, Charlotte," Brittany croaked out through her tears as she wrapped the blonde further into her protective hold, "He can't hurt you anymore. I promise."_

 _Charlotte doesn't know how long they stayed like that. It could have been five minutes or five hours. When their tears had both subsided Brittany gently grabbed one of her hands that was wrapped around her toned back and guided it underneath her t-shirt. The blonde was confused but she couldn't help but flex her fingers and feel the abs that she'd been fantasizing about for two years…and Jesus did they ever feel amazing. So perfectly defined…but wait…what was this?_

 _Brittany's hand guided hers over a raised line as she softly confessed, "You're not the only one with scars…"_

 _A horrified look spread over Charlotte's face. Oh my God Superstar what happened to you?_

 _Brittany took a deep breath obviously trying to steady herself for what she was about to reveal. Charlotte knew whatever the brunette told her was going to hurt so much worse than that mirror ever could…_

" _My mom was always afraid that my dad would come after us after we moved and she divorced him," Brittany painfully began and Charlotte didn't know how to make it any better. She wasn't exactly the best at providing comfort. Sure she could help Alison when it came to mending her broken heart over Emily, but this was so much fucking worse._

" _I always thought she was being paranoid, because he'd cheated on her throughout the course of their marriage and never really wanted to be a father so why would he care if she finally gave him his 'freedom'? But it turns out she was right…"_

 _Charlotte painfully swallowed as a lone tear dramatically streaked down Brittany's flushed cheek. The blonde didn't know if she was going to be able to stomach the rest of this…Brittany was too amazing of a person to ever suffer any type of harm._

" _It was my sophomore year of high school and I came home from basketball practice to find my dad, who I hadn't seen in eight years, standing in the kitchen holding a hunting knife screaming at my mom and Bradley," Brittany bitterly shook her head as she recalled, "My brother was only eleven at the time and he was so scared…My mom was standing in front of him…shielding him from any harm…begging my dad to just leave. She kept saying 'I won't call the cops. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Just go. Please, just go.'"_

 _A few more tears leaked out of Brittany's eyes and Charlotte could feel her heart breaking for the woman she wanted forever with. The woman whose pain she'd take on in a heartbeat._

" _But my dad just looked at her like she was crazy and let out this sadistic laugh…and before I realized what I was doing I had jumped on his back and was choking him in a head lock...He kept thrusting me back into the kitchen cabinets, trying to get me to let go but I wouldn't…I knew if I held on long enough he'd pass out and my mom and brother would be safe…"_

 _Charlotte couldn't stop her tears, Brittany was a hero before she was getting paid to save the world…and she wanted to take me on a date. Okay, Char really not the time to be thinking about that…_

" _Eventually he went limp in my arms…so I let him go…but then my mom started screaming and I couldn't understand why…until I looked down."_

 _Tentatively Charlotte lifted Brittany's t-shirt after the brunette gave her a subtle nod and granted her permission. The blonde's breath hitched, much like hers the scar was light pink and viciously brutal. She hoped that Brittany knew that it took nothing away from her beauty in Charlotte's eyes. Delicately tracing the slash with her nimble fingers, Charlotte shook her head. How could Brittany's father stab her? His own daughter…who was only trying to subdue him?_

 _A few moments later the tall brunette whispered, "I should have died, but my mom got the bleeding pretty much stopped before the ambulance arrived. So they were able to rush me to emergency surgery before it was too late…"_

 _Charlotte tore her gaze from the scar that adorned the pristine abdominal muscles and looked at Brittany with sheer adoration as a soft smile spread across her face, "Looks like God gave us our mothers so they'd save us from our fathers."_

 _Brittany let out a pained laughed, "Yeah…" Before she shyly looked down and revealed, "You're the first person I've ever told that to. Usually I just tell people that I got clipped by a bike messenger or something…"_

 _How very Spider-Man of you Superstar…_

 _Charlotte cupped the tall brunette's cheek, "Why'd you tell me the truth?"_

 _Their eyes locked as Brittany instinctively leaned into her touch and honestly professed, "Because I trust you."_

 _What the brunette wanted to say was 'Because I love you', but much like Charlotte she didn't know how…_

 _Not being able to resist the woman who had given her a reason to keep fighting and shown her the best of what humanity had to offer, Charlotte leaned up and kissed her. She'd wanted to kiss the CIA agent since the day she met her and by God she was going to do it now. They'd both just shared some of the darkest crevices of their souls with one another…that had to mean there was something special between them, right? When Brittany kissed her back and pulled her in completely flush against her toned body, Charlotte felt a fire ignite within her. She'd kissed so many people in her life, but the sensations had never been this powerful. She'd never been one to believe in cliché phrases, but Goddamn fireworks were exploding as their lips moved in perfect tandem. The blonde doesn't know how to say 'I love you', but God does she ever want to show Brittany how much she does. Despite the clear passion that is coursing through both their bodies, the brunette holds her so fucking tenderly as they continued to explore one another, and Charlotte never wanted the CIA agent to let her go…and she had a feeling Brittany didn't want to let her go either. It was as if the athletic brunette was trying to convey the same loving sentiment through their kiss._

 _When they eventually pulled apart some minutes later, they were both gasping for air with their foreheads resting together. Charlotte held onto both sides of Brittany's face and tenderly caressed her cheeks before she whispered, "I can't wait to go on that date."_

* * *

But it didn't make any sense if Mona was planning on using Charlotte's love for Brittany as incentive to join the –A team, why kill her?

Ali cringed. Maybe Mona decided Charlotte was no use to her anymore and killed her so she wouldn't cause any problems for whatever her and Elliot's endgame was?

"Britt was this the last time you saw Charlotte…" Alison sensitively paused before she finished her question, "alive?"

The CIA agent didn't turn to meet her gaze (which was so out of character for her-Brittany always maintained eye contact with people-either out of respect or to inflict a sense of intimidation), but offered the teacher a subtle nod.

Ali was surprised a few moments later when her older best friend quietly explained, "I wanted to go back the next day and see her…Tell Charlotte how madly in love with her I was but…ISIS happened."

Brittany swallowed thickly and cleared her throat as a glossed over look spread across her crystal blue eyes, "I was in the Middle East for six weeks-unable to contact anyone- and when I _finally_ got back home…Charlotte was gone…" Water collected in the agent's eyes, "The next time I saw her she was lying in a casket."

Alison had to suppress her own tears as images of her sister's funeral flashed across her mind. Keeping her emotions in check the blonde placed a supportive hand on Brittany's knee. There really wasn't much else she could do, but she wanted her to at least know that she wasn't alone-that Ali was here for her no matter what.

* * *

"Ali?! Are you okay?! Where are you?! What happened?!" Emily's worried voice filtered through her cell phone and Ali couldn't help but let a soft smile spread over her face. Her girl just got brutally attacked and released from the hospital, yet here she was freaking out over the blonde's well-being. _God, I love her and I'm never letting her go._

"I'm fine, Em," The teacher stressed in a soothing tone.

She heard the coach let out a relieved sigh as she breathed out, "Oh thank God! Ever since Toby got your text we've all been worried sick… _I've_ been worried sick."

Alison felt guilt course through her veins. She knew it wasn't very tactful to send a text with that much mind blowing information to her girlfriend, three best friends, and closest allies…but damn she just wanted them to be safe.

"I'm sorry about that. I just wanted you all to know what we uncovered…and I was terrified Mona would show up at our front door and pull something crazy…And I love you and everyone else so much…I couldn't let that happen," The teacher spoke with so much sincerity that it caused Bradley to let out a teasing "aww" from the back seat of the Camaro. Ali cocked her head so she could offer the young man a dramatic eye roll. They'd both been sequestered to the car while Brittany game planned their mission with the rest of the federal agents surrounding her Aunt Carol's old house. Even though she and Bradley both hated sitting on the sidelines…Brittany was the professional ass kicker, so they understood they had to listen to her. They were parked about a quarter mile away from the actual house and Ali found it amazing just how hidden they were from Mona and Elliot. Brittany had briefly mentioned that over a hundred agents were already on site and again Alison was amazed because she literally couldn't tell where any of them (except for the three that Brittany was talking to) were hiding. _I guess you learn how to be stealthy when working for the CIA…_

"No, I understand, Ali…There really wasn't an easy way to tell us," Emily paused before she quietly declared, "And I love you too…We _all_ do."

A heavy beat passed as Alison looked down and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Even Spencer and Hanna?" Alison felt horrible that she'd dropped the bomb on Mona being Uber –A and Melissa being a member of the –A team so abruptly. She knew it was going to hurt the two women immensely. Hanna genuinely believed Mona was her actual friend (the two of them even vacationing together in college) and Spencer had just mentioned the other day how much closer her mother's campaign for United States Senator was bringing her and Melissa. Ali knew Mona was a complete psycho, but she was honestly hoping there was a better explanation for Melissa's involvement. And hell maybe Mona really was suffering from extreme mental illness and some facet of her did actually care about Hanna. _Okay, seriously Ali Mona killed your sister and had Elliot damn near kill the love of your life. You really need to stop having sympathy for her! Jesus, I guess I really have changed. Here I am trying to understand the –A team's motives…_

"Yes, Alison," Emily affirmed in that sweet tone of hers and Alison felt her heart flutter at the sound, "Spencer and Hanna are livid about Mona and Melissa, but they're glad that they know the truth now. They'd never hold that against you…You're not the one making their lives a living hell…or pretending that you actually care about them when in reality you're plotting their demise."

Alison knew it was the truth (after all Emily really couldn't lie to her), but sometimes the blonde really hated delivering the truth…especially when it caused the people she loved pain. Spencer and Hanna definitely didn't deserve what Mona and Melissa were putting them through.

And really the fact that Sara Harvey, Jenna Marshall, Noel Khan, Sydney Driscoll, Wren Kingston, and Lorenzo Calderon were _all_ on the –A team as well stung pretty severely. Ali and the other four all at some point in time trusted them…and to think Charlotte was the one they had all feared…

"Ali…" Emily tentatively began.

"Yeah, baby?" The teacher couldn't help but throw in the pet name-she knew it made Emily's heart flutter whenever the term of endearment left her lips.

When it took the brunette a few seconds longer than normal to finish her question, Ali knew she had succeeded in making her girlfriend blush. _God, what I wouldn't give to just see Emily's beautiful face right now._

"Was Charlotte really working as a double agent the _entire_ time?"

A sad smile spread over Alison's face as she thought about her deceased sister. The older blonde had been trying to keep her safe since they'd met and she'd grown into an even more remarkable human being since a kindhearted brunette CIA agent entered the picture over two years ago…

"Yes," Ali answered and shook her head in disbelief. It was just _so_ surreal. She'd been under the impression since prom night that Charlotte was suffering from mental illness and desperately needed the treatment she received in Welby so she wouldn't start up her reign of torment again…But that couldn't have been further from the truth. Her sister was _never_ a threat to any of them. "From what we can tell Charlotte was responsible for bringing in the funds for the –A team, but as far as actually doing –A things…she killed Wilden in self-defense and beat up Mona in that video that sent me to prison for 'murder'."

"Wow," Emily heavily breathed out as the realization hit her, "I can't believe I was terrified of Charlotte for so long…she was never the enemy."

Alison swallowed thickly before she croaked out, "I know."

Her eyes settled on Brittany who was standing a few feet away from the car with her arms lightly folded across her chest as she talked to the other agents. She was illuminated in the soft glow of the moonlight and Ali thought it was fitting. The scene made her look regal, poised-just like the superhero Charlotte always said she was.

A few seconds later the blonde added as an afterthought, "Turns out there was _a lot_ more to Charlotte than met the eyes…" _Like the fact that she was in love with my best friend and the feelings were mutual and I never even noticed. God I so wish she didn't have to die in order to keep me safe…_

"I hate them for taking her away from you," The statement caught Alison off guard. Emily was _always_ so sweet and she _never_ used the word hate when describing how she felt about someone. It was always she 'wasn't very fond of so and so' or she'd 'rather not be around them'. And from the tone of voice her mermaid was using, Ali knew she meant everything that the strong sentiment carried, "I hate Mona for making Charlotte look like a monster and for killing her the second she had a chance at redemption." Her girlfriend scoffed, "Redemption she didn't even need to earn."

If it was possible Alison felt her heart expand even further for Emily Fields. This woman would seriously never stop making her swoon or fall even more head over heels in love with her. There was just something about hearing her future wife defend her wrongfully vilified sister that got the butterflies in Ali's stomach fluttering…

"Kick their asses, Alison. _All_ their asses," The brunette quietly demanded with a ferocity that was just fucking hot.

A confident smirk spread over the blonde's face, "Well _all_ the other members of the –A team have already been apprehended by the CIA and Brittany, Bradley, and I are about to take Mona and Elliot down…"

"That's my girl," She could hear the pride seeping into Emily's voice and it made her more determined than ever to stop Mona and Elliot. No matter what she walked in on in her Aunt Carol's old house, Alison DiLaurentis would not be deterred. And she loved that Emily didn't ask her where she was. Her girlfriend trusted her enough to stay safe (not only for her personal well-being, but for the future they were building) and really since the CIA was operating off the grid right now-the teacher couldn't tell Emily her location anyways…

They shared a moment of content silence before Emily sincerely declared, "Charlotte would be _so_ proud of you, Ali."

"Thanks, Em." She knew it might not have been wise to call Emily right before her CIA agent for a night mission unfolded, because of how distracted her mermaid could make her, but Emily Fields had always been her rock and right now Alison was drawing so much damn strength from her girlfriend it was unreal. It was amazing how Emily always just knew what to say to calm her racing heart and get the blonde back on track.

"Anytime, love."

 _That's it I'm taking Emily to Paris over Christmas break and proposing. I don't care we've only been officially together for ten weeks-we've been in love for ten years. I just have to buy her a huge ass diamond first…and well, you know, stop Mona and Elliot-avenge my sister's death and all that jazz._

Alison knew it was going to earn her some teasing from Bradley, but she couldn't help but ask the woman who meant everything to her, "Do you have any idea how much I love you Emily Catherine Fields?"

As expected the muscular male (who treated her better than her own brother ever did) quirked an eyebrow and boastfully chuckled at the blonde's love struck behavior, but Ali just ignored him…even if Bradley's facial expression was hilarious at the moment.

"Hmmm…" Emily playfully mused and once again the coach became the teacher's sole focus, "About as much as I love you Alison Lauren DiLaurentis?"

 _Okay, we really are two of the corniest people on the planet…Bradley's laughter is justified._

* * *

"What do you mean you can't get a hold of _any_ of them Elliot?! That makes no sense!" Mona's shrill voice rattled through her Aunt Carol's old house and Alison felt a chill roll down her spine as she stood in the dark kitchen. Brittany and Bradley were an arm's length in front of her-they'd demanded that Alison stay behind them throughout the entirety of this ass kicking take down…but the teacher was hoping she could still get at least a bitch slap in on both Elliot and Mona…

The three of them had successfully snuck into her aunt's old house completely undetected through a faulty window in the foyer next to the kitchen a mere minute ago. And while Ali was tempted to just barge in on the psychopathic duo and knock them both unconscious, she knew it would be wise to wait and see what they revealed as the reality of their –A world crumbling around them became known.

She could hear Elliot let out a heavy sigh before he stressed, "I mean it's _over_ Mona…"

"No! No, it's not! Stop saying that!" Even though she couldn't see the small brunette Ali knew Mona was on the verge of a panic attack. The –A game had become her entire identity and she didn't know how to live without it…

"Baby," Ali cringed as the soothing term of endearment left her ex-fiancé's lips as he obviously tried to calm (dear God help her) his girlfriend down, "Everyone else has been taken into federal custody…Sara, Jenna, Noel, Sydney, Melissa, Wren, and Lorenzo…The feds know _everything_ that we've done. It's only a matter of time before they come for us."

"That's impossible! How could they know everything?!" Mona was in disbelief and it was clear she wasn't about to listen to any sort of reason.

"I don't know, love. But we have to get moving…" Panic was starting to fill Elliot's voice as he shouted after Mona who was making a b-line for the door that led down to the renovated basement that Brittany had uncovered in the updated blueprints for her aunt's house at the cabin outside the Amish community.

 _What the fuck was Mona doing? Why was she rushing towards the basement?_

One good thing about her completely flipping shit right now is that she hasn't noticed the three of us…

"Sis, how long are we going to wait before we just take them down?" Bradley whispered as they sneakily moved along the back wall of the kitchen so that they could see what exactly Mona was up to. Ali smirked; she knew the young man was itching to just beat some lunatic ass…

"We wait and see what the hell she's doing in the basement…" Brittany answered like it was obvious a few moments later.

"What if she's setting off a bomb or some shit?" Bradley jokingly countered with a hint of worry in his tone and the CIA agent rolled her eyes.

Alison scoffed, "Please Mona's much too narcissistic to ever kill herself…" The siblings gave her a surprised look and the teacher just shrugged before she quietly defended, "What? It's the truth."

Mona had always been about self-preservation and setting off a bomb would defeat that purpose…

"What the hell did you do?!" Mona's accusatory tone drifting up from the basement followed by the sound of something dramatically being thrown against the wall has the three of them snapping out of their lighthearted moment.

Alison's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Elliot was standing near the basement door, but hadn't actually descended the stairs. He just kept pacing back and forth and running a nervous hand through his brown hair. _So who the hell was Mona screaming at?_

 _Oh my God, had she and Elliot taken someone hostage?!_

Brittany must have had the same realization because she nudged Bradley and gave him a look that read 'Take this fool out so I can get down to the basement like now'.

Never one to doubt his abilities Bradley offered the two of them a broad smile and wink before he silently moved out of the kitchen and crept up behind Elliot. Not even ten seconds later he effortlessly knocked the psychologist unconscious with one punch and hoisted his limp body over his broad shoulders. Ali had to admit, she was impressed.

 _God just imagine if I'd been friends with these two when the –A game started…things would have turned out so differently._

As Bradley came back over towards them, the blonde had to admit she was slightly disappointed…she was really hoping to at least kick Elliot in the balls for attacking Emily, but she'd gladly settle for him being caught and unable to harm anyone ever again.

"Bradley, stay with Elliot in the foyer and call Reggie. Because I can guarantee he doesn't know that someone else is here and I'm thinking we'll need a doctor…" Brittany was calm and confident; and Alison understood why she was so trusted by every higher up in the CIA. She just knew how to handle herself when shit hit the fan. _Kind of the opposite of Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and I…Jesus it's amazing the five of us aren't dead yet given how idiotically we all react sometimes in situations._

Bradley nodded that he understood and turned towards the teacher with a humorous expression, "Sorry, I didn't let you get a good swing in Ali cat."

Alison shook her head as her eyes settled on the man she'd called her boyfriend for two years. She felt sick to her stomach. Even though she'd never allowed herself to be completely vulnerable with Elliot, she'd still trusted him. She had no idea just how twisted and sick he really was. Not to mention that he'd been with Mona throughout the duration of their relationship. _Was any part of our relationship real? Not like it matters because I have Emily now, but still who would do that to someone?_

There was already a massive bruise forming along his temple and the teacher felt satisfaction course through her veins-good. Alison realized then that Elliot's interest in her when he'd taken over as Charlotte's doctor was nothing more than a ploy from the beginning. He never cared about her. Mona probably got a sick thrill out of seeing Alison desperately try and have something of substance with the doctor, when her heart was constantly aching for Emily Fields. Mona had _always_ known how strong her feelings for Emily were. It's why she'd put Emily in that carbon monoxide filled barn out of her four best friends, because the tiny brunette knew that Ali would expose herself to save her mermaid. All the work she'd put into remaining 'dead' be damned because Emily had always been her weakness and she was hopelessly in love with the girl.

 _She's also your strength Alison. And after tonight Mona will no longer be able to exploit the love you two have for one another._

Looking up because Bradley literally towered over her Alison sincerely stated, "It's okay. He's not worth it."

 _And he wasn't. Elliot Rollins wasn't worth shit._

"I swear to God you better start talking or I'll blow your brains out!" A deathly flare had overtaken Mona's voice and Ali and Brittany shared knowing looks. They didn't have much time to save whoever was down there.

Quickly the two began making their way through her Aunt Carol's old house with Brittany of course taking the lead. Let's be real the agent's instincts were crisper and her reaction time was a whole lot quicker than the teacher's if something crazy happened. Ali knew she could hold her own in most situations, but she thought she'd better leave the professional ass kicking to her older best friend.

Right as the duo began making their silent descent of the stairs a quiet voice hollowed out, "That's an interesting threat…Given that I'm already dead."

Alison felt her heart stop beating and she desperately tried to quiet the strangled gasp that escaped her lips as that voice with its signature bravado registered in her head.

 _Am I losing my fucking mind? It can't be…_

But when Brittany abruptly stopped moving down the stairs and her eyes became the size of saucers as they locked with Alison's, the teacher knew she wasn't crazy. That she wasn't hearing things. That voice…

She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She'd visited the woman it belonged to for five years…

 _But how was that even possible?_

"Charlotte," Brittany breathed out in disbelief as she clutched onto Alison's forearm for reassurance. Ali could see the thoughts rapidly churning in the agent's head as she desperately tried to make sense of this. The teacher was in shock. She'd identified her sister's body in the morgue and they'd both been there when Charlotte had been laid to rest.

 _What the fuck was going on? Could Mona just be fucking with us that brilliantly?_

"You know I have to say I thought Elliot was crazy when he said we should kill you without _really_ killing you…" Mona spoke in that sickeningly sweet tone of hers that made Alison want to gag and the blonde knew without seeing her that she was sporting a smug look on her face.

Brittany squeezed her forearm and whispered, "Spider venom."

 _Oh my God! Reggie said the right amount could stop someone's heart and simulate their death without actually killing them!_ Suddenly everything made sense. Mona or Elliot or some other member of the –A team had injected Charlotte with the black widow spider venom and staged her death at the church…Then Lorenzo probably forged the autopsy report... _Holy fucking shit! But what the hell? Did they dig Charlotte up in the cemetery? How could they do that without being seen? Well didn't Emily dig up your grave when she was doped up all those years ago seemingly unnoticed…well except for Jenna showing up like a creeper…_

"…But seeing you anguish over the fate of your sister and those other bitches has been so _very_ satisfying Charlotte," Mona was speaking in such a condescending tone-mocking her sister's sheer goodness-that the blonde almost jumped down the rest of the stairs to kick her tormentor's ass. But Brittany held her in place and that's when Ali remembered that Mona was wielding a gun and wouldn't hesitate to use it on her.

Charlotte responded a few moments later with as much fire as she could muster, "And seeing your precious –A game crumble right before my eyes has been so _very_ satisfying _Mona._ "

It was evident that her sister was physically weak at the moment. Ali can only assume that Charlotte's only been given enough food and water to survive in the three and half months since her 'death'. And who knows what other kind of torture Mona and Elliot have put her through. Yet here she was dishing it right back to Mona. _God sis, I fucking love you._

Ali saw Brittany's lips curve into a small smile and the teacher knew she was thinking the same thing. Charlotte was a fighter-come hell or high water. The two of them couldn't actually see Mona or Charlotte as they crept down the flight of stairs crouched underneath the half wall in order to remain hidden.

Mona let out a chilling snicker, "That's the beauty of the –A game Charlotte. It's never _really_ over. Those bitches will live with the aftermath for the rest of their lives."

"That's where you're wrong Mona. They'll survive because they have each other…and that's the one thing you'll never be able to take from them…their friendship." Charlotte's breathing was labored and it took her almost a minute to get her statement out. _God she probably has broken ribs…_

Mona just laughed at Charlotte's optimism, "Since when the fuck do you believe in happy endings?"

Before her sister could respond, Ali heard a metallic click and panic shot through her. _Oh my God she's going to shoot Charlotte! No! I won't let her!_

The teacher sprinted down the rest of the stairs and burst into the main area of the basement before her brain could catch up with her body (and before Brittany could stop her). She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't just let her sister die-not when she had just miraculously gotten her back.

Tears sprang to her crystal blue eyes as she took in Charlotte's battered body. Her sister was chained to a metal pole near the back of the room and had cuts and bruises all over her fair skin.

Luckily she had the element of surprise working in her favor and before Mona could register why Charlotte's eyes had gone wide in surprise, Alison had tackled the brunette to the cement floor. Ali didn't know how but she managed to get the gun out of Mona's hands and fling it across the room. _Maybe my instincts aren't that bad after all…_

This infuriated Mona and she aggressively flipped Alison off of her and straddled the teacher before Ali could even collect her bearings. She managed to get her hands up and protect her face as Mona tried to land a few vicious punches.

Thirty seconds into their struggle Ali no longer felt Mona's weight on top of her. _What the hell?_

Alison hastily sat up, ready to kick some serious ass, only to find Mona rendered unconscious and Brittany standing over her. Shit, she forgot Brittany was even here.

The CIA agent looked so…badass and it momentarily rendered Ali speechless. Her best friend didn't need guns or a weapon to be imposing-she _was_ the weapon. Alison smiled up at the athletic brunette as she grabbed Britt's outstretched hand and stood up.

The blonde frowned a few seconds later though. Why was there blood on her hands?

Her eyes traveled back to Brittany who was crouched down in front of Charlotte. She'd somehow already gotten her sister's hands free from the chains that had secured her to the metal pole. Ali's starting to think Brittany actually is a superhero and operates in super speed, because seriously how had she already gotten Charlotte out of her shackles?

Despite the swelling on her face Charlotte was sporting a dopey smile as she weakly whispered, "I knew you'd find me Superstar…"

 _Jesus if the situation was different I'd totally give her shit about looking like a love sick puppy. She always teased me for getting that glint in my eye whenever I talked about Emily._

"Charlotte…you're alive," Brittany breathed out as silent tears cascaded down her cheeks. Ali couldn't imagine what her best friend was going through. What a whirlwind of a day…

The teacher crouched down beside the other two in her own state of shock because her sister was alive. She'd spent the last three and a half months mourning her and this entire time Mona and Elliot were keeping her locked up here. Why-Ali had no fucking idea. _God, you can't make this shit up. I swear Em and I are going to have the best stories to tell Wayne and Estella someday._

Completely exhausted Charlotte leaned into Brittany out of necessity and Ali smiled when the CIA agent gently wrapped her strong arms protectively around the older blonde. She really couldn't have asked for a better person to love her sister…

 _Holy shit Charlotte and Brittany might just get their happy ending after all._

"Ali…" Her sister's strangled voice caught the teacher off guard. She'd expected Charlotte to just stay burrowed in Brittany's arms until the ambulance got there.

"I'm sorry about…what Elliot did to Emily…I tried to stop him," Alison was overcome with emotions as her sister unnecessarily apologized. _God how could I have ever thought you were a monster?_

Ali crawled over to Charlotte and gently cradled her face as she shook her head, "Em's gonna be fine, Charlotte. And so are you…" She looked at Brittany for reassurance and the tall brunette nodded her head as she mouthed 'two minutes' meaning the ambulance was only two minutes away. _Thank you God._

"I've missed you _so_ much, Charlotte," Ali croaked out through her tears.

Despite how evidently weak she was Charlotte managed to lift her hand and wrap it around Alison's that was on her cheek before she echoed, "I've missed you too. I love you, Ali."

The teacher couldn't contain her emotions as she declared, "I love you too."

Alison had loved Charlotte since the older blonde had been admitted to Welby. It took a while for them to build their relationship, but over time Charlotte had become the big sister that Ali always wanted. But now knowing the truth about everything…Alison loved Charlotte even more.

A few moments later that devilish smirk that Ali had been dying to see crept across her sister's face as she playfully hedged out, "So…I heard you and Americano _finally_ got together."

 _If by get together you mean confess our undying love and begin building a beautiful life together, then yes._

Ali slightly laughed as she nodded her head and wiped her tears, "Yeah, we did."

"About fucking time," Charlotte dead panned and Alison's mouth fell open. _Oh my God! Did she just really…_ The teacher sighed _yeah she did._

* * *

Ten minutes later while the CIA paramedics were attending to Charlotte (because the CIA didn't trust outside sources to do anything apparently) Ali noticed the blood dripping out of the right sleeve of Brittany's leather jacket.

The teacher's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she observed with concern lacing her tone, "Britt, you're bleeding." _Jesus could she really not feel that?_

Brittany looked down at her arm and then met Alison's gaze as she slightly chuckled, "Yeah…you really shouldn't throw loaded firearms across concrete sided rooms, Ali. They tend to discharge upon contact…"

The blonde covered her mouth in horror, "Oh my God! I shot you?!"

"Ali, don't worry about it. It's just a flesh wound in my shoulder. I'll be fine," Brittany tried to reassure her, but Alison was horrified. How could she have shot her best friend? It was completely unintentional, but still. _This is why you should leave the ass kicking to Brittany and Bradley and stick to teaching English, Ali…_

One of the CIA paramedics must have overheard their exchange because he came over to Brittany and began applying pressure to her wound, but not before gushing about how awesome the athletic brunette was. Apparently Brittany was like the top dog celebrity at the CIA and everyone fangirled over her at the government agency. Ali found it endearing how Brittany brushed off every compliment the young man gave her and took over the pressure applying duty as she climbed into the back of the ambulance so she could check on Charlotte.

Ali glanced back at the scene unfolding at her Aunt Carol's old house. Federal agents were looking through it with a fine tooth comb (and Lord knows what horrific things they'll uncover), Mona and Elliot had already been taken to the federal penitentiary in Philadelphia, and Bradley was talking to Reggie relaying all the details about what had unfolded during their 'mission'. It hadn't really settled in that the –A game was over. Maybe it would hit her tomorrow.

Alison took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh before she climbed into the ambulance as well.

Charlotte had an oxygen mask over her face and Brittany was gently holding her hand. Somehow the CIA agent had managed to slip out of her bloodied leather jacket and wrap two pressure packs with gaze around her right shoulder. Ali smiled at the sweet gesture. This allowed Britt's hands to be free so that she could comfort Charlotte. _God, that's totally something Emily would do…_

The teacher sat down on the other side of her sister and went to hold her hand, but Charlotte pulled back and lightly whacked Ali on the forearm. Even though it didn't hurt that bad, Alison reflexively grabbed her arm.

"What the hell, Ali! You shot my girl?!" Charlotte spat at her and Ali was so relieved that the oxygen mask appeared to be giving her sister new life that she didn't even offer a retort.

Charlotte was fixing her with a heated glare, but before Alison could defend herself and say it was an accident, Brittany chuckled.

"You're girl, huh?"

Alison found it amusing how quickly Charlotte's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Slowly her sister turned her head back towards the agent who was looking at her with nothing but love and adoration and shyly stated, "I mean if you want to be…"

Brittany brushed a loose strand of hair out of Charlotte's face and tenderly caressed her cheek as a soft smile spread across her own face and she proclaimed, "Well, considering I'm madly in love with you, Charlotte…I'd love to be _your_ girl."

Charlotte let out a relieved laugh and her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she beamed up at the other woman, "I'm so in love with you, Brittany…You have no idea… _Please_ , just never let me go."

" _And the arms of the ocean are carrying me / And all this devotion was rushing over me / And the questions I have for a sinner like me / But the arms of the ocean deliver me / And it's breaking over me / A thousand miles down to the sea bed / I found the place to rest my head / Never let me go."_

-Florence + The Machine, "Never Let Me Go"

"I won't. I promise," Brittany sincerely replied before she leaned up and kissed Charlotte's forehead. It was obvious she wanted to kiss Charlotte's lips, but the oxygen mask kind of got in the way, and the CIA agent wasn't about to compromise the woman she loves breathing any more than it already was.

Brittany hovered above Charlotte so she could look directly into those blue eyes that she'd been drowning in for over two years, "My job's insane, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make this work. To make _us_ work."

Ali felt her heart flutter. Jesus, these two were making her swoon so hard it wasn't even funny. _Okay, maybe Aria isn't the only hopeless romantic in our group…but c'mon this was like her and Emily level stuff!_

The teacher had never seen her sister look so blissfully happy or her best friend look so at peace.

 _God could all of us really get our happy endings?_

A few moments later Charlotte turned back to face her before she lightheartedly inquired, "Ali what was that you said about kind, beautiful brunettes?"

Alison grabbed her sister's free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before she honestly replied, "They make everything worth it."

The two shared an understanding smile.

Ali and Charlotte would gladly go through all of this hell again-growing up in their manipulative family and suffering in Mona's –A game- if it meant they got Emily and Brittany in the end.

Alison shook her head. _God who would've thought all us badass DiLaurentis girls needed were a couple of inherently good brunettes to help us become the people we were always meant to be?_

As the ambulance began its journey to the hospital, the English teacher let out a soft sigh. Before today she knew her future consisted of Emily Fields, but now Charlotte was in it as well. And even though she had no idea how everything was going to play out, Alison was ecstatic to be along for the ride.

* * *

 **Well how do you like them apples?! Charlotte is alive?! Say what?!**

 **Truth be told I seriously believe she's alive on the actual show as well (and most likely evil as shit), but I decided to bring her back in Sinus Infection because I fell in love with her and Brittany's dynamic while I wrote their flashbacks (and y'all know I'm a sucker for happy endings) and honestly Alison deserves a sister-let's be real. Plus I had all these amazing ideas for future Emison with Wayne and Estella and their cool Aunt Charlotte...**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Any favorite moments? Personally as always I loved Emily and Alison's fluffy flashback, LOVED Brittany and Charlotte's flashbacks (when they told the truth about their scars-my God the feels damn near killed me!), and Ali and Charlotte bonding over their brunettes...yeah good stuff!**

 **Happy PLL day even though Ali's not in this episode so what the hell is even the point lol? And here's to hoping that 7x10 gives us some epic Emison-I need a kiss dammit and an "I love you" exchange!**


	10. Chapter 10: One Final Mystery

**Hello beautiful people! I know it has been forever since I updated this story-my apologies! If you are still sticking with me on this journey I thank you so very much! There are two main reasons why I haven't updated since, yikes, August it looks like:**

 **1.) Grad School-it's wonderful and I love it, but it is A LOT of work. All of my classes this past semester were very reading and writing intensive. I think it averaged out to be 650 pages of reading and 15 pages of writing every week. So basically cray cray and time consuming lol.**

 **2.) The 2016 United States Presidential Election-like most of the world I was shocked to say the least on November 8th when Donald Trump won. I study race relations, but even I didn't know how deep some white folks resentment towards minorities went. And I understand that Hillary Clinton was a flawed candidate, but she was at least qualified and repeatedly promised to be a president for every American (even those who didn't vote for her). It makes me sick that as a nation we democratically elected a fascist to arguably the most important job in the world. President Abraham Lincoln said that if democracy were to ever fall in the United States it wouldn't be because of an outside force (cough cough Russia), but because of destruction from within. I've always been a social activist and very politically active/engaged in my community, but since the election I've been organizing with my fellow liberals and progressives like a crazy person. I'm not going to lie-I fear for the damage Trump's presidency will leave on our country and the world. A lot can happen in four years and those of us who don't agree with the soon to be president need to resist peacefully by any means necessary. To those of you reading from the United States, know that I love you and will never stop fighting against injustice and oppression, and to those reading across the world, I love you as well and apologize profusely for my country's fuck up (I was going to write blunder, but it didn't really capture the feeling).**

 **Now onto Pretty Little Liars! How are we not getting new episodes until April?! I think the first episode airs during the middle of April and I'll be done with my semester four weeks later lol. I was glad to see Emily and Alison in scenes together during the two promos they showed. Here's to hoping Emison actually TALKS ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS and builds their relationship. Trust me, I'm still salty that Alison is pregnant with Elliot/Archer/whatever the fuck his name is' baby...and while I'm guessing they're going to have Ali pregnant with Emily's egg/Archer's sperm I don't have to like it. It's just a fucked up situation and honestly Emison did NOT need something like this to bring them together, but sigh what can we do about it now? Also, the promos make it look like the other liars are going to be going through relationship drama as well and can I just ask WHY? It's the last ten episodes ever and yes while I despise Ezria what purpose does it serve to have them go through drama only to inevitably get back together? Also, I love how they didn't show Toby in the promos, but y'all know he's alive (as for Yvonne-I'm thinking no...which is too bad because she's really sweet). I guess I just hate on this show how significant others have to literally die in order for the original couples to get back together-like y'all couldn't just have them talk? Finally, if we're being honest I am so over the mystery of this show-there are so many plot holes and at this point it has just become ridiculous to even try and put the pieces together. I honestly only watch for Emison and will likely never watch another show that Marlene King produces-after the queerbaiting and -A mystery flop, girl bye.**

 **Now as for Sinus Infection, our last chapter ended with Alison and Brittany rescuing Charlotte (who hell yes turned out to be alive) and the -A team (Mona, Elliot, and a bunch of other people) being stopped! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and had good holidays/starts to 2017!**

Sinus Infection Chapter Ten: One Final Mystery

 _Three Weeks Later_

"I'm sorry I'm walking so slow…" Charlotte unnecessarily apologized as they finally reached the end of the hallway in the Intensive Care Unit at New York General Hospital. It had literally taken the beautiful blonde ten minutes to make it this far...a mere hundred feet from her hospital room door. She knew she was slowly healing from the multitude of injuries she sustained from Mona and Elliot while being locked in her Aunt Carol's basement and definitely making progress, but God things could certainly move faster…

Brittany squeezed her hand in reassurance as she soothingly pointed out, "Babe, a week ago you didn't have the strength to get out of bed," The CIA agent smiled at her and Charlotte damn near melted into the tile floor beneath her, "Now…you're walking. I know it's frustrating, but you won't be in the hospital forever. I promise. _We_ just have to take it one step at a time."

Charlotte felt her heart flutter. It still amazed her that she and Brittany really were a "we". That she was actually in a relationship with the woman who had brought so much to her life. And yeah maybe it had only been three weeks and they hadn't gone on an official date (although snuggling up to Brittany's chest and watching _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _reruns had become a nightly occurrence), but _damn_ when you've been madly in love with someone for over two years anything _and_ everything feels magical.

Feeling a surge of energy course through her slowly healing body, Charlotte leaned up and soundly kissed her girlfriend. She didn't care that there were doctors and nurses rushing up and down the hallway and that they might not have approved of the public display of affection, Brittany was too damn adorable not to kiss. _Jesus, now I sound like Alison when she's justifying kissing Emily whenever she damn well pleases…us DiLaurentis girls clearly can't resist our brunettes._

The blonde's fractured ribs don't allow her to kiss the tall brunette for nearly as long as she wants to, but she's satisfied none the less when she pulls back a few moments later and Brittany's eyes flutter open in pure bliss. _Her_ Superstar's cheeks are tinted red and she looks dazed.

Charlotte can't help the smirk that spreads across her face. She relishes in the clear affect she has on the other woman. _God, just wait until my body heals and I can really ravish you_ , "Sorry…I just _love_ that I can do that with you now…"

Brittany offered her a shy smile, "That's okay…for the record you never have to apologize for kissing me…like, ever."

Charlotte giggled as she stepped into her girlfriend's always inviting arms and reveled in the warm embrace. As she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's toned middle, Charlotte smiled-this was her absolute favorite place. After a few content moments, the blonde earnestly whispered, "I love you."

It had taken her forever to _finally_ say those vital three words to Brittany (you know Elliot injecting her with black widow spider venom and simulating her death so that she would forever be Mona's doll slightly complicating things), but now she said it a hundred times a day (hell it might even be more than that).

 _Her_ girl placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head, before echoing in just as soft of a tone, "I love you too."

Charlotte shamelessly burrowed into Brittany's hold and grinned like a love sick fool. _God, I'll never grow tired of hearing that._ In all of her past romantic relationships, Charlotte (or rather Cece Drake) had never been like _this._ She'd never been 100 percent authentic and real with any of her past love interests before. All of those relationships had been strictly physical and contained very little outside of sex (there was literally no substance to them whatsoever)…but this was intimate and beautiful and everything she'd ever dreamed of.

When she and Alison had started to reconnect during her first year at Welby, Charlotte had scoffed when her younger sister declared that Emily Fields was her soulmate. Charlotte knew that no one else would ever love Alison the way Emily did (especially not that dumbass Elliot Rollins), but she didn't believe in that whole "God created one perfect person for you" soulmate bullshit. That is until she met Brittany…and then her entire worldview changed.

Now Charlotte finds herself constantly having these vivid daydreams where it's years in the future and she and Brittany are married with kids...who happen to be best friends with Emily and Alison's kids. _God, maybe these pain killers I'm on are affecting me more than I realize. I've been dating Brittany for three weeks and already I have the next ten years mapped out? Jesus Charlotte, chill._

It's hard for her not to be excited about the future though, especially when a mere month ago, chained in her Aunt Carol's basement, she thought she might never see the light of day again. But as her slightly less battered body fits perfectly in her girlfriend's loving embrace, Charlotte knows that soulmates _indeed_ do exist and that no matter what life throws her way she'll survive because she's found _her_ person. And that's pretty damn amazing.

A few moments later Brittany regretfully whispered while she gently ran her fingers up and down Charlotte's back, "I…have to go into headquarters today."

Panic coursed through Charlotte's veins. She knew it was irrational, especially given that her girlfriend was just three weeks removed from having a bullet extracted from her shoulder (all thanks accidentally to Ali), but her immediate thought was that Brittany was getting shipped off to some crisis situation happening half way across the world. And yeah maybe it was selfish of her not to want to share the gorgeous brunette with the rest of the planet, but dammit why couldn't the CIA find some other kick ass agent to resolve all of the blunders that the United States government seemed to make overseas?

Oh yeah, that's right-the love of her life was _the_ agent. The go-to whenever shit hit the fan. President Obama had adored Brittany and President Clinton was no different. (Although Charlotte suspects Hillary's reverence for her girlfriend lies in the fact that Brittany had personally ensured the physical well-being of any elector within the Electoral College who chose to cast their vote in favor of the former Secretary of State as opposed to that orange faced fascist who had somehow won the 2016 election despite receiving 2.8 million less votes...Needless to say come December 19th of last year enough electors did the _right_ thing and went against their state's wishes in casting their vote for the actually qualified candidate. Charlotte knows her girlfriend will never take credit for saving America and the rest of the world, but she kind of did…)

Charlotte lifted her head from Brittany's chest so she could look at her as she tried to suppress the worry in her voice, "Is everything okay?"

Despite her impressive feat of keeping the shake out of her voice, Brittany's eyebrows furrowed. _God, she always sees right through me…_

Gently cupping her cheek, the taller woman reassured, "Char, I just have to go in to work on the –A team case. I'm not going anywhere…I promise."

Charlotte let out a relived sigh as she leaned into Brittany's touch. This wasn't ISIS…this was Mona's crazy ass…the blonde could deal with that. Sure the tiny brunette was psychotic, but Brittany could certainly hold her own. Plus, Charlotte could only assume that Reggie and Bradley would be standing right there-and she knew the two of them wouldn't let anything happen to _her_ girl.

"I thought Bradley pretty much had everything taken care of?"

"He does…" Charlotte noted the look of pride that overtook Brittany's face at the mention of her younger brother-who the CIA had _officially_ hired the day after the –A team takedown at her Aunt Carol's old house. The two of them truly made a remarkable team.

"Reggie just wants me to interrogate Melissa…He thinks I might be able to connect with her and get her to open up. I don't know though…"

Charlotte tucked a lose strand of hair behind Brittany's ear before she honestly stated, "Melissa's a good person…who Mona manipulated the fuck out of. All she wanted to do was protect Spencer…and then everything just…spiraled out of control. She'll talk to you."

"How can you be so sure?"

A small smirk crossed Charlotte's face as she playfully hedged, "Because you're inherently good and have a beautiful soul…" Brittany rolled her eyes but couldn't refrain from cracking a smile as Charlotte continued to explain with a grin plastered on her face, "Not to mention you're brilliant and Lord knows the Hastings love them some intelligence…" The blonde leaned up and briefly kissed Brittany before she finished, "Seriously though Melissa will talk to you because she wants to take Mona down and you, my gorgeous girlfriend, already made that happen."

Brittany offered her a soft smile as she whispered, " _We_ made that happen, Charlotte. I wouldn't have been able to figure anything out if you hadn't pointed me in the right direction to begin with…" The CIA agent tenderly cupped her cheek and looked at her with so much love and adoration that it honestly floored the blonde. She just hoped her emotions didn't get the best of her…but damn she couldn't help just how happy this woman made her.

"I still can't believe that you were working as a double agent the entire time. You're always calling me a superhero, but you're the most heroic person I know, Charlotte…and I just…I can't believe someone as incredible as you loves me."

Charlotte felt her vibrant blue eyes water with tears of joy. _Dammit, so much for keeping your emotions in check…_

After she had somehow managed to keep her happy tears from falling, Charlotte whispered so only her girlfriend could hear, "Well…you better believe it because I'll never stop loving you, Brittany."

The tall brunette's tone matched her own as she echoed, "I'll never stop loving you either."

Their intimate moment contrasted the chaotic atmosphere of the hospital and the blonde let out a gentle laugh at the ironic scene they were more than likely making before she held Brittany's ever loving gaze and jokingly demanded, "Now, stop being all lovey dovey with me and go to work so you can get your cute ass back here and hold me for the rest of the day!"

* * *

"So…you're saying that Mona planned on faking all of their deaths just so she could keep them locked in Ali and Charlotte's Aunt's old house for the rest of their lives?" Brittany's eyebrows furrowed as she locked eyes with the brunette sitting across from her in the interrogation room.

Melissa shook her head as she bitterly jutted out, "As brilliant as Mona is, when it came to Alison and the others…her emotions _always_ overpowered her rational…that's why I knew I could never trust her…why I could never leave the –A team."

"Because you could never trust that she'd actually leave Spencer out of her sadistic plans?" Brittany concluded and tears formed in Melissa's eyes.

"I know it's a really fucked up way to protect your sibling-joining forces with her tormentor…" Melissa swatted the lone tear that cascaded down her cheek away as she continued to explain, "But…I thought if I got an inside look into what Mona was planning I could keep Spencer out of harm's way. Obviously, that didn't work out too well…"

Her ability to read people has always been one of her strongest attributes, and right now Brittany _knows_ that Melissa is being completely honest. As messed up as everything turned out to be, she had joined the –A team with seemingly good intentions. But unlike her amazing girlfriend (and damn did it feel amazing to _finally_ call Charlotte that), who could weather the storm of being a double agent in Mona's regime, Melissa had faltered. She obviously never stopped loving Spencer, but it became harder and harder for her to keep the lobbyist safe as time went on.

After a few silent moments, Melissa sniffled and painfully choked out the question that the CIA agent knows she's been burning to ask, yet is simultaneously dreading the answer to, "Does Spencer hate me?"

Knowing what it's like to be irrationally protective of your younger sibling at times, the tall brunette finds herself reaching out to supportively grasp Melissa's trembling hand, because she can see just how much the other brunette is suffering.

In a soothing voice, Brittany stressed in as delicate of a tone as she could muster, "No, Melissa. Spencer doesn't hate you. She's just really confused right now…and it's going to take her a while to process everything. My team's been keeping all of them informed as we put all the pieces together, so Spencer knows how minimal your involvement was in everything…but forgiveness following betrayal-no matter how well intended-is never easy…she's going to need time."

Melissa nodded her head in understanding and the CIA agent was glad she appeared to be somewhat calmed down. Offering the brunette one final supportive squeeze, Brittany retracted her hand. She was just about to ask the other woman if she knew anything regarding the one piece to the –A team puzzle that they hadn't _yet_ figured out (and it was the piece she cared about the most), when Melissa completely caught her off guard.

"I can see why Charlotte fell head over heels for you, Special Agent Johnson." Melissa's tone was warm and wholeheartedly sincere and the former basketball great felt like the other woman was analyzing everything about her. It was slightly unnerving to say the least, "You really try and understand people and their motivations before passing judgment on them…and that's so rare to find in a person," Melissa was looking at her with a mixture of admiration and almost jealously? Like she wishes she possessed that same character trait? "After everything Mona and Elliot put Charlotte through, she deserves happiness. She deserves to be _genuinely_ loved by someone like you."

This was one of those rare moments when Brittany was at a complete loss for words. Charlotte had told her Melissa was a good person and she suspected the two of them were at least acquaintances, but the CIA agent wasn't expecting the other woman to… _care_ so much about her girlfriend's well-being.

Melissa looked down at the metal table as she continued speaking, which considering she didn't really know what to say at the moment, Brittany was fine with, "I always admired Charlotte for never _really_ losing herself in the game…even though she played it better than anyone."

 _She had to play it better than anyone else on the –A team. In order to effectively double cross Mona she had to convince her that they were working towards the same end game._

"She might have gotten away with everything completely unscathed too if she'd never met you…" Melissa threw out as an afterthought. _Wait, what the hell?_

"What do you mean by that?"

Melissa's gaze met her own again, "I knew Charlotte would never actually help Mona do _anything_ –A related once Alison forgave her on the roof of Radley…Charlotte's biggest fear was that Alison would rightfully hate her once she "revealed" herself to be –A, but the complete opposite happened…Alison forgave her and wanted to understand. I figured that if need be Charlotte could bullshit Mona into believing she was still on board with everything, but after she met you…" Melissa's eyes implored the CIA agent to understand as she revealed, "Charlotte was done being anything less than real. You _saw_ her for who she really is and…she wanted the rest of the world to see that too."

There's a sadness swirling behind Melissa's brown eyes and Brittany sensitively asked, "Has anyone ever _seen_ you, Melissa?"

The other brunette lets out a pained laugh as she shook her head, "No, not really. Spencer for the most part sees through me, but I've never completely trusted her…I've never really trusted anyone," Melissa pauses briefly before she shifts her jaw and inquired while arching a perfect eyebrow, "But I highly doubt you came here to psychoanalyze me Special Agent Johnson…so, what can I help you with?"

Knowing it would be slightly inappropriate Brittany doesn't laugh at Melissa's bluntness, but rather leaned forward and asked with a slight edge to her tone, "Jessica DiLaurentis. Do you know who killed her?"

Jessica's murder was the one piece to the –A team puzzle that her, Bradley, and Reggie had yet to solve and it was driving the CIA agent slightly insane. Brittany knew that until their mother's murder was solved it would be damn near impossible for Charlotte and Alison to _really_ move on. Yes, Ali _was_ building a wonderful life with Emily, but Brittany knew just how deeply her mother's death haunted her. The DiLaurentis matriarch was killed before Alison could get any answers regarding some of the older woman's more heinous actions (like you know burying her daughter alive); and, well, Jessica's death had nearly _destroyed_ Charlotte. Jessica wasn't a perfect mother by any means, but she didn't deserve to die so viciously. And Brittany was determined to bring her killer to justice come hell or high water.

A knowing look spread across Melissa's face, "I should've known _that's_ what you'd want to know…you must really love Charlotte…and Alison for that matter."

"I do, Melissa. They both mean the world to me, so please if you know any-"

Before she can finish her plea, the other brunette cut her off, "Jessica wasn't killed by anyone on the –A team." _Wait, what? How is that possible? Didn't Alison get a video of –A burying her mother with some cryptic message? What the hell? They didn't kill her, just buried her?_ "And all Mona would say after her body was dug up by Pepe was that Spencer's intuition was correct."

Running a frustrated hand through her long wavy brown hair, the CIA agent let out a frustrated sigh, because she once again knew that Melissa wasn't keeping anything from her-she just didn't have the answers she was hoping for, "What the hell does that even mean?"

Melissa snorted before dryly replying, "It's Mona."

 _Right…Who in the hell knows what she meant by Spencer's intuition being correct…_

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later (the middle of November)_

"Teach, thank you so much! You're seriously the best!" James beamed down at her as he literally towered over her desk following last period.

Alison giggled at the star athlete's antics as she truthfully stated, "How could I not write you a letter of recommendation for college? You're one of the best students I've ever had..."

A smirk spread across James' face as he playfully looked up from the letter and declared, "Not to mention I saved Coach Fields' life and you know vowed to keep the whole town safe with my Emison Defense Squad."

The English teacher smiled as she thought back on that night six weeks ago when Mona's –A game had finally come crumbling down. The night her happy ending with her mermaid became a reality…and the night she got her sister back. Despite all of the chaos that ensued in her CIA agent for a night excursion…including accidentally shooting her best friend when she'd flung Mona's gun across her Aunt Carol's old basement…it had all been _so_ worth it.

The media frenzy afterwards had been a complete pain in the ass with everyone wanting an interview with Charlotte-not like Brittany would let them get within a thousand feet of her sister-and cable news networks speculating about what the older blonde's resurrection meant for science and gossiping about any and all things –A team related. You'd think living in Rosewood would have protected her, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria from news thirsty journalists; but the five of them we're hounded for a good month. She'd even had to bitch out a few especially aggressive reporters who had followed her, Emily, and Pepe into the woods behind their home during their nightly walk along the trail a few weeks ago.

 _Alison gently leaned into Emily's side and truthfully declared as Pepe walked lazily beside them, "You did so well at physical therapy today, Em. I'm so proud of you, babe." The blonde kissed her mermaid's cheek and breathed in Emily's unique lavender scent that never seized soothing her on even the most stressful of days. She was so thankful that Emily was back to walking Pepe and doing light stretching exercises. The teacher knows the coach is dying to get back into her running and swimming routines, but considering how battered and physically drained the tanned goddess was just weeks prior…Ali would take this. Her girlfriend and sister were both slowly making progress…and at this point that's all she could ask for._

 _Emily wrapped an arm around her shoulders, before she adoringly replied, "I wouldn't be progressing this well if it weren't for you, Ali. Thank you for taking such great care of me."_

 _Before Alison could offer her girlfriend a love sick response that she'd be there to take care of her for the rest of forever, they were bombarded with flashing lights and questions being thrown at them from several different directions as reporters surrounded them._

" _Alison! Is your sister still in the hospital? How long until she's released?_

" _Will she be moving back to Rosewood?"_

" _Is it true that she's dating the CIA agent who found her?"_

" _Who's involvement with the –A team hurt you the most?"_

" _What about your father and brother? Why haven't they spoken out about any of this?"_

 _Alison instinctively stepped in front of the tall brunette as Pepe jumped in front of her and began to growl in warning. The sheltie had always been protective, but since Emily got attacked he's been on even higher alert-ready to pounce if necessary. The teacher was glad that all of the questions were directed towards her because Emily had always been shy, but did these reporters honestly think she was going to talk to them when they bombarded her while she was walking her dog with the love of her life? Jesus Christ they seriously needed to work on their communication skills._

 _She rarely reverted back to her Queen Bee self, but Alison was glaring so fiercely she's not surprised when the reporters take a few steps back (of course Pepe's growling also contributed to that)._

" _I really don't appreciate being harassed," Her voice is seething and she sees fear flash across all of the reporters' eyes and it somewhat satisfies her as she takes a threatening step forward. She's now in line with Pepe and they share a glance that has the sheltie easing out of his protective stance and walking back towards Emily because he knows his mother's got this covered._

 _There's a definite threat laced into her tone as she warns, "Neither do my girlfriend or best friends; so it would be wise of you all to leave us the fuck alone, because we'll never answer any of your questions," The reporters all gulp and avert their gaze from her own, so she throws out for good measure, "Why don't you go report on real news stories like say, I don't know, the Syrian civil war that has left the city of Aleppo completely destroyed and hundreds of thousands of people dead."_

 _Honestly, Alison will never understand how the journalism profession works and why stories like the atrocity happening in Syria aren't touched on, yet it's breaking news when Kanye West meets with then president-elect Donald Trump…Talk about fucked up priorities._

 _While most of the reporters scurry away from the couple and Pepe with apologies stumbling from their lips, one guy in his late 20s remains and lets out a slightly nervous laugh as he implores, "C'mon Alison, you and your sister both rise from the dead…you can't expect us to ignore that…"_

 _The blonde's fists clench at her sides as she steels this idiot with her fiercest glare yet, "I suppose that's true…however, you'd be wise to leave me and the people I love alone. Especially Charlotte, because if you think I'm rough to deal with, you don't stand a chance in hell against her."_

 _This sends the reporter scurrying away-literally with his tail between his legs-and Alison smiles. Two strong arms wrap around her middle and the blonde leans into Emily's tantalizing touch as the brunette husks into her ear, "Damn, it's sexy when you get all badass, Ali."_

 _She turns her head slightly so she can kiss Emily soundly, before pulling away briefly so she can breathe out, "What can I say? No one fucks with my people."_

 _Emily kisses her with so much passion that Alison damn near falls over, but her girlfriend's getting stronger by the day body keeps her upright as their lips move in perfect sync. She hears Pepe whimper as they get lost in one another and seemingly ignore him. When they pull apart a minute later with their foreheads resting together, Pepe lets out an excited bark-obviously anticipating his walk is going to continue…_

 _They both chuckle as their eyes momentarily rest on the antsy sheltie who looks like he could burst at any second from all his pent up energy._

 _Alison lets out a dramatic huff as she places one last lingering kiss on Emily's lips, grabs the brunette's hand and begins walking further down the trail as Pepe trots in front of them._

 _Moments later when the blonde mutters, "You're lucky your moms love you, Pepe," she swears the dog offers her a triumphant smirk._

Thankfully things had quieted down drastically in their suburban town since then and the reporters had pretty much all returned to their home fronts. She was back to teaching. Emily was back to coaching. And Pepe was back to being well his adorable sheltie self.

The English teacher shook her head as a way to refocus on her conversation with the athletic superstar, "Well, yes, but I couldn't exactly talk about that in your recommendation letter James."

"Sure you could have," James teased as he leaned his tall frame against her desk and sported that charming smile that reminded Alison so much of Bradley's, "Just slip in a little mention between your discussion of my stellar academic performance and my impeccable character."

The blonde playfully glared at the young man, which caused him to laugh, "Okay! Okay! I'm just kidding! Damn Teach, can't a brother have a little fun or nah?"

"Just as long as the _brother_ keeps up the amazing work, which I know he will," Alison replied and the two shared a warm look before their moment was interrupted by the teacher's cell phone loudly vibrating on her wooden desk indicating she just received a new text message.

James cleared his throat as he stood back up, "I should get headed to football practice, Teach. Thank you again for writing this."

"Anytime," Alison smiled and called after James' retreating form moments later, "Emison Defense Squad leader."

The athlete's booming laugh filtered through the halls of Rosewood High as he hurried to practice and the blonde shook her head once again while she grabbed her iPhone to see who had texted her.

Her eyebrows furrowed when Spencer's name flashed across her screen and she read the lobbyist's message:

 _I'm like 90% sure I know who killed your mother…but if I'm wrong and my intuition turns out to NOT be correct your girlfriend will never forgive me._

Alison's fingers flew across her cell phone as she texted back,

 _Spencer what the hell are you talking about? Emily loves you no matter what._

The teacher anxiously awaited as three bubbles formed indicating that the brunette was composing her reply…

 _You say that now, but I started to have all these flashbacks to junior year yesterday-you know when you were still gone-and remembered who I didn't trust and who I thought was a threat…who I thought was –A…and Paige was at the top of my list._

Alison felt her heart drop as she read the other swimmer's name-the love of her life's ex-girlfriend's name. _Fuck._

Before she could answer another long message popped up on her screen,

 _She was so angry that night we all left to meet you in New York, because Em broke up with her for turning you into the police…and I don't know Ali…I've seen her lose her temper before and maybe I'm crazy for thinking that she could have been so enraged that she killed your mother that night to take it out on you, but I told Brittany everything…which isn't even much…it's not like I have any evidence._

The blonde let out a heavy sigh as she typed back,

 _That's good Spence, if there's any truth behind your "hunch" Brittany will find out._

Alison didn't know how to process what Spencer had just told her as she set her cell phone back on her desk. She knew Paige had a mean streak when they were younger-hell Ali had been on the receiving end of a vicious blow from that rage during gym class freshman year-but a killer? The teacher just couldn't picture it...and furthermore _if_ (and mind you that was a big fucking "if") Paige _did_ kill her mother-fuck her for still dating Emily and making her mermaid think that the blonde was the one who couldn't be trusted and for living her life as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Alison rubbed her thumb in soothing circles along the back of Emily's hand as she gently inquired with concern lacing her tone, "Em, are you okay? You haven't said anything since we've gotten here."

Emily's soulful brown eyes remained focused on the table in the CIA New York City Headquarters' conference room they were sitting in as she took in a shaky breath and replied, "I dated her for _years_ , Ali." Her mermaid's voice trembled and all Alison wanted to do was envelope her in a warm embrace and never let her fucking go, but unfortunately they had a few hurdles to get over before they could even think about getting to that point.

"If Paige…if Paige really did kill your mom…what does that say about me?" A single tear streaked down the coach's perfectly defined cheekbone.

The English teacher wiped it away with the pad of her thumb and directed Emily's eyes to meet her own as she softly reminded her girlfriend, "I dated Elliot for years and he turned out to be a complete psychopath."

"Yeah, but…you didn't choose Elliot over me," An immense sadness swirled within Emily's brown orbs as she continued to explain, "I chose Paige over you because I thought you couldn't be trusted…and then I accused you of being –A and got you sent to prison…God, Ali…I'm so sorry."

Alison can't help but grimace as the painful memories from after she'd returned to Rosewood senior year come flooding back. Of _finally_ being with Emily like she'd always dreamed about that glorious night in her bedroom to having the swimmer believe Mona _and_ Paige instead of her. Of being scared out of her mind in prison and hanging onto Emily's every word as they talked over the phone before her trial to thinking she was never going to see the light of day again when the jury came back with a guilty verdict. As traumatic as it all had been, the blonde hasn't thought about any of it since she and Emily had gotten together. It wasn't that the teacher was living in denial; she just wanted to move forward with Emily by her side.

"That is all in our past Em, okay? Paige, Mona, jail, all of it. What's important now is the life we're building together…the life we one day want to give Wayne and Estella." The mention of their future children caused a beautiful small smile to grace Emily's face and the teacher returned it as she brought their foreheads together.

" _Nothing_ will ever change the way I feel about you Emily Fields."

 _Not even if your ex-girlfriend did murder my mother…_

Emily softly kissed her and the blonde melted as the brunette tenderly caressed her cheek and sincerely declared, "I love you, Ali." Even though Emily told her she loved her every day, the reality of it would never stop making her heart flutter.

"I love you too, Emily," Alison echoed and held her girl's gaze once again, "We've overcome _everything_ life's thrown at us thus far, and I know we'll get through this because we have each other."

* * *

"Charlotte…" Someone called out to her, but she can't make out who it is. Her vision has blurred and the room began spinning as the video from her mother's secret surveillance camera revealed what happened during the final moments of her life.

Paige McCullers had shown up at their house demanding that Jessica tell her where Alison was hiding. But of course her mother didn't know where Alison was because she was too busy protecting her older daughter. Making sure Charlotte was safe as she tried to keep Ali as shielded as she could from Mona.

Paige had become irate because she assumed the older woman was lying-because that's what the DiLaurentis family did-they lied. But this one time, Jessica was telling the truth. She didn't know where Alison was. And it killed Charlotte to see the sparkle in her mother's eyes at the prospect of actually seeing her youngest child once again. She knew how desperately the older woman wanted to make things right with Alison.

The rest happened so quickly…

Her mother stormed past Paige into the front lawn determined to get to her car and start her own trek for answers, but the furious swimmer remained hot on her heals. And of course her mom was annoyed and had to throw out a snarky remark, because that's just how the DiLaurentis women operated.

" _You know dear, you really are appearing rather crazed…You're practically stalking me…it's no wonder Emily Fields questions your relationship so much. She really deserves someone much better than you."_

And that one truthful comment had spelled Jessica's doom. It was almost like Paige transformed into an unrecognizable person as she lunged at the older woman and strangled her to death. It had taken all of thirty seconds for her mom to stop struggling and go limb underneath the other swimmer. The lack of resistance appeared to snap Paige back into reality, because she started trembling and whimpering "oh my God" over and over again.

Then Mona showed up dressed in her black –A attire a few minutes later, told Paige to get lost, and mumbled down to her mother's lifeless body,

" _Well this certainly wasn't part of the fucking plan."_

Elliot had helped her move the body over to the Hastings backyard a few moments later and that was that.

That was how her mother-the one person who had accepted and supported her during her transition-had died. Killed by fucking Paige McCullers because the bitch couldn't control her temper long enough to chill the fuck out and walk away.

Charlotte could feel her freshly healed ribs violently constricting as sobs raked through her entire body. She'd been discharged from New York General less than twenty four hours ago after being there for more than six weeks and if she can't calm down she knows she'll be readmitted. Which she doesn't want to happen because she's so sick of being in hospitals, but how can she possibly calm down?

Just as she felt the onslaught of a panic attack setting in, two strong arms enveloped her in a loving embrace and a soothing voice murmured against the crown of her head, "Charlotte, I'm right here…You're not alone…I love you."

The older blonde melted into the hold, once she could process that it was Brittany trying to pull her back from the brink, and she was somewhat able to calm down. The tears didn't stop, but her breathing had become instantaneously less erratic…Brittany had that profound of an effect on her. Her mere presence quelled the turmoil.

Charlotte clutched onto the tall brunette, _needing_ to feel that she physically existed, and let the other woman's words sink in. _She loves me. I'm not alone. My mom was ripped from my life, but I have her. When nothing else makes sense, she does…_

"Your mom will _always_ be with you, Charlotte and I will never let you go."

Charlotte burrowed further into her girlfriend as she choked out a shaky, "I know." Brittany rubbed soothing circles up and down her back for the next few minutes as Charlotte focused on steadying her breathing and calming her racing heart.

When she glanced up, the blue eyes that she found herself constantly drowning in, were gazing back at her. Brittany placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before she whispered, "Hi, beautiful."

The blonde softly giggled, "I highly doubt I look beautiful right now."

"What, are you kidding? You look sexy as hell," Bradley's booming voice had her turning in her love's arms and raising a questioning eyebrow at the young man who she had grown incredibly fond of over the past six weeks. He had such a pure heart and much like his sister was just an inherently good person. It wasn't hard to figure out why Alison had gravitated towards the two of them over the past three years.

Bradley was standing a good five feet away from them and his brown eyes swirled with warmth as he cracked a charming smile and clarified, "What I meant to say is that it would be impossible for you to look anything other than beautiful, Charlotte."

The blonde returned his smile with a small one of her own. _God, I'm going to love having him for a brother-in-law…you know, eventually._

Charlotte's eyes settled on her younger sister who looked rather…indifferent. Almost like she didn't know how to feel about what she had just seen. She can only imagine how conflicted Alison must feel. Their mother hadn't exactly treated her very well. She'd conditioned Ali to lie and manipulate people since she was a toddler. Not to mention Alison's last memory of Jessica consisted of her shoveling dirt on top of her still breathing body.

Alison was still sitting in her chair at the table in the conference room. Emily was holding her hand and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Charlotte smiled at the scene. She'd always known the two of them were meant to be. They were just so stubborn that it took them a damn decade to actually admit and talk about their feelings. _How crazy is it that my "death" and Pepe finally brought them together? Whatever, at least they're together now…or else Alison might have ended up marrying Elliot and God that would have been a travesty._

Charlotte really couldn't have asked for a better person to love her sister than Americano. Knowing that Emily was in Rosewood taking care of and loving Alison made her feel less guilty about moving to New York City…and changing the Carissimi Group's headquarters to the Big Apple. Ali seemed to understand that Rosewood just wasn't the place for her (it held far too many painful memories) and let's be real her heart really couldn't withstand the distance from Brittany. Yeah, she could semi-withstand it when they were just friends, but now being so much more? If she didn't have to Charlotte wasn't living three hours away from her happy ending.

"Did Paige say anything when you questioned her?" Ali's quiet voice surprised everyone in the room and certainly drug the older blonde out of her thoughts. The teacher's eyes had looked so vacant before that Charlotte just assumed she wasn't really _there_ with the rest of them.

Alison interlocked her fingers with Emily's and looked down as she whispered, "Was she sorry? Did she feel bad?"

"Does it really matter, Ali?" Charlotte blurted out and she hoped her sister didn't interpret the question as being insensitive, but seriously what difference does it make whether or not Paige feels bad about her actions _now_? Their mom was still dead, _because_ of Paige.

Alison looked up and finally met Charlotte's gaze. The older blonde's eyebrows furrowed because her sister looked guilty… _wait was Ali blaming herself for what happened to their mom? Oh hell no. Sis, don't be doing that shit._

"I just…can't help but think Paige never would have done this if I'd treated her better," Tears pooled in Alison's expressive eyes and Charlotte's heart clenched as the teacher continued to unnecessarily blame herself, "If I never bullied her she wouldn't have felt so compelled to do whatever necessary to stop Emily from finding me."

Not even three seconds later Charlotte was kneeling in front of Alison and cradling her face in her hands as she implored, "Ali, please… _please_ stop loathing yourself." Charlotte had been trying for years to get Ali to see herself in a more positive light. Her sister was an amazing person and she hated that the other woman struggled so mightily to see this.

"You are _not_ responsible for every bad thing that's ever happened in Rosewood, okay?" _God sis, why can't you understand that?_ "What Paige did is on her, no one else. Yes, you treated her horribly when you were a teenager, but you've grown so much since then. You've become the person you were always meant to be and I am so fucking proud of you," A lone tear streaked down Alison's cheek and Charlotte lovingly wiped it away with the pad of her thumb, "Just look at how dedicated you are to your students, sis. Not to mention every time I see Americano she's fucking glowing."

This caused Alison to crack a smile and Charlotte couldn't help but tease the younger woman a little, "I mean don't get me wrong you're glowing too. So much so that someone might think you're pregnant."

"Shut up," Ali mumbled as a blush tinted her cheeks and a playful glare flashed across her brilliant blue eyes.

"It's just really hard for me not to blame myself," Her sister confessed a few moments later and Charlotte nodded because she understood, probably better than anyone.

"I know. I just hate seeing you do it, because I love you so much, Alison."

Ali inched forward and wrapped her arms around Charlotte and the older blonde relished in the embrace, "I love you too, Char. You're the best sister anyone could ever have."

"Um, I'd have to disagree with you on that, Ali," Bradley pipped up and she, Alison, and Emily laughed at the young man who never missed a chance to brag about his older sister. His love for Brittany was rather adorable.

"Okay fine, Bradley," Ali rolled her eyes and dramatically turned back to look at her sister as she clarified her statement, "Charlotte, you're _one_ of the best sisters anyone could ever have."

"Now that's more like it," the tall man smirked as he moved over towards his sister and wrapped his muscular arms around her shoulders.

Brittany shot him a playful glare as she mused, "You just had to ruin their moment, didn't you?"

A shocked look spread across Bradley's face, "What? I didn't ruin anything. I'm just stating facts."

"Jeez, watching all of you makes me wish I had a sibling," Emily threw out and they all laughed once again. It felt good to laugh with four people who meant so much to her. There would always be a part of Charlotte that longed for her mom to still be in her life, but she felt grateful to be surrounded by her "family".

Kenneth and Jason hadn't come around since her "resurrection" (not like she'd want her homophobic dad around anyway and she understood how conflicted her brother must feel about everything), but Charlotte felt blessed regardless. She and Alison had somehow survived everything their dysfunctional family and Mona threw at them. Not to mention ending up with two beautiful brunettes as their soulmates who made everything worth it.

Ali released Charlotte and turned to face Emily. The older blonde stood back up and moved over towards her girl once more as her younger sister lightly ran her fingers through the coach's long tresses, "Aww baby, are you feeling left out?"

Emily crossed her arms over her chest and tried to hide her smile, "No…"

 _God, the two of them really are adorable._

* * *

Emily ran her fingers through Alison's long blonde hair, gently scratching her scalp as the teacher traced patterns on her stomach while they laid in Brittany's guest bedroom (or well she supposes it's Brittany and Charlotte's now given that Ali's older sister was living here). The coach knew Alison was exhausted from all the craziness that unfolded today-hell so was she-even though it wasn't even 10 o'clock yet. Thank God the two of them had planned on spending the night in New York and already arranged for her mother to watch Pepe before they'd left Rosewood earlier in the day.

It made her sick to her stomach to think about the fact that someone she had dated for _years_ had killed Jessica DiLaurentis. She knew Paige had a dark side, but she never would have pegged her ex as being a murderer. And Emily knows she might sound a bit hypocritical because she had killed Nate. But she'd done it as a last resort in self-defense, whereas Paige went after Mrs. DiLaurentis in a rage, seeking to inflict pain upon Alison. In her twisted eyes Alison had stolen the tanned swimmer from her (even though Emily never fully gave herself to any of her past girlfriends because her heart _always_ belonged to Alison, so really she was always the blonde's) so taking Alison's mother was a justified payback. It was just so fucked up.

In another vein, Emily also felt relieved that they finally knew what happened to Alison's mom. Because even if the English teacher never mentioned it, the coach knows that not knowing who murdered her mother weighed heavily on her love's shoulders.

"It just feels so surreal," Alison murmured as she curled further into Emily's side.

"What does, babe?"

"Every question we had surrounding -A has been answered…Everyone who was on the -A team is behind bars…We can really move on with our lives and not have to look over our shoulders anymore. We can really have our happy ending."

Emily closed her eyes and kissed Alison's forehead savoring the feel of the gorgeous woman in her arms. The woman who she had loved for over a decade. The woman who believed in her no matter what and encouraged her to follow her dreams. The woman who she was going to ask to be her wife on Christmas day in a little over a month's time.

" _Emily fucking Fields what are you trying to tell us?!" Hanna was never one for tact and Emily chuckled at her best friend who was practically bouncing out of her seat at The Brew. Alison had parent teacher conferences tonight and the coach decided it was the perfect opportunity to tell her three best friends what she was planning on doing in a few short weeks. Aria was sporting a huge grin and even Spencer couldn't contain the way her lips curved upwards as her eyes settled expectantly on the swim coach._

" _Well…you all know how much I love Ali and I can't imagine ever living without her," Emily took a sip from her cup of coffee for dramatic effect and had to contain her laughter when anger flashed through Hanna's eyes obviously annoyed that she was being made to wait to hear the brunette's news._

" _So…on Christmas I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

" _I fucking knew it!" Hanna exclaimed as she tackled the swim coach on the couch they were sharing and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug._

" _Han, let her breathe! Did you forget that Emily recently had bruised ribs?" Spencer reprimanded the designer although her tone was light._

" _I'm sorry Em," The feisty blonde apologized as she sat back up, "I'm just so happy for you! God, I ship you and Alison so hard!"_

 _Aria moved from her chair and sat on the other side of Emily, offering the brunette a much gentler hug. Pulling back from their embrace Aria couldn't contain her inner hopeless romantic as she inquired with a sparkle in her eyes, "Did you buy a ring already?"_

 _Emily bit her bottom lip and nodded. The brunette reached into her backpack and pulled out a tiny black box handing it to the publicist as she explained, "The jeweler finished it today and I picked it up after class...I really hope Alison loves it."_

 _Spencer and Hanna moved to huddle over behind Aria so they could examine the engagement ring when the tiny brunette opened the black ring box. Her three best friends let out gasps and Emily held her breath. Please, tell me they think it's beautiful._

" _Oh my God, Emily…it's wow," Aria marveled at the diamond ring that had cost the swim coach a small fortune. After she officially moved in with Alison, her mom had informed her that she hadn't actually blown through all of the money her father left her like she thought. Apparently, there was an additional fifty thousand dollars sitting in a trust fund of sorts that Emily wasn't allowed to touch unless Pam signed off on it. Wayne Fields knew that his daughter more than likely wasn't going to make the wisest decisions in the aftermath of his death and had planned accordingly. If she could she would give her father the biggest hug ever, because her "inheritance" from him had made it possible for her to buy the love of her life a ring fit for a queen and still have a good chunk of money left in the bank._

" _God, that rock is huge. If Alison doesn't say yes, I'll marry you Emily." Hanna stated rather seriously and the coach laughed because it was just such a Hanna thing to say._

" _Do you know how you're going to ask?" Spencer smiled at her and Emily could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks and warmth filling her heart as her three best friends reveled in her joy._

" _We always end up taking Pepe to the Kissing Rock on our daily walk and that's always kind of been mine and Ali's spot so I was going to ask her there."_

" _Isn't that where you two finally confessed your feelings?" Aria inquired and Emily smiled while she nodded and the wonderful memories came flooding back._

" _Don't forget that she and Ali graffitied the rock with red spray paint during freshman year…drawing a heart around their initials and everything," Hanna teased._

" _Well clearly they knew even then that they were destined to end up together Han," Aria concluded before she turned to Spencer and asked with a raised eyebrow, "How is it that you never noticed the way they felt about each other again? I mean everyone could see it, Spence."_

" _Jesus, I miss one little thing once during my entire life and you act like I'm completely oblivious."_

" _Sorry Hastings, that was a huge thing, so you don't get a pass," Hanna cheekily replied and the lobbyist playfully shoved the designer's shoulder in response causing her to fall back on the couch into Emily's lap._

 _All four of them fell into a fit of laughter that more likely caused some of the other Brew customers to look their way in annoyance, but they didn't care. They were finally living in a world without -A, which was amazing in itself, but they all had direction in their careers and love in their lives as well. And what could honestly be better than that?_

 _Hanna looked up at her a few moments later as she remained sitting in the coach's lap, "I love the engraving on the band, by the way."_

" _Yeah Em, 'How about forever?' has got to be the best inscription on an engagement ring ever," Aria complimented and the brunette wore the widest smile imaginable for the rest of the night._

Emily wrapped her arms tighter around Alison's small frame pulling her impossibly closer, as she murmured, "It's going to be one beautiful happy ending. I love you, Ali."

Her beautiful blonde mumbled out a quiet, "I love you too" before she drifted completely off to sleep on top of Emily's chest.

* * *

Despite it being a Saturday and knowing she could sleep in, Alison was out of bed and making a pot of coffee at 7 am. Given how easily she moved around Brittany's kitchen you would think she owned the high-end Bronx apartment…

The teacher couldn't really explain just how free she felt when she woke up this morning with Emily's protective arms wrapped around her. She finally knew what happened to her mother and everyone on the -A team was behind bars. She stirred awake around 6 am and just started at Emily, memorizing the contours of her flawless face as the New York City sunlight reflected off her tanned skin, for a good hour. When her bladder wouldn't allow her to lay in bed any longer, Alison placed a lingering kiss on Emily's forehead and made her way into the apartment's nearest bathroom before venturing into the kitchen.

Ali giggled when she turned towards the refrigerator and saw a hand-written note taped to the door:

 _Sweetie,_

 _I figured you haven't had time to go to the grocery store since you've been living at the hospital with Charlotte, so I stocked up on fresh produce and other essentials for you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm your mother and will never stop feeling the urge to do whatever I can to make your life a little easier._

 _By the way dear, I adore Charlotte. She obviously loves you and is strong enough to handle the craziness of your job. I know you always thought you'd never find anyone who could, but she can Brittany._

 _You know I'll never understand how God blessed me with two such wonderful children. You and your brother not only save the world on practically a daily basis, but also brought your amazing girlfriends, Eva and Charlotte, into my life. It really doesn't seem fair, but I'm going to be a little selfish and hold you all close for the rest of my life._

 _On another note, the bags underneath your eyes are practically non-existent. Could the impossible be happening and my beautiful daughter is actually getting sleep now? Just more evidence that Charlotte is a wonderful influence on you. She forces you to be a little selfish and take care of yourself Brittany-I hope you realize that._

 _I suspect Charlotte will be getting discharged from the hospital soon. When she does, please bring her over for dinner. I promise not to tell too many embarrassing stories about you…okay, that may be a lie, but it's coming from a good place!_

 _I don't know why I wrote you this long of a note when I talk to you on the phone or in person every day, but I guess I'm trying to bring the art of writing letters back lol._

 _All my love as always,_

 _Mom_

Alison felt tears form in her eyes as she read Teresa's words. She had loved Brittany and Bradley's mother from the moment she met her almost three years ago, but seeing on paper just how accepting the nurse was of Charlotte made her heart fill with joy. Knowing that her sister had a future mother-in-law who would love her unconditionally, much like the teacher had in Pam, made Alison feel exponentially better about the older blonde's decision to move to New York.

The teacher shook her head and willed her tears not to fall. She was so happy and didn't want to cry, even if they were happy tears.

Ali opened the fridge and let out a gentle laugh because everything in it was healthy-no junk food whatsoever. Other than drinking numerous cups of coffee throughout the day, Ali doesn't think Brittany ever consumes anything that isn't nutritious. _That probably explains why she's all lean with defined muscles and abs to die for…not like I ever look because hello Emily's the most beautiful woman on the planet, but I have eyes. Maybe that's why Hanna, Spencer, and Aria all have a girl crush on Brittany. The three of them literally gawk at her and think they're being subtle as they check her out._

The blonde grabbed a container of vanilla Greek yogurt and some fresh fruit. She was never one for eating a big breakfast and knew the lite meal and coffee would sustain her until lunch time.

It doesn't even surprise her when Brittany walks into the kitchen before the coffee has even finished brewing. Much like Spencer, the scent alone is enough to wake the former athlete up.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Brittany greeted and offered Ali a smile as she grabbed her signature New York Knicks mug from the cabinet and waited for the pot to finish brewing.

"Really well actually. Thank you so much for letting Em and I stay here," Alison offered the tall brunette a sincere smile as they both finally poured themselves some coffee.

Brittany took a generous sip of the liquid gold before she replied, "No problem. I've always considered you family Ali and now Emily's included in that. You both are welcome anytime."

Ali stared at her best friend in admiration as they both settled into their seats at the breakfast bar.

The CIA agent quirked a curious eyebrow, "What?"

"It's just…God, how differently would my life have turned out if I never would have tripped that day in Central Park and been caught by you?"

 _As her body tumbled closer and closer towards the pavement, Alison internally scolded herself for being so immersed in the pictures she was taking in Central Park that she missed the construction tools in her path. She closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable impact that was going to leave her cut and bruised considering she was wearing a sundress._

 _But instead of feeling pain, the education major felt strong arms cradle around her and bring her into a protective hold. When Alison opened her eyes, she was met with a gorgeous athletic brunette softly smiling down at her. The way the sun was positioned overhead made it appear like the brunette was wearing a halo-like she was guardian angel or something._

" _Are you okay?" The woman asked and Ali just can't comprehend where she came from or how she managed to prevent the blonde from pummeling into the pavement and catch her expensive camera that had slipped out of her hand. It was almost superhuman._

" _How did you do that?" Alison inquired in a mystified manner as she felt just how toned and defined her savior's muscles were as her body relaxed in the other woman's arms. God, this is so not good for my bisexual ass...I'm missing Emily like crazy and this gorgeous brunette falls into my lap…_

 _The stranger smirked before she responded, "Quick reflexes," and effortlessly got Alison back on her feet._

 _Once she had somewhat collected herself, Ali could formulate a coherent thought, and she earnestly stated, "Thank you so much."_

 _She finally got a good look at her savior and noted the way her Nike shorts and t-shirt clung to her majestic body-she must have been jogging in the park. God, she was so attractive. Okay libido seriously chill the fuck out, you're just really missing your mermaid._

" _No problem," The tall woman replied as she flashed a smile that had Alison's heart fluttering. Ali couldn't really explain it, but she wanted to get to know this person. Not so much in pursuit of anything romantic despite how beautiful the woman was, because let's face it Emily consumed all of her thoughts, but rather on a human level. She struggled so mightily to make friends at Hollis because everyone just assumed she was a bitch, and few people were ever compelled to change their perceptions of her no matter what she did. As she gazed into slightly lighter hued blue eyes than her own, the future teacher got the distinct sense that this woman was friendly and non-judgmental._

" _Can I buy you a cup of coffee for saving me…?" Ali asked drawing out the "me" as she waited to learn the woman's name._

 _This earned her a small chuckle and response, "Brittany. And well…coffee is my weak spot…"_

 _Now it was the blonde's turn to laugh as Brittany waited to learn her name, "Alison. It's really nice to meet you, Brittany."_

" _It's really nice to meet you too, Alison."_

 _The two of them ended up talking for hours at a coffee shop near Central Park and Ali was dreading saying goodbye to her new friend. She never realized how much she'd been missing genuine human contact until she shared an almost instantaneous connection with the kindhearted brunette. Of course, she had Charlotte and she cherished the relationship the two of them had built since the older blonde got admitted to Welby, but it felt amazing to talk to someone who was around her age and not her sister. She found herself becoming completely vulnerable and opening up about things she never intended on divulging to anyone._

 _As the two of them made their way out of the coffee shop and began walking down the New York City sidewalk, Ali was suddenly overcome with emotion. It was no secret that she missed Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily like crazy; but maybe, just maybe, she could forge a friendship with someone who she'd never hurt before and therefore wouldn't constantly question her motivations. The education major didn't even realize she was hugging Brittany until she felt the CIA agent's hands rubbing soothing circles on her back._

 _Ali buried her face in the taller woman's chest as she breathed out, "I'm sorry…it's just really hard for me to make friends."_

" _Well, you have one now Ali. Seriously, you can call me anytime. I mean I may not pick up right away because I could be dodging bombs in Syria or trying to prevent a nuclear war somewhere…," Alison didn't understand how Brittany could joke about constantly being in life threatening situations, but she supposes she does the same thing when talking about everything -A related, "But I'm here for you, okay? I promise."_

 _The blonde smiled as she unwrapped her arms from around her new friend's toned middle and linked her right arm through Brittany's left, "I get the sense that you don't break promises."_

 _Brittany smiled down at her as she sincerely replied, "No, that's not really my style."_

" _Well, that makes you different than anyone I've ever known."_

 _They walked in comfortable silence for a few more city blocks before Brittany looked down at her and earnestly stated, "Ali, I know we just met today, but I can tell you're really hard on yourself and I just want you to know that I think you're an incredible person. You may have done things in your past that you're not proud of, I mean we all have, but that doesn't define who you are now."_

 _The blonde felt her blue eyes water at the tall brunette's words. How was it that Brittany saw her so authentically after only knowing her for twelve hours?_

 _Being curious as to what the CIA agent would answer Alison asked, "And who am I now?"_

 _Brittany genuinely smiled down at her as she answered, "My new best friend who's a remarkable human being."_

And now here they were bonding over coffee in the tall brunette's apartment over three years later.

Brittany smiled as she remembered their first dramatic meeting and the connection they developed that day, "You know I ask myself that same question all the time. I think we were destined to meet each other, Ali."

"I don't even know how to say thank you in a way that would encompass what I feel about you, Britt," Alison reached across the breakfast bar and held the CIA agent's hand, "You're just the best friend I could have ever asked for and God, the way you love my sister," The blonde had long admired this woman and she hoped Brittany understood just how much she cherished her, "I just…I just really love you."

The tall brunette closed her eyes and Alison knew she was trying to suppress the tears that were more than likely forming. A few moments later, Britt held her gaze and stated, "You are not allowed to make me cry this early in the morning."

Ali smiled at her before she truthfully declared, "I wouldn't even be with Emily if it weren't for you." It was true, Brittany had been the one to set her straight after she foolishly accepted Elliot's proposal and reminded her that she'd never be happy unless she was with her soulmate.

"Well, I wouldn't be with Charlotte if it weren't for you Ali, and I can't imagine not having her in my life. So, I owe you a thank you as well."

"I still can't believe that I never noticed how much you were both falling for each other. Looking back, it was so damn obvious."

" _I'm so glad you're okay, Superstar," Charlotte murmured while she held onto Brittany for dear life. Alison knew that her sister cared about the CIA agent, but she never anticipated the older blonde sprinting across Welby's courtyard and jumping into her arms when she saw her for the first time in three months._

 _Brittany effortlessly held Charlotte up as she gently reminded her, "I promised you I would be."_

 _Her sister lifted her head from the crook of Brittany's neck and cupped the brunette's cheek as she brought their foreheads together and pointed out with emotion seeping into her tone, "But you can't guarantee that."_

" _That may be true Charlotte, but I can guarantee that I will always do whatever I can to make it home to you."_

Jesus, Brittany was telling her then that Charlotte was her home.

They both took another sip of coffee, which Ali had to say tasted amazing (not too shabby DiLaurentis), before Brittany changed the subject.

"So…are you still planning on proposing to Emily on Christmas?"

Ali smiled as she thought about the engagement ring she bought that was just so Emily and the prospect of marrying the love of her life.

The blonde knew she was blushing, but she didn't even care as she confirmed, "Well, it is her favorite holiday."

"Do you know where you're going to do it yet?"

"I thought about flying Emily to Paris and proposing on top of the Eiffel Tower, but I realized I'd rather marry her there."

Brittany gently laughed as Alison finished, "So, I'm going to do it at the Kissing Rock on our daily walk with Pepe.

"That sounds like a perfect proposal Ali."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and after Emily reads what you got engraved on the band of her ring there's no way she won't say yes."

Alison smiled at her best friend's reassurance. 'How about forever?' really was the perfect inscription to ask the woman who meant absolutely everything to her to be her wife.

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! I hope no one is too upset that I made Paige Mrs. DiLaurentis' killer. I honestly am just really upset that she's in 7b and really do think she's a shady bitch-I mean we all know she's a crazy stalker. And like how has PLL not told us who killed Alison's mom yet? What do you guys think about Emison both planning out their proposals and getting the same engraving on their rings? Talk about being in sync! Also, what do folks think about Brittany and Charlotte?**

 **I'm planning on having one more chapter set in the present time of this story and then doing a five year time jump. What do folks think about that? I really do take your thoughts/opinions into consideration when I'm writing.**

 **Just a note that I will be updating Guardian Angel soon-I'm hoping in the next week! Thank you all for continuing to read my stories (and my rants lol) and offering your support.**

 **Until next time, love when the world tells you to hate and never stop pursuing your dreams.**


End file.
